


Yuma's Sexual Adventure

by TheGarbageMan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Child Abuse, Cock Vore, Cutting, Dildos, Drugs, Elevator Sex, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Gore, Incest, M/M, Overdosing, Period blood, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Tentacles, Vore, anal percing, fucking friendzoned, toilet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 69
Words: 110,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGarbageMan/pseuds/TheGarbageMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shit I don't remember the original description...</p><p>Yuma's on a journey to complete the task of fucking everyone and getting laid, can he fucking do it? High school AU.</p><p>this is unedited, this is as the original was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i will add tags as i re-upload the chapters + warnings later on.
> 
> YSA revived 2015#

Yuma was sitting at the table with his best guy friends Takashi, Tetsuo and Tokunosuke and of course Astral. Yuma was feeling kind of down because all of his friends kept saying they were going on lots of dates, and he had never had a date with anyone. “Wow Yuma you really haven’t dated no one? Not even lip action?” and Yuma barks back harshly at Tetsuo. “I could get with anyone I wanted!” and all of his friends laugh.

“Come on Yuma, you’re like the biggest dork we know!” Takashi says as he adjusts his glasses, and Tokunosuke nods with his best friend “Yeah, chances of you getting with anyone is as probable as Tetsuo getting with Rio the cheer captain!” and Tetsuo yelled back at him “Hey! It could happen!” and all of their friends laugh and poke fun at him.

“Yeah right, we all know she’s got the hot for IV Arclight! And he’s in the drama club, and he is smooth with the ladies!” Takashi adds and elbows Tetsuo, and looks back to Yuma “So, Yuma are you thinking of asking out any girls?” and he knows Yuma won’t, he’s to much of a pansy. “I don’t know.. they all seem to popular..” and Astral elbows Yuma and flips his blue hair out of his face. “Yeah you bitch ass Yuma even I can get the puss puss and sausages!” and everyone ended up laughing at Astral’s comment about his best friend. “Astral cut it out man! You won’t even ask out that girl you like, Kotori!” and Astral slumps over in his seat. “I’m not interested in her, beside the bad boy Ryoga likes her.. and if I even come near her, he’ll just swoop in.” and Yuma understands.

“Yeah I get what you mean buddy.. I guess we’ll never get anyone..” and Tetsuo laughs and nearly knocks Yuma out of his seat “Dude, I’ve got so many girls numbers! You can’t even get one, heck I bet you can’t even get laid or anything!” and Yuma just blinks and stands up “What are you talking about?” and Tetsuo adds on “How about we make a wager you can’t even get one number I bet, but I tell you what, if you can get laid by everyone in this town which I doubt.. then you win.” And Yuma is so confused.

“What the heck kind of bet is this Tetsuo?” but everyone else agrees even Astral who urges Yuma to do it because man his best friend has never even talked to a girl, so this could help him. “And what do you mean by everyone in this town? Does that even mean my own family..?” he asked with slight disgust, and Tetsuo nodded “Hell yeah, you can’t do it anyway, so why not.” And Yuma isn’t sure why but he accepts. He might get laid after all and he might not, what was there to lose? 

“So, whom do I start with?” Yuma asked and everyone gave him a cruel smile and he looked at them with concern.. when they said “Haru” and he nearly spit his drink out on all of them “What the heck guys?! That’s my grandma!” and they all nodded “Yeah but you won’t do it so why not?” Takashi laughed along with them.

“Yuma, it’s very simple and your grandma might just reject it anyway, what have you to lose?” Astral tries to coax Yuma into this and his best friend finally agrees.. because his grandma will say no right? She has to because that’s just weird, and how would he even ask her anyway? “Cool! I’ll go tell your grandma!” Tokunosuke ran off to tell Yuma’s grandma before he can protest. “What the heck guys what is wrong with you?!” and Astral shook his head “Oh and you have to do guys too!” and of course Yuma knew that and he didn’t mind, he was bisexual after all. 

 

“Okay.. okay I think I got this!” Yuma exclaimed and ran off down the street after Tokunosuke to stop him and shouted “Kattobingu!” leaving the rest of his friends alone to discuss. “Do you think he’ll actually do it?” Tetsuo asked Astral and he didn’t really know but either way it might help boost Yuma’s confidence, and even if he had to start at his grandma it might help him anyway. 

“I trust that Yuma will succeed.” Astral smiled brightly and Tetsuo mentally cursed himself “Shit, Astral.. y’know how we said everyone in the town right? That means us too!” and Astral just blinked not caring to much as he had a minor crush on Yuma. 

“Yes.. I am well aware,” and he silently added on “and I can’t wait..” and Takashi shrugged not minding it to much as he might enjoy it, he had never even kissed a girl either so there couldn’t be much difference. 

Meanwhile.. at Yuma’s house…

“Tokunosuke..! Don’t you dare, I’ll do this stupid bet but leave my family out of this! That’s just weird!” but before he can stop Tokunosuke he had already got to the door and opened it and his grandma heard every word. “Yuma what is this about a bet and not getting us involved? Are we not special enough?” and Yuma shook his head “W-what no grandma! Just this is a stupid bet and—“ and before he can say anything further he’s dragged inside. “Thank you Yuma’s little friend, I have to discuss something with my grandson now..” and Tokunosuke leaves with a happy grin on his face even as Yuma mouths out that he hates him. 

“Yuma what is this about our family? And why you won’t involve us?” and Yuma feels scared, what is he supposed to say? That he’s supposed to have sexual intercourse with everyone in the town as a bet? How do you even tell that to your grandma? “Grandma it’s just really gross ok, you don’t want to know.” But his grandma insists that she does.

“Fine Yuma if you won’t tell me.. how about giving grandma a big kiss?” his grandma asks him, Yuma sighs and does so but his grandma moves and accidentally kisses him full on the lips and Yuma recoils with disgust. “Yuck grandma! What the heck—“ and he pauses because his grandma has very disturbing smile on her face.. 

“I know about your little bet Yuma.. your little friend told me, and I don’t mind! You’re my grandson and I’d do anything to help you win!” she says as she ruffles his hair and Yuma backs away “Yeah.. but grandma.. we’re related.. and your like 70 years old..” he adds and his grandma yells in his ear “So you think old granny Haru can’t set the moves anymore?!” 

“I didn’t say that grandma!” but he sees his grandma is now angry and pins him against the wall as she rubs his face against her big bulbous cheeks. “Then say your sorry Yuma and give granny a big kiss.” She smiles and Yuma does so and kisses her on the cheek.

“That’s not what I meant Yuma,” and then his grandma points to her lips and Yuma gasps because he isn’t going to do that. “Grandma.. I won’t kiss you there.. we’re related..” and his grandma sighs “You do want to win don’t you? Kattobingu remember? Always do what it takes to win! Never give up!” and Yuma knows this but this is one of the cases he would want to give up.

“Yuma you don’t want to disappoint your grandma do you?” and he shakes his head, well no he guesses he doesn’t.. and so he leans over and plants a big wet kiss on his grandma’s lips and his grandma wraps her arms around him. She begins rubbing her cheeks against Yuma’s face. “Yuma you know what this bet means you must do right?” she asks as she begins slipping her hands under Yuma’s shirt.

“G-grandma.. why did Tokunosuke tell you all about the bet..?” and his grandma responds with “I guess he wants you to have some fun..” and Yuma can catch the naughty tone in his grandma’s voice. “Grandma this is so..” but he begins to let go, he has already come so far.. he might as well.. Kattobingu right?

“That a boy Yuma! Never give up, Kattobingu all the way!” his grandma said as she began rubbing her wrinkly hands in his boxer’s as she brushes along his member. Yuma whines slightly because it almost feels kind of good if you forget that your grandma is doing this to you. “..A-ah.. grandma..” he whines out, and his grandma continues to kneed into his hard on that was involuntarily growing in his boxers. 

“Yuma call me Haru when we do this.. so that it’s not so awkward for you..” but nothing about this wasn’t awkward, but Yuma was already into this and he couldn’t back out now.. and so his grandma began working on him, Yuma gasping every now and then.. he had never done this, let alone he had never touched himself so he didn’t know what to expect. 

“G-gra—I mean Haru.. I feel like.. something is wrong..” and Haru tells him it is all very natural and that he should just let his urges take over him, and Yuma continues to go on “I’ve never felt like this before..” and Haru smiles with her bright cheeks showing “Yuma you’ve never.. thought about girls or boys while doing this to yourself?” and Yuma shakes his head “No.. why would I?” and his grandma can’t help but smile at her innocent grandson.. she can’t believe he had never done this. Let alone even thought about it. 

“Yuma do you want to further.. do you want to feel that pleasure go through out your body?” Haru asked him and Yuma slowly nodded his head.. what had he to do anymore, he had to get rid of this problem somehow. 

“That’s a good boy!” Haru smiled and removed her grandson’s boxers and Yuma gasped as his grandma bent down and wrapped her mouth along his manhood, he could barely keep down his moans. “A-ah.. Haru..!” and his grandma began moving her mouth up and down his shaft. “H-haru something is happening..!” he murmured.. and could barely control himself, he bit back another moan as he felt himself about to reach something but he didn’t know what. “It’s okay Yuma..” his grandma manages out as she pulls his head out of her mouth and goes on “just let it happen..” and goes back to sucking him. 

“A-ah okay.. Haru..!” Yuma groans out as he bucks his hips and springs forward into his granny’s mouth, he gasps once again “T-there.. there is.. an earthquake going on in my pants..” and he can’t stop it, he releases himself, and it shoots down the back of his grandma’s throat. 

“It’s okay Yuma.. let it all out..” his grandma begged as it continued to flow into her mouth, and Yuma nodded as he bucked forward as it finished going into her mouth.

“A-are we done grandma.. I mean Haru..” Yuma asked still kind of in shock of what had just happened. “Yes.. Yuma that was all you needed to do right?” she smiled as her cheeks beamed, and Yuma nodded “Uh.. thanks I guess.. grandma..” and he was still a little shocked that he had done this with his grandma.. but at least it was over with.

“Wait Yuma.. one more thing..” and his grandma grabbed a hold of his nearly exhausted erection, and Yuma wasn’t sure what was gonna happen. Haru began rubbing what was left of his almost done erection against her bulbous cheeks. “Mmm.. thanks for all of that Yuma..” and she pushed it back into his boxer’s. “Uh.. no problem grandma..” he says still kind of in shock. “Now run along and get some rest, you have school tomorrow and be sure to tell your friends you did it!” 

“Uh yeah I will grandma..” and Yuma still doesn’t know what fully happened but he runs off to his room, and he will tell his friends as awkward as it was.. he did win one of the town people.. and that was only one.. there was a lot more.. and how ever was Yuma going to get with the cheerleaders? And the popular kids..? Oh well, he was sure his best friends had his back.. after all they believed in him enough to do this bet.

Kattobingu till the very end! There was no way Yuma was giving up when his friends had such good faith in him! And if he could get his grandma, then he could get anyone! He felt his confidence slightly increasing; this was going to be a piece of cake!

Or so he hoped…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was some bold text shit in here but I'm not fixing this shit.

Yuma’s clock went off and he noticed he had a few text messages from Astral and he flipped open his phone and looked at them “Oh god.. Astral knows I.. how did they all find out?!” Was Tokunosuke watching them or had he already known he was going to do it and told them? Yuma quickly read the text out loud that said “Congrats on getting almost laid! Thank god it wasn’t by your grandma though..” and Yuma turned bright red, he couldn’t believe this! 

Yuma quickly worked fingered his fingers on the keyboard of his phone as he quickly responded to Astral “Yeah I’m relieved to..” he replied and Astral and him went at it texting for a while until.. Yuma realized “Oh crap! I’m gonna be late,” and he quickly tucked his phone in his pocket as he frantically ran to get dress, put on his clothes and took off. 

He barely had enough time to brush his teeth. “Phew that was close..” and his grandma stopped him “Yuma, you know you can’t leave without a kiss!” and he groaned.. he didn’t feel comfortable still, but he leaned and kissed her on the cheek. “Bye grandma!” and he took off running down the street as he hurried off to school. He turned and saw one of his cronies, Tetsuo skate boarding their way to school. “Aye yo Yuma why you running late again?” he asked as he sped off ahead of Yuma. “I overslept okay! I had long night.. and.. Astral was texting me and it distracted me!” and Tetsuo laughed “Hah yeah alright don’t get your panties in a bunch!” and Yuma just glared.

“Anyway Tetsuo.. I’m off to class!” and Yuma went off to class and he thought about the text conversation he had with Astral, it played back in his head over and over.

*Flashback*

Blue Light: Congrats on getting almost laid! Thank god it wasn’t by your grandma though..  
Kattobingu Kid: Yeah I agree.. but why do you care who my first would be?  
Blue Light: Huh? No reason! I was just making sure you were still okay, speaking of which.. are you okay?   
Kattobingu Kid: Yeah.. I will be.. uhm thanks for believing in me!  
Blue Light: See you at school!

Yet.. even during that time Astral had wanted to add “I hope your next one is me..” after that but.. he didn’t want to weird out his best friend who had just gone through something like that for their joke. He was sitting on the bus when Yuma came running and halted the bus. “Wait for me!” and Astral smiled, there he was.. his flaky friend. 

Yuma got on and walked over and sat next to Astral, he was glad he made it, they joked about the text messages and poked fun until Tetsuo and the rest of their friends came over and they no longer discussed the topic. 

*End Flashback*

“I made it to class, heck yeah!” Yuma exclaimed quite happily until his teacher Ukyo sighed, “No Mr.Tsukumo.. you were late by two minutes.” And everyone begins to laugh at him, Ukyo tells him to take his seat. This just wasn’t his day, and he sat in his desk. He felt someone tapping the back of his shoulder. “Hey can I borrow a pencil?” The green haired girl asked.. who was she..? Oh.. she was Ryoga’s girlfriend.. or at least so he’s heard from Astral. “Oh yeah sure!” he reaches into his bag and hands her a pencil. “Thanks, why don’t I know you? You seem really nice.” Kotori added and forgot she never said her name “I’m Kotori by the way!”

“Nice to meet you.. I’m Yuma.. and probably because you hang around that bully so much.” And Kotori sighs, oh no did he make her sad? “He isn’t bad, he is a really big softie, trust me!” and Yuma laughs, softie? He stuffed a kid in a locker that is so softie!

“I hope to see you around!” and she gave a wink.. was she flirting with him? That was weird, he didn’t know.. he hoped his friends hadn’t told the whole school about their gag bet.. because if they did then..

“Tsukumo! Pay attention in class!” Mr. Ukyo instructed and Yuma nodded being frightened and began to pay attention. Kotori giggled and passed a note to Yuma, Yuma began to read it, and it said ‘Do you like me?’ but little did he know it wasn’t from Kotori. He swore he had to get out of school quick, he couldn’t believe this! Only a few more hours…

Astral sat in his desk, wondering if Yuma had got his note.. he probably thought it was from that Kotori girl.. oh well maybe.. it was better it was a secret.. and he slumped back in his seat, trying to pay attention to the lesson.

Hours.. and hours passed and soon school was out again, Yuma being heckled by his friends about how what he did, he hated this! Thank god it was time to go home.

Yuma was walking home with his best friend Astral following him, “So are you planning on going to the dance?” he asked and Yuma wasn’t really sure.. he never had a date.. so he would never go. “I don’t have a date.” And Astral said “That’s ok nor do I..” though he really wanted to go with Yuma. 

“Well, bye Astral buddy! I’ll text you!” he smiled and waved, Astral loved that smile.. oh if only he could confess to him before this happened! 

“Hey grandma.. Akari! I’m home!” Yuma yelled out into the house and looked around.. nothing and he saw a letter on the table by Haru that said she had gone out and so Yuma was heading up to his room when he heard moaning coming from the bathroom..? Was Akari home..? Yuma slowly open the door to see Akari…

Akari… was touching and grabbing at her own butt, he couldn’t believe this and she was moaning! He had never seen a girl do this or a dude. “Hey sis uh—!” and he’s swung at by his sister. “Oh my god Yuma! Get out! Get out!” and Yuma blinks “What why?” he didn’t see any problem.. or maybe his sis didn’t know about the thing from school.

“So sis why were you doing that?” Yuma asks as Akari is still butt naked in front of him and she turns, and he gets a full view of her chest, he blushes. “Urges..” she said and Yuma doesn’t get it. “What kind?” he asks and his sister sighs, “You’re stupid sometimes little brother, didn’t they teach you anything in Sex ED?” and nope, he doesn’t know what that is. “No I fell asleep in that.” And Akari is so in awe. “Just leave.” And so Yuma does not understanding what just happen. 

Yuma walks up to his room to do his homework when he feels something happening in his pants again and he peeks inside, it’s that same thing from before. He looks around his room and began touching it, it was twitching, and he began to moan. “A-ah!” and Akari hears this and run up to his room. “Yuma what are you doing—“ and she cannot believe this. 

Seeing her had aroused her little brother, and she sighs because she knows she cannot leave him like this. Plus she had kept hearing what their grandma did..? And this was just some stupid thing that the kids had dared Yuma to do.. so she thought.. maybe.. she could have a little fun with this. 

“Yuma do you want to feel better?” Akari asked and Yuma nod his head, she walked over to Yuma and rubbed her thumb against his little friend, Akari would not have any intercourse with him though cause they were family. She took off her shirt and removed her bra, revealing her D cups; she began massaging her breast against Yuma’s hard on.

“Do you like that little brother?” she asked and she heard him moan so that had meant yes.. and she kept massaging into him.. until she felt him move his cock up to her chest and she began pushing her breasts against it. Getting Yuma even more turned on.. and he felt something happening like before. “A-akari what is happening!” he still didn’t know what it was.

He couldn’t stop it.. a white stream shot out all over his sister’s double D’s and he gasped “A-ah.. that was.. awesome..! Kattobingu!” and his sister laughed “You came so earlier.. oh well you’re still young, night little brother.” And she left his room as Yuma passed out from exhaustion. Yuma’s phone lights up.. but he doesn’t check them cause he is asleep.

Blue Light: Hey Yuma are you there?   
Blue Light: Yuma? Yuma? You’re still going to the dance right?   
Blue Light: would you.. go with me..?

No response.. so Astral thinks he doesn’t want to go.. and changes what he says.. as he adds.. after..

Blue Light: I-I mean as friends of course! :’) 

And he adds that stupid smiley face even though he is not smiling.. he is actually really hurt, he knows his best friend will never ever feel the same way.. how could he be so dumb..

Blue Light: I hope you had fun with Akari.. your sister..! I know you can do this bet, you always do well in everything, Kattobingu to the end my friend..! 

Astral sighs as he finishes texting Yuma, and sighs allowed “You even Kattobingu into my heart…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> astral is fucking friendzoned

Yuma woke up it was around eight in the morning, he was going to get ready for school when he saw his phone was lit up with so many messages. He wondered who they were from and then he checked them. He saw they were from Astral. He knew he had to get ready for school but he wanted to reply to his best friend. So he did. 

Kattobingu Kid: ofc i go 2 dance w/ u as friend, asstrl!   
Blue Light: Yeah and would.. you have sex with me?  
And then Astral adds after to not be creepy.  
Blue Light: As friends!  
Kattobingu Kid: wat da heck astral no ofc not!!!! I treasure our friendship!  
And Astral feels really sad but he doesn’t say anymore and tells Yuma he can’t wait to see him at school then. Yuma said ok and doesn’t want to hurt Astral.

And so Yuma goes to get dressed and everything and get ready for school so he can try and find a date and maybe get some puss puss and sausages to complete his bet from his dude friends. He believes he can do this.

So Yuma is dressed and everything now and he begins walking down stairs and he almost trips because he was running so fast, and then his sister tells him to slow down and he says “No I don’t want to be late again! Plus tonight is the dance!” and his sister tells him that she hopes he gets a date. And then he leaves and he sees Tetsuo on the way to school riding on his skateboard “Yo Yuma who ya thinkin’ of askin’?” his other friend asked.

“I don’t know yet.. Astral asked me I think but come on we are best friends.. isn’t that kind of weird?” Yuma says as he tries to run and catch the bus and he does and they get on the bus. Tetsuo replies, “No not really, I’m thinking of asking Rio!” and Astral hears this and says, “I don’t think Rio will go with you.” And Tetsuo says “Why like Yuma won’t go with you?”

Astral just looks down and refuses to look up anymore and is quiet the whole ride to school after that was said.. but he listens to their conversation. “So do you think I could get Rio?” Tetsuo asked and Yuma replied “No are you crazy? She has the hots for IV, I told you this! Astral told you this!” and all of his other friends are like “Man Yuma, you can’t even get anyone either.” And then Yuma yelled far to loudly “What no I got my grandma and sister!”

Everyone looks kind of shocked and Yuma is like “I was just kidding…” and his friends know he is not but the rest of the people look convinced. 

So then the bus opens up and they all get out, and Yuma fallows his friends and he sees Tetsuo stop and go to Rio who is talking to Ryoga about the dance. “Hey Rio would you go with me?” he asked and Rio was like “No sorry I’m not into uhm.. guys..” she said and Ryoga laughed because he thought it was funny that a nerd asked out his sister.

“oh.. well thanks anyway..” and Tetsuo walked back to his friends and Yuma told him that he knew this would happen and Tetsuo said “That’s stopping me from going with her!” and Astral added in “But she’s gay.” And Tetsuo said “No! I have a plan” but he didn’t tell them the plan, so they wouldn’t know till the dance, they guessed.

That was when they say the popular drama club leader, IV walking up to Rio and they kind of listened in on the conversation. “So hey Rio I don’t think you’re going with anyone right?” IV asked and Rio replied with “…Well no.” and IV seemed so surprised and jumped at the chance “Go with me?” and Rio replied “..Oh I’m sorry.. I’m gay.” And IV tried not to make this awkward or make a scene but instead he said, “I’m gay too!”

Rio just stared at him and kind of just tried not to laugh.. “Oh why don’t you ask out my brother then?” she said and pointed at Ryoga who was like giving her a look of fuck you, I don’t date drama nerds. 

“Why would I go with that guy? When I’m going with Kotori?” Ryoga said and Rio whispered “oh come on, Ryoga we all know you like him and that you’re gay so you’re just going out with Kotori to hide your sexuality.” And Ryoga didn’t like her joking and replied with “Be quiet Rio!”

IV just stared at the two twins and was like well I’m gonna go and he walked away leaving them to bicker. That’s when IV walked over to his own little brother III and asked him if he was going with anyone and his little brother said no.

So IV was like ok and walked away from his little brother and then he found his big brother, V and asked him if he got a date and V said no but that he wanted to go with the new bad boy in school, Kaito.

IV then mocked him and said that Kaito wasn’t gay and that he was probably going to ask the new busty exchange student, Droite.

V cursed at his brother and told him to go away and let him have his fantasies. 

So he did. 

Yuma was then done listening on conversations because he didn’t want to be late and all his friends ran off to class and so did everyone else, and they were in class learning about stuff and Mr. Ukyo was teaching class as usual. That’s when Yuma received another note and it said “I like you” and Yuma thought it was from Kotori again but of course it was from Astral but he didn’t know.

“Hey Kotori are you flirting with me?” Yuma asked as he turned around and Kotori gave a face of what the heck no, and Yuma seemed shocked but didn’t say anything.

And then the bell rang and it was lunch time and they were sitting at the table and discussing stuff when all of a sudden Tetsuo came out in a dress and Yuma was like “What the heck Tetsuo” and everyone was like what is going on.

“I’m going to ask Rio out” Tetsuo said and everyone told him that she already rejected him twice and Tetsuo said that he was dressed as a girl so it would work. And they were like ok whatever.

So Tetsuo goes up to Rio and tells her “Hey Rio I’m Titsuo!” she said and Rio kind of just stared for a bit and tried to tell if it was a cross dresser but she couldn’t tell. 

“Oh are you new?” Rio asked and Titsuo said yeah and asked if Rio would go to the dance with her and Rio said she guesses so. Even though she really wanted to go with either Cathy or Kotori or Anna or Droite or any girl.

And so now she was going with Titsuo who was really Tetsuo, he didn’t really come up with a clever name. 

Tetsuo came back to the table and said “Aw yeah I got her to go with me!” and Astral and Yuma and the rest of the gang just kind of was still in shock that their friend would go to such extreme measures just to get a date.

“So, who is ready for the dance?” Takashi asked and clung to best friend Tokunosuke and they and the rest of them exclaimed, “We are!” well all except Astral who was still looking pretty down. 

And then soon school was out and they all went home and went to get ready and Yuma was putting on his suit that he got even though he was pretty sure he wasn’t going with anyone but his friends convinced him to go anyway, and told him he might have fun.

Yuma was done getting ready when he received a text from Astral “Did you find anyone to go with?” he read it and he replied with “No” and Astral wanted to say that he should go with him but he knew how Yuma didn’t feel the same way.. or maybe it was because he didn’t want to hurt their bond. 

Yuma tells his grandma and sister that he is heading to the school for the dance and they of course take pictures and fawn over how he’s growing up and then they send him off. He didn’t expect to see Astral at the door though.

“Oh hey Astral, I thought you were meeting me at the dance?” and Astral tells Yuma that he thought that they could walk together, maybe.. and Yuma still doesn’t want to get his best friends hopes up or anything but nods and tells him they can walk together. 

They’re walking to the dance now and Astral occasionally wants to hold Yuma’s hand but knows Yuma wouldn’t agree because of how he sees him as just a friend.. or at least that’s what he assumes. 

They eventually arrive at the dance and see all their friends and Yuma runs over to them and seems so happy and then he notices Tetsuo is still missing. “Where is Tetsuo, he really got Rio to believe that?” and the rest of his friends nod. Yuma kind of wants to dance but he isn’t sure whom to ask. 

When all of a sudden he hears a shriek and Yuma comes running to the direction that it is in.. and what he sees, he isn’t sure if he’s surprised or shocked. It’s Rio and Tetsuo in the closet and Rio seems really disappointed. They hadn’t noticed Yuma yet but then Rio pulled of Tetsuo’s shirt she seemed rather.. surprised. “You said you were a girl?” Rio asked and Tetsuo nodded and Rio replied with “Yeah.. you don’t.. have any.. boobs..”

“I developed late..” Tetsuo added still using his feminine voice and Rio began to pull down what she thought would be girl underwear when.. she noticed there was a bump.  
She went to feel around further when she noticed that there was no entrance to insert her fingers to. “You aren’t a girl…” Rio added and got very angry and nearly kicked Tetsuo in the privates. 

Rio then stormed out leaving the exposed Tetsuo before Yuma, and Yuma couldn’t help but ask, “What happened?” and Tetsuo replied “She wanted to go all the way.. but.. then I wasn’t girl.. so.. she didn’t take to kindly to that.. so” and Tetsuo would’ve gone on but he feels humiliated enough.

Yuma feels kind of bad for him and then he remembers the bet and decides to make Tetsuo feel better. “Hey.. Tetsuo.. I know I’m not Rio.. but.. or a girl for that matter.. but would you want to.. uhm.. maybe teach me sex ed since I fell asleep in it?”

Tetsuo is kind of shocked by this but doesn’t object because he’s kind of turned on and doesn’t want to leave the closet with this embarrassing little friend. “Uh.. yeah sure Yuma..” and he never expected his first time to be with one of his best friends. 

“Wait let me put the dress back on Yuma..” and Tetsuo put it back on and grabbed Yuma by the tie and pulled him to him, and whispered “undress me Yuma..” and Yuma is very much blushing now. “O-okay sure.. Tetsuo..!” and Tetsuo whispered, "to make it less awkward... you can call me my girl name; Titsuo."

“Yeah sure.. if that’s what you want..” Yuma said as he began undressing Tetsuo and began groping at his chest, he promptly squeezed a nipple that caused Tetsuo to moan out in pleasure. “Oh yes.. Yuma.. that’s it..” and Yuma still found it kind of awkward.. but he continued to do so.. and began snaking his hands into Tetsuo’s underwear and began fondling his erection which caused Tetsuo to spasm and grip Yuma’s shoulders for added support.

“Y-Yuma.. I think I want to.. go all the way with you.” Tetsuo just feels so hot and bothered that he just has to have Yuma, and Yuma agrees and tosses Tetsuo’s disguise clothing to the floor, he pushes Tetsuo up against the boxes in the supply closet.

“A-are you sure..?” Yuma asked with much hesitation in his voice and Tetsuo nodded.. and so Yuma stripped himself of his pants and boxers, he began grinding his hard on against Tetsuo’s lower body causing the other male to moan.

“Yeah and even though you missed sex ED class by falling asleep Yuma, I gotta say.. you’re kind of experienced..” and Yuma nodded it was probably because his sister and grandma had led him so well even though he would prefer to never bring that up again.

“T-thanks..!” Yuma managed out as Tetsuo grabbed Yuma and flipped him under him, pushing Yuma against the boxes, Tetsuo stuck his finger in his own mouth, quickly coating it with saliva, he then proceeded to insert it into Yuma to better prepare him for what was to come. He began circling his finger around the entrance and proceeded to jab it into Yuma, further preparing him for his first time. “Do you think that’s good enough?” Tetsuo asked. Yuma nodded and so Tetsuo removed his finger and slowly lined himself up with Yuma.. and then penetrated Yuma’s tight hole causing him to moan out Tetsuo’s name. “A-ah.. t-thank you for such a lesson by the way!” 

“No problem Yuma!” Tetsuo continued to buck forward into Yuma, each time getting more forceful and harder. “A-ah.. this is amazing..!” Yuma managed out between the pleasurable moans he was giving off. 

“Y-yeah I hope you like your lesson..” Tetsuo moaned out as he bucked forward into Yuma once more and felt his body spasm as he exerted more force, finally reaching his climax Yuma panted heavily “W-wow.. that was.. great for a first time.. better than I expected..”

Tetsuo then pulled out of Yuma with cum leaking out as he pulled away, he then shook his dying erection and added “Yeah just don’t think this is gonna happen again, this is a one time thing.” And Yuma knows that, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

They both fix their hair and whatever other clothing is sticking out as they begin to exit when Astral was standing in the doorway and he has a saddened expression on his face “Oh.. I was looking for you.. but I guess you were busy…” and Yuma blushed furiously and finished adjusting his hair.

“Y-yeah sorry about that, do you want to go and get some punch?” And Astral shakes his head “No.. it’s fine Yuma, I wouldn’t want to trouble you.. with my presence.” And Yuma tries to stop his best friend from running away but it was to late, he had already took off into the sea people. 

“Astral…” Yuma isn’t sure why his best friend is so hurt, he wanted to chase after him to go see if he was okay but he couldn’t find him, he had vanished into the crowed of people. 

“Hey Yuma what’s wrong?” Kotori asked because she saw Yuma sitting on one of the chairs just moping and Yuma replied “I’m just worried.. Astral might be mad at me.” And Kotori patted his shoulder “I’m sure he’ll be okay, you should just try and enjoy yourself the rest of the night?” and Yuma nodded “Yeah.. thanks.. shouldn’t you be with Ryoga?”

Kotori seemed puzzled by that question “It’s fine he’s trying to keep his sister away from IV, you know that thing Rio said about telling him she’s lesbian? Well, she lied, she’s actually bi, and it was Ryoga’s idea, not sure how this all turned out.. like this.. it was just supposed to get IV to stay away from her.. but I guess it didn’t work..”

“Why does Rio not like IV?” Yuma questioned, and Kotori replied “No.. she does just Ryoga didn’t want her attending the dance with him, I don’t see why, anyway bye Yuma, hope you feel better!” and she skipped off back to stop Ryoga from possibly getting in another fight with IV.

“I just hope Astral is okay..” Yuma repeated silently to himself, he checked his phone because he thought maybe Astral would text him, but he didn’t see any text messages, this worried him. He decided he was no longer in the dancing mood and decided to go home, he wasn’t feeling all that up to it anymore. 

Yuma returned home shortly after, he went up to his room but was stopped by Akari who said “Why aren’t you at the dance?” and Yuma replied “I don’t want to be anymore, I’m kind of tired..” he lied and his sister didn’t bother asking anymore and let him go what she assumed was go to sleep. 

Yuma drifted off to sleep.. meanwhile.. at the dance still…

“Why did you have your sister lie to me, hm, Ryoga?” IV questioned which irritated Ryoga because that stupid smile was on his face. “I didn’t want you anywhere my sister.” Ryoga hissed angrily at him, and IV pouted “Oh why not? You know I’m a decent man, I’m more well behaved then half of these people here.”

“Oh that’s what you say..” Ryoga continued to glare and Rio sighed, “Look brother, he already knows it was a fib, why not just let me have a dance with him?” and Ryoga sighed, “Fine.. but you better keep your hands on her waist, and her waist only!” he gave a stern look, and IV smirked “Wouldn’t dream of anything else.” And Ryoga fights back a growl and returns back to Kotori.

“Sorry about that, I had to keep IV in line, I saw you talking to that Tsukumo kid, what did he tell you?” and Kotori shrugged and clasped her hands onto Ryoga’s as she led him to the dance floor “Just that he was feeling kind of down after his best friend left, and said he was going to leave.. and I told him, I hoped he would feel better.”

“You’re too sweet, I swear..” Ryoga leaned forward and kissed Kotori who in turn blushed as they continued to sway back and forth on the dance floor. 

The night was nearing it’s end, and so many of the people at the dance had enjoyed themselves, some a little.. far to much.

IV and Rio.. seemed to be going steady now despite her brother still not approving of it fully and wanting to protect his baby sister.

And then there was Astral who was walking home now, checking his messages and they were all from Yuma, he was seriously worried about him? He didn’t think he’d be.. but of course he figured Yuma still cared about him.. just maybe not in the way he wanted.

Astral whispered out “I’m sorry my friend, I didn’t mean to worry you..”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... toilet sex.

Yuma woke up the next morning very sore cause he did the do with Tetsuo and it was his first time ever. He was getting out of his bed and his ass felt really sore and he checked his phone and there was no messages, oh no. "Astral.." he said with worry and texted him "u ok frend?" Because Yuma likes to text in text talk. and no response.   
Yuma feels sad but hopes he will see him at the school. He walks down stairs and sees his mom and dad. "So son, we should talk" and Yuma isn't sure if they know and he says "But.." and they tell him that he should be safe, and he doesn't get why.   
He leaves for school and doesn't see Tetsuo on the way cause their sexual encounter was enough to steer them away for a bit. That's when he gets to the bus, the new bad boy Kaito pushes him to the ground because he's going so fast on his sweet ride and it's white and has spinning wheels that are all shiny. "Hey watch it would you!" Yuma yells and Kaito drives away because he is a bad body and that's when he gets on the bus. He sees Astral and is like "What happened last night buddy?" And Astral gives the best smile he can give "I was tired I am sorry, you were busy anyway." And Yuma gets angry "C-can we never talk about that again?" And Astral guesses.   
Then the bus opens up and they get out. "Bye" Astral says and leaves and Yuma goes into class to learn.   
Now we go away from Yuma because the new bad boy Kaito arrives at school and knocks over a bunch of kids "I'm badder than Ryoga, fuck Ryoga!" Kaito yells out and V walks over to him "Hey, you.. bad boy. You think you're so tough, why don't you fight me?" And Kaito is like are you kidding me and calls V a pretty boy and yanks his hair. "What makes you think you're so cool, pretty boy!" He asks and V tells him cause he knows he's better than him.   
Kaito pushes V but since he's taller it does nothing at all. "Who do you think you are?" Kaito asks and V asks if he thinks he's singing some song then says "your future boyfriend" and Kaito is like "I don't.. bad boys don't have boyfriends!" And V adds, "They do if they're really bad." So Kaito smacks V's cheek and walks away unable to respond and then they all go off to class to learn the things.  
Yuma has fallen asleep in class when Ryoga leans over and asks Kotori "And this is the guy you want me to be friends with?" And Kotori says he isn't bad, and Ryoga sighs and slams his hand on the desk and says "Hey nerd Tsukumo let's be friends!" And Yuma is all like "Uhh... okay..." and Kotori said "Sorry you just looked lonely." And Yuma is not ok maybe because Astral won't talk to him unless responding short.  
"Maybe he can hang with us?" Kotori said and Ryoga keeps telling her that he won't know how to be cool around their friends. "Give him a chance Ryogaa please?" And he guesses he can because she looks so cute smiling.  
"Fine, Tsukumo you can come with us." And Yuma goes along with them to lunch and sits awkwardly between Kotori and Ryoga and Ryoga announces "Hey this loser is going to sit with us, same with this asshole.." he says introducing Yuma and IV who has come along cause his little sister, ugh!   
"Thanks Ryoga, babe." IV says with an awesome smile and that makes Ryoga mad but he doesn't say anything. "So, why is he here Ryoga?" Anna asks and Ryoga is like "Whom, IV? Cause he is annoying and dating my sister and if he wasn't..." but Anna stops him and points at Yuma. "No him! He looks so cute." And Yuma blushes and Ryoga is like "I heard he did some things in the supply closet with some chick." And Yuma has to near stop from laughing cause that was Tetsuo, or his girl name "Titsuo" and he tells them "Oh yeah uh sure it was a girl." And Kotori brings up if Yuma is homosexual and Yuma doesn't know how to respond.  
"If you are.. or even curious then.. maybe uhm.. uhm.." and she leans in close and says "a threesome.." and Yuma says "Uh sure if that's what all the cool kids do." And Ryoga yells "What the hell?! I'm not agreeing to this.. it's just... gay." And Kotori tells him that it'll be cute seeing her guy kiss another guy and still Ryoga says no.   
"Hey, Ryoga.. it's not gay.. if it's.. in a threeway!" IV shouts and near breaks out into song having done a play like that before and Rio just stares at him and feels second hand embarrassed. "IV.. I'm going to kill you..!" Ryoga shouts and slides across the lunch table and goes to punch IV but falls off and hits the ground.  
Well.. almost but IV catches him and he hears him whisper "Shh.. if it was you and me.. it'd be a four way." And Ryoga has no way to respond to that.. "What the fuck?" He says as if it is foreign to him and gets out of IV's grasp and walks back to Kotori. "Sorry" he says and Kotori just kind of giggles and hugs him. "You should think about it though!" She whispers in his ear.   
That's when Kaito comes up to the table and points at V "Hey you pretty boy!" And he puts his boot on the table "I'm here to prove to you I'm the badest kid in this school." And V kind of just stares and is like ok. "If you really want to be bad you should just kiss me." And Kaito and everyone kind of just are in shock.   
“How would that prove I’m bad?” Kaito is really confused and V walks over and grabs him by his leather jacket bringing him up to his height. “Are you sure you aren’t going through some phase?” and Kaito goes to swing at V but V catches his hand. “What are you to do now.. bad boy?”   
“This.. I’ll do this..” Kaito pulls out a bucket and it splatters everyone at the lunch table and he lets out the most menacing laugh he can muster. “That bad enough for you, pretty boy?”

“What the fuck.. is this..?” V tightens his hold on Kaito’s neck and nearly smashes him to the ground out of anger and Kaito just smiles and brings his face closer to V’s “Sorry to ruin your hair pretty boy, but… It’s..” and V hurls him to the ground in a fit of anger when he finishes his sentence “period blood.”  
“Where did you even get this…?” and Kaito has his ways.. and he sways away coughing as V really did a number on him. “I’m badder than Ryoga though right?” and nobody says anything because they’re too busy being in disgust.  
That’s when Mr.Ukyo comes out on lunch patrol and sees the students covered in what he thinks are red paint. “..Everyone let us call your parents and just get you home because SOMEONE.. thought it would be funny.. too..? I don’t want to know what that is..” and he pulls Kaito along with him.  
Kaito smiles and waves at V and V swears he hears “bad enough for you?” and V is still pissed that he liked this asshole, he ruined his hair, and he still liked him. Dumb, stupid, bad boy…  
“That was.. interesting.. does that happen a lot?” Yuma asked and everyone shook their head and stomped off to go home because their clothes were ruined and Astral comes up to Yuma “Well I’m ever so glad I wasn’t there.” And Yuma smears some of it on Astral’s face. “Now you were!”  
“..Thank you..” Astral has to hide the embarrassing blush that is clashing with his cheeks and he walks away, following Yuma, he guesses school is canceled for the day because of Kaito’s stunt.   
In the principal’s office…   
“What do you have to say for yourself young man?” The principal asks and Mr. Ukyo taps his foot “Well he is waiting!”  
“I’m a bad boy, the toughest of the tough.” Kaito slumps over and crosses his arms, they both then sigh.. “..Yeah we’re calling your parents..”  
Kaito corrects them “You mean my dad? I don’t have a mom..” and the situation has become awkward so they just.. proceed to call his dad.  
“Mr. Tenjo? Are you aware what your son did?”  
“My son did what?! I’ll be sure to ground him when he gets home.. my god I don’t know what has gotten into him.”  
“Thank you sir.”  
They hang up and look at Kaito. “Well do you have anything to say for your actions?”  
“Yeah.. that pretty boy said I wasn’t bad when I knocked over a bunch of trash bots so.. I thought.. you know what.. no! I’m bad, fuck your authority!” and Kaito took off running down the hall.   
“..Ugh that kid, I swear he’s just going through a phase..” Mr. Ukyo is kind of concerned what is going on with Kaito.  
Meanwhile with Yuma…  
“Wow I sat at the popular table today.. that must mean something good—and shit I near forgot about my bet!” and he took off running down the halls when he runs into Kaito. “Hey are you okay?”  
“No go away, I’m a bad kid and I don’t need friends.” And Kaito pushes him away and runs off. Yuma can’t help but think something is upsetting Kaito to make him act out.  
“Well.. bye..?” Yuma says to particularly no one and then he bumps into that girl that called him cute at the table.  
“Hey cutie, I thought maybe we could talk.” Anna smiled and pulled on Yuma’s hand leading him to the girl’s bathroom. “Why are we going to talk in here?”  
“Not that kind of talk silly! I heard about your little bet from your friend Tetsuo, I think that’s pretty cool, you seem nice.. so why not?” and Yuma is in shock and doesn’t know what to do when she starts moving her hands to his belt buckle.   
“I don’t know Anna I’m kind of sore and—“ Well she was right here for him right now.. he might as well.. he might not get another chance. She pulls down his belt buckle and his pants drop to his ankles.  
“This is where the fun begins cutie!” and Anna removes her panties and pulls down her skirt, she begins to straddle both Yuma and the toilet.  
“R-ready?” she asks and Yuma gulps when he feels her warmth on his body, and hears her cry out when she is fully penetrated by Yuma. “A-ah.. we have to be quiet.. what if one of the janitors hears us?” and Anna doesn’t really care, she puts a hand over Yuma’s mouth to silence him a little. “There!” and she rocks her body back and forth against Yuma’s hard on. “A-ah..” and Yuma has to keep himself still in fear of banging his head on the wall.  
“Mmph..!” Yuma says being still covered when Anna lets out a moan from the brushing of his cock against her nether regions. She breathes slightly differently and gasps as she bucks her hips and rocks her lower body steadily as she straddles him. This isn’t exactly the most romantic thing.. but..  
“A-ah..! Y-yes.. almost there..!” Anna cries out as she bucks her lower body against Yuma as she rides him, she moans out as she feels herself reach her climax.   
Yuma doesn’t feel the appeal of doing it in a bathroom because what the fuck people pee and do their business in here! “Awe.. I’m sorry you didn’t get much attention little Yuu-Yuu, I’ll fix that!”  
Yuu-Yuu? Is that some kind of pet name for him because.. and that’s when he loses all of his thoughts because she pulls off of him with a messy plop, and bends on her hands and knees. “Ready?”  
He doesn’t get a chance to respond when her lips coat over his swelling bulge and capture it within her grasp, she circles her tongue about it.   
Yuma’s breath is quiet and stirred up.. and he closes his eyes, Anna just continues moving it back and forth through out her mouth and Yuma nearly loses it.  
That’s when she hears him cry out into her hand as he bucks forward.. spraying his wad down her throat. “A-ah.. I’m sorry!” and she leans forward and kisses him. “No way that was cute!”  
“T-thanks..?” He says kind of confused and she fixes herself and gets off her knees exiting the stall as she gives a wave before saying “Bye Yuma! That was fun.”  
Yuma is still at loss of what happened. He is left there still in a mess and oh god he has to get home, he zips up his fly and runs out. He bumps into Astral “Oh hey buddy!”  
“Having sloppy seconds in the bathrooms I see..” and Yuma isn’t quite pleased with his tone, what is that supposed to mean?!  
“Sloppy seconds what do you mean by that? It’s for our bet why are you acting like this—“ and Astral holds up one finger “No. I’m sorry, you’re right.. that was uncalled for.. she has slept with one of the football players though.”  
“So?” and Astral sighs, whatever. “Forget it.” And he runs off leaving Yuma to go home by himself.  
Yuma wishes he knew what was going on with his best friend.. he misses him even if he is still here, he misses the real him.  
“I’ll see you later I-“ SLAM… “guess…” and he begins walking home, wow what a day.   
He can’t wait for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck yea bad boy kaito

Kaito came back home late into the night cause he was scared of his dad finding him. "Yeah, I'm safe, I'm bad.." and that's when his dad heard him "What the hell son, you poured girl's.. stuff..! On people!" And Kaito doesn't care because he's bad.   
"This pretty boy challenged me, I hate him.." and his dad asks why and Kaito hates because he feels like he questions him and worries him.   
"I don't understand but ok, bye son." And apparently he wasn't grounded, Kaito decided to prove he is bad he would bring some nice things for pretty boy and the dork that got in the bus when it opened up. "Yeah... I'm better than Ryoga.. you know what I'm going out, screw curfew!" And he jumped out the window to go god knows where.  
Yuma was at home trying to get the blood out of his hair when his sister walked in "Hey Yuma what happened?" And Yuma tells her some bad wannabe poured blood on him. He wants to help Kaito because he seems to be acting out.   
"Ok night then feel better." And she leaves.

Yuma goes to bed and then next morning..

"Wow Astral still hasn't texted me?!" And he's really surprised.. ever since the dance.. he'd been mean. Oh well.. he had new cool friends.. he didn't need Astral he tried to convince himself.

He walked down stairs like always then went down the side walk and the bus opened up and he got in like always and rode to school... and then.. Yuma saw another fight happening between V and Kaito.   
"I'm bad, I told you!" And V is like "I told you, you're just confused!" And Kaito yells something about getting a piercing. "I'm gonna fuck you up!" Kaito went to hit V when his arm is grabbed and all of a sudden he's leaned in and kissed.   
"W-what..?" And V whispers "Is that what you're confused about?" And Kaito pushes V away while saying "You don't know me.. you don't know my life.. you don't know what I have gone through!" And V sighs because no he doesn't and he says "No but I would like to.." and Yuma decides to leave them alone and go to class.   
"Wow Astral did you see that?"  
"No" Astral says and walks away from Yuma and he's now sad again and Yuma walks over with a candy bar and says, "Do you need a moment?" And Astral sighs, "I can't talk to you, I'm sorry.." and Yuma says "But..Astral.." and he's gone... and so Yuma goes to class now.   
Lunch spent with his cool friends who give him winking cause they know he did Anna.

"Astral will come around.." they all said and Yuma says ok and then it is time to go home after classes and he goes home.

"I wonder what's wrong with him..?"

A/N: Next chapter will be longer and maybe focused on Kaito a little cause I want to ok bye. Review thanks you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haurot is here

Kaito admired his new tattoo and flicked his hair back and smiled “I look great, and by great I mean bad! And that’s good!” and Haruto, Kaito’s little brother hears this and kind of just sighs at his big brothers bad phrasing.

“Brother.. that was mean of you to do to those kids..” and Kaito is like oh my god who told him, who told my little brother? “I’m a bad boy now Haruto, you have to understand..”

“But why?” Kaito doesn’t know why, he just is.. ever since his mom died he has felt like this.. he doesn’t know his purpose and he just feels so lost. “Nothing.. I’m just.. bad.” He repeats. “Brother…” and Kaito have to exit the room because he can see his brother near crying. “Where are you going brother?” and Haruto looks worried because he is always leaving..

“I don’t want to be around here right now, leave me alone.” And he storms out and it’s still really late, it’s around like eight at night. He looks around the alleyways; he guesses he can chuck some cans.

That’s when he sees him.. he sees his stupid, handsome, ugly, dumb, pretty, face. It just pisses him off every time he sees him now. “You.. pretty boy.. what the hell.. did you follow me?”

“I do have a name, you never did bother to learn it, or do you prefer calling me pretty boy because you find me attractive?” V asked and put his hands in his pocket; he looked like an elegant silver wolf with his hair flowing in the wind like that.

“No.. shut up.. I hate you, you made me feel sore in front of everyone!” and V isn’t sure what he means “Sore..? In what way?” 

“You threw me to the ground, you think that isn’t going to make someone sore?!” and V has some form of anger forming in him now too and he shouts back “You poured period blood on everyone, ruined my hair and expected nothing to be done about it?”

“Well.. no—“ and he is cut off when V angrily crashes his lips against Kaito’s and he tries to get away but he’s being held in place.. he doesn’t know why but he kind of likes this.. he hates this damn pretty ass boy.

“I-I.. hate you..” Kaito breathes as he pulls away; he yanks on V’s hair bringing him down to his level. “You make me feel different and I hate it, I hate you.”

“That’s a start at least of what I want you to feel.” V yanks on Kaito’s jacket bringing him closer to him, he whispers in his ear “You know.. I wanted you to go to that dance with me, you didn’t go.. why not?”

“I don’t do dances.. dances are for losers.” And V places a hand on Kaito’s shoulder.

“Is it because you couldn’t get anyone? Did Droite not like you?” and Kaito shook his head “No.. she did.. just my father insisted I watch my little brother, and ever since our mom died.. it’s been hard, I don’t get to do much anymore.. so I guess .. I act out..”

“You better not tell anyone or I’ll so much as rip your balls off and—“ and V leans forward and shuts him up with a kiss. “I won’t breathe a word, promise you’ll stop being bad?”

“No, I already got a tattoo and a piercing, I can’t go back now.. you just wouldn’t understand.” And he doesn’t know why he is still talking to him.

“What if I said I did?” V said and looked him in the eyes or tried too.

“I don’t believe you..” Kaito choked out sounding kind of hurt and disgusted by someone caring about him “You don’t have to pretend.”

“I’m not, I liked you even before realizing your little bad boy act, you interest me.. and anger me.. and I like that.” V strokes Kaito’s hair, “And if you like.. I’ll be your first friend.”

“I still hate you, you.. stupid.. pretty boy.” And V knows and helps Kaito up and he smiles “Maybe at some point we can be more then friends?”

“Never.” Kaito says and then he feels V’s hands tracing one of the scars on Kaito’s neck “How did you get this?” and he flinches.. he doesn’t want to talk about it.

“I said how did you get this..?” and why does he have to tell him?

“I got in a knife fight once, I told you, I’m bad.” And he pushes V away and V shakes his head “If you wish to convince yourself that, you can be my bad boy, be my man, be my week-end lover, but please don’t say we can just be friends.”

“…Are you related to IV because I swear you are picking up those dumb songs he does in theater class..”

“I am and are you in my brothers class because I recall you doing a little number not to long ago?” and Kaito wants to punch him but he guesses they are friends now.

“I did yeah.. I’m in drama club, shut the fuck up, don’t you laugh or say anything or I’ll kick your ass.” And V doesn’t really believe that empty threat.

“Of course you will bad boy, of course you will. I recommend you go home, it is late for you to be walking alone.” And Kaito laughs, “afraid I’ll be jumped, and taken advantage of?”

“No, I worry for your safety, your well being.” And Kaito laughs again because is this guy for real? “Oh don’t worry pretty boy, I’ll save myself just for you, little special wrapped up me just for you, you’d like that, huh?”

“Hmph, you’re annoying, I’m going.” V said before kissing Kaito’s hand and leaving, and Kaito can’t believe he said that, did he just make a boyfriend, or a lover with benefits, he isn’t sure.

He is okay with it though because he is a bad boy, and if he is a bad boy.. then it is okay.. 

All he knows is he is way better than Ryoga at being bad.

“My suspension is over in two days, I wonder if V will miss me.. what am I saying?!” Kaito slapped himself and went back home, he can’t believe he has a friend with benefits?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cheeto dust

Yuma wakes up in the morning, runs down stairs, grabs cereal and doesn't want to be late again, he is kind of glad Kaito's suspended, it's been quieter at least.   
V seems rather bored without him around, he kind of just mopes about at the table and complains about IV's singing and the occasional questions of if Kaito's in a star role for kissing.. but Yuma doesn't know why because.. don't they hate each other?   
He barely makes it to class again, he crosses Astral, he sees him wearing a big warm sweater "Cold?" And it catches him off guard. "N-no.." he hears him say and offers him his hands, and Astral seems to blush "I said no.. go bother someone else.." and Yuma feels hurt because aren’t they friends?  
He didn't mean to bother him, he just doesn't know why he won't let him be around anymore. "I'll go head inside then.." and he leaves Astral alone.   
Astral hates this because he loves that dork but knows Yuma doesn't feel the same, he knows he doesn't want to hurt him, and hell Astral doesn't want to hurt himself because he knows.. and god it hurts.   
"Hey, why are you alone again?" It was V, why did he care? "I don't want to bother him." And V doesn't understand "You like him don't you?" And screw this guy because how does he know?!   
"Shouldn't you be grieving over your bad boy?" And V's expression turns for the worse because.. what the hell are they to each other? "We're just friends." because that is what they were.. just friends..? If anything.. they were friends or enemies with some hot intense love interest for each other.   
Too bad Kaito wasn't ready for anything, he'd wait though, he could wait however long.   
"If you say so.. and I do like him, but he's busy.. and it wouldn't be real." And V's response shocks Astral "Does it have to be?" And yes it does because oh my god.. he will rip his heart out and he knows this and it just hurts so much!   
"G-go away! Just leave me alone!" Astral whines out and V goes on "Is what you feel worth pushing him away? The more you push someone.. the harder they fall." And in V's case he means the harder they fall in love because seriously fuck Kaito, the more Kaito pushed away, the more he wanted him, stupid, confused, Kaito!  
"I do not care for your words." Astral walked off, he didn't need some bullshit spewed to him, he knew what he was doing was only right.   
V knows he can't help him, he doesn't know the full story so he leaves it be. He wished Kaito were here because fuck he hates how he needs that asshole.  
"Yuma.. you hurt me in ways I don't know.." and Astral walks off to class, he has been avoiding all his friends, well.. Takashi tried to help but he shut him out. He always does.. and he's scared.   
Meanwhile... during lunch..   
"Kotori look this cheeto looks like a penis!" And Kotori sighs because Ryoga can be so immature at times. "R-ryoga!" Was all she could get out as he licked it, and he holds out his hand to her.   
"Do you want to uhm.. lick my fingers?" And she remembers why she likes him, he was cute when he was embarrassed, she pulled his fingertips into her mouth, licking the cheese dust off. "Delicious!" And Ryoga's face becomes red, he leans forward and kisses her cheek "Your so cute!" And they sort of just look like that embarrassing couple at the table.   
"Rio want to lick my fingers?" IV asked and held out his chocolate mess of a hand and Rio frowns "IV that's just sloppy, did you play with your food?" And IV responds with "Will. You. Lick. My fingers?" And she responds with a "No" much to his knowledge of knowing she'd refuse.  
That ends the day.. Yuma feels like he's losing valuable time.. but who said he had to rush? Then the bus opens up and he goes home.   
Yuma checks his phone and sees a text from Astral "Hey.." oh my god.. he talked to him? This is good! Maybe he still does care! But little to Yuma's knowledge he cared all along.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rei shingetsu is fucking here

A/N: so in this chapter Kaito is still suspended and this new kid shows up..

 

Yuma replied to the text in the morning “Astral.. is that really you?” and Astral replies back quickly “Yeah..” and they begin to engage in their text world.

Kattobingu Kid: Why have you been avoiding me?  
Blue Light: I’m sorry.. I’ll sit with you at lunch today, I had..  
Kattobingu Kid: What?  
Blue Light: A lot on my mind.. c-ya at school!

Yuma smiles he is glad to have his friend back and he gets ready for school again, today he will make an effort to find someone, he takes off running down the street once he leaves the house. “Hey watch where you’re going!” he hears a voice say.

“I’m sorry I am just in a rush.. hey I don’t know you.” Yuma says and maybe it is a new kid? “No way it’s me who should be sorry, don’t fret! Go on, you first!” and Yuma smiles because this guy is generous. “Thanks.. who are you?” he asked as he gets in the bus as it opens up.

“I’m Rei Shingetsu! I just transferred here and would love to be your friend!” But Yuma doesn’t see the deceit in his voice and he accepts his friendship. Astral sees him getting on the bus and sends him a quick text. “He is a con-artist you know.” And Yuma doesn’t believe him because why should he? Astral avoids him and now wants him to believe? He was going to give this new guy a chance.

“Are you sure? I’m called a nerd around here, you could have any friend you want.. they don’t know you..” but Rei insists he wants to be Yuma’s friend.. so he says ok.

“This is Astral, he is my best friend!” and Astral is kind of annoyed because.. why didn’t he believe him..? He had heard talk of this Rei kid in another district he would get transferred for theft and rumors and bullying from his older brother Black Mist who had went there. He wonders if his big brother is transferring to now.

“I don’t like you.” Astral said these words with a lot of malice and hate.. like it could cut air.. and Yuma frowns “Astral that’s not nice!” and they sit beside Astral all of a sudden.

No he didn’t want this living-breathing bag of dicks around him. “..Fine hello..”

“Hey don’t look so down! I just know we can be friends.” Rei said with the most convincing smile but Astral still said “Thanks.. you living breathing bag of dicks..”

“Astral!” Yuma shouted and Astral dipped his head and repeated his words “He is a living breathing bag of dicks, Yuma!”

“Oh my god Astral! I’m so sorry Rei he doesn’t usually act like this…” and this annoys Astral because he is acting as if he is some pet that way it is said and he storms off the bus as it opens up.

“I’m use to it! My old school always accused me so wrongly..” and Yuma pats Rei on the back “Well I would never..” and Rei smiles and reaches into Yuma’s back packet and takes his wallet as he gets out of the bus. “Thanks.. for lunch.. loser..”

“What was that Rei?” and Rei smiles “I said thanks for being my friend!” and Yuma nods and Astral can’t believe this.

“Let us go to class!” Yuma takes Rei’s hand and runs off and Astral really can’t believe this..

“Hey everyone this is a new student and his name is Rei and he is my new friend.” Yuma says introducing him to the class and everyone is like “We don’t care.”

“Yeah ok he just better stay out of my way if he knows what’s good for him.” Ryoga said as he glared at Rei and Kotori told him to be nice. “Aw come on Ryoga he is pretty cool!” and this whole fight starts about the level of coolness and it’s really dumb.

Rei mutters to himself quietly “I’m going to like it here..” and he watches Ryoga carefully “Ryoga huh? I hope we can be good friends…”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 somes

"I don't know why Astral acted like that to you.." Yuma said to Rei as he showed him to the lunch table. 

"I'm use to it, say you going to buy lunch, Yuma?" Rei sat down next to him and everyone didn't want him there but Yuma knew he had no other friends.

"Yeah.. hey where is my wallet?" And Rei knows.. and Astral knows.. Rei smiles "You can borrow one of mine, we are friends after all..." and Ryoga doesn't trust that guy but he doesn't care what Yuma does. 

"Thanks!" Yuma then ran off to go get some lunch before it was all taken. 

Astral walks over as Yuma leaves and goes up to Rei. "You stole that!" And it's true. 

"You hurt me.. I would never do that.. first calling me names and now that?" And Astral sighs, "I saw you!" And everyone is watching this happen at the table. "Be careful, don't want to get in trouble do you?" Astral certainly doesn’t want to get in trouble, he can’t protect Yuma if he gets in trouble; he sees Mr. Ukyo is coming.. but he knows Rei is a trouble maker.. he may be nice but he still stole Yuma's wallet.. and.. those rumors had to be true!

"Was all that true?" Ryouga questioned to Rei and maybe it is but he won't say the truth will he? "No of course not!" and Ryoga doesn't believe it, but he doesn't care either.   
"..Right as long as my Kotori isn't involved.." and he walks off, Kotori bows "Sorry about him!" she hurried off to catch up to him.

"Hey, Yuma? Have you considered the threesome they brought up?" Rei asks as Yuma returns to the table. "Yeah.. but.." and Rei grabs Yuma's hand "You should do it!" And Yuma might as well; he thanks Rei for the self-assurance boost and goes off to find them. 

"Hm.." Rei decides to sit and eat his lunch.. and Yuma runs down the halls. "Hey, Ryoga, Kotori! I will accept that offer!" and Ryoga doesn't want to do it but Kotori looks with pleading eyes, he says ok. "Meet at my house after school.." he hands Yuma the address and Yuma worries about Rio. 

Ryoga still isn’t sure about this but then IV’s words ring through out his head “It’s not gay.. if it’s in a three-way..” and he guesses it isn’t.

The three of them head to their classes, and Yuma sits staring at the board and thinks about why he agreed to this. 

“Pay attention, Yuma!” Mr. Ukyo instructs and Yuma knows he should but he is just so focused on this..

Soon enough class has run by and he’s ready to go to the address Ryoga gave him.. he’s ready..

That’s when he bumps into Astral in the hall “Yuma? I thought maybe we could study together?” and Astral looks cute in that big sweater he is wearing and Yuma says “I can’t I’m going over to Ryoga’s house.”

“Why are you doing that…?” Astral knows why and he hates it when Yuma confirms his thoughts “For the dare!”

“Of course.. I see..” Yuma doesn’t want Astral to be gloomy so he goes to try and give him a reassuring smile that maybe another time?

“No, you’ll always be busy.” Astral runs off and Yuma wants to go after him but he has to do this.

Yuma walks off and tries not to shed tears as he does because he feels like his best friend is getting further and further away.. he just didn’t have time to study.. couldn’t he accept that?

“Astral.. I wish I knew why you were acting this way..” Yuma then goes in the bus as he opens up to get to Ryoga’s location of his house as the address says. 

Yuma finally sees a number that matches where he was given to go and he gets off the bus.

“I’m ready…” Yuma breathes and walks up to the door, he knocks once, knocks twice, knocks three times and then an answer…

“So you showed up?” Yuma is in awe of how Ryoga is already half naked and he sees a thigh hickie on him. “Did you and Kotori…?” 

“I was preparing myself, shut up..” Ryoga whined and Yuma can’t help but laugh at then he sees Kotori come out “Ready..!”

Kotori was in nothing but a bra.. oh god.. they had been practicing..

“S-shouldn’t we go to your room Ryoga..?” Yuma says in a hushed tone, Ryoga grabs Yuma’s hand and leads him to the bedroom with Kotori grabbing Yuma’s other hand.

“Ready, nerd?” Ryoga whispered into Yuma’s ear and slowly began unbuckling Yuma’s pants, he hears Yuma’s breath drawback as he does this.

“Eager aren’t you?” He gets the buckle loose and slips a hand into Yuma’s pants; Kotori eagerly watches this. 

Kotori crawls up onto the bed, sits beside Ryoga as she kneads her breasts into his backside, kissing at his neck.

Ryoga takes note of this and pushes his fist inside of Kotori, she cries out at this, he’s pleasing not one but two people.

He can’t help but find this exciting and he decides Yuma is worked up enough when he feels him getting sweaty.

Ryoga gets up and goes in the drawer and pulls out a paw shaped item. He gets back on the bed, slips it in Yuma’s pants, and turns it on. “A-ah… what.. is .. that..?”

Yuma has trouble keeping his breathing still.. he hears Ryoga tell him that it is a dildo.. he moans as it vibrates within him..

“A-ah..!” Yuma cries out repeatedly and Ryoga goes over to Kotori and pushes her against the bed, slipping a hand up her bra, teasing her breasts.

“R-ryoga…” He pushes himself inside of her, groaning with need… and then he feels Yuma go up inside him.. he then asks “Where is the cat paw..?”

“D-don’t worry.. a-ah!.. it’s in..!” Ryoga can’t help but know where it is as he is forced to thrust into Kotori from Yuma’s girth and force entering his behind, he moans with pleasure.. this wasn’t so bad..

This wasn’t gay at all.. he was ok with this.. he keeps moaning as the thrusts speed up within rhyme.

“I’m going too..!” Ryoga feels the final thrust depart into him, he lets out a moan and releases himself into Kotori, Yuma panting as he does as well reach his climax. “T-thanks..”

“F-for..?” Kotori and Ryoga both say being breathless almost and Yuma responds “D-doing.. this with me..” they nod and snuggle against each other.

“A-ah.. I should go before your sister comes..” Yuma says and gets his clothes; gets dressed quickly, heads out the door.

“So, Ryoga how was it?” Kotori asked and Ryoga says it was still not what he had wanted to do but he didn’t mind it. He kissed Kotori and snuggled against her.

They had better shower and then sleep.. they had school tomorrow after all..


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a fucking asshole e e

Kotori woke up in Ryoga’s arms after they had passed out from their showers.. and she looked up at Ryoga kissing his jaw “I’m glad you agreed.” and Ryoga is glad too, it was actually pleasurable. “Yeah.. I’d do anything for you, you know that?” and Kotori nods kissing his nose “Mm-hm I do!”

Ryoga gets up because he has to get ready for school, he helps Kotori pick out her clothes, she stayed over often so she had clothes here as spares. “Thanks, I’m going to get changed now!” she said as she took the outfit from her boyfriend. “Yeah okay.. me too.”

Ryoga went to get dressed, get his jacket as usual and buttoned up his coat once he got it, he was ready for school, he wonders if it’ll be awkward seeing that nerd, Yuma, whatever, there. He actually finds him ok.. he would be his friend.

“Ready Ryoga!” Kotori came out of the bathroom, stood next to Ryoga, and her hand interlocks with his and he tries to hide the blush on his face, she’s so cute! 

“Yeah lets go.” They both walk out of the house, and walk to school, all the while holding hands, he has felt even closer to Kotori since last night.

They then run into Yuma on the way who seems to be catching the bus on time for once, they all get in the bus as it opens up. Yuma walked over to Astral and sat down, he waved a hand in front of his best friend. “Hey, how about we have that study session tonight?”

Astral can’t believe this? Now he wants to? Why should he? “Why? So you can run off afterwards and be busy, leaving your friends high and dry?” and everyone is like what is happening because a fight on the bus is happening. They think it’s a fight at least.

“Hey Astral.. I wouldn’t do that! You know that, please forgive me?” and Astral can’t stay mad, he hates that he likes him! He hates it because oh my god his heart is breaking into pieces with every word he says. He doesn’t want to be used by Yuma; he wants it to mean more.

Astral knows it won’t though.. and he doesn’t want to put himself through the emotional leverage. “I forgive you.. you don’t have to study with me, you don’t like studying anyway..” and Yuma smiled and hugged Astral. “Thanks buddy!”

Astral’s face is flourishing with blush because oh my god.. why..? Why does he have to do this? He almost feels like crying, he is glad the bus stops because he can’t handle this. 

“I’ll see you in class..!” Astral choked out still almost near tears as he ran off the bus, Yuma still doesn’t know what is going on with him.

Yuma goes off to class; he meets with his friend Rei and tells him about what happened, Rei looks so interested. “Wow that’s great Yuma! I knew it’d work out!”

“It’s all thanks to you Rei!” Yuma leaned forward and kissed Rei’s cheek and Rei smiled at the gesture, Yuma then took his seat.

Rei can’t help but smile and think in his head “Disgusting..” and Astral saw this and he nearly broke his pencil, how dare that bag of dicks be getting Yuma’s attention! He stole his wallet and he hated this guy!

“Mr. Ukyo may I use the restroom?” Rei asked and Mr. Ukyo told him to go, so he did.. he walked down the halls, he smiled and talked allowed “I know how to get things interesting around here..” he waited in the halls, soon the bell had rang.

“Off to next class right Kotori?” Ryoga said before he walked off to his own class, his girlfriend smiled and gave a wave.

That’s when Kotori bumped into him.. the new guy.. Rei Shingetsu.. “O-oh uhm, hello! You sit at our table don’t you? I’m sorry for how Ryoga can be!”

“Don’t worry about it, you might want to hear about this rumor going around though..” and Kotori can’t believe this.. a rumor? 

“What is the rumor..?” She asked with concern as Rei went on.. “I heard Ryoga talking about how Yuma was so much better than you! I hear he’s thinking of leaving you for him, sad, right?”

Kotori’s eyes almost began to fill with near tears at these words, Ryoga wouldn’t..? “Ryoga would never say that, you’re lying!” because she knows her boyfriend.. and he would never say that..!

“Would I lie? I’m Yuma’s good friend, I was there when they were talking.. right after he stopped talking to you, he went off around the corner, I know it’s hard to take in..” Rei patted her shoulder sympathetically. “Well I better get to class!”

Kotori couldn’t believe this.. Ryoga would never..? This guy was lying! No way, he would never do this, never ever. Right..?

Kotori doesn’t want to be late to class still, she wipes away her tears, and tried not to believe these things, they couldn’t be true.

Around the corner Rei was smiling “Well, that was positively remarkable! Now where is Mr. Boyfriend off to?” and he saw Ryoga just turning the corner, he caught him.

“Hey where’s the rush?” Rei said as he halted him, Ryoga had to get around because he didn’t want to be late, he didn’t have time for punks. “What do you want?”

“I just want to talk! Is that so wrong?” Rei pouted as he said these words, giving the most convincing pained look on his face, Ryoga agreed to listen.. “You know your girlfriend right?”

“..Yeah? Why did you do something to her?! I swear, I’ll..!” and Rei shook his head “Relax, it’s not what I did, it’s what she said!” Rei was smiling, he had to stop that, and he frowned and looked pained again.

“I heard her talking to some other boy.. she was saying Yuma was a much better choice than you after last night, can you believe that?” Rei faked sobbing to prove his act, he panted Ryoga’s shoulder “Don’t worry you can do way better!”

“Is.. this some kind of joke..?” Ryoga’s voice was hushed because.. he didn’t believe this asshole, no way, no way, Kotori would never say that. This guy was lying; this guy was full of shit. 

“I’m not joking and it hurts that you think so! I’m not one to lie.. why would I tell you if I lied?” Rei pouted and crossed his arms, Ryoga knows it’s a lie because he stole Yuma’s wallet, right? Either way he didn’t trust this guy.

“Don’t worry Yuma said no to her! I just can’t believe she was thinking of leaving you, wow, all you do for girls right.. and they just want to treat you like dirt! So sad! Bye!” Rei took off down the hall; Ryoga didn’t believe this. No way would Kotori say that..?

Kotori loved him, no way, no way..! He would just.. have to confront her..

Ryoga hurried off to class, he was so stressed right now…


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: In this chapter Kaito comes back and stuff is going down with Kotori and Ryoga..  
Kaito was on his way back to school; he was coming at lunchtime, that's when his suspension was over.   
Kaito was driving in his sweet ride, black jacket flowing in the wind. That's when he arrived, he walked through the halls and into the lunch room and everyone was like whoa.. or that's what Kaito thought.   
Everyone was busy watching Kotori and Ryoga fight.   
Kaito didn't know what was going on and so he walked up to V "What did I miss?" and why were the most popular couple in school in tears and yelling at each other? "Don't care, didn't pay attention to it." and Kaito asked him why didn't he.  
"I'm not interested in petty quarrels. Your suspension is over, what do you plan to do?" and Kaito's response doesn't shock V in the least. "Be bad, of course, also what the fuck does V even mean? Does it stand for vagina?" and V cannot believe this.   
"My real name is Chris, V was a once nickname. Does Kaito stand for cat toe?" and Kaito will let him have that, he sat beside V.  
"Sitting with me now, taking up the offer of friends with benefits?" and Kaito snatches V's pudding "Vagina hush up, I never said that." and V knows, holds Kaito's hand in his own and whispers "Are you sure cat-toe?" and Kaito digs his nails into V's hand "Don't call me that.."   
God V loves this man.. he's so interesting. "You're certainly well manicured aren't you?" and this riles up Kaito "Piss off, you're the pretty boy here!" and V seizes the opportunity to snag a kiss in Kaito's blind fury.   
"Thank you, Kaito, and you're the bad boy here." and god does Kaito hate him, yet still he stays at the table, sitting beside V, eating his pudding, watching two once lovers fight. "Also your lips taste of pudding." and Kaito near blushed, fuck this guy!   
"What do you want me to call you, Chris or V?" and this stupid pretty boy tells him "Whatever you want.. bad boy." and he goes with V because he finds it hilarious, mocking him with calling him vagina, they now have pet names for each other.   
"So, what's the fight about?" Kaito said as he took a spoonful of pudding into his mouth. "Some rumor, started by Rei Shingetsu, I don't care though, didn't pay attention."  
Kaito had to wonder why and that's when V said, "Was wondering when your suspension was over." and the spoon is pulled from Kaito's mouth and plopped it in his own mouth.   
"Awe, V-gina missed me?" and V near spits out the spoon at this.   
"Gross germs!" Anna exclaimed and went back to watching the fight.   
Rio finally saw it time to get involved, she stood up not before IV grabbed her hand "Don't do that, it's funny come on!" and Rio sighed because god damnit IV.. it wasn't funny. "Shush, I'll be back Thomas." and walked over to the fighting pair.  
"Kotori, my brother would never.." and Kotori's voice is choked and harsh "How would you know..?! I knew dating a bad boy would be a bad idea, he's not interested in me..!" and Ryoga shouted back just as harshly "Who said that?! I never did, you're the one who's interested in other guys!" and Rio is like this isn't working.   
"Come on, you two love each other!" Rio cried aloud to them, she'd seen them; she knew it was true.   
"That's not what he/she thinks!" They both yelled out, this was pointless..  
All the while Rei is laughing this up, this is priceless! "Now, now Rio, if they want to breakup.. it's their decision.." and the couple shouted at each other "Fine by me!" and Rio cannot believe this. "You had something to do with this, didn't you?" Rio asked to Rei who looked pained "Why I would never! You all accuse me of such mean things!" and a shout from across the table echoes, "He's a bag of dicks!" and no doubt in anyone’s mind that it was Astral.   
"I'm going to find out the truth about him.." Astral muttered aloud to himself, and Takashi heard him "You okay friend?" and Astral nodded.   
"Still worried about Yuma?" and Astral was.. but now he was concerned with this Rei fellow.. he is a bag of dicks.. he just knows it.

"Yes and for Kotori and Ryoga.." and Takashi slaps Astral on the back "Dude, now is your chance! Go get Kotori!" and Astral isn't interested, he never was.  
Yuma has business of his own to attend to.. he can't worry about their fight right now..   
A/N: Will they get back together and is Rei really as wicked as Astral makes him out to be? And where is Yuma going?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hell yea hell yea get laid get

Yuma’s business was to attend to some jocks house, he isn’t sure how he got invited over, he just remembered it was an awkward situation; this guy was kind of hot though. Yuma thought about it, he still thinks it’s really awkward.  
*Flashback*  
Yuma couldn’t stand the fight going on.. he knew it was his fault for it.. there was no other possible way right?   
He just had to get away from it all. He had taken off into the hall, that’s when he bumped into the golden haired man.   
This man had a red coat on. He looked rather.. handsome..   
"A-ah I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" and it's like the guy doesn't even see him.   
"Uhm.. hello..?" The guy still wasn't paying attention; it took what seemed 5 minutes just for the guy to say something.   
"Yeah girl it's fine..! Say girl.. you look pretty fine, wanna come over and hang with me?" Yuma blushed at these compliments; he wasn't a girl though!   
"Sure.. I guess..? Are you going to give me your address..?" and the man's address is scribbled onto Yuma's hand.   
"What's your name?" Yuma asked, he just had to know.   
"Daisuke Katagiri." and the man walked off to god knows where, Yuma could say for sure.. this guy had an odd.. twitch. "..Daisuke Katagiri.. huh?" and Yuma can't lie, he's weird, he looks cute though. Despite that odd twitch the man had.

*End flashback*  
Yuma was going to Daisuke’s house whether he knew the exact reason this happened or not.. he was going.. after class was out..  
He couldn't tell if Daisuke Katagiri was in his right mind at the time. He wasn't going to pass up the opportunity though.. "Alright.. I got this.." Yuma repeated, only a few classes to go and then to some strangers house, fun..


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some fucked up shit. don't fucking do drugs kids.

A/N: I would advise skipping this chapter if you are triggered by these.. TW: Drugs TW: Overdose TW: Cutting. No way to sugar coat it, this is a messed up chapter. Please skip it if you can’t handle these.

 

“Hey Yuma you ok?” Astral asked, hoping the fight didn’t shake Yuma up to bad because he knew it was probably something to do with him. Or that bag of dicks Rei..

“Yeah I’ll be ok Astral.. thanks for worrying, I’m going over to Daisuke’s house!” and Astral is like.. damn it Yuma.. because he knows what Daisuke is all about. “Don’t you know what he does?” 

“No? Shouldn’t I?” and Astral tried to tell him about then the bell rang, he guessed his friend would find out on his own. No matter what he did, he wouldn’t be able to stop him from doing whatever he wanted. 

Yuma ran out into the hall, looking to see if Daisuke was still around. “Hey, you’re on Daisuke’s football team.. right?” Yuma asked to a large buff man, he was wearing a red; jock shirt too, he had orange hair. “Yeah that’s him.. why you bugging me about it?”

“I’m going to his house.. did he leave already?” and the other football player told him yeah he always leaves after practice. “Thanks! What’s your name by the way?” and the jock huffed because he had places to be too. “I’m Gauche, bye, kid.” And the older guy left, he looked like he was in his nineteen’s? That was pretty cool.

“Ok.. now to Daisuke’s house..” Yuma repeated aloud and looked at his address and he was ready, he exited down the halls, out the doors.

This wouldn’t be that long of a walk, he could do this.. the cold brisk air was sweeping against his face. 

Soon he reached the address he was given, he was nervous just a little, he didn’t know what to expect. Not at least with this guy.. and he knocks on the door. “H-hello? Daisuke?”

No answer, he knocks again.. what was with this? This guy invites him over and then doesn’t answer? He jiggles the lock, and it opens.. it wasn’t locked at all..?

“Daisuke..?” Yuma called out into what he thought was an empty room, he saw Daisuke on the couch. He had a pipe in hand, blowing smoke into the air and white layers of some powder sprawled around the table. Bottles of alcohol layered the floor, and burnt out cigarette buds. He also had a needle on the table; it was half empty.

“O-oh god.. Daisuke..? Are you ok?!” Yuma asked with a lot of concern because oh god that has to be a lot of excessive usage of materials. He hears slow breathing.. that’s a good sign.. “Are you okay..?” he asked again.. because oh my god.. what was this..?

Slow breathing continues.. to fill the room as Daisuke breathed out “Y-yeah I’m fine.. dude..” and he has blue lips, his pupils look pinpoint.. and his skin looked pale

“O-oh my god.. we should get you to a hospital..!” Yuma exclaimed because oh my god.. this man needed serious help. “No.. dude.. I was planning this..” Daisuke breathed out, and Yuma is very confused.. who the fuck.. plans this..? That’s when Yuma noticed further, the knife in Daisuke’s hand. ..Oh god.. was he planning too..?

“Daisuke..!” Yuma cried out as he slapped the knife to the ground from the teens hand, and Daisuke breathed heavily “..Dude.. I’m fine..” but what the..? He wasn’t fine! He was bleeding, oh my god, his wrists were pouring blood. The many drugs he consumed must have made him paranoid? “Y-yeah but your bleeding..!” Yuma was in very much shock.

“Dude.. that’s just Hawaiian punch..” and Yuma really wants to get this guy some help.. he was likely on a high amount of dangerous drugs.. and.. he pushes the materials away from Daisuke. “W-we need to get you help!” and Daisuke shook his head “Nah.. man.. it’s good.. come on pretty girl let’s have some fun..” and Yuma doesn’t feel comfortable doing so.. because this man needs help.

“A-at least let me bandage up your wrists.. oh my god..” Yuma breathed and went to get some bandages, leaving Daisuke unattended, he came back from Daisuke’s kitchen with bandages; Daisuke was slumped over on the couch. “Y-you still alive..?”

No response.. oh god, oh god, no! Yuma pushed on Daisuke’s chest, breathing in and out his breath into Daisuke’s lungs, he was glad he came over.. maybe Daisuke.. had forgot.. he invited him over..? 

And.. either way he is glad he’s here. He’s glad he can save someone. “Breath, breath slowly.. please..” Yuma repeated, and Daisuke’s chest began to heave. “Dude I told you I’m fine, I can consume amounts of this and be fine, dudes.”

Yuma is still confused but the guy looked fine now.. so he guessed it was all okay. “So girl we going to do this or what?” and Yuma doesn’t get it. “Do what?” and Daisuke pins Yuma against the couch. “What I invited you here for girl.” And Yuma isn’t sure if Daisuke is in the right mind still.

“U-uh.. sure..?” Yuma closed his eyes as Daisuke began to unbuckle Yuma’s pants, sliding to the ground; he then heard laughter as the boxers were pried off. “What’s wrong?” Yuma asked with concern.

“D-dude… what are these..?” Yuma isn’t sure what Daisuke is referring to until he feels the tip of his cock being gripped in the blonde’s hands, brushed ever so roughly, stimulating him. “W-what do you mean..?” Yuma huffed trying to keep his breath still.

“Dude.. these black things… dude..” Daisuke said as he continued to stroke at Yuma’s hard-on, and Yuma has to remember this guy isn’t in his right mind.. so maybe things were off, he sighed “..What are you talking about..?”

“Dude! These things on your meat sack!” and Yuma near laughed, he knew he shouldn’t because this guy was high as a kite.. but.. he couldn’t help it. “E-excuse me..?” he said between his laughter. 

“Am I touching a cat dude? It’s so soft.. dude..” and that’s when Yuma lost it.. he couldn’t stop laughing. He shouldn’t be laughing but oh my god this guy was funny!

“I like cats dude..” Daisuke said as he stroked what he thought was a cat and kept calling it ‘kitty, kitty’ and Yuma eventually has to stop laughing, he grew harder. “Dude the cat is rough now.” And Yuma sighed. 

Daisuke fell off the couch, and onto the ground and Yuma just stared “Didn’t you call me over to have intercourse?” and he isn’t sure if he should be asking this to a guy who nearly overdosed. “Oh yeah.. huh dude..” and Daisuke stripped himself of his pants, ass up in the air. 

“You do it dude, I don’t know how stuff works, girl.” and obviously he didn’t because girls cannot penetrate guys, so he didn’t know what Daisuke was expecting.. he stuck three fingers into Daisuke, he didn’t want to hurt the guy.. he had hurt himself enough.

This guy had never done it with men before either.. so.. he wanted to prepare him, he continued stretching Daisuke, feeling his fingers stretching it. He continued to stimulate Daisuke, until he felt the warmth radiating from within Daisuke’s entrance, he pulled his fingers out, they were soaked with sweat. 

Yuma assumed Daisuke was ready.. he gulped and steadied himself, lined himself up with Daisuke.. and entered him slowly. He heard the teen yell out “Oh god dude..” and Yuma still kind of wanted to laugh but it wasn’t funny really.. he knew that.. and he thrusted forward, bucking and rolling his manhood into Daisuke. 

Daisuke continued to spasm on the floor, he clutched at the carpet for added support as he felt Yuma thrusting with each steady moment, oh god this was wonderful.. even if he could barely feel anything, he felt so numb from all the drugs he took, he wondered how he was even alive still.

“A-ah..!” Yuma called out as he bucked forward, hitting Daisuke’s prostate ever so slowly, he felt Daisuke’s body jerk with either pleasure or concern this time, the teen was still gripped onto the floor, moaning out. 

Yuma felt sorry for doing this to him, he did kind of invite him over though.. and.. oh god.. Yuma feels himself lose it as he hits that sweet spot, he moaned out as he dug his hands into Daisuke’s shirt, groaned as he bucked once more.

Yuma continued to dig himself into Daisuke with hot intensity; he finally gulped and let out a final moan as he came hard into Daisuke.

Yuma felt Daisuke spasm with pleasure as he pulled out; he shook Daisuke’s shoulder “A-are you okay..?” he asked finally as he breathed out.

No answer, did Daisuke pass out..? This couldn’t be good; he finally decides to call the hospital because he had no idea if this had happened before to Daisuke. He dialed on the phone “H-hello? Can I get an ambulance over at Daisuke Katagiri’s home? I think he overdosed and I’m really worried..”

The ambulance was on there way, Yuma would wait and make sure Daisuke was in care before leaving, he helped the blonde onto the couch, fixed his shirt and cleaned him up the best he could. “I wonder if Gauche knew about his condition..”

A knock on the door, he hoped that was the ambulance; he opened the door.

“Hello we’re here for Daisuke Katagiri.” And Yuma points them to the direction of where he is laying and they come in with a stretcher to carry him away. “Will he be okay?” Yuma asked.

“We will have to see, he seems to be in a coma, thank goodness you called us in time. He could’ve died.” And Yuma shook with fear.. that’s just scary.. if he had been even a minute late.. his classmate could’ve… if he didn’t even come.. his classmate could’ve just.. 

He doesn’t want to think about it, it brings him to near tears “T-thank you!” he said as he bowed, he wanted to just go home.. he was really scared and shaken up right now.

“W-will you tell me of his condition if he heals?” and what they say worries him.

“We aren’t sure if he’ll make it, he’s consumed a lot of drugs, even pumping his stomach.. might not help, I’m sorry.” And Yuma’s eyes filled with tears, he had to get out of there.

He nodded and thanked them as he ran home, this wasn’t supposed to be happening in his life.. oh my god..

He wasn’t sure if he was okay enough to go to school.. he would ask his family if he could stay home.. 

 

A/N: will he make it out? Will Daisuke be ok? And does Yuma really believe it to be his fault? Next chapter introducing more characters!


	14. Chapter 14

Yuma decided not to go to school today.. he was feeling really emotional, he went down stairs and asked his grandma if he could stay home, she asked why and he said that he wasn’t feeling well. She told him to go lay down and rest, he was glad.. he wasn’t sure if he could face anyone today. Not after what he had witnessed, it hurt him emotionally a lot.

Yuma crawled into bed and buried his head in his pillow, trying to forget. He texted Astral real quick “I’m feeling sick, sorry I won’t show up..” and went back to being caressed into his pillow.

Meanwhile.. going on at the school..

Astral was on the bus when he received the text and sighed, it was because Yuma went to that drug addicts house wasn’t it? He wasn’t really sure; he had heard the football players discussing about Daisuke and he only assumed. Now was his chance to fight Rei Shingetsu since Yuma wasn’t there to protect him.

“Sitting all by your lonesome aren’t you?” Rei had that smirk on his face and it pissed Astral off, this guy didn’t even care about Yuma. “You know Yuma is emotionally hurting right now?” he told to Rei.

“Really? That’s just terrible! I bet that’s affecting you greatly huh?” and Astral hates this guy so much.. he doesn’t even care about Yuma! He knows he doesn’t! “Yes.. of course it does, I am his best friend..” and what Rei said next nearly threw Astral into shock.

“Well it is all your fault, I mean if you hadn’t encouraged him to do anything, he’d still be fine, right? It’s your fault he’s emotionally broken. Aren’t you just a terrible friend..” and Astral eyes filled with hurt, that wasn’t true..? He hadn’t even proposed it.. it wasn’t his fault.. right? He did nothing wrong. He loved his best friend! Cared about him deeply, Rei was just trying to get to him.

“Go away, I have no time for your dishonesty!” and the rest of the people on the bus think another fight is going to happen. “Now that just hurts Astral, would I ever do anything to lie?” and Astral yelled back at the orange haired devil. “You broke up Kotori and Ryoga!” and everyone is just watching this happen and listening.

“I merely told them that they’d be better off seeing other people if they were fighting, I was helping. It hurts that you don’t trust me. Your brother trusts me, we were good friends.” And this sends Astral over the edge of anger, he grabbed onto Rei’s shirt collar. 

“How do you know about my brother?!” So the rumors were true about Rei, he did go to a different district; he just didn’t know why he had gotten kicked out. He sees that devilish smirk on Rei’s face. Rei leaned in closer and then spit in Astral’s face as he said these words that hurt Astral to the core. “I fucked him.”

Astral nearly has to restrain himself from beating the shit out of Rei because how dare he say that about his brother! He hadn’t seen his brother Black Mist in so long, he knew he was doing okay though; he was just busy with schoolwork. “You didn’t, you’re lying, and my brother would never associate with scum like you!” 

Rei still has that smirk plastered on his face and he leaned forward once more and whispered into Astral’s ear “We were good friends, did you know your brother was in a gang once?” and Astral didn’t know this nor did he believe this.

“I mean did you ever wonder why you hadn’t talked to him in so long? He was to busy to tend to his little brat of a brother, he was to busy screwing me and his gang buddies.” And this just pisses Astral off even more because this guy is full of shit.

“My brother would never join a gang!” and Rei finds all of this rich because doesn’t he even know his own brother? He so would, Rei found Black Mist a pretty decent person, and he got along with him well enough until he got kicked out. He had lost most contact with him, the gang still kept them in touch. Rei didn’t associate that much with the gang anymore, he didn’t have a reason to.

Rei would just have to bring his old former lover back into the picture; he did enjoy pissing off Astral, what better way then having some good old timely revenge. Or more so just good fun. “Oh do you really believe that? That your precious older brother is actually so innocent?” and he felt himself being choked harder by Astral. 

“He wasn’t so innocent when we fucked you know.” And Astral swung a punch and it hit Rei in the eye, it didn’t bother the orange haired boy much, he’d been in so many tussles that it didn’t even faze him anymore. 

The orange haired male just looked up at Astral and spit in his eye again and gave off that smirk Astral hated “Is that all?” and Rei’s kind of glad that his words aren’t being noticed by anyone, they still think he’s the innocent new kid.

That’s when groups of people rushes over to them, and ask if Rei is okay and if he needs to go to the nurse. “Don’t worry about me! I think little Astral here might need anger management though, all I asked was if Yuma was okay and then he hit me!” and Astral can’t believe he’s spinning these lies and turning the whole situation around!

“Wow Astral I thought you were better than this..” said Tetsuo and Yuma’s group of friends all left off the bus. Rei gave a wave to Astral and got off the bus as well, Astral couldn’t believe what just happened.

Just what was this guy up to?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mizael speaks french use google translate or some bullshit ok

Rei was off to class now and he was in a tremendously high quality of a mood after he riled Astral up. He wondered if Black Mist would still be considered his good friend when he found out he was picking on his little brother, after all, Black Mist talked about how much he cared for Astral. How touching, he often wondered if he was going soft when he talked of Astral in such a way. 

The class Rei was in was different from his original homeroom; he had switched classes because Astral kept constantly complaining about him. How touching! He actually enjoyed this one better, no one knew him, and he didn’t have to act like his nice persona if he didn’t want to. He had yet to talk to anyone in this class. The teacher was ok; his name was Mr. Asco. 

Rei had been extremely bored in this new homeroom; he hadn’t known anyone and they all didn’t seem too interesting. That’s when Mr. Asco spoke up and told everyone about a new student arriving. This caught Rei’s attention right on, a new student? What loser is it this time? He was filled with possibilities of how to go about this, he could be the new students friend, but if he wasn’t interesting.. he would toss him aside.

That’s when Mr. Asco brought in the new student “Everyone this is Mizael, he’s new here and he doesn’t speak very much English I think..” and Mizael nodded and gave a wave to everyone in the class. “Bonjour mon amies.” And everyone wasn’t sure what the blonde had just said. “What language is that?” A few of them muttered to each other.

Alit leaned over and tapped Durbe’s shoulder to get his attention “Hey, Durbe.. read a lot of books, you’ve probably studied a bunch of different languages, what did he just say?” and Durbe does indeed know what Mizael just said. “He said hello my loves.” And that’s when Durbe sees him directly staring at him, he isn’t sure why though.

“Oh hey that’s cool! Maybe you should be his personal translator!” Alit said as he nudged Durbe and motioned for the new student to come sit by him. “What are you doing Alit?” Durbe whispered because he was shy and didn’t like talking to people often, he wasn’t sure how he even befriended Alit or Gilag.

“Oh come on, you’re the only one that knows how to talk to him!” and Alit looked up at Mizael “Hey, Mizael this is Durbe, he can help you anything! He reads a lot so he understands French and a few other languages.” And then Alit went back to his own seat leaving Durbe and Mizael alone.

“Alors vous aimez lire?” Mizael asked to Durbe who nodded his head, because yes he did like to read. Durbe then spoke back to Mizael “Oui.” And Mizael was surprised by how he spoke such fluent French, maybe the brunette was right, he could be his personal tutor. “Tutor moi en anglais ?” The blonde asked as he stared at Durbe who then hid his face into his book.

“So that new kid speaks French…” Rei said aloud to himself, he thought he was pretty interesting; he would try to befriend him for now. He actually looked pretty attractive, and Rei wouldn’t admit that maybe he had gotten a minor crush on this foreign exchange student. 

Mr. Asco went on about the lesson and had told Durbe that if Mizael needs help that he should help him since he spoke and understood Mizael. “Will do sir..” Durbe added quietly and shared his book with Mizael. The blonde just kept staring at anything else but the book, he seemed so interested in Durbe now. He liked his glasses.

“Vos lunettes sont mignons.” Durbe heard the compliment and nearly blushed, as he understood this, he wasn’t use to being flirted with, let alone in a different language. “T-thank you..” Durbe said quietly.

Mizael nodded and went back to looking at the book, Rei couldn’t believe this.. Mizael was so suave and he hated how he had developed a seemingly odd crush on him. But it seemed Mizael was interested in Durbe and Rei didn’t speak French so he had no idea how he was even going to converse with him. 

Rei decided to give it a shot and go and try to talk to Mizael, he asked Mr. Asco if he could move seats so he could see better. He then moved and sat behind Mizael, he began poking the blonde. This was highly distracting for Mizael so he turned around.

“Que voulez-vous?” Mizael asked to Rei to kept poking him, he wanted to pay attention and focus on the book, but maybe this man wanted to chat with him. “I don’t what you just said, but hi I’m Rei!” 

Durbe turned around and joined in on the conversation “Est-ce qu'il écoute vous?” and Mizael shook his head because he didn’t mind, this guy seemed ok. “Would you like me to translate anything for you, uhm, Rei?”

“Yes that would be great, can you tell him I said hi and that my names Rei?” and Durbe nodded, he had heard that Rei was bad news, but he wasn’t so sure.. he thought this would be funny though. “dit-il foutre. Le baiser d'abord si.” And Durbe told Mizael that Rei told him to fuck off but fuck him first. 

Mizael isn’t sure if to be offended or complemented by this gesture and he nodded his head at Rei and just gave a wave of hi. 

“Are him and I friends now?” asked Rei and Durbe shrugged because he knew he translated wrong to Mizael, but Mizael didn’t seem offended. “I guess so.”

They all go back to paying attention to the lesson now, Rei is glad because he finds this guy attractive and he hates that he does. He pulled Mizael’s hair and attempted to say something in French “I’m going to call you Mizo-Chon.” He said trying to make an effort to say his name in French. Mizael just kind of laughed and turned back around.

Rei wasn’t sure if he was getting anywhere. He would continue to try because for whatever reason, he wanted Mizael’s attention.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know what mizael says just use google translate

Rei was enjoying his time trying to get to know this guy, he decided to sit with him and Durbe at lunch, since Mizael didn’t really know anyone, he decided to be his friend alone with Durbe. “What does he like to eat?” Rei asked to Durbe, and Durbe shakes his head because what kind of question is that. That’s like asking your pet a question, Mizael wasn’t a pet. “He likes to eat crepes, and begets, I don’t really know.. I’m just guessing..” Durbe said.

“Oh, I see.. he can have my pudding if he wants..” he said offering the pudding to Mizael, who took it happily, he didn’t know why two guys were trying to both keep his attention. 

Durbe then leaned over and whispered in French “Il a demandé si vous aimez manger bites.” And Mizael just nodded and responded with “ouais j'aime poulet.”

Durbe can’t believe he was so oblivious, he was trying to get Mizael not to want to be around Rei, but instead it just kept not working. “What did he say?” asked Rei.

Durbe wouldn’t lie about translating, he wasn’t sure if Mizael understood English. “He said he likes chicken..” and Rei’s face lit up “Well, I can get him some if he wants!”

Mizael’s face lit up and he nearly jumped out of his seat “Hell yeah I want some chicken!” and both Durbe and Rei were surprised.. he could speak English?

“W-wait hold on!” Rei yelled, and Mizael looked pleased with his charade. “You could speak English all along?” and Mizael nodded his head.

“How else did you think I knew what you were saying? I speak both fluently, I do this often to see who are fake friends and who are real friends.” And Durbe feels embarrassed having told such incorrect translations to Mizael from Rei.

“Oh it is fine.. Durbe, right, that’s your name? I thought your jokeful translations were amusing.” And Rei was confused because.. what? Jokeful translations that book nerd had been translating jokes of what he was saying? “What did he say?” Rei asked.

“He told me you asked me if I’d engage in sexual activity with you, and he also said you asked me if I like what was it.. dick? And I couldn’t help but no longer let the charade go on, you both are humorous.” And Rei can’t believe this, he had no new respect for Durbe and he gave a glare toward Durbe.

Durbe was frightened he thought he was going to get in a fight for what he had said, he was about to try and talk this out when Rei said “I have new respect for you, Durbe.” And Durbe is relieved; he thought he was about to be stuffed into a locker or something. 

“Thank you.. I thought you would be angry when you found out.. not that I thought you were.. because I thought Mizael.. spoke French..” and Mizael is pleased with having fooled them both.

“We’re going to be decent friends.” Mizael said to the both of them, and that’s when Alit came running over with Gilag. “Wow, you really all got along?” and they nodded.

“I’m surprised because I keep hearing how much of an asshole Rei is from Astral, but I mean come on, Rei’s cool. Who cares what Astral says!” and Rei can’t believe Alit has been hanging with Yuma’s cronies for a bit. 

“Don’t tell me you actually sat at their table?” Gilag asked his best friend and Alit nodded “I was just trying to see what happened to the Tsukumo guy, he isn’t in my homeroom but I heard bad things on the bus, that fight. I don’t think Rei is bad!” and Rei smiles because if only they knew.

“Why don’t we all just sit here, you know, have our own table, we can call it.. the Varian table..” Durbe murmured looking up from his book and they all agreed, though Durbe would make sure to keep an eye on Rei.. just incase those rumors were true.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get well soon daisuke.
> 
> also v and kaito fuck.

Lunch was over and so they all went back to class, that’s when Mr. Asco came in with a card, it was a large card, and it said, “get well soon” on it and everyone in Mr. Asco’s class was asking what was it for.

“This is for a get well card for Daisuke Katagiri, he was one of your classmates, Mr. Ukyo’s class is signing another card, this is our classes. You all sign it and make nice things on it.” Mr. Asco said as he put it on Gauche’s desk because Gauche was close to him. Gauche signed it first, he wrote get well soon buddy. They then passed the card around.

“Did you know him?” Asked Droite to Gauche and Gauche nodded because he was on their football team. The card then sat on Kaito’s desk. Kaito didn’t know this guy or care, he didn’t care about anyone. He was a bad boy. He took out a pen and wrote on the card “I’m a bad boy.” And handed the card to V. “..Did you seriously just write that.. this man might die.” And Kaito added, “What would you care?” and V cared because his father had been in a coma before. “I have my reasons.” V stated.

Kaito didn’t care what V’s reasons were; he signed the card the only way he knew how. V then signed the card “I hope you make it.” And V then passed the card to his brother IV.

IV then signed the card “Your biggest fan, IV, get well soon, bitch.” And passed the card to III, he gave a more sympathetic approach in signing it. He wasn’t one to joke about something, he signed it and wrote, “Get well soon, love and wishes III!” and they proceeded to pass the card around. 

The card then arrived on Fuuya’s desk, he often was a cosplayer, and he had to stop wearing his costume to school though because the jocks kept taking it. “I hope you don’t get better, you threw me in a trash-can once, jerk.” And then passed it to Gilag.

Gilag quickly signed it not caring much what to say and passed it to Alit who signed, “Feel better!” and then it came to Durbe. “Best wishes, Durbe.” And gave it to Mizael.

Mizael thought about saying something clever but he didn’t really know this guy or care so he wrote “Get out of that coma soon.” And then it was passed to Rei. “Hope you die it in.. I mean diet.” Because Rei couldn’t careless what he put.

Then finally the card was passed to Droite who signed it as well and then it was given to Taiki who was a shy kid and signed “Get better…” and then finally one of the leading girls in the drama club, Sanagi Chono. “I hope you’ll get better in time to see the drama clubs act!” of course.

“Thank you all for the.. encouraging.. words for Daisuke Katagiri.. he will love to read these I’m sure if he recovers.” And everyone noticed how their teacher Mr. Asco said if and not when. They were pretty sure he wasn’t going to recover now.

Not that anyone besides Gauche and the rest of the football team and maybe the other class Mr. Ukyo’s class were caring.

Kaito then stood up on his seat and yelled out into the room “I’m bad boy Kaito!” and he picked up his desk and hurled it across the room; it barely missed Durbe. V wasn’t surprised in the least. “You know you got 20 minutes left in the class right? Where are you going to sit now?”

Kaito was at a loss here, his desk had broke in half when it hit wall, and Mr. Asco was going to send him to the office, but he figured the office was tired of him. “Just.. just go sit in the corner Kaito..” and Kaito turned back to the teacher “Ask my hoe if I am going to just sit in the corner.” And he looked toward V. V sighed, “He can sit on my lap if he wishes.” And Mr. Asco sighed because he had to get on with class and he honestly didn’t care.

“Fine.. just be quiet..” and he told Kaito to go over and sit with V. Kaito at first sat on the edge of V’s desk. Kaito leaned over and whispered “You know it’s like I’m lap dancer, but on a desk.” And V has to suppress everything not to laugh.

“So you are taking up that friends with benefits then?” and Kaito blinked “I thought we were passed that when I stole your pudding, and poured period blood on you, and came up with the clever nickname Vagina for you.” And V nearly smacked his forehead in annoyance because he can’t believe this is happening during class. “Are you coming onto me?”

“Yeah sure why not, that’s what bad boys do, that’s what you said, right?” and V nodded because it kind was. “You wanna see me throw my jacket across the room?” and V can’t believe this is going on during a lesson. “You already threw a desk, I think that’s enough.” And Kaito stood up and went over to Taiki’s desk and flipped it over. 

The shy boy just lay there as the desk had tipped over; he looked like he was about to cry because he was confused on why this was happening. Kaito added “Don’t cry, don’t cry, the games over if you cry.” And V can’t believe this, what the fuck is wrong with Kaito.

Mr. Asco turned around “What is going on—“ and that’s when he saw Kaito trying to push Durbe out of his desk. Mr. Asco raised his voice “Kaito Tenjo! What are you doing?!” and Kaito responded “Trying to tip over some cows.” And Mizael and Rei responded at the same time “Did you just call Durbe a cow?!” and they went over and nearly both tried to beat the shit out of Kaito.

“Class, class! Control yourselves, Kaito! That’s it just go to the office! I know you want to impress V but please! Control yourself!” and Kaito left them alone and bowed his head “I’m sorry.” And went off to the office. V couldn’t believe this, every time, he swore Kaito was just going through emotional stress; he still had no idea why he acted this way.

V raised his hand “Mr. Asco may I use the facility?” and Mr. Asco waved his hand and said, “Whatever just go, I’m tired of you children.” And so V left.

V walked down the halls, he thought Kaito might have already been sent home but then he saw him in the hall. “What was with your act?” and Kaito shrugged “I don’t know what you mean, I’m not acting, this is who I am.”

“No it isn’t, that’s not the boy I talked to at the alley.” And Kaito walked closer to V “Yes it is, you don’t know me! You don’t know my life!” and V sighed, because not this again, he was tired of Kaito pulling this shit. V pressed a hand against Kaito’s shoulder “Are you truly trying to impress me?” and Kaito shook his head “No why the hell would I want to impress some pretty boy..” and V leaned closer “You don’t have to lie.”

“I’m not lying!” and V leaned over and gripped Kaito’s chin, he brought his face closer and kissed him. “Well, even if you are not trying to, consider me impressed, bad boy..”

“Who’d ever want to impress you V-gina?” Kaito added angrily whipping his mouth, he tried to act disgusted but he just wasn’t.. and he hated that he wasn’t. “I really hate you, you make me feel attracted to you. And I hate it.” 

“Good, now if only we could figure out why you act up.” And Kaito’s face hung low “I know why.. but I don’t have to tell you..” and V brushed Kaito’s hair out of his face “I don’t expect you to, but what was that about calling me your hoe?” and Kaito responded “You’re my hoe, that’s why I said it.” And V tightened his grip on Kaito’s shoulder “I’d prefer the term boyfriend, but whatever you wish to go with, should I call you, big daddy then?”

Kaito nearly laughed at that because he wasn’t being entirely serious when he called V his hoe, but if V wanted to go along with it.. “Damn right pretty boy, damn right you call me big daddy.” And V ended up laughing. “What do you want your hoe to do to you?” and Kaito isn’t sure what to say to that because oh my god is he coming onto him?

“I don’t… what the fuck…” and V sighed, “Oh you’ve never role-played before, how disappointing for a bad boy like yourself.. you poor virgin..” and Kaito pushed V against the locker, what right did he have calling him that?! “Shut the fuck up, V-gina, you’re the virgin! Your name is even V! I bet it stood for virgin!”

V laughed and pushed Kaito back “My real name is Chris, but of course you won’t referrer to me as such, right, cat toe?” and this pissed Kaito off, he pushed his lips to V’s angrily, and V was shocked by this because he was expecting a punch not this.

“What the fuck.. Chris..” Kaito said he wasn’t talking in that bad boy tone, that false tone right now.. it was odd.. and V responded “Oh, so that gets you going?” and Kaito flushed and asked “T-the fuck is that supposed to mean..?”

“Nothing, just you’re more.. vocal when your bad boy stick isn’t up your ass.” And Kaito’s face grew more filled with blush because.. what the fuck..? Were they seriously having this conversation, and was V seriously flirting with him.

“Hey, I want you to officially have your bad boy stick..” and Kaito isn’t sure what he means until V pulled out a dildo, it was an ice dragon one. “Why do you have this..?”

“Bad boy’s don’t ask questions..” and Kaito isn’t sure if this is role-play still or not. “Shouldn’t we go somewhere, private?” and V responded “Why, wouldn’t a bad boy, rather be bad and risk the chance of being caught in the hall?”

Kaito shook his head “I would but, the ground isn’t exactly a comfortable place to.. fuck..” and V gripped onto Kaito’s black jacket. “Would you rather do it in some dirty bathroom, that the Tsukumo kid has likely left diseases in?” and Kaito guessed not, because bathroom’s are filthy.. but the floor wasn’t any better.

“No I wouldn’t… but.. the bell is going to ring soon, won’t that be public indecency?” and V raised an eyebrow “I thought you were a bad boy, it’ll be fun.” And Kaito nodded, he was a bad boy. “Yeah shut the fuck up V-gina, I know what I am, don’t tell me what I am! My hoe doesn’t get to talk anymore!”

V nodded his head, and whispered out “Whatever big daddy bad boy wishes..” and Kaito gave the most menacing glare he could “I thought I said no talking?” and Kaito nearly lost it because he finds this all so funny.

“Why don’t you scold me then, big daddy.” And Kaito nearly laughed again because what the fuck this is so hilarious. “Yeah, this is how I keep my hoes in line..” and he reached into his locker to pull out a bucket, and V gripped Kaito’s arm. “No, no.. Kaito, we aren’t doing that, god Kaito.. what is wrong with you?”

Kaito blinked “Oh..” and put the bucket back, wait.. so did that mean V actually wanted to have.. oh god, Kaito can’t believe this.. he thought they were just joking around.

“I’ll let my hoe be in the lead, go on, V-gina..” Kaito said and flinched a little when V pulled down Kaito’s pants. He chuckled at Kaito’s boxer choice “Oh, you’re most right, you are a bad boy…” and the boxer choice was little dragons. 

V leaned over and pushed Kaito to the floor, they both tumbled to the ground, he then asked “Do you have a dragon fetish Kaito.. or..” and Kaito yelled “Shut the fuck up..” and so V didn’t press the subject anymore, he peeled off Kaito’s boxers.

“Well, well aren’t you just the cutest, Kaito..” and Kaito would’ve told him to just shut up and here up, but he ceased when he felt V’s hand brush his cock, he then felt the silver haired man’s hand wrap onto him. Kaito was at a loss for words; he never really thought they’d reach this far with all they put each other through.

V began to pump his hand along Kaito’s growing hard on, he felt Kaito’s body tensing up, and V couldn’t help but ask “Ooh is little virgin Kaito, experiencing this for the first time?” and Kaito wanted to smack V then and there but god.. this was so pleasurable that he couldn’t bring himself to do it. “Is little Kaito going to be quiet the whole time, that isn’t how a bad boy would act.”

V loved this, he found the whole role-play scenario hilarious, and he still pumped his hand up and down Kaito’s shaft, getting more intense moans out of Kaito. “That’s more like it bad boy, after all, bad boys are vocal..” and Kaito hissed “S-shut the fuck up.. Chris..” 

V is surprised by him actually referring to him by anything other than those silly pet names he stopped and asked Kaito “So you do know my name?” and Kaito groaned at the stopping, he wanted it to continue, he was so close. “Chris, V, V-gina, what does it matter?” 

V whispered to Kaito “Are you going to beg me to continue?” and Kaito refused because that wasn’t the bad boy way. “Beg for me bad boy, and I’ll continue.” 

“I will not, that’s not what a bad boy would do..” and V pulled away his hand “Well then I guess someone isn’t wanting this bad enough.” And V stood up nearly leaving, and Kaito shouted “Fine, fine, god! I want it, just.. shut the fuck up and do it, god I hate you..” and V paused “Oh? I didn’t hear a please.”

“V shut the fuck up, so help me, I will ram my dick down your throat and make you choke on it!” and V laughed at this threat and went back to jacking off Kaito and whispered so lightly “Oh I just love it when you talk dirty.”

“F-fuck off..” Kaito murmured between gasps, and V murmured back “Oh I intend too..” and stroked Kaito’s cock once more, Kaito flinched and it sent waves of pleasure through out Kaito’s body, he jerked forward and climaxed onto V’s hand.

“Well, you certainly lasted longer than I expected.” And Kaito hissed out “Get on with it, there is more than that right?” 

“Oh, getting eager are we?” and Kaito told V “You sound so gay when you say that.”

“You’re the one wanting a man to have sex with you, you’re the definition of gay Kaito.” V said crossing his arms now refusing to touch Kaito.

“Fine, fine, we’re both gay!” Kaito hissed and added “Just fucking.. touch me.. you asshole!” and V obliges and pushes Kaito against the floor as he falls onto his stomach. 

V snickered “You’re already so wet, I don’t think I even need to stimulate you.” And Kaito told him to piss off, but then that insult ceased half way when he felt the ice dragon dildo entering him. “T-the fuck..”

“It’s your bad boy stick, remember?” and Kaito isn’t sure how to feel about this.. and that’s when V turned on the controller, it began to vibrate within his ass. “Wow, don’t you just look cute.”

“Fuck you, just fuck you..” Kaito hissed and V laughed, “Oh I would, but that’d be narcissistic.” And Kaito can’t believe how sassy V can be. No actually he could..

Kaito dug his fingers into the cold flooring, trying to buck at the vibrating feeling, he hissed out “I’d rather have the real thing..” and V’s eyes drew back because, he hadn’t expected that. “Oh?” and he turned off the vibrator; he pulled it from Kaito’s ass very carefully. It was covered in sweat. “I suppose your ready then?”

Kaito shot V glare “Do you even need to ask?” and V knew he didn’t, and Kaito heard a cling and he supposed it was the sound of V’s pants dropping to the floor. “I hope you’ll consider me more than just pretty boy after this.”

“Yeah sure whatever, if you fuck me, you can be my boyfriend, why not.” And V chuckled at his statement; he wondered if Kaito was being serious, he entered Kaito slowly. “Is this supposed to be passionate love making? Why don’t you just fuck me into the floor—“ and oh V planned to then if that’s what the dirty bad boy wanted.

“Whatever big daddy says…” and Kaito cringed at hearing that because it sounded so sweet, and it was just disgusting, he cursed “Don’t fucking sweet talk me you asshole—“ and his cursing ceased and was filled and replaced with moans when V pounded into him with force, rocking Kaito’s body with each movement.

“Is this what little bad boy wanted?” and Kaito fucking hates this man right now.. and he groaned out, as V continued to follow suit and thrust and bulldoze into him.

“Chris…” Kaito moaned out and V shook with pleasure at hearing his name escaping Kaito’s lips and he plowed into him once more, exerting force with each loving thrust. 

“F-fuck.. I hate you, Chris!” Kaito called out as the bell rang, fuck he hated him they were going to get caught. “Augh.. Kaito..” V called out as he banged into Kaito with final buck and roll of his hips, he came. He called out Kaito’s name just as Kaito called out his.

“So,” V went on and Kaito pushed himself off of V. “So nothing, this didn’t mean shit.”

“That’s not what your moaning said.” V smiled and nudged Kaito and the bad boy yelled back “God.. I hate you, I wish I had a different boyfriend.” And V blinked “Oh? So we are boyfriends?”

“Yeah just shut up and be happy about it, I don’t care, I’m a bad boy, but I’ll be your week-end lover, be your man, but we won’t just be friends.” Kaito sung out.

“Oh? Reciting that song again, is it in your little play?” and Kaito nearly smacked V as he pulled up his boxers and pants, he can’t believe they weren’t caught and that’s when the students filled the halls.

“Oh my god.. did they just.. have sex?” Sei asked to Kotori and Kotori wasn’t sure, but oh well maybe they’d stop fighting, because fucking was the best medicine.

“Piss off,” V said as he walked away from Kaito and Kaito said the same “Piss off to you too.” Yet they both waved so lovingly at each other. They couldn’t tell what their current relationship was.

“Who knows..” said Ryoga.

Kotori then said, “Still not talking to you!”

And then they all went home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit this is the chapter with tachyon

TW: Bestiality and Vore and Non-Con ..

 

Yuma was feeling good enough to go to school now.. he got up and got dressed and went out the door, he was feeling the flow today. Yuma was ready and he got up and ran to the bus and the bus opened up and he got inside and Astral was so happy and he ran to Yuma. “I’m glad your back my friend..” and Yuma smiled “Me too!” and he was feeling happy today. “Sit with me..” said Astral and Yuma said ok and sat with Astral. 

“What did I miss?” Yuma asked and Astral said “I got in a fight with Rei… kind of… but I don’t think I can talk to him anymore because he’s around a large group.. I won’t be able to fight him..” and Yuma is surprised because..? Why would Astral do that?

“Buddy.. fighting isn’t the way!” and he glared at Astral and Astral felt hurt “But.. I did it for you.. he was saying lies… and that Daisuke Katigir was in the hospital because of you.. and that he didn’t care…” and Yuma doesn’t believe this. “Astral, it’s wrong to make up things.”

“..What I would never.. why don’t you believe me..?” Astral breathed out and looked like he was going to cry. “Rei is my friend and he wouldn’t! If you’re going to talk shit, we shouldn’t be friends!” and Astral’s heart nearly breaks… at hearing this. 

“O-okay.. if that’s what you think..” and Astral runs off the bus with tears in his eyes and Yuma sighed, “I’m sorry..” and he goes to find Rei. “Hey Rei! Can we talk?” Yuma asked and Rei was like “No, I’m busy with my friends.” And Yuma can’t believe he’s being an outcaste by Rei. “What why?”

“I have better friends now, isn’t that right Mizael, tell him something French!” and Mizael nearly face palmed, god damn Rei, god damn.. “Rei aimerait sucer la bite.”

“What did he just say?” Yuma asked and Rei growled at Mizael “Hey! I read Durbe’s books I know what you just said! God, Mizael!” and Alit, Gilag and Durbe laughed.

“Yeah so just leave Yuma, I’m busy with my cool kid friends.” Rei motioned for Yuma to leave and Yuma felt hurt “I thought we were friends..?” and Rei laughed “Things change dipshit.” 

Yuma couldn’t believe it.. Rei was so nice..? How could he change..? Yuma walked off and went to go sit at Ryoga and Kotori’s table when he was outcasted from there too. “Go away Yuma you aren’t welcome here!” and he isn’t sure why…

Not everything was his fault. He sighed, “O-ok.. got it..” and he left and Anna was like “I can’t believe you were so mean.. to him..” and Ryoga growled “Shut up you just want on his dick.” And Kotori laughed and Ryoga told her to be quiet “Don’t talk to me!” and IV snickered “Hey, hey Ryoga. You had that threesome right, you should have sex with me next!”

Rio elbowed IV.. “What the fuck, IV? You’re with me.” And IV sighed, “Yeah so? Why not a threesome? Do it the Yuma way.” He joked and Ryoga yelled “That’s my sister you asshole!” and they fought, it was beautiful.

V and Kaito were just watching this happen, they felt even closer since they had, had intercourse with each other. “I hate you.” Kaito said, and V smiled “I know.” And they leaned over and kissed each other. “Ew, boyfriends!” shouted Anna.

They ignored her, Kaito nearly pulled out the bucket and V gripped Kaito’s arms “Jesus Kaito, fuck, stop with that!” and Kaito frowned “That’s no fun, I’m going to find Yuma.”

“Why is that?” V asked and Kaito said, “He said he was feeling the flow, what better way than—“ and V yelled “Kaito, god! Just.. Kaito..!” and Kaito smirked “Love you too.” And raced off.

“Oh, Yuma where are you?” Kaito called out, and he saw Yuma sniveling in the corner, he bent down. “You okay, faggot?” he asked and dumped a bucket on Yuma’s head, which didn’t help with Yuma’s crying. “W-what is this…?” and Kaito sighed, “You should know what it is.”

“You feel the flow all the time, just take it.” And Kaito walked away and Yuma smelled the scent.. and oh god why.. Kaito.. why.. and Yuma went off into the bathroom.

He had to clean this off, he dunked his head in the sink trying to rinse it off, god what was with Kaito? Yuma couldn’t get it out of his hair… that’s when he heard a growl coming from the bathroom stall.

He curiously opened it up and what came out.. he would have never guessed… but what really surprised him was that it was in heat.

The creature opened up it’s mouth and made a large “Raaah!” sound and lunged at Yuma, it pinned him to the wall and Yuma was scared. “..H-hey don’t hurt me!”

The creature continued to stare and it ripped Yuma’s pants off, he flinched.. was this creature going too..? Oh god.. it was.. he saw the creature pin Yuma’s back against the wall. It extended it’s tongue and unlatched it’s jaw. “O-oh god.. please don’t..”

Yuma finally could tell what it was… a komodo dragon .. he didn’t know those were allowed as pets..? How did one even get into the school..? He didn’t care.. he was scared. The Komodo dragon licked Yuma’s bulging erection; Yuma felt disgusted and scared and began to cry. 

That’s when the Komodo dragon took Yuma’s erection into it’s mouth, and Yuma thought it was trying to kill him. He tried to be very quiet now because he was terrified, he couldn’t stop the tears.

Maybe it was because he smelled like female hormones, he gasped and cried as the creature licked its tongue around him. Yuma cried even harder.

The Komodo dragon grew with fury and bit down into Yuma’s leg because he tried to move, and Yuma whines because the pain, it hurt. 

It was nothing compared for what was to come, Yuma was pulled down and he felt the creature’s erection enter him and he cried tears even more. “S-stop..” Yuma called out and creature looked at him with anger. He stopped talking.

He heard one of the doors open in the bathroom, it was Mizael..? He had just come in, he stared at Yuma and the Komodo dragon. “So that’s where Tachyon went off to. I didn’t think he’d follow me to school..”

“I-is this your pet..?” Yuma asked and nearly cried again as the now named creature, Tachyon bucked it’s dual cock into him. One brushing against his prostate and the other against his ball sack. 

“Yeah, he’s a sweet little pet, I taught him well.” And Yuma isn’t sure what Mizael means and that’s when Mizael goes on “taught him what to do if he finds a mate, I guess he just will screw anything. Much like yourself, how fitting.”

“W-what is that supposed to m-mean..?” Yuma cried out as Tachyon bucked into Yuma, wagging it’s tail as it did so.

“In short, I showed him how to be dominant when he finds a potential mate, too bad Komodo dragons are frowned upon as pets, they’re pretty dangerous, he’s never hurt me, or tried to do.. that..” Mizael said with much disgust.

“A-are you going to help me or not?” Yuma asked, tears still flowing down his eyes as the creature bucked wildly into him.

“I don’t wish bother him, he’s very violent if you interrupt him in anything, he’d obey me, but I would rather not be in your position. I’ll just come back when he’s finished or maybe he’ll go home on his own.” Mizael chuckled at the scene in front of him.

Mizael then spoke French to himself, as he watched Yuma “Je me demande si Durbe ou Rei seraient baiser comme ceci.” Which roughly translated to “I wonder if Durbe or Rei would do this, to me or each other.”

Mizael looked away, called out Tachyon’s name once, it didn’t stop thrusting into Yuma, he decided to leave his pet alone, and leave it to screw Yuma and it would go home when it felt like it.

“Good day, enjoy your.. company with this trash, Tachyon.” Mizael said as he waved to his pet and the still crying Yuma.

Yuma didn’t know how long this would last but he hated it.. and he continued to cry.

That was until Astral came and saw this.. but by the time Astral was even there, the beast had gotten bored and tired of Yuma, Astral looked down at the naked Yuma in front of him and gasped “..Are you okay? I know you said we aren’t friends anymore.. but.. what happened to you?”

Yuma whined “I-I don’t want to talk about it…” and began to cry again, Astral nodded “Ok.. I hope you’ll be ok.” And Astral didn’t know how to help.. so he left, and Yuma sat there and cried for a long time.

Yuma couldn’t believe this had just happened, he decided he would not go to school tomorrow, he was in so much trauma, he eventually got up, and went to the office to go home, he hope Mizael wouldn’t discuss this to anyone.

He was so scared right now.. he just wanted to go home..


	19. Chapter 19

Astral was worried if Yuma would be ok after seeing that. Astral was walking to his class when he saw Rei. "I bet you sent your boyfriend's pet on Yuma!" And Rei blinked "I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm headed to class.." and Astral gripped Rei's arm "Mizael's pet it... violated Yuma..!"

Rei started laughing "W-what? Seriously? What pet does Miza-chan have?" and it appeared Rei was clueless, shit! He just told Rei what nobody knew but him and maybe Mizael. 

"Wow, I bet you enjoyed the sight right?" Rei said enjoying this too much.

"What..? No! I.." and Astral doesn't know.. maybe just a little he wished.. he could've stopped it though. "Ooh~! You did, you did enjoy the sight. Aren't you just disgusting, Astral?" and Rei walked away. 

Astral didn't know what he meant.. and then he felt tingling between his trousers. He.. shouldn't feel that way..! Maybe Rei was right.. maybe he was sick.. 

"O-off... to lunch.." Astral murmured trying to walk normally to his table. "This.. won't.. end well.. what is wrong with me..?" and his friends stared at him. 

"Hey you look.. odd.. Astral." Takashi said, and Astral nodded "T-takashi.. can I tell you something..?" and Takashi guesses he can.

"Yeah shoot pal!" and Takashi thinks Astral's eyeliner looked odd on him today, was that what was odd? 

"Listen.. you won't laugh..? Won't tell a soul..?" And Takashi won't. "I-I saw Yuma in the bathroom naked and.." and Takashi was like "Oh.. how did that make you feel?" And Astral coughed "I-interested.. Takashi.. can you help me..?" and he nodded. "With?" and Astral was like "Meet me in the bathroom after lunch.." and Astral left with that. 

Takashi was confused "I wonder what her problem is." And all his friends were like "Astral isn't..." and Tetsuo said "No, don't say anything!" and so they didn't. They thought Takashi should find out on his own.. maybe he was gender blind.

Rei had taken notice of Astral's distressed appearance "Wow~! Mizael, Mizael, let me tell you, your supposed pet riled Astral up.”

"Pet..? Oh! My Tachyon?" and everyone at the Varian table questioned what the hell a Tachyon was. 

"Tachyon! Tachyon is my precious pet, he's sweet at that." and Rei laughed at that because the “sweet pet” had taken advantage of Yuma. 

"What kind of pet is it?" Durbe asked and Mizael looked about the table and whispered "Komodo dragon.." and Alit gasped because.. weren't those illegal to own? 

"A-aren't those dangerous?" Alit asked and Mizael replied "It depends, he's not dangerous to me." and Rei continued to laugh because.. it was dangerous, it apparently.. oh lord it was just to funny! 

"Dangerous? Not dangerous? I heard it violated little Yuma!" Mizael shrugged at Rei's words. 

"I can't control what it did, it followed me here, and smelled female hormones on Tsukumo, blame Kaito if anything." and oh Rei would make sure to thank Kaito for the humurous tales! 

"Man, Mizael, you're priceless!" and Mizael shrugged, Tachyon had been more behaved at least, he stopped following him to school. 

"Hm.. I do just wonder what's going on with them.." Durbe questioned because Takashi had just went off into the direction Astral went. 

"Mizael maybe you should neuter your pet!" Alit told Mizael who scowled "One does not neuter a Komodo dragon, fool!" and Alit chuckled "Oh.. you were serious?" and they all were all just as surprised, he seriously owned a Komodo dragon? 

"What's the big deal..?" Durbe asked and went on.. "I own a stable horse.." and Gilag said "I got a raccoon!" and it became less awkward with the pets they all had, and Rei snickered "Miza-chan is my pet! As is Durbe!" he said petting their heads, the rest of the gang snickered at Rei's joke, it was entertaining at best.

Maybe Rei wasn't bad after all.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rarepair

The Varian table gang was heading to off to their gym class, but Rei was interested in finding out where Takashi and Astral had gone. Rei couldn’t believe some beast getting it on with Yuma would rile Astral up. What a loser! Rei didn’t feel comfortable leaving Mizael’s side as much as he didn’t want to. He had other important business to attend to around this school, maybe get some blackmail on Astral.

Rei smirked; this could show to be amusing! Rei was sneaking passed the gym locker doors; he just had to find out where they went off too. He listened closely to the empty gym room, they weren’t in here.. 

That left one option, and one option only for Rei to turn too… and that meant they were in the.. boys bathroom.. or maybe the girls, he didn’t judge. Rei crept quickly across and through the halls; he heard a squeaking noise coming from one of the rooms.

Rei had to remember classes were still on and things and so he peeked into the girls bathroom, nothing out of the ordinary, not at least of two men that he was looking for. Rei’s ears listened carefully; he could hear steady breathing. “Found them!” 

Rei only cracked the door slightly, this had better be worth ditching gym class!

“So.. what was it you wanted me to do Astral..?” Takashi asked still in confusion, and he felt Astral crashing his lips against his own. He froze; wow kissing was amazing! “W-wow can we do that again?”

Astral chuckled slightly and kissed Takashi again.. he knew this was a fling, it was nothing, hell Takashi wasn’t even.. it was like he was an escape blanket, just because he knew he couldn’t have Yuma. 

Astral snaked his hand into Takashi’s pants, slowly but tenderly giving him a squeeze, Takashi’s breath became slow and steady. “Y-your eyes look really pretty by the way Astral..”

“Uh.. thanks..?” Astral didn’t really want to talk, he already felt bad enough doing this, he pressed his lips to Takashi’s again. This was useless; he wanted to be the one feeling the pleasure, not Takashi. He kept half attempting to lead Takashi’s hands to his pants, but Takashi kept freezing up.

“L-look it’s simple! You pull down the pants, what is their not to get?” and Takashi’s face blushed red, he did as he was asked finally, Astral shut his eyes as Takashi brushed carefully along his loins.

Takashi could barely look at what he was doing and gulped as he shut his down eyes, he brushed across Astral’s manhood, Astral’s breath intensely increasing with each second, Astral was baffled. “Mmm..”

Astral just wanted to pretend Yuma was doing it, that’s why he was in this position to begin with..

Takashi still thought Astral was a girl, imagining why the hairs were so prickly, he didn’t care though; he dampened his lips and bent down as he licked slowly at Astral’s hard on.

“A-ah.. Yuma..!” Astral cried out as he felt the soft kitten licks, and Takashi froze.. “Yuma?”

“N-nothing, I-I’m sorry..!” and Takashi ignored it, he guessed it was a slip up, he continued to lick frantically at what he thought was a girl’s private parts.

Astral still continued to think about Yuma during this, he couldn’t help it.. god.. he hated him for it.. and .. his breathing intensified, he felt himself reaching end in Takashi’s mouth, and of course Takashi didn’t understand the art of licking a cock.

“Y-you have to put the whole thing in your mouth—“ and Astral froze in mid sentence when he came, it splattered onto Takashi’s lips and dripped down. “C-close enough..”

“I-I’m sorry, Astral! I’ve never done it with a girl before..!” and Astral’s eyes drew back with confusion, how did he get mistaken for a female? “N-never mind.. that’s enough Takashi..” this was enough to put off the mood and Takashi’s lack of experience.

“O-okay! I-I’m sorry!” and Takashi stood up, Astral nodded and fixed his hair, trying to fix his clothing.

That’s when Astral heard a click… and footsteps taking off…

Rei snickered as he ran “Oh boy, Astral! That’s just rich! Not even Takashi was interested, that or he’s gender blind and inexperinced.” And he continued to look at his phone, pleasant little photo of Astral with his pants around his ankles and a frail, afraid teen sucking him off.

Yes this would prove good black mail.

“I better head back to gym class now, ah what a day! I’m sure Yuma would just love to see that, or maybe I’ll use it to keep Astral in line. The potential this photo has!” Rei cackled as he ran off down the halls, this should keep things interesting, but with how bizarre everyone was… Rei didn’t think he’d be uninterested anytime soon.


	21. Chapter 21

Astral couldn’t help but feel like something was off.. not just that he had toyed around with Takashi… but that something was amiss.. and he doesn’t know why.. he tries cleaning the sloppy stains on his pants the best he can..

This was upsetting.. if anyone saw him or if news got around, maybe Yuma wouldn’t want him at all, or maybe his big brother would really feel disappointed in him.. but if what Rei said was true.. which he still didn’t believe..? Black Mist would never join a gang, the last they talked.. was when he was.. no.. he can’t remember.. maybe his big brother might have did those things.

Astral doesn’t really know.. maybe he should try and get in contact with him this weekend, he wished they didn’t go to separate schools, but he could remember how of a pain he could be, maybe it was best. “Uh.. cya.. Astral!” Takashi said as he tried to hurry off to what was left of gym class. “Y-yeah!” Astral said finally feeling fixed enough.

Astral still felt worried but maybe the few time left in gym would make him forget, he hoped it would, he really wanted to forget what he had just did.

Astral gulped and took off down the halls, trying to hurry up and get their before they did last roll call, he didn’t like having absences or being taken as ditching. 

Astral ran into gym class, trying to sneak into the crowed carefully for last roll call, he’s just about to make it.

Rei wondered if he should expose him now or wait till Yuma was around to do it, nah, the scene could wait, what would it be if his crush wasn’t in attendance for the incident? He felt a hand tapping his shoulder, who dares bug him in such a moment as this! “What?!” he snapped. 

“Someone is certainly grouchy for having skipped out on gym.” Durbe said looking half pleased with Rei’s disappearance. 

Rei then pouted “Hey! I’m not grouchy, you startled me, jeez and why do you look drenched, don’t tell me you actually work up a sweat running?” he laughed.

“Keeping up with Mizael is more trouble than you’d know,” Durbe panted, whipping the sweat from his glasses and Rei frowned “You say that as if you two engaged in some sexual activity while I was gone!” and Rei hoped that wasn’t the case.

“W-what? Not at all, he just is an athletic runner, too fast for me to keep up with at running pace.” Durbe’s face was hinted with blush from Rei’s comments. “Oh,” and Rei pretended to pout again “good because I’d just be heartbroken if you didn’t include me!” he said swinging an arm around Durbe.

“Of course you would.” And that’s when Mizael came trotting over and they both gave a wave. “You certainly enjoy running don’t you?” Rei chuckled.

“Wouldn’t kill you to put in some effort once in awhile, hell, not showing up? You didn’t even bother trying today.” And Rei slinked an arm around Mizael, smooshing Mizael and Durbe’s faces together. “Miza-chan missed me? How sweet, at least Durbe kept him company!”

“You disgust me referring to me as if I’m not even here,” Mizael said as he pushed the two away from him. “you did manage to show up before roll call though, what were you even doing?”

“It isn’t important Miza-chan! I’m here now, don’t worry.” Rei said as he took Mizael and Durbe’s hands dragging them along to the locker room, of course after they were notified as not ditching.

“What did I miss anyway?” Rei asked and the two replied “Running laps.” Which Rei responded with a bored sigh, because that’s lame as hell! He was glad he actually ditched, be it just for blackmail.. because anything was better than getting all sweaty running.

Now watching two guys get sweaty due to something else.. that was more interesting, even if it was lame and lamb like sexual touching.

He betted that the encounter Yuma had with Mizael’s pet was even better than what he saw, talk about just dull! 

“Rei are you coming or not?” Mizael called as they had finished dressing, he was waiting for him along with Durbe. “Hm? Sorry, blondey, I got misplaced in my thoughts!” and Mizael never wanted to know what ran through Rei’s head, the orange haired boy was strange enough as it is.. even without knowing.

Rei smirked “..Oh the fun that will be had tomorrow if Yuma’s here..” he murmured quietly to himself. He wondered if he was still traumatized by Mizael’s pet.

“Rei? Would you want to come over to my home and have a study session, regrettably you’re my friend, so I ask.” Mizael proposed… Rei hated how he had this opportunity to be around those two now, yet he had to plan something out. 

“Afraid not, studying isn’t my deal!” and Rei gave a hand wave to them, he had much to plan to keep this place entertaining, his little crush on this guy could wait, maybe.

“Don’t be sad though Miza-chan! I’m sure Durbe will be great company, he’s a great study buddy, he knows all the books smarts, right, Durbe?” Rei said as he nudged Durbe.

“Of course, I’m good in almost any subject, a shame you can’t come Rei.” And Rei nodded his head and ran off, he had other matters to attend to.

He might pay Daisuke Katagiri a visit, or maybe just make extra copies of that photo he snagged, post it around the school, after all, what better way to greet Yuma?

Or maybe he could try to ruffle something between Rio and IV, oh the possibilities were endless, or maybe just bug Kotori and Ryoga more..

Ah, he had so many entertaining things to do. The photos were his first matter though.. poor little Astral..


	22. Chapter 22

Astral was walking back to his home after gym class was over, or what he had attended.

Astral still couldn’t believe he betrayed Yuma’s love.. wait what love..? He never loved him.. never thought of him in that way.. right..

Either way.. no matter what Yuma thinks of him.. hates him or not.. he couldn’t help but still like him, he was going to call his brother, he hadn’t talked to him in so long. He had to know if what Rei said was true. He dialed the number. “B-brother..?” he spoke quietly into the phone, worried if this was even him still. “Do you have the wrong number.. wait.. I know this voice.. Astral?”

“Y-yes that’s me!” Astral cried out being happy that his brother did remember him, they hadn’t talked in what felt like years, maybe it had been.. “How is school..? I hear you’re in a gang..?” he asked and the dial tone hit, was it true..?

“A gang..? Little brother, don’t worry about it—“ and Astral froze, that living breathing bag of dicks wasn’t lying for once. This was real, and this was happening.. why would his brother do this..? “Y-you aren’t serious.. are you..?”

“Little brother, please, it’s for my own benefit, trust me.” And Astral did trust him.. it was Rei he didn’t trust. “Then.. it’s true you’ve been in gang bangs.. had an old lover.. called Rei…?” and the tone is hushed again. Why did his brother have to lie?!

“Yeah it brings back memories, what of it?” and Astral can’t believe this is true, he didn’t think it would be.. how could it be true? “..I can’t believe what he said is true.”

“He said something about me?” Black Mist asked with curiosity in his tone, and Astral can’t believe his big brother is interested! “You actually loved that asshole brother?! He’s been treating my friends like shit, and he’s been bullying me!” and he swears he hears a laugh.

“Sounds like him.” Black Mist said simply because Rei sounds like that exactly, that’s Rei to a T. He just didn’t think Rei would have ever transferred to his younger brother’s school. “Brother! This is important, he broke up a couple, and he emotionally hurt Yuma!” and Black Mist just nodded at these words.

“Do you want me to have a talk with him, little brother?” Black Mist suggested, and Astral supposed that would be a good idea and responded with “Make sure you kick ass for me, ok?”

Black Mist chuckled “Oh, I intend too in more ways than one.” And he hung up leaving Astral at a loss for words, he wasn’t sure what his big brother meant.. but he hoped something would be done about Rei.

“I wonder what’s up with Yuma.. I hope he’s okay…” Astral murmured aloud, and sat on his bed.. he worried for him.

It was only noontime and he had many homework to complete, and much to worry about with Rei about.. and with what he did with Takashi.. oh he hoped Yuma wouldn’t find out..

A/N: Next chapter.. we focus on Mizael and Durbe’s study session and what will Rei do.. with the pictures? And what will Black Mist do about Rei?


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Stuff about Ryoga’s past is revealed and Rei’s up to no good as usual.. can’t end well can it?   
School had been out for a good few hours; Mizael and Durbe were at Durbe's house. "So, what should we study first..? Are you any good at biology or.." and Mizael paused Durbe with a hand gesture "Don't you wonder why Rei refused to come, normally we can't get him to leave us be, a little strange.." and Durbe guesses it is, but maybe Rei really did have something important to do?   
"Don't tell me you have a crush on the ginger haired nuisance?" Durbe joked and now Mizael thought he was sounding like him. "I thought that's what you planned this whole study session for, please, we all know you get straight A's." And Durbe was shocked how he saw through his plan.   
"How did you..?" and Mizael chuckled "I had a thought, do you still not trust Rei?" and no Durbe didn't.   
"No, he's odd.. but.. he's warming up to me in my mind.. and if you're fine with him.." and his face is pressed against Mizael's face.   
"Hnn.." and Mizael removed Durbe's glasses "you look cuter without them." he said kissing Durbe's cheek, he wished Rei was here too, but, whatever he was doing was more important.. he guessed.   
"M-mizael! This isn't studying!" he shouted and blushed furiously when he was kissed again. "You never wanted to study to began with." and chuckled "next time we have to make sure Rei attends, he did say, never leave him out." and Durbe knows. "Yes.. we can try and convince him next time.. iss he even..." and Mizael replies "He was flirting with you, isn't it obvious?" and Durbe shrugged "You're speaking to an oblivious man, Mizael." and he was kissed again. "Of course I am, my cute mon amie.." and Durbe blushed a lot.. "Mizael.." and he swore the blond would not stop speaking in French as he kissed him furiously.   
"I-I've lost track of your french talk.." and he heard a laugh "clouded by naughty thoughts?" And how dare Mizael say that! "N-no! Not at all!" and they both know nothing more than kisses should be shared, weren't they in some sort of three way relationship with Rei..? Was Rei even..? He seemed like it. Durbe would figure it out tomorrow, for now Mizael had his full attention; he always had it to begin with though.   
Durbe was brought from thoughts when…

"How do you see in these mon amie?" Mizael asked and Durbe sighed as the blond wore his glasses curelessly grabbing at Durbe in blindness and bumping his nose as he tried to kiss him. "This study session was not helpful at all.." and Mizael chuckled "Like you need to study, nerdy~!" and Durbe rolled his eyes at that and grabbed Mizael's chin roughly and kissed him. "Guess you're best at running and for me it is reading and studying many things.." and Mizael agreed.  
"Staying the night or going home?" Durbe asked and Mizael stood up. "Nah, I got to go incase Tachyon tears up the house, he can be angry when not feeded." and Durbe nodded his head "Bye my friendly friend!" and Mizael blew a kiss "Bon Voyage mon amie!" and chuckled as he left Durbe's home. Durbe was still flushed from the experience and had a little hickie marks from the blond's motions and doings. "I can't believe him.." he blushed.. he can't believe that happened!   
Durbe's attention was torn back to the door. "Perhaps, I can stay a bit longer." and Durbe questioned why. "Why not?" and Durbe guessed so since there was still time and it wasn't even 5PM yet. "What do you wish to talk about, if you don't wish to study?" Mizael chuckled and Durbe said, "Tell me more of your pet?" and Mizael laughed, "Only if you tell me more of yours." and so it began... 

"So why did you call him Tachyon?" Durbe asked and Mizael was like "It seemed to fit, and he is dangerous, why not, your pet now?" and Durbe replied "Mach."   
Mizael was confused because what kind of name is Mach. "Your horse?" and Durbe nodded.. "He's a good horse, well behaved." and Mizael chuckled "Why don't we liven up a little?" And Durbe was like how would they do that?   
Mizael pulled out some French alcohol it had "Le fleur de fleur" said on it. "Is it.. strong..?" Durbe asked as Mizael took a swig "What is wrong mon cheri, scared you can't keep up?" and Durbe took a swig.. was this a drinking game? "Tell me more of your pet." Mizael hiccupped and clung to Durbe. "H-he likes carrots!" He chuckled and Mizael elbowed him and nearly failed in kissing him.  
"My Tachyon raped a guy, is that all your pet can do?" He laughed.. and Durbe guessed they were getting drunk enough to confess things. "I-I don't know what you mean, Mizael." and he poured Durbe another as he sipped and gulped it down.   
"Are youu suree.. Durbe-nyan?" he said tugging at Durbe's ears in playful. "H-..ha.. I think once.." and Mizael nudged Durbe "Go on." and he wasn't sure why this was interesting him.   
"I-I gave Mach an anal piercing once.. I.. don't remember why.. he was scared for a few days, I didn't do it though.. I think I hired someone when I went out drinking.." and Mizael was a little shocked because he hadn't known Durbe could be bad. He thought he was some shy bookworm.  
"..With Nasch.." and Mizael coughed, "Who?" and Durbe wasn't sure how to say this.. it was during his first year at the school.. "N-nasch.. is h.. hic.. Ryoga's bar name.." and Mizael nudged him "What kind of bars hic, hic... would make him change n-name..?" and Durbe blinked and was thinking for a moment.. he barely remembered with the alcohol in system.   
"G-gay bar... Ryoga's hic... got a dirty little secret!" He chuckled and nudged Mizael who wide eyed. "..What is it?" and kissed at Durbe's cheek. "He swings both waaays!" The bookworm hiccupped and spun his arm around; even Mizael was shocked. "But why pretend he is not than?" and Durbe wasn't sure.  
"Maybe he doesn't know how to tell anyone, under that rough center is a kind guy, we use to be friends..." Durbe said as his voice grew quiet kind of.   
"What happened?" Mizael asked not sure if it was right to ask and Durbe replied "School happened.. haha..! You know, new, hic... clicks.. and.. friends..!" and Mizael patted Durbe's back.   
"I don't think he even remembers.. a-ah well..!" and Mizael shrugged "Maybe.. you could try again.." he hiccupped and Durbe kissed at Mizael's shoulder. "N-n.. nah! I'm hhappy.. with the friends I have now.. and as is he.. but if he ever needs friends.. I will offer my shoulder." and Mizael nodded lacing his fingers to Durbe's "A kind knight in shining armor you are mon cheri." and Durbe chuckled "Y..yeah.." and they ended up forgetting about studying and falling asleep on the couch having spun tales, they likely would not remember due to affects.. but.. it was fun.  
Meanwhile….  
Meanwhile during the course of after school hours, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse, all but one creature... who was a great louse... "Hm~! Chyaan, chyaan! Time to put up those pictures, oh Astral you're so cleverly, cleverly screwed!" and that's when he hears footsteps, quickly tapes it to the wall and skidded off.   
"I thought I heard something..." Alit mused and god knows why he had stayed after maybe detention for putting roses in one of the teacher's desks as a joke.   
"Hey would jaw look at that Alit, someone left a poster.. I ain't seen it before." and they both were in shock at this.. it was Astral and Takashi..?! "  
Won't Yuma just find that hilarious, wonder if it is real!" Gilag exclaimed and and Alit was like "No one could Photoshop a butt like that." and they agreed.. whoever made it or took it.. was interesting.. and before leaving the school fully Alit said "But Gilag did you see that butt.. it was so big." And Gilag shook his head and Alit said on.. "It's just out there..." and.. Gilag doesn't want to hear anymore and leaves, it is nearing late.   
Who would even stay after class to put shit like that up? "I got to goes home and feed Ponta." and Alit said ok because he had to go home and feed his fighting beta fish. "See you tomorrow, Gilag." and he walked off.. he still wonders who put up the picture.. and damn.. did Astral have a big butt..


	24. Chapter 24

It had been an eventful day for Rei, he planted those photos and everything was going well for him.. until he got a call from a old friend.. he felt the ringing, he picked up his phone “Who the heck is this?” and that’s when he remembers the voice.. it’s one of his old gang members. “I hear someone’s been being naughty as usual.” And Rei chuckled; this asshole had the indecency to flatter him with such things? “Black Mist, what is it you called for? I’m a busy man.” And there was that same laughter.

“Busy? Busy what? Tormenting my younger brother, I hardly call that busy, he told me to kick your ass, should I?” and Rei would just love to see that go down and he smirked “Do you plan on using your tentacle pornography collection as a weapon or—“ and of course he should have expected that because why wouldn’t Rei have dirt on him? “Little carrot top still remembers, I think we should plan a date so I can kick your ass.” And Rei smirked, a date, aw was little Misty missing him?

“A date? You miss my sweet ass that much that you—“ and then there came the cursing, man did his lover have some colorful language. Of course he taught him most of it. “No to literally kick your ass, I’m not the same sweet heart you can just manipulate with sex.” And that was shocking to Rei because.. Black Mist had standards now?

“You don’t say.. we’ll have to see about that won’t we Misty? Train tracks, tomorrow night, you and me, a tussle, that what you want?” and Black Mist is cut off half way through “Listen here you fu—“ and Rei hung up. “Marvelous, this’ll be smashingly fun!” it was well worth missing some boring study date with Durbe and Mizael, he was pretty sure they fell asleep cramming, bunch of losers!

“I wonder if Misty is steaming on the other end of that phone, pissed that I hung up, if he ever saw those pictures of his little brother.. wouldn’t I just have a death wish, mmhmm!” Rei chuckled as he ruffled his hands together. “Yuma better show up, or I’ll just be bored!” he faked a pained sigh, and continued to laugh, god he loved this school.

“Perhaps I should pay Daisuke Katagiri a visit next…” he chuckled and clapped his hands together joyfully.

Meanwhile… at the Arclight house…

“Father are you aware what IV signed on a student who is currently in a coma’s card?!” III screeched and nudged his father’s arm, which pushed his son’s hand away. 

“I’ll have you know I am a coma expert, I have been in thirty freaking comas, who the hell does this Daisuke Katagiri think he is? Drug over dose?! Back in my day.. I went into a coma for 400 pounds of candy.” And IV can’t stop laughing at his father’s ‘back in my day’ talk. “D-dad! This is a serious matter..! Scold, Thomas!” III pouted.

“Calm down Miheal! Chris, get my belt.” And III feels satisfied in hearing this; IV just raised an eyebrow. “You sure you can even reach me, papa midget?”

“Here it is father, your belt.” V said handing the belt to his father, and Tron sighed, “Silly Thomas my boy! I needn’t be tall enough to whoop your ass in line!” and V questioned how they were so tall with their midget of a father, but he honestly didn’t care. His father had, had some horrible medical experiment go wrong, stunting his growth back a little.

“Respect your brothers wishes, you’re the older teen here, act like it! And respect comas you brat!” Tron said with a whip of the belt, smacking against Thomas’ rear. 

“Hey, hey I did the man a favor, I gave him a laugh to wake up too!” and whap, another smacks, and Thomas scowled “God! That hurt, fine; dang I’m sorry…” he groaned out with much not wanting too. 

V simply chuckled, oh if only Kaito would’ve got a punishment for what he wrote, he supposed their meeting in the hall was enough of a punishment.. “Father, are we still heading to the hospital?” and Tron nodded his head and said “Yes, I must study this man’s coma! No way this new coma ridden man out ranks me!” and V faceplamed, he was surrounded by idiots. “Father.. you concern me..” and III agreed.

“I’m kidding, can’t your father have a sense of humor once in awhile?” and crossed his arms, he handed V the keys. “You drive! They keep asking for my ID because I’m so short, it’s ridiculous!” and V nodded, their family was weird; he wondered how Kaito’s family was. 

A knock on the door brought all the Arclights from their squabble… and V opened the door when he quickly moved out of the way as a speeding white vehicle crashed through their living room. “I’m here for my hoe!” Kaito exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

V sighed heavily, this was a terrible first impression, he had never planned on allowing Kaito to meet his family, especially.. with.. this being the first meeting, great.

“…This is Kaito.. my.. boyfriend..?” V phrased and Kaito held up his hands and waved them slowly “That’s big daddy bad boy pimp master to you!” and V shook his head, oh my god Kaito..

“Yes.. as I said.. my boyfriend..” V gave a smile as much as it pained him because Kaito was being a huge embarrassment, he just hoped his father didn’t mind him, and the now crashed motorbike dented in the couch.

“Hey it’s dragon singer from my drama class! Wow, big brother I didn’t know you knew him? Man, he’s a riot! Last week he sent Sanagi into a panic attack because he flung one of the stage props out into the crowed!” and .. yep that sounded exactly like Kaito, he can’t believe this, no he can…

“I’m bad boy Kaito!” Kaito exclaimed and the silence echoed again… god.. this was going to be an awkward trip.

“H-hold on shit! Let me call Ryoga and get him over, I’m sure his bummed out ass needs some fun in his life after the breakup, hell I’ll invite Kotori and try and get some shit to happen with them! Ain’t I great, V?” and V guessed IV was being helpful for once.. and III tapped his foot in a hurry.

“If it isn’t too much trouble…” III went on and yelled “Can we hurry the frick up?!” and Tron finally said something “Language, Miheal! Thomas wants to bring his little friend, calm yourself.”

“..Yes.. sorry father..” III bowed, he didn’t mean to get aggressive. “Ryoga said hell yeah since he’s bored, and I called Kotori and she said, yeah and she’s bringing Rio, party at a coma induced druggie’s bed side!” IV shouted as he threw his hands up in the air.

“Goodness… you are all such children..” V sighed, and glared at Kaito, tugging on his arm. “I’m livening up this party, cheer up V-gina, don’t be a namby pamby buzz kill. Do you need my bad boy stick up your ass to soothe you?”

V’s eye twitched with disbelief at hearing those words, was he implying what he thought.. “Kaito, please!” and Tron smiled “Ooh, my eldest son has a boyfriend? Isn’t he just a card, I accept him! Welcome to the family, you so much as mention my height and I will break your balls, understand?” he gave a smile once again.

“Yeah got it, sir.” Kaito said with a salute and whispered to V “Damn.. your old man is fucking creepy…” and V chuckled, Kaito’s sense of.. he guessed.. humor was amusing at times..

“Can we all hurry the frick up to the hospital?!” III yelled once more and Tron hushed him, and told him the Kamishiro’s and Kotori would be on their way shortly. He had never seen his son so eager to see a man in a coma.


	25. Chapter 25

“Ryoga who was that on the other end of the phone?” Rio asked as she saw Ryoga getting ready, he just did not sound pleased. “IV, who else would make be so displeased?” and Rio chuckled “Of course, going to pay Daisuke your best wishes?”

“Yeah I guess, I’m pretty bored.. you coming?” and Rio nodded, they headed off to the Arclight house. “Wait, Ryoga you go ahead without me! I have to.. stop and get someone—I mean something!” and she took off. He wondered where she was going but.. anything was interesting than sitting alone being heartbroken. 

So Ryoga went off to the Arclight home alone, he guessed Rio would meet up after getting whatever she needed, he was told the Arclights would be driving so he didn’t bother driving in his motorbike and walked off, it wasn’t a very far walk anyway.

He was there soon in a matter of time; he knocked on the Arclight’s door. “Hey! Answer your damn door—“ he shouted and was surprised when he saw her.. there.. Kotori..? “What is she doing here?” and how did Rio walk ahead and get there so fast?

“Can’t she come Ryoga, come on, please?” Rio pouted as she elbowed her brother, who gave in eventually, he still didn’t want to talk to her. “Man why don’t you two kiss and make up already!” IV shouted and Rio told him to leave them be.

“Are we done? I want to see a man in a coma who thinks his coma’s are better than my comas!” Tron shouted as he got in the car and sat beside III in the back, Kaito sat in the front next to V who was driving. IV and Rio sat next to each other in the back and Ryoga was next to IV and Kotori was next to Rio.

“Goodness father.. you’re acting more impatient than I was now..” III huffed, and his father didn’t seem amused. “E-excuse me father, apologies!” and Tron smiled “You’d be grumpy to if someone thought they were better than you at being in comas!” and III couldn’t believe his father was going on about comas like this…

“Enough you two, goodness.. I’m trying to drive..” V said in a hushed tone and flinched and nearly crashed when Kaito brushed his hand along V’s crotch. “W-what the hell?!” he said regaining his control on the steering wheel. “I’m bad—“ and V twitched his eye “God, not while I’m driving, keep your hands to yourself.” And Kaito pouted and crossed his arms. “Can I touch your shoulder—“ he said poking at V’s cheek.

“I’m.. driving… touch me one more time and I’ll…” V drew back when he felt Kaito bite down on his neck as he was driving, why the hell wasn’t anyone doing anything. “Is this like some kinky driving lesson?” IV mused and tilted his head, Tron covered III’s eyes. 

“Kotori cover your eyes!” Ryoga hissed and pressed his hands over her eyes, she then said, “I thought you weren’t talking to me?” and Ryoga pulled his hands away “Never mind, forget it!”

Rio sighed, “So close.. yet so far…” and IV shouted “Just fucking make out already!” and V knew this was going to be a long car drive to the hospital…

“Punch buggy!” Kaito shouted and punched V on the leg, yes this was going to be a long drive; he turned back to Kaito and punched him back more hard though. “G-god I was kidding, shit, controls yourself, V!”

“Why don’t you? Dragon-up-your-ass-loving, bad boy?” and Kaito hung his head in shame at hearing that, god damn V for having that thing to begin with… “S-shut up!” and he could say for sure.. the car drive was a more lot quieter after that.


	26. Chapter 26

The Arclights and one Tenjo and the Kamishiros and.. Kotori were on their way to visit Daisuke Katagiri, but one little orange haired boy was stirring up some trouble of his own. “Excuse me, miss nurse, where is Daisuke Katagiri’s room?” and the nurse answered “..Do you know this man..?” and he nodded his head and said they were classmates, she guessed she could let him see him.. 

“Room 400… I am expecting others.. are you with the Arclight party?” and Rei found that interesting.. “Why yes I am.” And she let him in. “Are you visiting alone?” and Rei said “I was allowed in first, I get.. emotional…” 

“I see… go in..” the nurse said and Rei knew he was lying but hell this was so much fun, he couldn’t help it. Rei began walking down the halls; he was ready to see the beautiful sleeping beauty in the coma. The coma that Tsukumo Yuma’s handy work caused, well almost, he didn’t sell him the drugs after all. That was more of.. his doing and.. knowing of people, hardly his doing, the sources did it more.

“Well, he’s still alive and breathing, Yuma didn’t kill him at least, who even gets screwed so hard that they go into a coma? Or was that the drugs..? Ehehehe!” Rei chuckled and tugged at the heart monitor “Nah.. I won’t do it; I like this guy, maybe when he wakes up, he’ll be entertaining!” and he heard footsteps; oh no someone was coming… Rei quickly hid behind one of the curtains in the room. Rei was listening carefully to the conversation and the voices.

“So this is the man trying to out coma me… this man… right here..” Tron said starring at Daisuke’s almost lifeless condition and V couldn’t believe this was happening.. then again he couldn’t believe Kaito tried to cop a feel at him in the car when he was driving, where the hell was Kaito anyway? “F-father! This man is dying how can you be so cruel?”

Tron gave III his serious face and spoke up “Miheal.. am I a serious man? Are comas a serious thing too me Miheal?” and III wasn’t sure how to answer that because.. what kind of answer did his papa want. “Uhm.. no..?” and Tron through a hand in the air and clapped his hands together “Damn right I’m not! And this man will not beat me in a game of coma, I’ve been in thirty comas this man is an armature! An armature!”

“Father… one of these days you are going to seriously ale yourself.. to death and I worry..” III said trying to calm his father. “I know son, I know.. and I.. ooh this man has cartoons in his room!” he said flickering with the remote and changing on different cartoons.

Rio whispered to IV “That’s your father..?” and IV nodded “I think one of the comas might have had him acting like a child, he’s a rad dad though, until he brings out the fucking belt!” IV yelled in Tron’s direction.

“I own that ass with that belt!” Tron shouted and went back to watching the TV and III had no wonder how this man was not waking up with all their yelling.

Kotori and Ryoga were just pouting in a chair refusing to look at each other; IV was tired of seeing this. “Oh my god, Ryoga! Make up with her, grab her face like this!” IV grabbed Ryoga’s chin and leaned forward “And then you just smoosh your face against hers and make out really hard with her like this—“ and Ryoga caught him “If you touch me.. I’m going to kill you.”

“Take charge Ryoga!” IV shouted and crashed his lips against Ryoga’s furiously and pulled away “There, now go do that with Kotori now that you have had experience from a master!”

“My sister is right there! You asshole!” Ryoga shouted and nearly punched IV when he saw Kotori stand up and almost walk out of the room when he grabbed her hand “W-wait.. I wanted to say..” and a crash interrupts their conversation.

“Kaito, stop trying to push old ladies down the stairs! Fuck Kaito stop!” V called out trying to stop his boyfriend; he knew there was a reason Kaito was missing from the room. “She took my pudding cup!” and V can’t believe this. “You never had a fucking pudding cup!”

“No but I want one!” and V pulled at Kaito’s hand “Kaito, leave the old people alone, they’re sick and dying.” And Kaito dashed off down the stairs. “Kaito, don’t you run away from me!” and V chased after him, god he hated this little shit.

“Hey a blood tray I wonder if..” and he made a dive for the tray when V tried to catch up to him and grab his wrist. “Kaito you’re behaving very improperly.. you disgust me.”

“You don’t mean that pretty boy!” Kaito said getting on the elevator almost thinking he was losing V when, slam, the door was caught by the silver haired male’s foot. “Damn you’re strong.. doesn’t that hurt?”

“No it feels like soft kitten kisses, what the fuck do you think?” He slid into the elevator with Kaito and pushed him against the rim of the sliding door. “I didn’t think you were going to catch me.”

“You were playing hard to get then?” V asked and pressed his lips against Kaito’s silencing the annoying male, god he deserved a worse punishment, he gave Kaito’s ass a squeeze. “F-fuck.. I’m sorry, are we going to have elevator sex?” and V elbowed Kaito in the side. “Heavens no, I’m far more classy.”

“A classy man doesn’t fuck another man against the school hall flooring..” and Kaito did have a point there. “Classier than an elevator, I have my standards, Kaito.”

“Do you now?” and V bit down on Kaito’s lip causing the other to moan in sort of pain and a little of heated pleasure. “S-shouldn’t we get back?”

“No, not yet, you wanted a punishment didn’t you?” and Kaito chuckled “Is that code for quickie?” and V rolled his eyes, he hated this asshole.

“If that is what big pimp master daddy wishes…” and Kaito started laughing because he was joking.. and holy shit.. he can’t resist the touching V is giving him though, this was going to be enjoyable till the elevator stopped. 

IV sighed, “Well.. uh are you two going to make out or not?” and Kotori and Ryoga looked at each other “What were you going to say Ryoga?” and Ryoga sighed, “It’s nothing important anymore.”

“Fine..” Kotori frowned and was readying to exit again and muttered “I don’t know why you wanted me here..”

“I didn’t want you here! Wait, shit, that came out wrong!” and IV caressed Ryoga’s chin at hearing that “I wanted you here, Ryoga, babe!”

“Shut the fuck up IV, please, god, I’ll kiss you later just shut up.” And IV tilted his head “Wait what?” and that shut IV up for sure. “Kotori listen.. I don’t care what Rei said, I still want to be with you.”

“You do?”

And sadly their conversation is interrupted again when they see Kaito and V fell out of the elevator, and IV can’t stop laughing and III shaking his head, and Tron was to busy having a fight with a coma intoxicated man.

“…So do you.. want to give it another shot?” Ryoga asked and Kotori nodded “Of course you big dummy!” and hugged him tightly.

“Pff, lame!” IV shouted, and Rio hit him lightly “Quiet.”

Rei of course who was hidden didn’t like this one bit, his hard little rumor ruined like that? Nothing a little Photoshop couldn’t fix, with a photo of Astral and Takashi, anything was possible!

“I think we’ve caused this man enough irritation.. get better Daisuke Katagiri..” III said and lead them all out, Tron still yelling insults at the man “I’m the better coma man! I’ve been in thirty, have you been in thirty?! You’re nothing, you’re nothing, you coma less, cry baby bi—“ and III coughed “Father! Enough, you’ve trashed talked the man enough, we’re going home father.”

“Oh.. of course son!” Tron smiled at least he was acting like an adult for the moment.. that was the most interesting visit to the hospital they all had ever had..

“Hm, poor Katagiri Daisuke, get well soon.” Rei chuckled placing a bag of weed on the coma induced man’s chest, it’d be a lovely welcoming gift if he ever woke up, unless one of the employees would decide to take it. “A gift from me too you, poor little Daisuke!”

Rei couldn’t wait for all the drama to unfold tomorrow… and he had to fix Kotori and Ryoga’s little wagon.. along with find out how his best friends, Mizael and Durbe spent their boring study session.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esper robin can fist my asshole

Yuma was feeling better enough when he woke up, he had taken thirteen showers, he still didn't feel comfortable.. he was missing his friends though. "I-I'm going to school grandma, bye Akari!" and he took off running, he decided to walk today. He was walking to school when he saw Kaito driving off on his white motorcycle, he saw he had spray painted 'Bad Boy' on it, Yuma swore.. Kaito was so .. odd. He was half way to school, he expected to run into Astral but he didn't see him. He wondered why.

Yuma walked through the halls and getting sympathetic eyes, he didn’t know why until Tetsuo approached him “I’m sorry to hear what happened..” and Yuma is very confused because what is happening. “What do you mean..? If you mean Daisuke…” and Tetsuo said no. “No I saw Astral.. and a picture of Takashi.. isn’t.. like Astral your boyfriend?” and Yuma was confused now because what no they were best friends. “No.. but.. what pictures..?”

“The Principal, Mr. Heartland took them down.” And Yuma wondered what they were, or if they were even real, maybe he was better off not seeing them. “Well, I should get back to class…” and Tetsuo gave a wave.

Yuma was shocked to see Kotori and Ryoga holding hands again, he thought they were broken up; maybe something happened while he was gone. A lot had happened when he was gone, he doesn’t know what to expect.

“Yuma’s back..?” Takashi said in a whisper to Tokunosuke and they both were surprised, yet they didn’t know what had happened to him. They were just glad he was back. “Hey, Tokunosuke.. did I tell you I spangled a girl in the bathroom?” and Tokunosuke doesn’t believe it because the sexual education that Takashi has is that of a gold fish cracker. “Who?” Tokunosuke asked.

“Astral, that pretty blue eyeliner girl, she did have what we males have… and I don’t know if that’s normal but..” and Tokunosuke tried so hard not to laugh because what was this conversation even. “..Man you had sex with a guy.”

“I did not! I touched her beautiful essence!” Takashi exclaimed half disgusted and Tokunosuke replied, “You touched a dick.” And everyone in the class heard him say that especially when Takashi stood up and yelled, “I did not touch a dick!”

“Mr. Tokodori Takashi! Please don’t use such language.” Mr. Ukyo pleaded and told him to sit back down and Yuma leaned in closely and asked, “What are you two talking about?” and Tokunosuke said “He touched Astral’s genitals.. and thought he was touching a girl.” And Yuma was surprised, so the photos Tetsuo had been talking about were true?

“I didn’t think Astral would ever..” and Yuma isn’t sure why he is surprised by this but he is, maybe he didn’t expect his best friend to be over him so quickly. “So are you and Astral dating?” and Tokunosuke spoke for Takashi “No, Takashi isn’t into guys, he’s just blind and couldn’t tell for some reason!” he laughed.

“Oh..” Yuma was kind of relieved but he had no idea why Astral would do that in the first place…

Meanwhile… in Mr. Asco’s class…

“Has anyone seen Durbe and Mizael?! They’re normally here before me, don’t tell me those losers ditched school to fuckin’ study?” Rei asked around to the class and nobody knew where they were. This wasn’t cool at all; they’d better show up. He still had that meeting with Black Mist to deal with tonight..

“So, Kaito, did you and my brother have sex in the elevator or—“ and Kaito’s face cringed up a bit because, no that didn’t happen, as much as Kaito may have wanted it too. “Don’t you have rehearsing to do?” Kaito said turning back to V.

“Aw don’t tell me I’m interrupting your time with your boyfriend?” IV chuckled and elbowed Kaito “And I think it’s you who needs to rehearse, Mr. stage prop thrower.”

“What did you just say punk?! You want to go?!” Kaito shouted and nearly hurled his desk at IV but it missed and crashed into the wall. “…Mr. Tenjo.. you know what I am going to say?” Mr. Asco asked.

“Yeah, yeah to the principals office, I got it, don’t walk me out, and don’t follow me hoe!” Kaito yelled at V and stormed off. “Wow brother your boyfriend is simply colorful.” IV said.

“Yes.. I question what is on his mind.” V shook his head because why did Kaito suddenly seem to change always so quickly? He didn’t know still, and until IV spoke up “Nah, it’s probably because he got the star role in our play, he has to kiss the other leading actor, try outs are still going on.” IV said smugly.

“So, if you want you can try out and try and steal a kiss from your bad boy, he might not stay the lead long if he keeps throwing stage props at anyone who tries to act with him, maybe he only wants to make out with you!” IV joked and found the thought hilarious, and V thought about it.. maybe he would, it could be fun.. he guessed, he never did bother to try out or go see the plays.

“I just hope father doesn’t throw tomatoes at the stage again like last year..” III sighed remembering the event; he did admire the color that IV’s costume had been given from it though. “Father’s expectations in plays concerns me at times..” III went on.

“A lot of the things our father does concerns me Miheal.” IV sighed, and went back to looking at the crashed desk in the corner.

Rei thought the idea of a play was boring, he had no intention of bothering to even try and ruin it, he was mainly still focused on where the heck his friends were. Alit and Gilag were there but they didn’t matter to him.

He guessed he could wait and listen to the Arclights talk; they were at least somewhat interesting. “Why is Sanagi so excited about this play anyway?” III asked as he went on “I mean, don’t all the plays.. turn out bad..? Or is that just father who thinks that?”

“No Miheal they do, but because I’m such a great actor! I save the plays, after all who wouldn’t pay to come see me?” and a shout from across the room echoed after IV had said that, it was Fuuya unexpectedly. “Please mortal, they come to see me the famous super hero, ESPer Robin!”

“Fuuya, aren’t you a little too old to play dress up in class? If Daisuke saw that he’d stuff you in a trash can.” IV chuckled and Fuuya glared because it was true but he was glad Daisuke wasn’t there and then Fuuya said “But he isn’t here because he’s dead!” and V replied “Not yet.”

“My father had a coma fight with him.. in the hospital..” III murmured quietly as he tried to add on to this now awkward conversation. “..A coma fight..?” Fuuya said half confused because what even is that.

“You wouldn’t understand.. my dear father is.. an interesting man!” III chuckled and extended his hand to Fuuya “I’m Miheal by the way, I like your costume, is it for the play?”

“No foolish mortal, it is my cosplay! And—“ IV leaned in closely to Fuuya kind of shocking him as he said this “Hey, man, don’t scare the one guy who wants to be your friend away.” And Fuuya drew back, maybe that’s why he had gotten stuffed in a trash can before..

“S-sorry.. yes it is for the play.. I’m playing one of the heros..” and III smiled and shook Fuuya’s hand “Well, I’ll be coming to see it, I hope I see you!”

“Wow, good job kid, you got my little brother to acknowledge you in life, congrats.” IV said and Fuuya couldn’t tell if that was sarcasm.. and V was still wondering if Kaito had even gone to the principal’s office or just stood off somewhere in the halls knocking over things. Both were a likely answer.. the last one more so than the other.

“I do wonder why he acts this way.. and then differently.. at times..” V murmured quietly over to himself, he always seemed so.. different when he was alone with him. He’d hope to find out soon.

A/N: so next chapter we will see Mizael and Durbe’s recollection of the night of studying they had.. and Black Mist and Rei’s rumble is discussed among that! And will V find out the truth of Kaito’s actions?


	28. Chapter 28

Durbe awoke, he rolled over and felt his hand brush across a face, he looked over.. blonde hair.. "Miz..ael..?" he murmured and looked over him more, they were still fully clothed, nothing happened at least. "I-I deeply apologize if I did anything terrible while intoxicated, I understand if you no longer wish to be friends.. or.." 

Mizael groaned and cupped Durbe's face even with his pounding headache, he patted Durbe's head "No, not at all Durbe, it was an enjoyable night, thank you." and Durbe smiled.. then he noticed the clock, shit, it was lunch time. "Mizael! We have to go, I've never missed a day of school, this is terrible, and I’ll be marked as a deviant! I'll be in the ranks of Kaito, this is awful I-" and Mizael shut him up with a kiss. "We'll get there calm down, and does this mean we're boyfriends..?" and Durbe isn't sure because what about Rei? 

"I am unsure, what about Rei?" and Mizael shrugged his shoulders "I guess we can consult him, isn't that what you want?" and Durbe nodded, Mizael liked him almost as much, why not? Sharing was caring! "Let us hurry to school!" Durbe grabbed Mizael's hand and took off out the house. "Ugh.. I have a headache slow down, Durbe!" and he didn't because wanted to make it their in record time. 

Mizael still wondered what Durbe's past was like, he didn't seem bothered or affected by alcohol, maybe he'd been involved in something.. dark..? "Durbe, about Ryoga, is there anything else I should know?" and Durbe wasn't ready to discuss his life as a clubber yet. He wasn't as innocent as people believed. "No, nothing, I promise." and he had just lied, he wasn't ready to tell Mizael. It was a difficult treading path after all.

A/N: next chapter will be the fight and we find out more about Kaito. And maybe later more on Durbe’s past with Ryoga. Ok bye.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking death this chapter

Rei was annoyed how they hadn’t even bothered to show up until the end of school, and at that.. he swore something was going on between them. They were holding hands? Who holds hands after a study session? Whatever he had more important things to do, he had to get off the school grounds and head to the train tracks..

Wait.. holding hands..? They were dating?! They had got involved with each other while he was off ruining lives? Unforgivable, he couldn’t believe this. He wasn’t in love with them.. right? Why the fuck did he care anyway?

He was going to kick some black haired purple tattooed punk ass.. he didn’t care. Who needed them? He stormed off refusing to look at them anymore, he didn’t have to anyway, and it was after class. He had important things to do.

Rei walked out of the school gates, hopped on his scooter and put on his helmet and drove off, he kept receiving text messages from Black Mist. He supposed Black Mist was really eager to fight him or see him for some reason. It was adorable how eager he was to see him again.

He nearly crashed when Black Mist jumped out in front of his path; he guessed he was at right location. “Does little Misty want to talk to me about little Astral? Did you know I put up photographs of him nearly screwing some blue haired dweeb?” and he felt his jacket being grabbed onto. “Cut the shit, Vector.” 

“Ooh! Someone remembers my old gang name, that’s cute, do you still count the hours we’ve broken up too or?” and Black Mist nearly pushed him off the edge of the train tracks. “Aw is little Misty angry?”

“You don’t remember what you did to me do you?!” Black Mist said as he tightened his grip and loosened his hold on Rei’s hand. “No, nope, do tell, what did little old me do?”

“You left me and the old gang in the line of fire during one of our robberies, we could’ve died you asshole!” and Rei tilted his head and smirked “Oh, a shame you didn’t.”

“Is that really what this is about Misty? Or is it about my up and leaving and just breaking your little fragile heart, you weak sack of shit hm?” and Black Mist let go, and Rei chuckled “If we’re going down, I’m taking you with me.” And he forced Black Mist down with him, them both tumbling onto the train tracks.

“Thanks for breaking my fall Misty.” And Black Mist groaned and pinned Rei against the rail road track, he let out a low growl of anger “…And you just have the fucking nerve to hurt my brother?!” and Rei can’t believe this, this isn’t even about his brother. “Oh Mist, just admit it, you want to fuck me, right here, right now. You’re here for nothing else, isn’t that right?”

“Vector you’re conceded as ever…” Black Mist said choking at the orange haired boy’s throat, and he chuckled “It’s true isn’t it?” and maybe it is.

“I wouldn’t deny your little selfish needs, Mist. I mean you have me right where you want me… I couldn’t even resist..” he chuckled and egged on Black Mist, who slammed Rei hard against the surface.

“Yeeowch Mist! You’re going to give me a head injury, then again you’d most likely go and try and seduce a corpse, huh? No standards huh Mist?” and he felt Black Mist prying off his pants, and wrapping a hand around his length. “No answer?”

“Shut the fuck up.. Vector..” Black Mist hissed as he closed his eyes, running his hand up and down Rei’s shaft. Rei couldn’t hide the hatred in his eyes, it wasn’t even that his old lover was doing this, he just couldn’t help but think.. what if Mizael or Durbe did this to each other? Disgusting.. he didn’t know why he was bothered by it so much that he was digging his claws into Black Mist’s shoulders.

“F-fuck your nails are sharp, fucking cut them!” Black Mist yelled as he continued to pump his hand against Rei’s length, keeping a steady a paced motion, Rei wasn’t amused in the least, the spark just wasn’t there like it used to be. He was never going to get off like this.

“What, why are you smiling…?” Black Mist questioned when he felt the body weight shift and topples onto him.. fuck Rei. “I wasn’t having any fun~! I’ll have more fun this way, isn’t this what you missed? Hm?” 

“Oh you aren’t fun tonight, where is that eager fellow from my past?” Rei questioned as he pressed his cheek against Black Mist’s and they were face to face. “In shock?” and that’s when Black Mist pressed closer and kissed him roughly. Rei pulled away quickly “Disgusting..” and rolled his hips against Black Mist’s still almost fully clothed body.

“…Get on with it, Vector.” And this is just so depressing, this wasn’t even fun to Rei at this point, he wanted reactions! Not this sorrowful mope of a mess! “Where is the spark, Mist?”

“I don’t know Vector, I don’t know why I didn’t kill you either..” and Rei chuckled, kill him? This weak piece of shit could never kill him, he was pathetic and so was his old gang. “You’re so fucking sad, it’s distressing me.” And Rei pinned Black Mist against the rough hard train track rails, he slid of Black Mist’s pants.

“You better pray a train doesn’t come~!” and Black Mist nearly forgot.. and he urged Vect—..No.. Rei.. he was Rei now.. “Maybe this can wait for another time.. this is dangerous… and.. ah..!” he cried out as he felt Rei pound into him, it brought back memories. He wasn’t sure why this wasn’t enjoyable.. fuck.. was he actually in love with those two?

“A-ah.. V-vector.. we really should discuss your change in behavior.. you seem more.. life ruiner-like than usual..” and Rei doesn’t care, he doesn’t want to hear this shit, he could do what he wanted, he wasn’t with the gang anymore, he didn’t have to take this.

“Wasn’t I your commander? Subordinates shouldn’t question the leader little doggie, why don’t you woof for me?” Rei chuckled as he asked trying to make some fun out of this.. as he continued to roll his hips into Black Mist.

“How degrading.. same old Vector..” and Rei wasn’t the same, he wasn’t interested in dim-witted gang rules and more nonsense.

He completely ignored Black Mist’s comments and bucked forward into him, releasing himself, he could say it was not that enjoyable.. and he didn’t know why. Fuck, fuck.. why was he bothering to fall for anyone?! He was here to ruin the peoples lives here, not this. 

“Now really Vector, about Astral.. you should lay off my little brother, if you know what is well and good for you.” And Rei can’t not laugh at this because this was what this was really all about? Using his brother as an excuse for sex and then changing it back to that?

“I’ll have to think about that later.” And Black Mist doesn’t understand he sees Rei standing up and he tries to stand up and kick Rei’s shit in when he realizes his foot is snagged under one of the sharp spurs.

“You have unimaginable pain tolerance, you fell on that when we fell, a shame, what we had was classic and special.. but I’m afraid that time has come to be dead and gone, just like you.” And Rei cackled as he climbed off the train railing, he heard the echo of a train in the distances. 

“Vector.. you asshole, you wouldn’t let me die would you?! Think about the gang, they’ll come after you, think about it.” And Rei doesn’t have to, he isn’t afraid of any morons, especially if they are as dumb as Black Mist was.

“Good fucking bye, Misty!” and Rei gives a generous wave before he sees the lights of the train approaching and he swears he hears an agonizing scream echoing in the distance, he wonders how many bones cracked and shattered before he died in a quick way.

“A shame you weren’t more interesting.” Rei sighed, and he couldn’t believe he was actually missing blondey and nerdy. He guessed he could make an effort to talk to them; he hurried off out of the scene. He didn’t want to be associated with murder.

The gang? Couple of morons, they’d never find out, there was no trace that he was even here. 

A/N: ok next chapter is either finding out more about Kaito or Durbe’s past or something else if something happens. Ok.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> french mizael. google translate his ass.

"I wonder what was up with Rei.. yesterday.." Alit asked to the Varian table and Mizael replied "He was likely busy, I can't put my finger on it but.. he's been ..making excuses." and Durbe wasn't sure, it was like all of them had secrets, he wondered if Mizael had any.   
"He'll come along soon, he is normally here before all of us, why ain't he here in class?" Gilag said and Mr. Asco told them to be quiet, and V wondered if Kaito had got suspended because he wasn't here.   
"Look on the bright side Chris, the play is almost here!" Sanagi exclaimed, and the Arclights didn't look too excited. "Won't you miss your star lead, Kaito?" and Sanagi sighed, "He better be back before the play..!" and that's when a slam of door knocked from thought of everyone.   
"Rei..?" Mr. Asco said and told him he was late. "I apologize Mr. Asco, I will take my seat." and he folded his arms and stared at Mizael and Durbe. "You two certainly missed me, didn't you?" They seemed to have worried expressions.   
"Of course, you stormed off during lunch, what happened?" and Rei shrugged "I had important business to do, much like your study date!" he chuckled, he didn't know they both liked him, he was jealous of both of them slightly.   
"Rei, we really must discuss something, are you..?" and Rei replied "Am I what?!" and Durbe wasn't sure what was wrong. "He’s wondering if you are into males, Ne pas mettre la culotte dans un tas." and Durbe chuckled slightly, Mizael had a point.  
"I don't know the last part, but I heard an insult, Miza-chan, you can piss off." Rei crossed his arms now refusing to talk to them.   
"Rei, he was joking, what has you upset?" and Rei was not sure, was he actually jealous? Vector of gangs, Vector who had all the bitches of the bitches, jealous?! "I'm never upset, nyan-kitty." and he patted Durbe's head.   
"Hm.. if you say so.."   
Mizael glared at Rei "So you gay or not?" and Rei doesn't know how to act about this, why would they want to know? "Hm why? Aren't you two together~?" and Mizael now knew what was wrong with Rei. "Il pense que nous baisé," and told Durbe who was surprised, little Rei that jealous?   
"Hey! Cut the French bullshit; say words to my face!"  
Mizael rolled his eyes, and kissed Rei's lips roughly as he bit down slightly.   
"Did you just fucking kiss me?!" and Durbe nodded his head "He did, he wanted to ask you if you'd like to be involved with us." and Rei isn't sure he wants to share anyone but.. they all did like each other.   
"So, what kind of shit are you asking for?" Rei hissed and Mizael chuckled, "He's asking if you'd be in a polygamous relationship with us. Us three." and Rei guessed he could but little did they know Durbe had a little job on the side that may change everything or cause problems..   
"Fine." And on hearing that Durbe and Mizael hugged Rei, almost affectionately.  
Anna shouted "No PDA, let Jesus into your life!" and that was the last of that before they headed off to Mr. Asco's class again.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter ma de me sad

“You know Durbe, I didn’t see Ryoga today..” Mizael stated and he knew they had a close past, he had a feeling he knew where he was.. but he didn’t want to push the subject. “That isn’t of my concern, Mizael, he’s a free man, he can do what he wishes.”

Mizael didn’t know why Durbe wouldn’t answer the question more.. well enough, they use to be friends, shouldn’t he know at least a little? Maybe he just wanted to know what kind of past Durbe had with Ryoga. “Are you planning on coming over for another study session?” and Durbe shook his head, since when did Durbe turn down studying?

“I have my own business to attend to tonight, I apologize, maybe some other time.” And Mizael didn’t know why Durbe had been awkward since the night he confessed a little of his past. It couldn’t be that bad could it? “Hm.. I guess I can invite Rei..” and they weren’t sure where Rei had gone off to after lunch ended, it seemed his friends were both keeping some secrets.

“You aren’t upset though, right?” Durbe asked because that was the last thing he wanted, he just had some business of his own to attend to. Mizael shook his head “Should I be? As long as you aren’t getting into some dangerous situation, I’m excellent.” And Durbe smiled, kissed Mizael’s cheek and went back to looking at his book as Mr. Asco taught a lesson.

Durbe knew Mizael wouldn’t like it if he found out where he was going, he just couldn’t tell him, it was also why Ryoga wasn’t in school today, he was sure Kotori was worried, she’d be upset too if she found out. It was there secret, probably the last thing that kept them talking to each other. He was never sure how he got involved in helping Ryoga one day. He knew it would have to stop at some point. What would Rei and Mizael think of him if they found out?

“Of course, I’ll keep safe.” Durbe added not looking up from his book, and that’s when a crash from the door brought them from their kind of reading. “K-Kaito Tenjo! You’re suspended why are you here?” Mr. Asco asked, it was like whatever they did, didn’t matter or affect Kaito in the least. “Hasn’t your father talked some sense into you at all?”

Kaito flinched, ignoring the father comment and placing a foot on V’s desk as he lifted V’s chin from the book. “Hey, your bad boy is here, don’t fret.” And V can’t believe he broke out of his suspension to just.. come barge into class?

“And why are you here?” V asked not that he wasn’t kind of glad to see him but wasn’t he still suspended? “I have to be in that play don’t I? It’s today isn’t it? Who became the asshole I have to kiss anyway?” and V pointed to Taiki. 

“What? That shy little piece of shit?” and V nearly lost it at that comment, he wasn’t sure why Sanagi picked him, maybe as some punishment for Kaito always destroying the stage props. “Kaito, he can hear you—Kaito!” he hissed as his boyfriend stood up and walked over to Taiki’s desk. “Oh uhm.. hello.. you’re the lead.. Kaito..?” 

“Damn right it is bitch!” Kaito said as he tried to flip over the desk, luckily V stopped him and V couldn’t believe how Kaito was talking to this man. “O-oh.. I’m the princess of the story.. Sanagi said I have a nice voice.. for it.”

“I love you.” Kaito said as he flipped Taiki out of his desk, and V didn’t understand, he couldn’t tell if this was rehearsing or not. “O-oh.. this is too soon! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!” and V can’t even tell if this is real or not anymore.

“What should I do?!” Taiki yelled aloud to everyone in the class, Mr. Asco had stopped caring at this point and just laid down on the desk. He was so done today.

“Kill yourself.” Kaito said and flipped Taiki out of his desk, the desk just flopped on the ground and sat there. Taiki kind of scared and a little confused.

“O-ok!” Taiki said not sure if this was still acting and V didn’t fully understand what was happening anymore and sat down at his desk and put his hands to his face, Kaito was unbelievable.

“Mr. Tenjo? At this point I’m not even going to send you to the office anymore, just .. just please.. sit in the corner and be quiet..” and Kaito walked away from Taiki leaving him on the ground, sat next to V.

“That’s not the corner—I give up..” and Mr. Asco sighed, “Just, sit there and discuss among yourselves the lesson, I can’t handle this.” And Kaito shrugged and put a hand on V’s shoulder. “Do you think I’ll ever drive him to quit with my actions?”

“I don’t know, is that your intent?” V asked and Kaito shook his head, he didn’t know why Kaito acted out still, he then saw another scar against Kaito’s neck. “Is that one new? Another knife fight?”

“No.. nothing like that, don’t worry about it.” And V doesn’t understand how he got it, he was suspended, he was in his home..? Nothing bad could’ve happened.

Wait, he finally gets it now, Kaito acts out because..? “You have a little brother don’t you?” and Kaito nodded his head. “These scars, they’re from home aren’t they?”

“No, you don’t know anything… I told you, it’s none of your business.” And he goes to storm out of the classroom, which Mr. Asco would have openly welcomed. “Kaito, I have no right to know, but as your boyfriend, I’m concerned for your well being.”

Taiki whispered from his knocked over desk “Is this apart of the play..?” and Sanagi faceplamed because they were in class, maybe she could cast V as the one to kiss Kaito, the two fit together so well. “You don’t need to be, I’m a bad boy, I don’t need you, I don’t need anyone.”

“Of course you don’t Kaito, the markings though, they’re from..?” and Kaito lets out the most inhuman growl he can muster as he pushed V out of the classroom door. 

“Bravo! Bravo! Great acting Kaito and V!” Taiki shouted from his knocked over desk.

“..Taiki I.. never mind..” Sanagi sighed, this was not apart of the play, and they were in class for all sakes! 

Meanwhile outside the class room…

“What’s the meaning of this Kaito?” and Kaito shoves V against the lockers, harder than he intends to and wraps his arms around V’s neck. “They’re from your father aren’t they?”

“No they’re from a knife fight, why do you insist on pressing the subject..?” and V can’t believe Kaito is still denying this or trying to lie to him. “I told you, stop caring about me so much Chris.”

“It’s amazing how your actions change when we’re alone.” And Kaito buries his face into the crook of V’s neck. “Are you willing to talk about it?”

“…It’s because of Haruto, he can’t hit Haruto… so he.. you get the point..” and V strokes Kaito’s hair, hearing his steady heart beat. “Kaito..”

“I don’t want your sympathy… I don’t even want your concern.” And V looked down at Kaito, he had a hurt expression on his face. “Are you going to be ok?”

“Of course, I just worry about Haruto, and I act out because it’s a façade.. and it pisses my father off, a good enough reason for me.. don’t you say anything, ever.” And V wouldn’t, he’s just glad he finally understands the reasoning behind it all.

“He’s been an abusive asshole ever since mother passed away, a few months ago actually… he only recently started yelling at Haruto though. Guess I wasn’t good enough to yell at when I wasn’t home.” Kaito let go of V, but he felt himself being held in place.

“I see, maybe you and your brother could spend a few days at my home.. if you want that, if not, I understand.” And he knows Kaito will refuse to take this offer.

“I’m doing just fine without your help, it only hurts for a little while.” And that phrase pains V to hear, he lets Kaito go though.

“If you ever need help Kaito, you know I’m there for you, bad boy..” and Kaito nodded, rubbed his eyes, refusing to let V see that he may or may not have cried on his shoulder. “Yes.. I know..” and that’s when the bell rang, and the halls filled.

“Are you heading home?” and Kaito nodded, “Who else is going to keep Haruto away from that asshole?” and V nodded, kissed Kaito’s cheek. “Stay as safe as you can.”

“Of course, Vagina.” And he walked away with a wave, of course their conversation had to end like that.

V chuckled and walked away, catching up to his brothers in the hall as they headed home.

Mizael on the other hand, waved to Durbe as he went in another direction, he guessed he could try and call Rei. “Hé, pédé. Veux-tu venir étudier?” and Rei did answer he just didn’t understand what the heck Mizael just said. “English please, Blondey.” 

“Come over to my house, faggot.” And Rei figured that was what the last part said “What about Durbe?” and Mizael isn’t sure what about him, he is just busy, busy enough to blow him off. “He had some business to do apparently.. so how about it?”

“You better keep that Komodo dragon of yours on a leash, Miza-chan.” And Mizael chuckled; the thought of Tachyon jumping on Rei was funny. “He knows who owns what, trust me.”

“Are you implying I’m yours?” and he didn’t hear a no.. and was hung up on. Fuck Mizael!

A/N: Next chapter is focused on Durbe and Ryoga.


	32. Chapter 32

Durbe had his bags and everything as he left the school, he was glad Mizael got Rei to come over at least, he didn’t want Mizael to be alone or worried about what he was doing, he was glad Rei would keep him company. He sighed, he was going to meet Ryoga at the club, and he couldn’t believe Ryoga got into such trouble that he actually needed him.

Durbe just wasn’t sure how or why he got into trouble, or why it required his help, he put on his helmet and got on his scooter. He sped off down the street, in the direction of the club, he hopes Ryoga hasn’t gotten into too much trouble, he just knows Ryoga would be here, he doesn’t know why he is even helping him, they don’t talk anymore. He arrives at a dirty looking establishment; the sign at the top of the club has sparkly purple shiny letters.

“Big Booty Bitches…?” Durbe murmured, he remembered the club having a different name the last time he came here, that was so long ago though. He entered through the club doors. He didn’t recognize any of these people.

“What do you want, you don’t look old enough to be here, ID you punk?” The bouncer asked and Durbe handed his old fake ID that said “Kitten” because Ryoga at the time, thought it was cute. “Kitten as in..? Stripper.. glitter kitten?” and Durbe hushed him, “Keep your voice down.”

“What are you here for sunshine? Back to stripping or are you here for a good time, Kitten?” and Durbe nearly flushed at hearing these words, he had boyfriends now.. this wasn’t his life. “No I—“ and The bouncer went on “I remember your purple outfit, man you had a nice rack..”

Durbe was now confused; the bouncer did know that was for cross dresser night, he wasn’t really a female, judging by The bouncer’s drooling expression, he did not.  
“I’m looking for a Nasch..?” and The bouncer didn’t finish yet “Man, Kitten, you really let your boobs go.”

“Excuse me..?” Durbe said as he punched The bouncer in the eye, and then asked again “Now, where is Nasch?” and The bouncer rubbed his eye and responded “You mean Naschty Night, you lookin’ for a nasty night, Kitten?”

Durbe couldn’t believe this, he was being hit on. “Yes.. I am..” and The bouncer replied “He just went out with A Pimp Named Kurage.” And Durbe was confused once again “Kurage..?” it sounded familiar. The bouncer shouted “No, Kitten! Don’t say that, you gotta say the whole damn thing! Don’t you remember?”

“No because I quit the stripper business some time ago, I’m looking for Nasch.” He pushed passed The bouncer and into the crowd, he looked around, he then found the secret back room. He just.. never expected to see Ryoga in the lap of Kurage, purring like a cat..?

“…Nasch?” Durbe rasped, he pulled Ryoga’s attention away from Kurage, who didn’t seem pleased with that. “Just a minute sir, Kurage.” 

“That’s A Pimp Named Kurage, you gotta say the whole damn thing!” Kurage said as he smacked Ryoga’s ass before sending him off, Ryoga pulled Durbe behind the curtains. “Why are you here..?”

“No, Nasch, why are you here? He asked again, he looked at Ryoga’s outfit; he had cat ears on his head, a maid dress on and a cattail. “I thought you quit this? Think of your girlfriend Kotori.”

“I know… I just.. I needed the money and—“ and Durbe doesn’t understand, needed the money for what? He knew that Ryoga and Rio were orphaned, he guessed the rent, and he was running low again? “Oh.. Nasch.. what for this time..?”

“Rent, I need to buy Kotori a present too, and I didn’t know where else to turn but my old job, it’s only temporary.. trust me, Durbe.” But he didn’t trust him, only temporary, never meant only temporary, he knew Kurage wouldn’t let him out of his business, they had fallen hard before and it was hard to get out before. “Nasch, he’ll drug you again.”

“No, I’ll be careful this time, don’t you trust me Durbe? Why did you even come here?” and Durbe isn’t sure why he came, he was concerned for his old friend. “We have a past together Ryoga, I know you well enough, I knew something was wrong when you didn’t show up. Kotori was worried you know?”

“I know Durbe..” and he felt Durbe’s hands wrap around his shoulders “No you don’t Ryoga, last time I found you, you nearly died of overdose, we may not be friends anymore but—“ and he had Ryoga’s warm lips against his in a matter of seconds.

“Durbe, we never stopped being friends.” And this hurts Durbe more than he knows, he isn’t supposed to be falling for Ryoga again, he’s with Kotori, this is just a fling, it’ll never happen again, it’s just a result of Kurage’s drugs. 

“You aren’t in your right mind are you Nasch..?” Durbe asked as he wiped his mouth, he knows Ryoga isn’t because he wouldn’t be doing this if he weren’t. 

“Durbe..” and the way Ryoga says his name.. he can’t do this anymore, he has Mizael and Rei. “Nasch.. you aren’t well, you’re drugged aren’t you?”

“Durbe, let me show you how much I care for you..” and he kisses at Durbe’s neck, and Durbe can’t believe this is happening, he has Kotori, why.. why..? Why now..? Why couldn’t it be back then..?

“N-Nasch.. what about Kotori…?” and he nearly chokes hearing Ryoga say these words because he is drugged, he knows Ryoga would never forget. “Koto-who?” he said he’d be careful, he lied, he was already drugged when saying those words, maybe they hadn’t fully kicked in yet.

“Nasch, we need to get you out of here.” He pulls away from Ryoga and takes his hand as he slips out of the curtains; Kurage stops him. “Where you think you’re going Glitter Kitten? Stealing Naschty Night away and then just wantin’ to leave?”

“I don’t work here anymore, you have no authority over me.” Durbe hissed and clenched Ryoga’s hand. “Of course not Glitter Kitten, you are leaving with club property though. He signed up for tonight, he wants his pay, you don’t want to revoke him of that, do you?” and no he doesn’t.. but he doesn’t want Kurage to abuse him either. 

“I’m feeling generous, I’ll pay him double, if I get to watch the show you two put on for my enjoyment.” And Durbe tenses up at hearing this, no, he wasn’t about this life anymore. “No thank you.”

“Then little Nasch here is going to have a wild night with me, he doesn’t even know where he is right now, he’s so drugged up, you wouldn’t want that would you?” and Durbe turns and looks at Ryoga who is holding onto his arm, smiling, and whispering “Durbe!” in a happy tone now, he’s acting like a lustful child.

“…If it prevents you from touching him, I will do so..” He took Ryoga’s hand and whispered “Come along, Nasch.. we’re going to have some fun for.. mister Kurage..” and he takes Ryoga behind the curtain, stands for a moment. “Nasch… are you feeling okay?”

Durbe feels Ryoga’s hands wrapping around his neck and feels kisses being forced against his lip, he hears Ryoga’s voice say “I love you Durbe..” and he hears Kurage from the distance “Throw him on the bed like the putain he is.” and he knows the French Kurage used, it hurts so much. “Mmm.. Durbe..” he feels Ryoga slipping his hands up his shirt.

He doesn’t want to do this, he flings Ryoga onto the bed, and he sees Ryoga’s surprised expression. “Durbe…?” and his voice is killing him because he sounds so confused. It’s not Ryoga’s fault, it’s not his fault either, it’s the drugs.. he doesn’t know..

“It’s fine Nasch, I-I love you too..” he says as he feels a tear drip down his eye onto the bed sheets, he hears Ryoga whisper out “Don’t cry Durbe, I’m sorry..” and he doesn’t know what he is sorry for. He strips Ryoga of his maid’s outfit; he’s naked on the bed now. He still has the cat ears on.

“Mmm… Durbe, you’re so cute..” and Durbe smiles.. he knows this is not real.. he knows when the drugs wear off… he feels Ryoga slip his pants off, and pull the shirt off him. 

“Durbe… I love you so much..” and it pains him so much to hear this, he feels Ryoga’s mouth wrap around his length, he moves his tongue along carefully and jerks part of Durbe off as he sucks. “N-Nasch…” and he hears muffled moaning against his body, Ryoga moves him throughout his mouth. Ryoga pulls off, looks up at Durbe with saliva running down his chin. “Say you love me too, Durbe.”

Durbe knows the love isn’t real; it isn’t if he’s on some drug… he moans out as he feels Ryoga rub against his body as he straddles him. “I love you so much Durbe…”

“M-me too.. Nasch..” he says between choked tears, Ryoga grinds his body against his, rolling his hips each time, both of their breath pausing each time. “Durbe!” he hears Ryoga cry out as he feels the climax coming on, it stains the sheets and their bodies.

“Mmm… Durbe..” he hears Ryoga say as he nuzzled against his neck, and he looked up and saw Kurage urging them to go on. “A-are you still.. willing to go.. Nasch..?”

“I’d go as far anytime with you Durbe…” and it pains Durbe so much, these words are just words from the drug, he doesn’t love him, why can’t he stop saying that? He is tired of hearing these falses from his mouth. He pins Ryoga against the bed, he digs his nails into Ryoga’s back as he hears a moan. “D-durbe..!” he is so tired of hearing his name be moaned out with such love, Ryoga doesn’t love him. He never would! He feels tears streaming down his face as he pulls out a bottle of lube. “Durbe… I want you..”

Durbe coats his fingers in the lube, sticks three fingers inside Ryoga as he pushes in and out roughly, he hears more moans from Ryoga. “D-durbe..! A-ah..! Durbe..! I love you so much, Durbe..!” Durbe pulled his fingers out, he could barely see anymore with the tears blurring his eyes. “I-I know, Nasch…” and he thrusts himself into Ryoga with more force than he had planned. “A-ah..! Durbe, not so rough.”

Why should Durbe be gentle? Ryoga wasn’t gentle with his heart, spewing these false words even under drugs. It was hurting him so much, he thrusted in with more force this time, he feels Ryoga moan into the sheets. “D-durbe.. I’m sorry..”

S-sorry..? Sorry wouldn’t stop hurting his heart; he pounded further into Ryoga’s rear, digging his claws deeper into Ryoga’s back. Rough bloody claw markings were carved into his back now. “Glitter Kitten has quite the claws.” Kurage said as he licked his lips at the scene.

Durbe chose to shut him out, he didn’t want to hear Kurage, and he thrusts once more as he feels the tears dripping down his face again. “Nasch pourquoi avez-vous de m'aimer maintenant?” he asks in French knowing full well Ryoga can’t understand him. Kurage knows, he laughs it up.

“D-durbe.. don’t be mad.. I’m sorry..” That’s all Ryoga can say because he can tell with Durbe’s sadden eyes, he knows there is anger between them. “Ne dites pas que vous êtes désolé pour moi! Vous n'êtes pas désolé pour briser mon coeur.” He continues on, as the tears won’t stop streaming down his face.

He bucks forward as another tear trails down his face as he climaxes into Ryoga. “I love you Durbe..” he hears as Ryoga dozes off, Durbe stands up and picks up his clothes, turns and stares at Kurage. “The money..? Both doubled, give it to me and I’ll keep it for Ryoga.” And Kurage handed him the money. “Quite the show.”

“You can suck a dick.” Durbe hissed out as he pulled Ryoga’s shirt over his head, slipped on his boxers the best he could and his pants. “Come on Ryoga, I’m sure Kotori’s worried about you…” he puts Ryoga on his back, gets out Ryoga’s keys to his motorbike. 

“Hang onto me..” he said as he carried Ryoga out of the disgusting establishment, he knows Ryoga won’t remember coming here with the amount of drugs Kurage gave him. It was better this way, he didn’t want him to remember the night they had, it didn’t mean anything and he was with Kotori. He was better he didn’t. 

Durbe unlocks the door, pushes Ryoga inside and starts Ryoga’s motorbike as the red visor covers the hood. He thanks Ryoga’s fancy motorbike. “I hope the money was worth it…” he says as he hears the engine start, he drives off.

He hears Ryoga mutter out “I love you so much Durbe.. and I’m sorry..” and he shakes his head as he drives and whispers out “No you don’t Ryoga… I know you don’t…” and he knows he never would, he only ever said these things under drug influence.

After every time he told Ryoga of it, he always heard the same excuse, it was the drugs, maybe Ryoga had really loved him, just never could say it. Always forgot after words, it didn’t matter, he had Kotori. They weren’t meant to be. Durbe knew this for so long, he didn’t know why he let it go on for so long. He had Mizael and Rei now… and they’d hate him if they found out, wouldn’t they…?

Durbe’s almost thankful that Ryoga won’t remember, he just wished he could forget, having such painful words said to you, he wished he could forget. He drives off, he hopes Ryoga’s sister doesn’t know he is back in this business. He hated how he would have to keep a close eye on him now. The more time he spent with him, the more he knew Ryoga would break his heart, harder each time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking angst


	33. Chapter 33

Rei wasn’t sure why he was going over to study, studying wasn’t his thing nor was he in a proper good mood, he had just killed a man, he didn’t feel satisfied even in that, mainly because Black Mist just wasn’t fun. He was also pissed about actually have feelings for Durbe and Mizael because the last thing he expected when he transferred was to fall in love. At least the gang wasn’t involved yet; he didn’t want to involve them in the gang, if he could help it. He had a feeling that Durbe was involved in something as well but he couldn’t tell; what the hell would a book nerd like Durbe even be involved with? 

Rei knocked on Mizael’s door, he heard a low like growl, he figured that was Mizael’s pet, he kicked at the door trying to silence the beast. “Hey, Miza-chan! Your bet is trying to harass me through the door, put on a leash or something!” and he hears the knob turning, sees Mizael at the door. “That your pet greeting me with it’s growling?” And Mizael pushed Tachyon away from the door. “He gets excited when he hears people.”

Rei looked at the beast before him, it looked calmer at least then when it had been that day in the bathroom. Or so he had heard. “He isn’t going to get all.. you know.. rape-y with me?” he asked as he looked down at the Komodo dragon, it curled around Rei’s feet. 

“No, he knows his place. He’s actually trying to be affectionate to you it appears.. Tachyon, this is Rei.” He says as he brings out one of the chemistry books. “You’re serious about studying?” he heard Rei ask, he guessed not. “What is it you want to talk about then?”

“What’d you and Durbe do, the night I ditched actual study night?” and he hears Mizael ask a similar question “What did you do, I’ll exchange if you exchange.” And he isn’t going to tell him he killed a man, that he meant with an old lover, had some good old timely fun and then murdered him in cold blood. No, you do not tell that to your boyfriends. “I met with an old friend, we hung out by the train tracks and then he jumped in front of a train~! It was so tragic!” and Mizael isn’t sure why someone would just.. jump in front of a train..?

“What about you Miza-chan?” he asked as he leaned down and patted Tachyon’s head gently, whispering, “If you try and do to me what you did to Yuma, I’ll stomp you.” This creature has slimy skin. “We.. studied..” and he obviously doesn’t believe this as he knocks Mizael onto the couch. “No, really Mizael. What’d you two do?”

“Won’t you be upset if I say anything?” Mizael asked as he pressed a finger to Rei’s chin, receiving a growl from Rei. It was almost as vicious as Tachyon’s growls. Speaking of Tachyon, he didn’t seem to like his master being pushed around and he let out a growl. 

“Relax Tachyon, Rei isn’t going to harm me.” He said soothing the dragons nerves, which looked relaxed enough now. Still watching carefully just incase. “No, I’ll be upset if you don’t say anything! Jeez.. Mizael keeping secrets from me?”

“No, it’s hardly a secret that him and I made out over some French alcohol, shared a little past things, Durbe mentioned something about Ryoga, gay bars, he didn’t say anything else and we passed out, nothing happened. And I highly doubt, you just watched a man kill himself, you did something didn’t you?” Mizael asked and Rei wasn’t sure how close Mizael was to finding out anything, what was there to find out anyway? 

“What are you implying, dear Mizael? That I just killed a man? How hurtful, am I really that kind of man?” Rei pouted, Tachyon sniffed the air and tensed up. 

“I don’t know, are you that kind of man Rei?” Mizael asked because he literally knew next to nothing about Rei. “I didn’t kill anyone! Yeesh, so dramatic Mizael!” and Tachyon thought different as he hissed like a cat. “Apparently to Tachyon you reek of death, coincidence?”

“Oh Mizael please, I wouldn’t—“ and he’s pushed against the couch roughly, Mizael tightening his hold around his neck. “My Tachyon doesn’t lie, I don’t care why you killed anyone, just what the actual hell did you do?” he nearly chokes Rei as he pins him against the couch. “Do you really want to know Mizael?”

“Yes, maybe..” and Mizael isn’t sure if he wants to know anymore because what if it’s terrible? Does he even want to know? “So unsure! And what about Durbe? Aren’t you still curious of where he is?”

“He’s responsible, he said he’d stay out of any trouble, he isn’t the type to get into problems like you, Rei.” And he hears that stupid laugh; he presses his hand against Rei’s throat. “What did you do?”

“I killed a man as you obviously so believe! I mean I can’t believe you, me kill someone?” and Tachyon hisses and barks some sort of warning growl. “Rei, truly?”

“The hell do you want from me Mizael? I messed with Astral, his older brother Black Mist wanted a challenge fight, and it turned out to be some old scandalous love affair he was looking for. Hell, my intention wasn’t even to kill him.” And he feels the same choking feeling pressing around his neck. “And just what was your intention?”

“I had a moment with him, he did want to fight but it didn’t end up in the fighting I had in mind, it ended up in sex, not very enjoyable sex even, and normally sex is exciting, you know?” and Mizael’s expression is very disgusted, so Rei ignores it and goes on “But I wasn’t feeling it, it just wasn’t fun! And I had you two idiots on my mind, disgusting!”

“I didn’t even kill him on purpose, he snagged on the spurs in the railroad track, I just didn’t want to save him, is that so wrong?” and he can tell Mizael’s disgusted in hearing this. “So you purposely let him die?”

“He could’ve got out if he tried hard enough! Not my fault he didn’t want his life enough, so sad that his life wasn’t important enough—“ and Mizael squeezes his hands around Rei’s neck. “Yeesh Mizael, your hands are so tight, trying to kill me now?”

“No, I cannot believe you allowed someone to be killed, you’re disgusting.” And he stands up from the couch, and Rei’s expression almost changes to hurt, what? 

“Aww Mizael! I had my best intentions in mind, can’t you over look that I killed someone? It’s not a big deal; he’s just gang scum! Not even worth the trouble.” and Mizael can’t believe what he’s hearing, who talks about someone’s life like it’s a joke? 

“All of that aside, I really do like you, you and Durbe.” And Mizael isn’t sure he’s okay hearing these words right after hearing this man joke about death so lightly. Rei’s hand reached out to touch Mizael’s shoulder. “Don’t touch me, a murderer has no right to touch me.”

“Mizael… I didn’t kill him, the train did! The trains the murderer if anything.” And Mizael can’t believe he’s still joking, wasn’t Black Mist, Astral’s big brother, wouldn’t this affect Astral’s family? “Did you even think for a second how this would affect Astral?”

“Since when did Mizael-chan care for anyone’s well being?” and Mizael turned back and faced Rei. “You’re awful.”

“I never said I wasn’t.” Rei joked, and it was true he didn’t, he reached out for Mizael’s arm once more. “No.. uh.. but really, I’m regretful of what I did, I’m not a perfect person Mizael, and I probably shouldn’t have joked about little Mist’s death like that.” And what Rei said didn’t even begin to make up for what he said, he didn’t really care though, he just doesn’t like Rei’s attitude or the secrets both him and Durbe are keeping.

“Mizael, say something come on! You have to forgive me, it’s not like I’m going to kill anyone again, it was an accident, he tried to push me off the edge, I dragged him down with me, he just broke my fall and—“ and Mizael presses his hand against Rei’s mouth.

“Shut up would you? Enough, I don’t care anymore, I wasn’t going to breath a word of this anyway, not even to Durbe if that is what you so desire.” And Rei’s eyes lightened up and moved Mizael’s hand away. “I’ll be more careful next time, I promise! I haven’t been entirely honest though.” Of course he hasn’t, either of his boyfriends have.

“Mizael…” Rei whispered out so softly, what does he want; he’s listening. “I’m in a gang, I was.. well.. ahh! Yes the rumors are true; did you know that? Durbe had a hunch but not to much I guess.” And he looks at Mizael’s expression. 

“This is a lot to take in, isn’t it? You can call me Vector too, it use to be a gang name. I’m messed up I know, I would never ever, harm you or Durbe though. My first priority was making sure no evidence was left, I mean, what if the gang hurt my most cherished ones?” He pouted and clung to Mizael’s shoulders, pouting. “No but really, I am sorry!” He sort of was anyway, as much as sorry as he could be.

“I don’t care, just stop talking about it, you disgust me with how insensitive you are.” And hearing this from someone he loves, it almost hurts, almost.

“Hm! Maybe we should study or something, I don’t like studying but if it’ll calm you down—“ and Mizael shakes his head and glares at Rei. “I just want to sit here, and take this in.”

“Maybe I should go then Mizael, hm?” Rei pouts, he doesn’t really want to leave but he knows whatever he says now is just going to pain Mizael; he’d never look at him the same way again. “No, you can stay, Vector. I’m just disappointed in all the secrets being kept.”

“You don’t have any secrets of your own Mizael? I’m not proud of my gang times, nor is Durbe for whatever he is keeping, there most be something you aren’t proud of!” and he’s almost glad for the subject change because the way Mizael looked at him with those distrusting eyes, the intent to kill, it hurt. He knows he deserved it but still it hurt to receive that from someone you.. love..? Did he love Mizael and Durbe? 

“…I guess.. I use to be quite the con artist, I’d trick people with my French much like I did too you and Durbe the first time we met. Weren’t you quite the flirt?” He chuckled and went on after receiving a shut up from Rei, Vector—whatever he wanted to be called.

“I’d pick pocket, it’s something I’m not proud of. It’s how I got Tachyon, in a way..” and Rei tilted his head, Mizael stole a Komodo dragon? “You stole him? How?” Seriously how does someone steal a creature this big?

“Pet shops owners are quite easily swayed too look away from the counter. Took him for my own, I use to live on the streets as well, something I’m not proud of to admit, at least I’m not a murderer.” He said reassuring himself he was at least better than Rei.

“It was a semi-accident, Mizael. At least I’m not some petty dragon thief!” He shouted, and Mizael leaned over the couch, gripped Rei’s chin and shushed him. “Murderer.”

Rei had enough of this, he wasn’t a murderer, at least not in his mind, he let the barge of insults hit and spill out. “Petty thief!” and he went on “Dragon fucker!” and on.

“That last one would be Yuma, I’d never even touched Tachyon in such a way, that’s disgusting.” And he doesn’t know why he ever thought he’d get along with Rei without Durbe, it seemed the only time they got along was when he kept them from fighting. “Durbe better have had something damn important to leave me here with you.”

“You say it as if you don’t like me Mizael, that hurts!” Rei chuckled and pinched Mizael’s ear roughly, tugging a little. “We should show him what he’s missing.”

“What are you implying..?” and Rei leaned forward and whispered “Sleep with me Mizael.” And he grabbed Rei, pulled him against his chest and Rei can’t believe this. “Goodnight.”

“What?! What the fuck! No, no. Fuck me you asshole, or I can do you, I’d actually prefer it, you aren’t good enough to dominate me anyway.” Rei chuckled as he pushed himself away from Mizael.

“What makes you think that?” and Rei smiled and he was so glad he asked this “I owned Black Mist’s ass, that’s why.” And he can’t believe Mizael’s laughing “No wonder Tachyon smelled you, he can smell the stench of slut on you.” 

“Are you implying I sleep with just anyone? I have you know, I have standards, you dipshit.” Rei hissed out, slipping a hand up Mizael’s shirt, he hated Mizael’s so unexpressed reactions. “React, you asshole.”

“I can’t, I’m not impressed.” And Rei can’t believe this; he’d show him! He bit down roughly on Mizael’s neck, pulled out one of his switchblades. “Impressed now?”

“You aren’t actually going to use that are you?” He really hopes not, he doesn’t want blade marks against his body. He tenses up when he feels it being slowly danced across his cheek. “But you weren’t impressed.”

“You’re horrifying.” And Rei pouted, horrifying? “In what way? Horrifyingly sexy or—“

“Horrifyingly disturbing, I think I liked the innocent, annoying high schooler better.” And Rei frowned and put back on his cute little fake voice. “Is this better Miza-chan? I’ll be gentle with you, I promise!” he licked Mizael’s neck, sending a chill up Mizael’s spine.

“That’s even more disturbing…” Mizael hissed out as he tensed up more and Rei scowled “Make up your fucking mind!”

“Is Vector becoming angry? Not much of a hot shot after all are you?” and Rei crashed his lips against Mizael, god he wished he’d shut up. He knew their love probably wasn’t exactly how Mizael felt about Durbe, but hey! No love was the same right? 

So what if their love involved some name-calling, violence, a little hate never hurt anyone. At least it was normal in Rei’s mind. 

“It was pretty casual sex, wasn’t even enjoyable though, and it pissed me off that I was thinking of you two, disgusting of all things, you two.” And Mizael finds it amusing, was Black Mist really not that interesting?

“Shut up, it’s like you take pride in having murdered someone.” Mizael hissed and tugged at the tie on Rei’s school uniform. “Aww, I’m just trying to liven the mood!” and it just wasn’t comforting to hear, he knows the death wasn’t entirely Rei’s fault. “Man, I figured you’d be more upset in knowing I screwed another guy, not the fact that I may or may not have killed him, as you say!”

Mizael removed Rei’s tie and began unbuttoning his school uniform “You still reek of the smell of death according to Tachyon, and maybe I am?” and Rei smirked, a jealous Mizael? “Is Miza-chan jealous over a dead man?” and a slender hand brushed across his chest. “Disgusting how you still talk as if you’re so proud.”

“Pff, Mizael, you love it!” He tensed up when Mizael fiddled with his pants, slipping a hand under, he was used to being in control of all the situations in his life, having someone else dominate you, it was almost exciting. 

“You’re a nuisance…” Mizael hissed as he ran a finger across Rei’s length. The orange haired devil hissed, and devil was fitting in Mizael’s mind. He was as tempting as the devil, and had an act of an angel. Bastard.

“It’s who I am, guess the little secrets out, hate me?” Rei chuckled as Mizael wrapped a hand roughly around his hard on, brushing his hand up and down, hearing ecstasy induced moans. “No, you’re a disgusting human being for your actions but no.”

“You compliment me so greatly Mizael!” and Mizael just wants him to shut up, he continued to pump his hand up and down Rei’s shaft, trying to shut up his talking and replace it with moaning. “Mmm, Mizael is a rough one, taught Tachyon to be like that to Yuma hm?” and he leans up and shoves his mouth to Rei’s, god he needed to shut up. 

Rei found it adorable how hard Mizael was trying to shut him up, maybe their trust would be strained for awhile, especially after hearing he killed someone, still wasn’t entirely his fault, he could’ve been the one in Black Mist’s position had he fallen first. 

Mizael went back to working his hand at Rei, he could feel Rei still trying to have some control; he kept trying to move his tongue about his mouth, licking the roof of his mouth on occasion. Like hell he was going to have control, not after what he did, he didn’t deserve some reward. 

Rei moaned into Mizael’s mouth, sending chills up the blonde’s spine as Rei climaxed finally, he bit Mizael’s lip causing the blonde to pull away as blood dripped down his lip. “What the fuck Rei…?” he said as he wiped the blood off, bastard.

Rei glared back with harsh eyes “You wouldn’t let me talk, that’s no fun for me!” and of course not because he keeps running his mouth about murder and how he’s a liar and it’s just disgusting to hear, he doesn’t want to hear this. He knows it’s the truth though; at least Durbe was honest, even if he wouldn’t speak of his clubbing life.

“Consider it your punishment for being a conniving asshole.” And Rei laughed it up because a punishment for being who he naturally is? What richness, what hilarity, poor Mizael would have to lighten up toward that fact. He had ever planned on telling them in the first place. 

“When are you going to let this go? He’s dead Mizael, it’s not like I can just bring him back from getting hit by a train, and he’s splatter on a railroad pavement now. It’s done; it’s gone! If Astral ever finds out, I’m prepared, don’t tell me you’re actually worried about me?” because seriously why is Mizael so caring about him killing gang scum, he could just say Black Mist challenged him to a fight, he lost, fell on the tracks on his own, there was no hints of him ever having touched him. Hell the body was so mangled; it wasn’t even worth looking into. 

“No.” Is all he receives from Mizael, he pushes himself against Mizael, grinding his hips against his own. “Mizael-chan doesn’t have to lie! I’ll be extra careful with what I do, just remember that. I’d never leave you two all alone, you morons need me.” And Mizael rolled his eyes, tightened his grip around Rei. 

“Mmm, Mizael’s so possessive!” He chuckled, he had enough of this in control, Mizael, it was his time to shine, and he honestly liked the idea of Mizael being pissed off at him. 

“I hope you can let that unneeded subject go though, I’m sensible, I’ve never been caught before, you’d think I’d start now?” He chuckled because Black Mist was the first person he had even associated from his past in a long time, he didn’t intend on associating with the gang. He also would never intentionally kill anyone, mess with them yes, break them up yes, kill though? That was dirtying his hands; he just didn’t know why it bothered Mizael so much.

“Look Mizael if you actually worry about my safety, I don’t need it, I don’t ask for it. So relax and let this little tidbit go.” He sneered and placed a chaste kiss on Mizael’s lips where the blood was still dripping, licked away most of it. 

“Only slightly do I care, I’m more worried for Durbe if anything, he seemed… distant..” and Rei doesn’t know why either, he’s glad Mizael doesn’t care, he doesn’t want him too. He doesn’t want either of them to care. “Just don’t bother freaking out if I mention someone died, it isn’t a big deal, wouldn’t you rather I be open?” and Mizael guessed he would but some of these thoughts, he wished Rei would keep to himself. 

“Fine, share what you wish.” And Rei slipped out from Mizael’s grasp and pinned him against the couch. “Good now that, that’s settled can we get to actual pleasuring, your concerns were becoming annoying.” He hissed as he face planted into the couch. 

“Of course.” And Rei wants to shut him up as much as he had now, he entered Mizael roughly, hearing the blonde moan out and feeling his body tense up within him, he liked this vulnerable he moved. He continued to pound in and out of Mizael’s body, he wished their conversation of death hadn’t happened, he knew it changed the way Mizael looked at him. It was only a matter of time before they found out; he just hated how those eyes looked unto him with disgust. Not that he deserved any different. “V-Vector…” and he’s moaning his gang name. It was fitting because Rei didn’t fit for what was happening, he guessed.

He continued to thrust into Mizael’s body hitting his most sensitive spots, hearing him call out both names on occasion, he loved the expressions he made, he couldn’t help but dig his nails into his slender backside, drawing and making small claw marks as he moaned out his name.

“I hate that you’re desirable…” he hears Mizael grunt out between the carefully paced thrusting, and Rei hates it too. “Me too, Mizael.” 

He eventually reached his point, and collapsed on Mizael’s body. He wished they could forget most of the conversation shared. After all, you wouldn’t look at someone the same way again after hearing how terrible they are, would you? He knows deep down Mizael still cares, still looks at him in the innocent way. He doesn’t deserve it. 

He knows he isn’t some innocent middle schooler, he’s a monster deep down, a innocent man wouldn’t give drugs to a past drug addict, he was terrible and he knew this. Yet Mizael didn’t care, the way he clung his hands around his body in the after glow… he didn’t care that he was touching a monster. “I’m sorry that you love a monster, Mizael.”

“I am too, Rei, just shut up.” And he does because the words are only paining them both; they try and sleep off the hurtful things that have been tossed around. And he doesn’t know why he deserves either of them; a monster didn’t deserve anyone. 

Yet the Komodo dragon owner clung to him as if he wasn’t some disgusting monster but like someone who actually deserved to be held, to be loved.. to be cherished. He hated how much that feeling hurt, he wasn’t supposed to be caring for anyone. 

He sighed, it couldn’t be helped he had already fallen hard for them and he hated himself for it. He was nothing but trouble, he’d only cause them trouble and he knew this, they could back out anytime they wanted. As much as it would pain him if they did. It would be better than them being caught up with a monster like him however. 

“You should leave when you’re ready, you don’t want to stay with a monster like me, you or Durbe.” And Mizael doesn’t believe he’s a complete monster, he cared about them, and he had some humanity. “You aren’t as bad as you make yourself out to be, yes you may or may not have killed Black Mist; Stop beating yourself up about it, nothing can be done about it.” And he doesn’t care that Rei’s a monster, he doesn’t care what Rei is. It’s who Rei is and he won’t change Rei. 

“You’re a dupe, Mizael.” He hears the orange haired devil repeat, maybe he is, he doesn’t care.

“Shut up and go to sleep, Rei.” He is tired of hearing the same conversation rotate back and forth, it was getting them nowhere, and he was willing to overlook Rei because despite everything, he cared about them enough. 

He just wished that life was simple.. but with their pasts, it would never be simple. Whatever Rei did, he didn’t care, he just wouldn’t want to hear or witness the orange haired trickster do any of it. It was painful enough to hear about. Just as his own life was painful to talk about. He hears the secure breathing against his body, he’s calm and he’s glad. 

They both just want to forget this day; he hoped Durbe had a better day then them.

A/N: this wasn’t made to be a sad chapter but it wouldn’t write any other way. Ok bye.


	34. Chapter 34

Durbe had reached the Kamishiro house; he nudged Ryoga “Nasch..?” and he heard some faint murmuring, he sighed and lifted him onto his back. “I wished you’d stop saying things too me, you just end up hurting me…” and maybe that was why Ryoga had stayed away from him to begin with. He knocked on the door once, no answer from Rio. Had she gone out with IV? 

“Nasch, where are your keys?” and he just received Ryoga clinging to his neck tighter and whispering some inaudible words. He sighed, set Ryoga down on the steps and rummaged through his pockets. “I wish you’d take better care of yourself…” he unlocked the door, picked Ryoga up bridal style. “Durbe..? Are we getting married..?” and why does he have to ask this? Why does he always have to say these things; why can’t he ever not say them? “Of course Nasch…” he says, why can’t he humor him? It isn’t like he’ll remember. 

“You should marry Kotori though, she cares a lot about you.” Durbe said with a smile despite the tears running from his eyes, he sets Ryoga on the couch. “Mmm.. but I don’t know who that is.” And he guesses that the drug influence, it takes him back to the clubbing days, before he was with Kotori. Back to the times they had an on and off thing, that never meant anything according to Ryoga. 

“Durbe..? Will you lay here with me?” and he doesn’t see why he should, the more he stays near him… the more it hurts him, yet he sighs and says he will. “Fine, Nasch.. just promise you won’t go back to Mr. Kurage’s club?” and he feels Ryoga put a hand to his head and brush his hair out of his face. “..Mm.. okay Durbe..” 

He sighed and sat on the couch, he shouldn’t be doing these things, nor should Ryoga. He feels Ryoga lean against his shoulder and cuddle up against him. “Durbe? I’m sorry for everything today.” And he can’t tell anymore if Ryoga’s in his right mind or not.

“I know..” and he wipes away his tears, leans against the couch, brushing his hands through Ryoga’s hair as he listens to him repeating the same over and over that he’s sorry, and he wishes he’d stop. “Nasch.. it’s fine..” and he shushes him, tells him to sleep.

Durbe wished Rio would come home soon, actually it was better she didn’t, she didn’t need to know he was here. He feels Ryoga’s slow breathing against his shoulder, he guessed he had fallen asleep. “Goodnight Nasch..” he says slowly moving himself out from under Ryoga, quietly slipping out the door. He can’t be around right now because the more Ryoga says these things, the more he believes it, and how dare he believe it. Ryoga has Kotori and he has Rei and Mizael. 

Didn’t they sleep with Yuma though? That was the two of them together though, it was different, and he didn’t want Kotori to break up with Ryoga as an added affect of finding out what he did. “I’m sorry, Nasch, another time, another place.. maybe it could’ve worked..” and he shuts the door behind him, he wants to forget this night ever happened, he wonders how many bottles of alcohol that’ll take. 

He’d drink a little then be off to sleep, he had to be at school tomorrow after all, he hoped Rei and Mizael held up well enough without him at the study session. He can’t help but think about Ryoga and his stupid past. He walked down the street and headed to his home, drink a little, feed Mach.. and then he’d sleep.. sleep it away to forget. 

Meanwhile…

Yuma’s phone lit up, it was from Astral and Yuma still wanted to know if it was true about him sleeping with Takashi? Or was that just photo shopped evidence? “Hey Astral?” he started and Astral said “Look.. Yuma.. that photo was real, it wasn’t enjoyable though.. and I called you because something dire happened to my brother, he went missing.”

“Missing…?” and he doesn’t know how, he asked who was the last to see him or something and Astral goes on about a gang and a little about Rei. He would have to ask Rei about this later, man how did his school life get so complicated? The play was coming up too, how was he going to juggle all this? He wondered if he could ask Rei to take him to the gang’s whereabouts and maybe find out more about what happened to Black Mist.

“Hm.. I better get back to my bet too.. but with all that has been happening.. I had been so stressed and forgot..” Yuma said as he flopped onto his bed, he would make an effort tomorrow, he was tired. 

“Goodnight Astral.” He said before hanging up and not hearing Astral say “Yuma I love you… just so you know…” but then he hear dial tone, maybe it was best he didn’t hear him.


	35. Chapter 35

Yuma woke up the next morning; he was baffled by all the tragic events happening at the school, he got in the bus as it opened up and he spotted Astral. “Okay buddy, tell me what I’ve missed?” and Astral pauses because he missed so much, and he goes on about how Rei and Durbe and Mizael got together apparently and the play going on soon, and Durbe acting really shady.

“How has everyone else been..?” He asked and he asked about Astral’s brother was found at all since last night. “No, I worry for him.. you aren’t actually going to talk to Rei are you..? He’s a bag of dicks!” and Yuma chuckles and pats Astral’s shoulder because same old Astral. “I’ll be careful, Astral, you’re such a good friend!” and the bus opened up and they all got out. He wasn’t sure what was up with everyone in the school but they all seemed so distant and some looked upset.

“Hey, Kotori, why do you look sad?” Yuma asked as he had walked over to her, he saw her face curl into a kind of smile. “Just Ryoga’s normally here to greet me and he isn’t here.. I hope he’s okay..” and Yuma patted her shoulder “I’m sure he is! Have you heard any news about Daisuke Katagiri’s recovery?” and Kotori’s frown returns. “The teacher talked to us a few days ago, said he died last night, or a few nights ago after some of us went to a trip to the hospital.” And Yuma can’t believe this.. it’s his fault isn’t it.

“H-how did he die..?” Yuma asked, well he knows it isn’t his fault but he still feels like it is. “Someone left a bag of marijuana at his bed side, he apparently came out of the coma, but…” 

“W-what? What happened Kotori?” and Kotori isn’t sure if this’ll hurt Yuma hearing, maybe, maybe not. “The nurse said they found traces of marijuana in his arm, god knows how he got another syringe. Anyway he died because he injected five marijuanas into his arm.” And Yuma isn’t sure whether to be shocked or laugh at Kotori’s phrasing. 

“F-five marijuanas..?” he asked and she nodded her head, poor Daisuke.. he had his whole life ahead of him. “I hope Ryoga shows up in school for you Kotori.”

“Yeah.. I’m worried, he won’t answer my text, not even from last night… he didn’t show up yesterday too..” and Yuma wondered why, maybe it was connected with Durbe? He still had to ask Rei about Astral’s brother’s disappearance. 

“Well I’m off to class!” he said as he ran off into the halls, he would ask Rei the questions when lunchtime came. He ended up bumping into Kaito in the hall. “Hey! Kaito, I hear you’ll be in the play? Who ended up being your other who is in it?”

“Taiki, the stupid little shit thinks everything I say is apart of the play, I want to punch his teeth in but V won’t let me.” And he storms off, Yuma can’t believe that was one of the longest conversations he held with Kaito and it was about that. “Well.. good luck in the play!”

Alit then ran over to Yuma, and gave him a tight hug “Hey Yuma haven’t talked to you in forever, are you okay over that Takashi, Astral thing?” and Yuma nodded his head because Astral didn’t really like Takashi and Takashi was straight so it was okay. As far as he was concerned, he didn’t mind if his best friend found someone anyway, it was his choice. 

“Do you know if Rei’s here today Alit? I need to talk to him during lunch, is he here today?” and Alit finally pulled out of the hug. “Mm.. don’t know.. didn’t see him before class, class still hasn’t started yet, I’m sure he’ll show up.” He gave Yuma a wave and walked off and then remembered what he had wanted to say, “Wait! Yuma, have you talked to Cathy?” and Yuma doesn’t know whom that is.

“Cathy…?” and Alit can’t believe this because she is in Yuma’s class, maybe Yuma didn’t pay attention… like always. “Yeah, she’s having her birthday party soon, thought I’d invite you, since you didn’t know.” And Yuma guessed he could go; something happy would be nice to lift his spirits up. 

He still had to talk to Rei about what happened to Black Mist. He’d better show up today, after all he had to know something about him.. because according to Astral, they were in a gang..?

He rushed off to class; he didn’t think school life would get this intense.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking teacher discrimination

"Hey Yuma are you going to my party?" Asked Cathy blushingly, and Yuma said yeah, and he saw Mr. Ukyo had a very important announcement.   
"Hey, Daisuke Katagiri passed away.. last night or so we thought.. the hospital brought him back in and he’s still in critical condition.." he said and asked for a moment of silence, everyone was quiet in the class.. had it been Mr. Asco's class, Kaito would've pushed some kids out of desks. "Thank you." and they all went back to working on their work and discussing Cathy's party until lunch rang..  
During lunch...

Astral pleaded "Yuma! Please do not talk to that bag of dill weeds!" and Yuma doesn't even see him anywhere, not even at Alit's table... and Mizael wasn't there or Durbe. "I have too, he may know something about your brother disappearing, relax ok." and he waited, and waited.. where was he? "I wonder why he'd avoid today.. and Ryoga too.." and he sighed, and went back to his own table.

"Hm.. I guess it can wait.." the day was not over yet, maybe he would have a chance yet.   
Meanwhile with Rei and Mizael...

"Good morning Tachyon.. you're quite heavy." and Rei isn't sure if Mizael remembers what was said and what happened.   
"Not Tachyon, blondey." and he knows that irritating voice, he looked up. "I thought I dreamt having anything to do with you." and Rei found that hurtful, he pushed Mizael off of him. "Now that is insulting Mizael!" and he isn't sure if they need to talk further about this and they know they have to get to school even with what little day is left.   
"Rei, we need to discuss your actions further at some point." and Rei knows, he doesn't see why. "I thought we were done with this?" and he rolled his eyes, and sighed, "No Rei, about what we did, what about Durbe?" and he almost forgot, yeah.. Durbe.   
"Yeah! Yeah! We will, what do you want to discuss our feelings now?!" and Mizael shook his head, and insisted they make it too school. "Yeah, yeah, I got a fight with Astral waitin' I'm sure." and Mizael told him to be careful, and Rei can't believe how he has started caring so easily for him.. why?   
"Maybe, Miza-chan, maybe." they then head off.  
Meanwhile back at the school…

"Man class is almost over and they still haven't showed up!" Yuma yelled and that's when he saw Rei and Mizael walk in during lunch, and just where was Durbe..? Wasn't he normally with them?   
"Rei..!" Yuma shouted in Rei's direction, and he turned to him. "One second Mizael, it appears this man wants to talk to me!" and Yuma cannot believe he acts like he doesn't know him.   
"Rei.. Astral said you know where his brother is? Please, I know you're in a gang.." and Rei will deny all of this because it's none of Yuma's business.   
"How absurd! How untruthful! I am but an innocent high school student, right, Mizael?" and Mizael nodded his head, yeah innocent..   
"He probably got killed by the gang, it happens!" and Yuma sighed, "Fine.. what about Ryoga..?" and they both shrugged, they didn't know that one for real.   
"Well, I hope you'll come to Cathy's party.." and Yuma walked off, the two guessed they could, Durbe better show up, they'd come find him if not, something was going on and they'd find out, well Rei would at least, nothing could hide from him for long..   
"Cya tomorrow Mizael, at the party!" and they both agreed to go get Durbe if he didn't answer their text by tomorrow, why wasn't he responding? "Be wise in what you do Rei.." and as if he doesn't know that.. and everyone of the school was invited to Cathy's party, except for Mr. Asco and Mr. Ukyo because they're teachers.


	37. Chapter 37

Durbe awoke with an emptying feeling overtaking him as he awoke, no matter how much alcohol he drank it wouldn’t wash away the night, it still kept replaying in his head and he hated it. Why couldn’t it be as easy as it was for Ryoga to forget? How come he had to be the one to remember? Durbe didn’t want to remember because the more he did, he knew it was just an illusion. 

He just wants to drink it all away, too bad it didn’t help, it never did, he was surprised how he didn’t wake up with a hang over, he must have drank what at least fifteen shots to just forget? 

He thinks he forgot what he was doing at number ten, at number ten it was almost all a blur. He hated no matter how much he tried he would remember it in the morning. He saw his phone lighten up with text messages, he wasn’t sure from whom, until he looked at the names, he didn’t recognize any of the names. 

One said Dragon rider and the other Vectorlicious. Until he read one of the text, it was in a little of French and there was a lot of cursing on Vectorlicious’ part. 

Durbe could now assume that it was his boyfriends, after all nobody else had his number beside Ryoga and them and Alit and Gilag. 

The messages kept asking where he had been and how he was doing, mostly on Mizael’s part, Rei on the other hand was inviting him to Cathy’s party or at least telling him about it. He guessed that would help take his mind off of the events that happened with Ryoga. Apparently the party was going on soon, he was told if he didn’t show up at the location that was sent to him, that they’d send Tachyon after him.

And dear lord no; Durbe did not want that beast anywhere near him even if he was well behaved, he knew with any order from Mizael that Tachyon could be just as unbehaved.

He would show up mainly because it would help take his mind off of the night he had with Ryoga, he hoped because the alcohol did nothing for him, it didn’t drown out his sorrows, it didn’t stop his tears, and it didn’t help him forget. He knew the party probably wouldn’t help either but as long as he was around his friends, he didn’t care.

This party wasn’t happening for a few more hours, he wasn’t sure what he could do to keep his mind off of what happened during those few hours. He decided to draw himself a bath because god knows Durbe needed something to relax himself. He might as well try and relax a little, he was still so torn up inside, he just hoped that Ryoga was ok even though it hurt a lot. 

Durbe sighed and got up from the couch and headed to the restroom to run his bath, he needed to calm his nerves before the party because no matter how hard he tried to images just kept flooding his mind and he hated it, he wished they go away because Ryoga is with Kotori and he is with Mizael and Rei, why does his past have to come back and blow everything for him? Why can’t these things ever just leave him alone..? Why does he even try so hard to help Ryoga when he knows he has someone?

Durbe shook with an anxious fear, he had to stop thinking about this because it was bringing him to near break downs and he just wants it to end because why does he have feelings for Ryoga? Why does he still want the past things? He turned on the faucet and stripped, he hopped in the shower and tried to wash away the thoughts as the hot water hit his skin.

Only a few more hours till the party… he didn’t want to be a nervous wreck around anyone.. and worst of it all.. he still had to tell them what he did.


	38. Chapter 38

“Do you think Durbe will actually freely show up?” Rei asked to Mizael because they had just arrived at Cathy’s party and had been unsure if Durbe would show up, after all he had missed school for like two days. “Who knows, I worry for him..” Mizael said and they both walked over to greet Cathy and wish her a happy birthday. 

“I hope you have a perfect birthday, cat girl!” Rei said handing Cathy a present that was shaped like a paw and Cathy being too excited to wait to open them because it was cat-like shaped and she opened it right away. “What is this..?” she asked in shock mainly because literally what was it.

“It’s a cat paw, you like cats,” and that’s when Rei leaned over and whispered “No.. actually it’s a vibrator..” and he chuckled and went back to standing beside Mizael, leaving Cathy with a flustered expression because she sees some clear stuff on it.. and she isn’t sure where Rei got this.. she is a little concerned but sticks it in her pocket and waits for the other guests.

“Rei where did you even obtain such a thing as that?” Mizael asked and he wasn’t sure he wanted to actually know where his boyfriend got it because he swears it isn’t Rei’s and he’d be concerned by how he got it and who owned it before but he wasn’t touching that thing, he was smart enough not to ever put a used item up his hoo-haw. 

That’s when Yuma arrived with his gang of friends that consisted of Astral, Takashi, Tokunosuke, and Tetsuo. “Hey Cathy I hope you’re having an awesome rocking tater tot birthday!”

Cathy isn’t sure how to respond to that because did Yuma just say tater tot, and she chuckled and smiled “T-thanks it’s going perfectly!” she purred her p’s like a cat because she often dressed like a cat, her friends thought she just liked to cosplay nekos a lot but it turns out she liked to be a cat most of the time.

“You sure have a lot of cats, Cathy…” Yuma said as he looked around the room at a lot of cats just sitting on the floor and a lot by the windows, he wondered why Cathy’s parents let her have so many cats but he didn’t really care, he was just happy to be at her party. “Hey Cathy I like your dress, where did you get it?” Tetsuo asked and everyone was concerned for Tetsuo because they thought he was going to dress up as his girl name Titsuo again at some point after hearing that be asked.

“Uh.. just the mall.. and you couldn’t pull it off Tetsuo..” Cathy said and flustered up because everyone was paying so much attention to her nice dress. “Hey Yuma would you mind coming here for a second?” but their conversation is interrupted when a motorbike crashes through the wall, he has V hanging onto him tightly.

“You asshole, I told you to knock on the door not crash your motorbike through it.” V hissed and was glad he was wearing his helmet and Kaito sighed heavily “I did, I knocked on it with my motorbike.” And V can’t believe this because Kaito had just broken the birthday girls front door. “Happy Birthday Cathy.. Kaito and I got you a gift..”

Kaito’s eyes widened and he held up one of his hands as he shouted into the hall “I didn’t get cat girl anything, I don’t like cat girl! Don’t say that present is from me! If I would’ve got her a gift it would’ve been a freaking litter box; her and that cat costume are freaky, who dresses up as a cat?!” and V tries to silence Kaito and tell him that she can hear him but it doesn’t help, it just makes Kaito yell louder.

“No, Vagina! I want her to hear me! You hear that cat girl?! You need a litter box! You and all these cats here, I’m serious this house smells like cat piss!” and V sighed and moved Kaito away and off the motorbike and walked him over to Cathy. “Say you’re sorry Kaito and just wish her a happy birthday..” and of course Kaito replies with a very Kaito-like reply, and V doesn’t know why he tries. 

“Happy Birthday cat girl, I hope you choke on some cat nip or something, or just get your fist caught in ball of yarn and shed off all your hair like a normal cat.” He finished and looked quite satisfied in saying so, and Cathy’s eyes are widened in shock and she can’t believe this is being said to her and V just was like telling everyone he was sorry for Kaito’s actions.

“I-It’s fine.. I don’t take offense to it at all..” Cathy said trying not to cry because oh my god how dare he mock her and make fun of her cats on her birthday no less, she stormed off not before whispering something to Yuma which both V and Kaito were unsure of what it was because V was to busy scolding Kaito about how he made a birthday girl cry and Kaito just seemed so satisfied with this because he kept saying he didn’t like Cathy.

“That was really mean what you said to Cathy.” Tetsuo said and glared at Kaito who just looked Tetsuo in the eye and leaned in closer and spit in Tetsuo eye and looked back at V. “This is going to be a long night isn’t it for you Kaito?” he asked because.. seriously Kaito was causing so much havoc already and the party wasn’t even fully started.

That’s when Ryoga showed up with Kotori, and he couldn’t really tell but he seemed out of it, he had some dazed expression on his face not that Kaito had ever really bothered to talk to Ryoga besides insulting him and saying he was the bad boy of this school and that Ryoga needed to find something else because he would throw him into the ground in a bad boy fight. Which ended up with a lot of name calling until V or Kotori had to pull them both away.

“Hey does floppy gills look a little off to you, Chris?” and V’s actually thankful that Kaito’s need to act up has passed for now and he isn’t sure if he means Ryoga when he says that. “In a way yes.” And Kaito thought so because he looks awful, god-awful.

“Hey Ryoga did you get hit by a bus because you look smashed as hec—“ and V covers Kaito’s mouth because oh my god can he stop trying to disrupt this party, he already made the birthday girl cry. “Can you behave yourself?” and Kaito shrugged “I don’t know can I?” and V sighed, and sat Kaito down. “Did something happen again?”

“What..? No, Chris don’t assume, I just—“ and he gets that look from V as if he knows and why should he care? “No.” Kaito repeats and glared harder at V. “If that is what you insist, Kaito…” and Kaito changes the subject “Where are your brothers anyway and your creepy dad?” and V knew they were coming, maybe running late? “They’ll be here, I’m sure..”

“Can I go smash the cake in with one of the chairs because I feel the need too—“ and V glared with stern eyes because he knows Kaito is going to keep trying to ruin the party. “Fine, I’ll sit here with you and wait till your family shows up, do you like that pretty boy?” and V chuckles, kisses Kaito’s cheek and ruffled his hair. “Yeah.”

Cathy’s rival had just shown up or as Kaito called her Queen Dogula because she was just like Cathy, except with dogs, minus she had only one dog and not a crap ton like Cathy and she didn’t dress up as a dog like Cathy but she did call herself Dog-Chan. Nobody knew her real name, she had a pet named Chukichi. This big brawly looking dog that on sight you would be afraid and concerned about, thank god it wasn’t with her.

“Excuse me..? You two, where is everyone putting Cathy’s presents?” Dog-Chan asked and Kaito isn’t sure if she is talking to him or V so he adds with the most proud expression “In the trash, just go ahead and throw it in the garbage.” And V shook his head “Dinning room table, please ignore him.” And Dog-Chan went off and gave a wave to V. “Kaito.”

“Chris, I was being helpful, that present was probably a cat collar or some squeaky toy like she needs any more of those.” Kaito said with a roll of his eyes and V was thankful that his family finally showed up. “Where were you all?”

“Father insisted that we buy Cathy.. this.. and the department manager kept getting upset with how a young twelve year old was trying to buy well.. suggestive toys.” III said as he held out a small cat shaped toy that had spiked ends, that was probably for foreplay.

“Is everyone getting Cathy sexual presents because I’m sure everyone did that Chris, see isn’t it good we stole one?” and V is disgusted because he took a used .. how did he even..? No he doesn’t want to know how he got it. 

That’s when Fuuya walked in proclaiming he was here to save the day and III went over to make small talk and asked what he got Cathy and of course another cat themed gift, and Droite and Gauche showed up, everyone thinks they’re dating or something because they’re standing so close. Who knows? “Hey, Busty-purple-chest, what did you get cat girl?” Kaito asked from across the room.

“Excuse me..?” Droite asked because she had never had an actual conversation with Kaito besides the time she asked him to the dance and he didn’t show up. “You heard me, you have ears. Chris, does this hoe not have ears?”

“Kaito please… I’m terribly sorry, please excuse my boyfriends manors.” V said as he introduced himself and Droite is a little surprised, Kaito had a boyfriend? “Gauche is a little of the same.. he’s been taking it hard since Daisuke’s condition..”

“Hey Busty britches, what did you get cat girl anyway, you and Gauche?” and V’s relieved that he isn’t calling Gauche some name at least; he’s glad Droite is being so calm about this. She was a nice girl to put up with Kaito’s actions.

“I got her a stuffed cat doll, I mean what else does Cathy even like?” and Kaito nodded because he figured everyone would get Cathy cat themed gifts.

“Where is the birthday girl anyway?” Gauche asked and V told the two about how Kaito made her cry and then she went off with Yuma somewhere. “Great job kid, making a girl cry, I can see why they call you bad boy.” Gauche chuckled and Kaito shot a glare at him, he takes it as a compliment though. “Thanks, Gauche.” And V’s surprised that there isn’t any fighting, he’s glad though, Kaito actually getting along with people for long was difficult to find.

“Mizaael! Where is Durbe at?!” Rei hissed as he tugged on Mizael’s sleeve, he didn’t know where he was and just why hadn’t he shown up yet. Most of the people from their school were there even Alit and Gilag had shown up and were stuffing their faces with food. “That’s what I’d like to know Vector.” And Alit paused when he heard Mizael call Rei the name Vector. “…Why’d you call Rei that?” and he forgets no one else knows of his gang name, maybe Rei hadn’t wanted anyone to know that. “Nickname.” Mizael says with a quick save and mutters something in French, which Rei doesn’t get at all.

That’s when they see Durbe come through the door that was broken because of Kaito and he looks like one hell of a mess. “Durbe..? What happened to you, why haven’t you shown up for two days? You aren’t ill are you?” Mizael asked with his barge of questions and worries and then there was Rei who asked, “You look like a wreck, your hairs a mess, did you get hit by a bus?” and they all swear they hear Kaito yell, “That’s my line, I’ll kill you!” before V calms him down.

“No Mizael.. I’m not and I’m sorry for worrying you and Rei.” Durbe said giving his best smile and then he sees Ryoga and his heart drops, he forgot he’d be here. “What is with you? It’s like you’re about to have a panic attack.” Rei said as he nudged Durbe. That was because he was, he thought his nerves had calmed and no they rocked right back up.

“…I just need to sit down.” Durbe said as he sat on the sofa in Cathy’s living room, Rei sat on one side of Durbe and Mizael sat on the other. “Why were you out for so long?” Mizael asked further and Durbe isn’t sure he can breathe correctly.. just seeing Ryoga and he acts and looks almost like nothing happened. “Durbe..? You’re shaking are you..?” Mizael asked further as he placed a hand on Durbe’s shoulder trying to calm him.

“No.. I just..” and the more he looks the more he shakes with fear and memories of the past swarm in his head, he can’t help that his breathing speeds up. “Durbe?” Mizael repeated again and it snapped him from his thoughts. “Mizael? Can you get me something to drink, I’m not feeling well.. and I..” and Mizael understands as he goes to get something from the snack table which is also in a cleverly cat shape as with the snacks too.

“So, Durbe what’d you really do?” Rei asked and he isn’t sure what Rei means…? “I stayed home obviously… and..” he feels a hand placed around his shoulder. “Durbe, don’t lie to me, please! I can tell it’s something to do with Ryoga right? Is he an old lover? I’ll tell you something of me if you share.” And Durbe can’t share this with Mizael just yet but as long as he can share it to someone… he really needs this, he can’t keep holding in what he did. Durbe leaned in and buried his face into Rei’s jacket as he spoke “I use to be a clubber, Rei.. a.. pole dancer if you will.. and Ryoga and I had a past you see..” and Rei is so much interested and he pets Durbe’s hair softly. 

“He was addicted to drugs back then.. by the club owner.. and recently he needed money I guess..? And I knew where he had gone and I got into some.. trouble with him, it brought up memories of what him and I shared during my work there and how we used to be friends, I know I shouldn’t be feeling such a way..” He didn’t even realize he was crying and he hated how he was being so pathetic in public, he was thankful his face was hidden from sight in the comfort of Rei’s jacket. “What’d you do little Durbe?”

“I.. we.. it was more forced than anything, I didn’t wish for him to be taken advantage of my the club owner so I offered myself up and I slept with.. Ryoga..” Durbe whispered quietly into Rei’s jacket, he feared the worst and expected to be flung off or thrown onto the floor like the putain he probably was according to Kurage because if he thought of Ryoga like that… why wouldn’t he be that low..?

“I see, well, I’m not completely honest either Durbe, I confessed to Mizael, might as well tell you too, I think I accidentally killed a man, completely accidental, he fell, train hit him, accidental. Slept with him too, not the point though.. and I’m a gang member. How do you feel about that?” and Durbe isn’t sure what he feels about that, it doesn’t make him feel better about himself. “If Mizael can forgive me, I’m certain he can forgive you, I’m a monster, nothing you do would taint you in my calloused eyes.” 

“Thank you… Rei..” Durbe murmured out as he whipped his eyes of the tears and slumped back to his side of the couch as Mizael came back with the drink. “Here, why do you look as if you’ve been crying?”

“Mizael.. I did a terrible thing and I’m so very sorry..” and Mizael doesn’t know what it is and he asks if it involved Ryoga. “I.. yes.. my clubber past, it involved Ryoga as you know and I recently helped him out of some trouble why I didn’t show up.. and..”

“What did you do Durbe?” Mizael asked and his harsh tone frightens Durbe because what if he hates him? “I, I’m so sorry Mizael, I betrayed your trust by saying I would not get involved in trouble and I—to protect Ryoga from the club owner, I offered my.. services to Ryoga..” and what he heard it didn’t shock him, he deserved it.

“I can’t believe you, I was worried about you, you promised me you wouldn’t get into trouble… and you go to some filthy club?” and Rei tapped Mizael’s shoulder trying to get him to calm down. “Vector be quiet, I cannot believe he’d just—what if someone had killed you that night?! Is protecting Ryoga truly that important? He isn’t your lover, we are, how can you just—“

“Mizael, you aren’t jealous of Ryoga are you?” Rei asked to Mizael and he replied with a harsh no with much venom in it. “I’m hurt by Durbe’s betrayal, I cannot believe he’d endanger himself for someone who doesn’t even care about him.”

“Ryoga required my help Mizael and even if I am not his friend I would be willing to help him, and I—“ and he can’t believe Mizael can’t be as understanding as Rei, why couldn’t he just listen to him? 

“No, what you did was betray not mine but Rei’s trust as well, you helped no one but yourself. You’re pinning after someone who will never love you, and if you want someone like that be my guest Durbe!” Mizael said as he motioned for Rei to come along. 

“What, I’m no dog don’t signal me you twat!” he hissed as he sighed, and apologized to Durbe, he didn’t hate him.. at least but maybe it was because they were in similar positions. 

It was more harder for Mizael to forgive Durbe than Rei because.. Durbe hadn’t lied from the start like Rei did.

“Mizael..” but it was too late he had rushed off with Rei somewhere, he couldn’t believe this, he had been honest and tried his hardest to make him understand but..? He had really hurt him, he knew that and he knows he shouldn’t have any interest for Ryoga. 

It doesn’t help that he feels awful now. He just wants to slump on the couch and maybe die right now. He can’t believe he wants to die at someone’s party no less.

Ryoga on the other hand had just given Kotori her anniversary present and she was so happy, she hugged him. “Thanks Ryoga! You didn’t have too really.” And Ryoga insisted that he wanted to and that he loved and cherished her and that he’d do anything for her. 

Durbe can’t help but feel some scorn in the pit of his chest because Ryoga doesn’t remember how he could afford that gift, how he got home, it sickened him that he’d never remember. And he had just maybe lost the two most important people in his life and all for what? Someone who would never love him?

“I wish I could take it back…” Durbe breathed as he buried his face into the pillow and let the tears fall, why did his past have to keep running something for him? 

A/N: My friend told me to do this; Party going on for a few chapters, and we will find out where Yuma and Cathy went off to and more Kaito being.. bad boy Kaito.


	39. Chapter 39

“I can’t believe him, he promised he’d be safe, assured me and he just..!” Mizael went on as he had lead Rei into one of Cathy’s unoccupied bedrooms, well there were cats around but they didn’t really care. “Mizael, he had his reasons for lying to us just as I had mine, you can’t honestly hate him?” he asked as he wrapped his hands around Mizael’s shoulders and leaned his head against the back of Mizael’s neck.

“I just… he didn’t even think to consult us just acted on it because of whatever clubbing past he has! Then he tries so hard for someone who will never acknowledge him in life, he doesn’t even care about him!” and Rei finds all of Mizael’s shouting and anger about this hilarious, he can tell that Mizael’s jealous. “Are you jealous of Ryoga?”

“No, shut your mouth Vector, who just betrays the ones they’re with? Ryoga didn’t even have any remorse about it, how dare he treat Durbe as such and how dare Durbe allow himself to be treated as such..!” and Rei isn’t sure what the blond is going on about anymore, he just continues to listen because he knows Mizael needs to vent to someone.

“Mizael, you forgave a insensitive being like myself, you honestly can’t overlook what Durbe did?” because to Rei.. what Durbe did was little next to nothing, mainly because he could sympathize with him.. he had done almost the same.. only difference was they weren’t together at the time. “Mizael, why are you truly this upset?”

“Vector, he promised me.. loyalty means a lot to me, you don’t have loyalty, you don’t understand, he gave me his utmost word that he would stay out of trouble and he got involved with Ryoga.. and how dare he—“ and Rei doesn’t understand because he did the same exact things the only thing was he didn’t promise he’d stay out of trouble, he just promised he wouldn’t kill a man. At least not on purpose, he had been the cause of Daisuke’s comatose and Black Mist’s accidental train wreck.

“And why don’t I have loyalty because I happen to sabotage those around me? You think I’m going to do the same to you?” and he just doesn’t understand what is so upsetting about what Durbe did like Mizael does. “Do you realize how afraid he was to tell you of this? I may be a monster but at least I didn’t make him feel worse than he already was.” He said with much confidence and gave a sneering look to Mizael because it was true.

“I simply don’t understand why he’d endanger his life for someone who isn’t even his friend anymore..” and he knows when they were drinking he recalled Durbe saying if Ryoga needed it he’d be there..? But why did him being there need what Durbe did..?

“Mizael, it’s in Durbe’s past, pasts are difficult to forget, my past is dead though unlike his.. who he can’t help being around, he goes to our school Mizael, think about it.” And Mizael does get it but he can’t understand why Ryoga would let something like that happen, he had Kotori. “You just don’t understand how he broke his word do you?”

“And I did the same, did I not, Mizael?” Rei hissed he was tired of this going in circles, he knows Mizael just needs time to cool off. “You’re already a conniving devil, what makes any difference with your word?” and he doesn’t know why his words hurt him, he clutches his fist and goes near the door. 

“Well, I will leave you to wallow then.” Rei said because he knew this conversation was getting nowhere; he went to walk out the door when he hears the blond shout. 

“And what would you know about anything?! You’re just some disgusting murderer, who holds no remorse for what he’s done or who you cause pain too and—“ and that’s when the door slams because Rei doesn’t have to take this. He doesn’t need to hear what he is; he just doesn’t understand why the words hurt when he knows they’re true.

“What the fuck is this cold sensation through out my body? And why is my face sweating..?” He hissed as he rubbed his eyes, it wasn’t sweat though, impossible.. he had actually done what only he had heard described about, he had actually cried for the first time in his life. “So, this is what tears are… this is what it’s like to actually be hurt by someone.. can’t say I like it.” He chuckled and walked back into the room where all the people were and of course a still saddened Durbe.

“Hey.. Durbe, I think Mizael just needs sometime to take this in. I tried talking to him, he’s too think headed you know that!” He chuckled and frowned slightly when Durbe refused to look up from the pillow he had buried his face into. He wasn’t the best in these situations, he wasn’t sure what to do.. he had only ever made things worse for people.

So Vector being.. Vector didn’t know what to do at all; he just sat beside him and occasionally brushed a hand through his hair. “Hm! I know what’ll cheer you up!” and he knew it probably wouldn’t help but he felt it was only right that Ryoga feel how Durbe felt. “You just wait right here, Durbe—not like you’ll be moving because you’re..” and he decides to just go off because he isn’t making him feel better with telling him he’s an upset mess.

“Hm~! So he makes Durbe feel like this? Doesn’t remember what he does with him.. interesting.. I’m sure there is blackmailing evidence somewhere on him.” Just the way Ryoga looked was enough evidence and he was sure that these cats could play in a part; animals could smell scent well, perfect! He would out for Ryoga, it probably wouldn’t make Durbe feel better but it would make himself feel better from what Mizael said.

“Hey you, orange looking cat, you and your friends come here!” He instructed and the cats came near Rei who instructed them to go smell Ryoga and then lead him and Kotori over to Durbe all of which he did with pointing directions because they were cats.

The two cats that were instructed to go smell Ryoga did as they were told, and Ryoga was confused “What? What do you want?” and the cats meowed at him and tried to lead him and Kotori over to Durbe, they followed. 

“What do you want cats?!” Ryoga yelled because he did not know what they wanted and Kotori told him they were just being friendly and that’s when the cats hissed loudly because of the scent. “Thank you kittens, you may leave.” Rei said as he gave a wave to the two who were very confused on what was going on and why the cats were involved.

“What do you want carrot top?” Ryoga asked as he glared at him and Rei didn’t care for the insult it wasn’t new; it wasn’t something he hadn’t heard before. “Ouch I’m so hurt.” He faked making a pained noise as he griped at his chest and laughed it up.

“…Look I’m trying to spend my anniversary with Kotori, what do you even want? Shouldn’t you be busy with your own relationships? Komodo boy and book nerd?” and how dare he be calling Durbe such a name after with what he had done with him, he knows his name. How sickening and it made his face just curl in disgust. 

“He has a name that you were probably screaming a couple nights ago, Ryoga-Chan.” He chuckled providing the most polite smile too. “I did no such thing, I was at home sleeping.. I think..” he said and Rei finds it hilarious at how he can’t remember!

“Too much drugs make you forget?” He pouted and nudged Ryoga and pointed to the cats “You see the cats have good smelling sense, they can smell Durbe’s scent on you, and your scent on him. See what I’m getting at or are you as dumb as you look Naschie?”

Ryoga knows that name and he just doesn’t know how or why.. and he doesn’t know why he is shaking slightly at hearing it. “Wait.. Ryoga..? So when you were gone, you apparently spent some night with Durbe?” and Rei nodded his head “Yep! And your little boyfriend doesn’t even remember, too drugged up, and he told little Durbe he loved him, yet he’s with you, isn’t he just a bucket of sunshine?” He smiled and leaned against the couch as he folded his arms happily.

“Rei.. please..” Durbe murmured out from under the pillow, and Rei lifted up Durbe’s head from the pillow. “Durbe, he called you a book nerd, he didn’t even remember your name.” He hissed and he wasn’t sure what past Durbe and Ryoga had, he knows he caused a fight though.

“Rei, please listen, you and Kotori too.” He sighed and went on “Ryoga needed money to buy a present for Kotori, he remembers that much when I saw him at the club, and he had just ingested the drugs that Kurage had given him, I don’t understand how it works but.. he blocks out memories from his past, mainly the past I had with him. I understand because they aren’t good memories, I wouldn’t want to remember them either..” but sadly unlike Ryoga he can’t forget them, he just knows Ryoga was his only comfort during those times.

“But the past I have with him, the day he wasn’t at school I was concerned.. and as expected he was at our old past place.. the club.. and for whatever reason.. when he’s.. not in his right mind.. he remembers the past I had with him.. and has no recollection of it.. and the foolish things he said during the time, I’m being childish.” Durbe said with a sigh and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

“Is this true Ryoga?” Kotori asked and he nodded he guessed it was.. because the name Nasch was so familiar.. “I apologize Durbe that I can’t remember what I said, and what I did.. I’m sorry for any trouble I caused you.” And Durbe sighed, “No Nasch, I forgive you and Kotori please don’t be upset with him, he did it all for you after all.”

“This is touchingly disgusting!” Rei hissed and put an arm around Durbe, he had at least stopped moping, he actually wanted to see a fight but this touching stuff was tolerable he guessed.

“I couldn’t be upset with him, he did this for me after all.. and it’s really sweet, thank you Ryoga.” Because despite whatever he did, he did it all for her and they both hugged each other. “Somebody throw a chair please, I’m going to vomit.” Rei hissed.

Rei almost regretted saying that because a chair had just flew across the room and slammed into the wall, he had a feeling where it came from. “Kaito!” V yelled as he pried Kaito’s arms away from picking up anymore of the chairs. 

“Don’t get mad at me, I just did what was asked by that guy over there.” He pointed at Rei and then he remembered, that was the guy who caused a lot of drama at their school, he thought he was pretty cool. “Good lord Kaito..” V shook his head and sighed every time. 

III had then ran into the room going on about how his father was kicking cats..?

“Chris! Father is kicking the cats outside and Thomas tried to stop him but—“

“I’ll be back Kaito, don’t do anything… never mind you will.” He said as he left to go stop his father from apparently kicking cats, and then he saw IV just covered in a pile of cats. “Nice suit.” He said as he stared down at his brother. “Yeah thanks asshole, you gonna help me or not?” he shoved the cats off of his brother.

“Where is father?” III asked but then saw his father trying to punt one over the wall. “Father cease and desist!” he yelled as he grabbed his father’s arms. “Miheal, these things tried to tear apart my shoes, you do not mess with a mans shoes, you know what that gets you?” and no III did not know because he never knows what his father means half the time with all these crazy things he goes on about, he just nodded his head.

“Father please go back inside and enjoy the party.” And his father goes on about how he doesn’t like parties and how it’s dead and how he’s pretty sure the birthday girl is rolling around in cats somewhere. “Father…” and V almost thinks it’s funny because Kaito kept saying the same exact thing. “Father they have cake inside, you like cake don’t you?” IV asked and their father, Tron shouted “Hell to the yeah I love cake.” And he rushed inside.

“Well that certainly got Father’s attention, thank you Thomas.” V said as he went back inside to see his father stuffing his face with cake and Kaito just sitting on one the couches slouched about, he was actually behaving well. “I’m certainly proud of you.”

“I wouldn’t be, I spit on one of her cats and stuck it to the wall.” And he was less proud on hearing that and he didn’t want to know how he actually got it stuck to the wall.

“What have that group been talking about?” V asked to Kaito and pointed at Rei and Durbe and Ryoga and Kotori and Kaito didn’t know because he was too busy sticking cats to walls. “I don’t care.” And V knew that, he knew. 

“You see it’s all just really a misunderstanding in a way.. I should not have let my emotions get the better of me, and Ryoga shouldn’t have said those things but.. Kotori, he is happily with you and I am just his friend, I promise that.” That’s all he was ever going to be and he was happy with that actually… he had two great people in his life.

“Thank you Durbe, I’m sorry I had forgotten our friendship..” Ryoga said as he hugged Durbe and Kotori at the same time. “I’ll try not to forget that ever again.” And Durbe was thankful for that and that’s when Kotori and Ryoga had waved and walked off.

“I wanted a fight not some touchy feely bullshit, speaking of crying..” and Durbe points out how he never said anything about crying. “Didn’t I?” and he repeats no. “I should have, I’m sure Mizael is still in that room. I experienced crying for the first time in my life Durbe, did you know that?” and Durbe is so confused that he just runs a hand through Rei’s hair and nods his head because who had never cried before in their life?

“Is Mizael still upset..? I hadn’t meant to betray his trust..” Durbe sighed, and Rei isn’t sure what the case is with him, he swears Mizael just needs time to cool off beause he keeps spitting nonsense at him and it got real annoying to him.

“Just give him sometime Durbe, and man! When is there going to be a fight at this party, I was hoping for some fights, where are the fights—“ and Kaito yelled back at Rei “Yeah I agree with Rei, where are the fights?! I’m going to make these cats fight.” And Tron lifted his head out of the cake. “Fights? I was fighting with cats earlier I’ll have you know, and I was damn good at it, I used two of them as boxing gloves and—“

“Father! Please, we don’t want to hear about you pitted two cats against each other goodness..” III said and he wasn’t sure Cathy would notice a few missing because there was so many cats and where was Cathy even?

“That’s more like it!” Rei shouted and swung an arm around Durbe, this party was finally being lively with what all the crying and sappy shit going on, man Rei was tired of that.

“Just where is the birthday girl..?” Astral had asked to the gigantic group of friends who didn’t even know where Yuma was.. and were petting cats, all except for Astral who was terrified of them because they were creepy creatures, and Rio too who was hanging around by IV every time one came near. 

“Just where is Yuma and the birthday girl..?” Astral repeated to himself, it just wasn’t a party without Yuma to him..

Meanwhile..

A/N: Meanwhile… we find out next chapter.


	40. Chapter 40

“Cathy..? Why did you ask me to come to this room?” and Yuma sees her on the bed in a full on cat suit, ears and everything, she looked like a real life neko girl. He couldn’t believe this and wasn’t sure what was happening. “Yuma.. for my birthday.. can you help me?” she purred and Yuma doesn’t know with what he doesn’t understand.

“Help you with what? Setting up party things..? Feeding your cats, I can feed your cats, I guess.. there sure is a lot of them!” He says feeling a little uncomfortable with their eyes watching them in the room. “No Yuma.. you know why they call me Cathy?”

“Because that’s your name?” Yuma asked still not understanding what was happening until she removed the outfit, she was naked and he heard her purr “No, I’m Kinky.. get it.. kinky Cathy..?” she mewed out and crawled on top of Yuma and he was like oh.

“I’m a cat Yuma, you see I’m in hea—“ and Yuma just nodded his head, he would do this, he thought it was a little weird she was acting like a cat during this but hey it would get another person off of his bet, so he would do it. “Ok Cathy..” he said as he leaned forward and kissed Cathy passionately and she purred into his ear. “Cathy are you sure you want this, I got you a toy cat.. I think it’s better than this—“ and she pushes him down on the bed and said no and began lapping at him like a cat.

“O-okay.. Cathy..” He breathed and drew back a little and said “I’m going to potato wedge it in..” he said as he positioned himself.. and.. the next thing they knew they were lost in each other, and Cathy thought this was the best present she could ever ask for.

Meanwhile…

“Are you sure Mizael’s still in that room?” Durbe said having felt calmer now that he and Ryoga had settled things, and Rei shrugged he just knew he heard moaning coming from the room, they slowly opened the door and saw Yuma and Cathy. 

“…As someone who has seen a lot of disgusting things in my life..” Durbe added and his eyes twitched because he didn’t want to know why Cathy was dressed as an actual cat, he urged Rei to leave when he heard Rei shout out into the hall “I’m blind, Durbe be my eyes, the cat lady blinded me.” And Durbe shut the door and they trenched through the halls until they came to a familiar room. 

They knocked this time in fear of seeing another disgusting scene. They saw Mizael just on the bed with his face buried in the pillows and a couple of cats were crawling on his back. Rei hissed violently “Get the fuck off of my property.” And he pushed the cats away with his hand and yanked on Mizael’s hair. “Hey, Miza-chan.”

“Miza-chan, respond! Someone is hear to see you~” He lifted up Mizael’s head himself this time and had Mizael actually been crying? “I’m so sorry Mizael, can you find it in your heart to forgive me?” he heard Durbe ask and he isn’t sure if he can.

“Why don’t you just go back to Ryoga like you so desire?” Mizael hissed harshly and Rei can’t believe this is still happening he stomped his foot on the ground and it scared the cats as they took off out of the room. “Quit fighting, I’m tired of this, kiss and make up!”

“No, Rei, you don’t understand the view of loyalty—“ and he doesn’t but Mizael needs to shut up with all this bullshit so he kissed him, and then grabbed a hold of Durbe and Mizael and gently pushed their faces together. “There was that so hard?”

Mizael pulled away with an awkward tension around him, he had a flushed expression and glared angrily at Rei because he had no right doing that, he glared at Durbe. “I didn’t enjoy that at all..” he added and continued to glare at Durbe. “You’re acting like a child Mizael, nothing of what Durbe did is compared to what him and I cannot unsee.” 

“Do you need something to settle your score with us? Would that make little Mizael feel better?” Rei pouted and brushed a hand across Mizael’s face, and he heard him growl out “Piss off, Vector.. I’m not one to do that..” and Durbe patted Mizael’s shoulder “We insist that you do, if it’ll make you feel better, I don’t like seeing you angry with me.”

“Ugh, only because you two won’t shut up, what do you even want me to do?” and he hears Rei say something about he should sleep with someone to that isn’t them to settle the score. “Disgusting.” He hissed because no one was interesting at this school.

“Disgusting, I’m going home, you keep each other safe, got that?” He added as he rolled his eyes, he couldn’t believe them.. suggesting that, he wasn’t one to betray love just like that, he wouldn’t do it, not even if he had their approval. “..As long as you aren’t upset anymore..” Durbe added and Mizael insists that he never was even though he so was.

“I’ll see you two at school tomorrow..” he walked out of the room, and was likely going home. That left Durbe and Rei in the room alone. “Do you think he’ll actually consider it?” Rei asked because he doubted Mizael would with all the talk of loyalty he kept spewing on and on about. “I’m unsure, I don’t think so, he cares about us to greatly too.”

“You can call me Vector, you and Mizael, I trust you two enough.” He said with a wave and left too because this party was dead, they were extremely bored and the birthday girl was busy doing unspeakable things. 

It seemed a lot of people had already left except for the Arclights and Kaito and Yuma’s gang had left all except for Astral who was looking around for Yuma. “Father I can’t believe you ate that whole cake..” III said with a lot of concern and he heard his father go on about how cats don’t need cake anyway so that he saved Cathy’s life.

“Fuck this party, I’m done.” Kaito got back on his motorbike and motioned for V to follow after him. “Kaito, I’m going home with my family, be careful okay?”

“Yeah, yeah okay.” Kaito drove off and rammed through the wall creating another hole in Cathy’s house and a bunch of the cats ran out and V sighed, he wasn’t sure if Cathy would even notice, Cathy’s house was just so messed up right now. This is what she gets for not watching the party. “Come, everyone let us go home.”

“Kaito still has those cats stuck to the wall..” III said slightly creeped out by how one of them was slipping down the wall like a slinky. “..Thomas don’t touch that!” he shrieked as IV wiped some of the cake on the cat. “It’s a free towel, calm down Miheal.”

“Yeah.. we need to leave..” III said as they all exited through the hole in the wall that Kaito had made, thanks a lot Kaito. Everyone had left by now except Astral who was still waiting for Yuma.

He didn’t know why Yuma was taking so long, where did he even go? He finally just sat on the couch and a bunch of cats crawled all over his face. He was terrified to move so the cats had curled around him like a suit, he be covered in a pile of cats. Where was Yuma? 

A/N: ..Next chapter is the play that was forgotten about and Yuma aftermath.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls know that I almost fell off an exercise bike writing this chapter back in 2013.

"Wow that was great Yuma.." Cathy breathed and kissed him and Yuma said yeah and that he had to leave. He exited the room and found his way back to the living room. He saw a pile of cats on the couch and he was a little scared.   
He heard the pile of cats whisper out "Yuma is that you..?" and then a man burst out from the cats, and the cats went flying across the room and hit the wall and fell on the floors. "Yuma! I haven't seen you all day." and Yuma knows and tells Astral he's sorry. "No it is fine my friend, I waited for you so we can leave together!" and Yuma was surprised he'd do that and he waited in a pile of cats that he was afraid of.   
"Sure, Astral." He said and they left together, Astral felt sort of happy, he knew he shouldn't though because Yuma didn't feel the same intense burning love he did. It was okay he could wait forever. 

Meanwhile...

Kaito had just got home and he was on the floor with a bloody nose. "How dare you stay out late, I'm getting tired of this bad boy attitude Kaito." Dr. Faker said who was not a doctor. Kaito was tired of his dad being an asshole but he couldn't say that because talk shit get hit which he already had been.   
"You were yelling at Haruto when I got home, and then yelled when I defended him because father you yelled at him for painting, where do you get off?! Can't yell at me?" and his father is drunk he realizes this because his father has started slurring. "You don't know.. what I do..oo for this family you ungrateful brat, you get in trouble all the time you good for nothing excuse." and that's when Kaito picked up a chair and threw it at his father. He held up a hand "Father you're drunk, stop being such an asshole over mothers death." he hissed out as he stared down at his father who was on the ground.   
"You don't know me, you don't know my life, you don't know me, I go to church." Dr. Faker said as he spasmed on the floor and was probably experiencing an alcohol overdose, he knew his father couldn't hold his liquor.   
"Nii-san.. I'm going to call the hospital.." Haruto said dialing the phone and asked for an ambulance, he was only eight and he handled it so well. "Nii-san it'll be here soon, you're okay right..?" He asked handing his brother a tissue.  
"Haruto, I have a fractured nose, thank you for always being there for me even when I was distant.." Kaito said hugging his brother, Haruto smiled and held his brother tight until the ambulance arrived, Kaito doubted he'd be able to stay in the play now it isn't like he wanted anyway, god he hated Taiki. They were rushed into the ambulance, and Haruto couldn't be left alone him being eight so he was told to get in the passenger seat as they put his brother and father in the back.  
"How did this happen..?" Asked the ambulance driver and Haruto said they fell, he didn't want his father to get in trouble and be taken away from his brother and put in an orphanage. "I see.." and they drove off to the hospital..   
At the hospital...

"Okay sir, sir you need to stay still, sir." The nurse called out to Dr. Faker who was flopping around on the floor and refusing to get in the hospital bed to have his stomach pumped of the liquor because he could have possible alcohol poisoning.   
Another nurse entered Kaito's room and told him he had fractured his nose like he didn't know that. "We need to bandage it, okay?" and she began wrapping his nose, she said it would heal in three to four weeks and Kaito shouted "I'm bad boy Kaito, you don't tell me when to heal, my immune system will heal this in two days! My bad boy system!" he insisted and the nurse sighed, and left the room..   
Kaito was not staying all night in a hospital, he was gonna go look around. He found Daisuke Katagiri's room, he saw him sitting on the hospital bed and there were five marijuanas.. why did he have more of this..? "Hey, hey Daisuke?" and no he was still in coma, he picked Daisuke up and hurled him out the window.   
"Bye.." he said and walked back to his hospital room.   
“I’m spider maaaaaan~!” screeched the guy as he swung in.   
Daisuke Katagiri continued to fall when he was saved by a mysterious spike haired man "Dude.. where am I?" He breathed and he heard his rescuer say, "I am spider lad! You are welcome young lady!" He said as he landed and Daisuke was like "Who..?" and then spider lad said his name was Kyoji Yagumo. "I was raised by spiders, and.." and Daisuke thinks this man is crazier than him.   
"Dude.. am I dead..?" Daisuke asked as Kyoji swung from the branch and landed flawlessly, he set Daisuke down. "You are welcome citizen!" and that's when Kyoji hears a girl's voice shout after him.   
"Kyoji, stop bothering people and acting like a spider!" The pink haired girl yelled, and Kyoji yelled "I saved him, I am but a humble spider with a simple dream." and the girl smacked her forehead "I am so sorry, I'm Luna.. and you are?" she asked and Daisuke just wanted to go back in the coma.   
"Dude.. I'm.. Daisuke.. man.. this guy picked me up and threw me out the window and I flew like a majestic bird..." he said petting Kyoji's face and screamed about hairy legs.   
"Is he.. okay..?" Luna asked and then Daisuke passed out, Kyoji set him down in the grass.   
"I am bored being a hero, let's go Luna!" he saluted and Luna can't believe her best friend is like this. "Oh Kyoji..." her and Kyoji walked away leaving Daisuke in the grass.   
Kaito had saw it all, he had never seen these people before.. and Daisuke was just laying in the grass. He wasn't sure why he threw Daisuke out the window to begin with.. maybe to vent his anger about having to stay in a hospital over night.  
"Brother.. why did you throw that man out the window..?" Haruto asked and Kaito doesn't know how to respond so he makes up some excuse of him injecting marijuanas and jumping out the window. "Is he even alive..? Brother please get back to bed.." he pleaded.. and Kaito sighed, he didn’t’ want to be here.  
Kaito was walked back to his room by his little brother and he sat on his hospital bed and he glared at the TV. “Brother please relax..” Haruto begged and Kaito didn’t want to.. he wanted to leave. “I’m fine, Haruto.” He guaranteed.  
“Brother… you have a broken nose.. please just stay in the hospital..” Haruto said again because why can’t he just do this. “Brother…”  
“Fine.. Haruto.. are you going to be staying here over night too..?” He asked and Haruto said he would sleep in one of the guest rooms in the nursery, he guessed, he was sure there was something for him.  
“Night Haruto…” He said and as soon as Haruto left he snuck out of the hospital room, he just couldn’t be there, he was going to hang out by the alley.. he didn’t want to be in the same place as his father. He hated how he couldn’t do anything to protect Haruto without ending up causing some sort of hassle for his brother.  
Kaito carefully snuck down the halls of the hospital and he had reached the exit when a nurse shouted “Kaito Tenjo! Please, you need to rest…” and Kaito yelled back “No, it’s a fractured nose, I don’t need to stay here.” And the nurse goes on about how his father is there and that he can’t leave without a parental unit.  
“Do I look like I care?” Kaito shouted and burst through the doors and found his motorbike because it had come to find him when he called its name, he recently implanted a voice chip; his bike was named Orbital 7.  
“Hello where are you heading?” Orbital 7 the motorbike asked and Kaito said he wanted to go to the alley and so he drove off. “I think we will be good friends Mr. Tenjo.”  
“Shut up bike..” Kaito hissed out as they had arrived at the alley and he leaned against the wall, he hated that he had a fractured nose, it was slightly difficult to breathe, he was fine though because he kept saying his bad boy system would fix it.  
“Kaito..? Why did I have a feeling I heard you?” and Kaito knew that voice.. it was V.. of course he’d find him. “What happened to you?” he had just seen his bandaged up nose. Kaito hadn’t got in a fight again had he..?  
“Go away Chris, I don’t need your sympathy..” Kaito didn’t want it and he pushed V away when he got closer to examine his nose, he hated how V was looking at him. He came here to be alone, he didn’t want to talk too him.  
“Kaito, what happened to you?” and Kaito doesn’t want to say because what if V tries to turn his father in or something, he doesn’t want to be separated from Haruto. “Nothing, Chris. Why do you insist that—“ and V gripped Kaito’s hand.  
“Please don’t give me this, something happened didn’t it?” and Kaito knows that he knows and he just doesn’t want to say because clearly he didn’t do this to himself and he could curb stomp anyone, anyone but his father V guessed.  
“You don’t need to know what happened, I came out here to be alone…” Kaito said as he backed away refusing to let V examine him anymore. “It has something to do with your family doesn’t it? Kaito what happened this time?”  
“Stop pressing the subject I’m—“ and V gave him the most stern look and Kaito knows he’s lying, he decides to just tell him. He goes on about how when he came home from the party his father was drunk and yelling at Haruto, he defended Haruto and got in a fight with his father that resulted in his nose being fractured.  
“Kaito… I told you if you ever needed help I’d be there for you.” And Kaito never asked for his help, he doesn’t want it and he has been doing just fine all on his own. “I don’t want your help, my brother is at the hospital still, I snuck out, I refuse to breathe the same air as him..!” and by him V figured he meant his father.  
“Kaito… please just accept the offer of staying with me, your brother can stay too.” And Kaito refuses and he goes on about how he doesn’t want to be a bother.  
“Kaito, please shut up, you will never be a bother to me.” And it was true because no matter the stuff he broke, he still stood by him no matter what. “I’ll.. think about it..” Kaito added and began to walk away when his hand was grabbed again.  
“Please, Kaito.. we both know you aren’t going back to the hospital, just stay at my home, Haruto will be fine I’m sure.” And Kaito sighed heavily and clenched V’s hand and nodded, he was glad because he was worried for him.  
“Thank you..” He kissed Kaito’s forehead and led him down a few blocks to his house until they finally were at the Arclight home.   
“Hey! It’s V’s bad boy boyfriend, hey! You two just be quiet and we won’t have any problems, you interrupt my cartoons and I will curb stomp you.” Tron said with a smile and went back to watching this young little explorer ask where her map was.   
“Thank you father—“ and he silences himself when his father yells out at the screen “The map is right fucking there!” Tron flailed his hands at the screen.  
“Come Kaito, you can sleep in my room.” And Kaito chuckled at the scene he had just saw and smiled as he looked up at V. “Thanks.. Chris..”  
“Can’t have our lead actor in the play in trouble can we?” V chuckled and Kaito tossed one of the pillows on the bed at V. “Shut up V-gina.” And they both chuckled at that. “My nose doesn’t hurt as much..” and V pulled Kaito against his chest, and whispered goodnight. Kaito didn’t really want to do the play because he hated Taiki so much. The whole play was stupid; he doesn’t want to do it.  
V’s steady breathing is enough comfort for him after what he had done and been through, he just hopes Haruto is ok in that hospital with that asshole, he goes to sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

It was around morning maybe like eight in the morning when Kaito woke up and saw V had his arms around him, holding him tightly. “Chris, are you awake?” he asked and heard a grunt; he elbowed him in the chest. “Hey, pretty boy wake the hell up.” And V groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Oh.. Kaito.. right.. school.” And he was glad they were all dressed, considering Kaito hadn’t well changed. 

“Do you want to borrow one of my uniforms?” V asked and Kaito didn’t want it because it wouldn’t fit on him anyway, he’d just wear his usual clothes, they weren’t dirty at all, he just needed a quick shower. He never obeyed the dress code anyway. “No, I won’t fit in your humongous ass clothes, V-gina.” And he went off, and V rolled his eyes at that.

“We’re going to be late you know?” V asked as Kaito entered the bathroom, he didn’t care it wasn’t like he wasn’t normally late anyway; he arrived when he felt the need too.

“When have you known me to care?” and V sighed, and flinched when Kaito tossed his clothes to the floor. “K-Kaito! Please—“ he said covering his eyes and Kaito huffed “It isn’t anything you haven’t seen before.” And he pried V’s hands away. “Pansy.” He leaned forward and kissed V and then got in the shower. 

“We’re going to be late.” V repeated and quickly moved out of the way when a chair had just been flung through the shower wall. “What the fu—where did you even..?” and Kaito shrugged as he washed his hair and quickly rinsed off. “I don’t know, but your shower is broken now.” And V cannot believe this.. where did the chair even come from..?

“Where did the chair…?” He repeated and Kaito answered that maybe V’s father can’t reach so he puts a stool in the shower; either way the shower was broken. “We’re rich, we’ll get another…” he sighed and urged Kaito away as he dried off and they left.

Kaito called for his motorbike and told V to hop on and he did, he hung tightly to him as they sped off to the school, they were only.. and V couldn’t believe it him and Kaito had slept for two hours..? They had missed two hours of class? 

“Kaito, why didn’t you wake me?!” and Kaito tries to explain that he tried, just that he wouldn’t wake up and that it wasn’t his fault. He didn’t care though because that meant they only had a few more hours left. Kaito had arrived at lunch one time so he didn’t care.

They both went off to class and of course Kaito crashed his motorbike into the wall of the classroom. “I have arrived.” He announced and Mr. Asco almost had a panic attack.

“…You better not do that at the play..” Sanagi said and Kaito yelled about how he’d do whatever the hell he wanted and Taiki said he looked forward to working with him but Kaito didn’t want to hear it so he flipped Taiki’s desk over and went back and sat down.

“…Well before you interrupted we were learning about physics..” Mr. Asco said and Kaito didn’t care he already knew how physics worked. “I know how they work.” Kaito said as he picked up one of the desks and threw it at the wall, barely missing Taiki.

“…Of course Mr. Tenjo..” Mr. Asco said and put his hands on his head and was just very disappointed, he didn’t understand. “Do we need to call your father..?”

“No, I’ll be good.” Kaito said as he sat down next to V because he didn’t want the hospital to know he snuck out but they probably already knew. He just hoped Haruto was okay.

Soon enough class was over and Sanagi, telling him to practice for the play, was dragging around Kaito. “You need to get your lines down! Here you sit here with Taiki.”

“How is the fairest king, Kaito?” Taiki smiled and waited for Kaito’s reply.

“I’m going to choke you with my fist.” Kaito replied and he was quite happy with his reply but Sanagi was not. “Kaito! Just say you’re very happy to see your princess!”

“That’s not my fucking princess.” Kaito said with much malice in his voice because he hated how nice Taiki was. “Is what you told me still part of the play Kaito?” Taiki asked and Kaito didn’t know what he meant but he said yeah. “..I can’t believe they’re making us do the play outside.. I mean.. it’s going to snow today!” Sanagi shouted.

IV replied, “I love snow, I think the snow adds to the play Sanagi, maybe you just—“

“Maybe you just need to shut up?” Sanagi said with a smile and went back to trying to teach the two lines and told them to kiss. “I love you.” Kaito said and Taiki replied in the same way he had once before “O-oh this is too soon! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!”

Kaito hated this guy so much and Taiki just keeps going “What should I do?!”

“Kill yourself.” Kaito repeated and tried to pick up a chair and throw it at him until Sanagi and IV and V all stopped him because this obviously was not apart of the play.

“…We’re not going to be ready for opening are we?” Sanagi sighed and she knew this and soon lunch was over and soon the play would begin in a few hours…

“A play.. hm?” Rei chuckled and nudged Mizael and Durbe “Wanna be my dates too this play?” and they both didn’t really care for the play or why Rei was suddenly so interested. “Whatever.” Mizael said and Durbe didn’t mind.. they all did need to spend some quality time together. “Excellent!” Rei said as he clasped his hands together.

Cathy got up and then she saw her rival Dog-Chan and she hissed loudly “You! I hated your present, it was so un-perrfect!” she meowed out and Dog-Chan growled slightly as she stiffened her nose and turned her nose up in disgust. “I don’t have to take this from you!” and suddenly Cathy had her hands around Dog-Chan’s shirt. “Are you asking for a cat fight?”

“I’m asking for a dog fight!” Dog-Chan growled and Cathy hissed when suddenly they both tripped and had accidentally ended up kissing each other. “Yuck.. D-Dog germs!” Cathy meowed in disgust and Dog-Chan replied “Yuck Cat hair!” and they both looked each other dead in the eye. “You aren’t uhm.. half bad for a cat..” she said and Cathy nodded and apparently they both had some strong feelings for each other that wasn’t just hate.

“D-do you want to do that again?” Dog-Chan asked and Cathy kissed her apparently new girlfriend and Kaito walked over and just had to ruin the moment with saying “Did you know when you kiss, you’re just a tube with two assholes?” and V’s eye twitched with distress as he dragged Kaito away. “I am so sorry.” And everyone else had went off to class. 

Astral decided why he hated cats even more when he saw the neko girl and the inu girl kiss. They were freaky, he was walking when he heard Mizael say “Miaou~” and Astral flinched, he really hated cats after the experience at the party.

Soon class was let out and it was time for the play…

“Are you sure that’ll stop all the snow from falling on us?” IV asked because a curtain sure as hell was not going to stop tons of snow from collapsing in on any of them as they acted. “It’s good enough, puppet boy.” Sanagi said with a smile.

“Shut up.” IV hissed out as he went behind the current to get in his outfit for the play and Kaito already hated it. “Mr. Kaito! Where do I put the rope?” and Kaito doesn’t know what Taiki is talking about, he just wished V were here to calm him down because he hates being around people he doesn’t like or holds no interest in for an excessive amount of time. 

“What are you talking about ass fairy?” Kaito asked trying to keep calm and not yell at the kid. “You know! The special part!” Taiki said with a slight whisper and Kaito is actually kind of concerned for if the kid is hitting on him, he backed away and just assured him that the rope was needed for whatever the kid was actually going to do.

“Kaito, the play is starting in a few minutes! Please don’t mess this up for me.” Sanagi begged and Kaito didn’t care if he did, he would make no promises. He peeked out of the curtains and saw a small crowed, why did they put chairs in the snow? Kaito saw V and his family in the crowed and almost all of the school minus a few. He even saw those two he saw last night at the hospital, the spider kid and the pink haired girl.

“Where is Taiki?!” Sanagi shouted and Taiki was nowhere to be seen, he wasn’t on for a few lines.. she hoped that IV could stall for time, she whispered out over the curtains to him. 

“I have my tomatoes ready!” Tron shouted as he held his bucket of tomatoes in hand, he was ready to toss them at Sanagi and his own son, he didn’t like plays. “Father.. please don’t toss them at Thomas..” III said but his father wasn’t listening and V patted his shoulder. “You know he’d do it regardless, son or not.” 

The screen had opened with IV introducing the play and Tron was readying his tomatoes to throw, he was actually okay with the opening so he ceased his fire. “You go son! Make me proud! Don’t be a disgrace!” He shouted at the screen and the teachers told him to please not yell at the actors. “…Father please we’ll get thrown out like last year.”

“Someone will have to pry these tomatoes from my cold dead hands..” Tron hissed as he glared at Mr. Asco and Mr. Ukyo with hateful eyes and flung a tomato at them and shouted, “Get fucked up!” and he went back to watching the play.

“Where is Taiki?! IV can’t stall any longer!” Sanagi shouted because this play was very important too her and Kaito didn’t know or care but he was told to go find him. That’s when he noticed Yuma wasn’t in the audience. Oh lord, he didn’t doesn’t have too be smart too put too and too together. He looks around and searches behind the curtains; he doesn’t know where they could be because these decorations are hardly hiding anything.

That’s when Kaito hears moaning coming from behind a tree near the stage they have set up in the middle of the snow. He can’t believe that people would screw in uncomfortable snow. “Hey, ass fairy, you’re on stage right now, quit screwing pubic breath.”

“A-ah..! Sorry Kaito, he asked me and I couldn’t refuse, he said he needed too and..” and Kaito doesn’t care he covered his eyes refusing to look and dragged Taiki away all the while hoping he was clothed by now. He still had his eyes closed as he told him to get on stage. “O-ok! Shouldn’t you come on with me since you’re the lead?” Taiki asked.

“Ugh, why do I have to do everything?” Kaito sighed and stepped on stage.

“H-hello prince Kaito.. I’m princess Taiki..” Taiki murmured because he was embarrassed and did not want tomatoes to be thrown at him. “I love you.” Kaito said and he swore he heard Sanagi yell behind stage that, that wasn’t the line; he didn’t care.

“O-oh my gosh, oh my gosh! This is too soon prince Kaito..” Taiki breathed and went on “W-what should I do?” and she looked to the crowed and Tron having watched a similar show where they asked what to do, he shouted at the screen “The map is right fucking there!” and III and V just put their head in their hands, they couldn’t believe this.

“Kill yourself—“ Kaito said and before he can even finish, the rope snaps and Taiki is suspended in the air, nobody can even believe this and they all just think this is special affect. “Bravo, bravo! Best play!” Tron shouted and clapped his hands.

Kaito couldn’t believe this, so this was what the rope was for..? He wasn’t…? “The princess is.. an angel..” Kaito said trying to make this work, he knew what truly happened though. “Yes an angel, one with the sky!” IV chimed out from behind the curtains and stepped onto stage. “And now we…” Kaito hopped off the stage and picked up a couple of snowballs and got back on stage. “Let it snow, let it snow.” 

“This isn’t part of the play!” Sanagi shouted from behind the curtains and that’s when Kaito started throwing snowballs out into the crowed and Tron shouted “Oh, oh so it’s a war?!” and thus tomatoes had started to be thrown, V couldn’t believe what was happening. A war of snowballs and tomatoes was going on and he was pretty sure someone had just died..? “I cannot believe..” III said as he just watched this go down.

“Wow, amazing!” Rei shouted out as he clung to Mizael and Durbe and went on “Some play right?” and they both were in disbelief of what they had just saw, they both were pretty sure they had witnessed someone possibly just die..? “You realize the blue haired kid has turned as blue as his hair?” Mizael asked and Rei said he knows, he thought it was a nice touch adding real affects into a play. “A perfect touch!”

“You’re disgusting…” Mizael added and then Rei brought up if Mizael had evened up the scores yet. “I’m not going too, that’s unnecessary.” They guessed they could leave it alone, Mizael was fine with it.. what did it matter?

During all of this war of snowballs and tomato throwing a hippo had sprung up from the ground, a few students screeched in fear because it had popped up in the middle of all the chairs. “Ooh! Hippos!” Rei sang out and was pried away by Mizael and Durbe.

“It’s dangerous here.” Durbe whispered to the two of them and lead them away, he had read about how hippos could be dangerous creatures, he wasn’t going to stick around to find out if that was actually true. “Aww but Durbe! I want to see the chaos unfold!” Rei pouted as they were dragged away from the scene. 

“What is wrong with you?” Mizael asked and glared at Rei because seriously that is the most odd thing to want to view. “A lot of things Miza-chan, a lot of things.”

“Quit arguing!” Durbe shouted as he dragged them away as all three of them made off away from the school.

“What a perrfecttt Hippo~” Cathy reached out to pet the hippo when it bit down and clamped his teeth on her hand, she hissed out in a blood curdling well, it sounded a lot like a cat during that moment. “Is.. this apart of the play?” Gauche asked to Droite.

“L-let go nya!” Cathy hissed as she tried to get the hippo to let go, the hippo then unlatched its jaw and swallowed Cathy whole; everyone was in shock, especially Dog-Chan who had just started dating her. “C-cathy..?” Dog-Chan gasped as tears streamed down her face in complete shock, the teachers told everyone to run and get to safety.

Everyone was still in shock all except for Tron who shouted out “Hungry, hungry hippos!” and clapped his hands, he thought it was an excellent add on to the play.

After getting everyone to safety Mr. Asco and Mr. Ukyo told everyone too be careful when going home incase the hippo was still on the loose, everyone had about headed home. Dog-Chan was just sitting in the show sobbing from the scene she had witnessed.

“Hey.. Dog-Chan… I’m so sorry…” Yuma said patting Dog-Chan’s shoulder, she thanked Yuma for trying to cheer her up. “I.. should get home..” and Yuma asked if he could come over and make sure she was fine tomorrow, she said that would be alright he guessed… meanwhile the Arclights were discussing the play.

“I’m so proud of you my biggest disappointment.” Tron gave IV a high five and IV would’ve rather had a hug because his dad never hugs him anymore, he would take what he could get anyway. “Thanks dad..” and Tron then kicked IV in the privates “Don’t get soft on me son!” and V sighed heavily along with III because this was as touching as the two could ever get with each other. “Hey, Kaito.. you gonna be okay?” V asked.

“Yeah… I’ll be fine.. do you mind if..?” Kaito was going to go on but V knew what he was going to ask.. of course he could stay with him again, he was pretty sure Kaito’s family was back at their own house by now. Kaito wasn’t willing to find out yet though.

Everyone had then vanished; Mr. Asco and Mr. Ukyo were still wondering how a hippo had got out this far and in the snow no less. They had no clue at all; they’d have to look into this further because it was very unusual.

Everyone had gone home, hopefully the hippo and the snow would clear up or else they would cancel school tomorrow..


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: rape warning in this chapter.

It was still snowing that morning after, school had been canceled and the lot of them were happy because that hippo could still be on the loose, the teachers were planning a funeral for Cathy, well a school burial.. flowers were enough. 

The teachers had sent the students emails that if they could get flowers, and bring them to the school later. They were all still terrified because what if the hippo was still on the loose? “Hey sis, I’m going to the flower shop after I stop at a friends house—“ Yuma said and he saw his sister making out with a man on the couch, he flinched “Oh hey sis, who is that?” he asked and his sister motioned for him to go away. 

“Charlie McCoy.” The man said as he gave a wave to Yuma and he thought he was pretty cool, Yuma went off to get the flowers and then drop by and see if Dog-Chan was holding up okay. He raced out the door; he hoped the flower shop wasn’t closed because of the snow. He doubted anyone else was going to get flowers for Cathy. “Well, I’m going to get flowers, sis!” and his sister just gave him a wave and he left out the door.

“I think I’ll get the flowers and then ask Dog-Chan to come with me..” he then ran off to go to the flower shop, he hated treading through the snow. That’s when he ended up running into Astral. “Hey Yuma, where are you headed?” and Yuma told him he was heading to get flowers for Cathy. Astral didn’t really care because her cats scared him.

“Have fun..” Astral said and disappeared; Yuma shrugged it off and kept treading through the snow. The flower shop was only a few more blocks away. He had finally reached it; he hopped up on the steps and opened the door. “Hello? I’d like flowers.”

Yuma didn’t see anyone at the counter, he wasn’t one for stealing but he was on a time schedule. He reached over to grab one of the blue lilacs. He felt his hand stopped in the process. “What do you think you’re doing? Stealing from my flower shop?” The girl said.

“..N-No I was going to pay! I just am on a tight schedule..” and that’s when the girl threw Yuma over the desk. “You know what happens to scoundrels who can’t pay?”

“No..?” Yuma was very confused right now and then he felt dizzy and passed out, the girl smirked and carried Yuma away. “You’ll regret trying to steal from Aika Hanazoe..”

Yuma’s eyes felt blurry and he looked around, he thinks he is in a storage closet judging by all the boxes and then there are flowers everywhere. He feels like he’s tied up but he can’t really tell. “Where..?” He asks and he feels something cover his mouth, it’s slimy.

“Someone is finally awake, I am Akia Hanazoe. You will call me Akia.” And Yuma isn’t sure to be scared or what and then he feels hot breathe against his neck and that isn’t normal. “I was going to pay.. I have the money—“ and Akia has this cruel smile on her face. “It isn’t about the money anymore.. dear boy.” 

“If you’re there.. what is..?” and Yuma regrets looking back because he sees the mouth of a likely carnivorous plant, it was dripping saliva. “I-Is it going to eat me..?”

“No, I am it’s mother, all of these plants are my children.. and you will pay for trying to steal one of my children…” Akia said as she began to play a beautiful tune, the beast began tightening it’s grip around Yuma, it was tearing apart his clothes. 

“This will teach you a lesson!” The beast wrapped his coiled leaves and saliva dripped onto the back of Yuma as it coated his body. “Get him my precious flower!” and the flower tightened it’s grasp around Yuma.. as Akia leaned forward and placed a kiss.

“This’ll be a night to remember Tsukumo!” The plant had coiled it’s self around Yuma’s appendages and Yuma had began to gasp out, soon enough it had all became a blur.

“..Hello..?” Yuma managed out.. he had woken up again and he was on the ground just covered in sweat and unspeakable things, he wasn’t sure what happened but he had flowers in his hand and he was headed to Dog-Chan’s house now. He hoped he hadn’t wasted a lot of time. He hurried of to her house.

“That was fun, wasn’t it my beast?” Akia said as she patted her plants head and Yuma ran off leaving the store..

…Soon enough he had ran enough blocks and had gotten to Dog-Chan’s house.

“Hey Dog-Chan I came to see how you are doing and—“ he was jumped by a humongous brown dog, the dog kept smelling him and Yuma hadn’t realized he was missing his pants, did that plant lady take his pants? “N-nice dog..?” he said, he was afraid of animals ever since his encounter with Mizael’s pet in the bathroom that day.

The furry creature pinned Yuma down and Yuma was scared he called for Dog-Chan; she didn’t come. “N-nice dog.. please..” he begged but the dog didn’t listen it barked loudly and dominated him, and he just lay there unable to do anything. 

That’s when Dog-Chan came running down the stairs “Down, down boy!” and her dog, Chukichi backed off. “Yuma I’m so sorry.” And Yuma said it was ok even though it was not. “L-let us just go to Cathy’s burial..” he said and Dog-Chan said no.

“What why not? I got the flowers and everything?” and Dog-Chan said she was too sad to go and Yuma didn’t understand and that’s when he did understand.. because she urged him to go to the bedroom, he did.. he did as he was asked and he went up there.

He knew what was going to happen, he drew back and Dog-Chan pulled him back inside the room, it was another person off his bet at least. He guessed Cathy’s burial was forgotten about. Everything was a blur for him in that moment; he was ready.

Meanwhile…

“Why do I have to go to the hospital, Chris? I don’t want to see my father.” Kaito hissed out and V insisted that he was going for Haruto and not for his father, whatever he still didn’t want to see his father. They entered the hospital doors. “Mr. Tenjo! You broke a window and—“ and Kaito just glared harshly and said that he didn’t care, he did them a favor. “Kaito, please leave the nurse alone.” V insisted and he urged Kaito to follow along.

“Kaito where have you been.. I was so worried about you, thank you for bringing little Kaito back to me.” Dr. Faker said who was not doctor and urged for V to go away.

“Shut up you lying asshole, you didn’t miss me at all, you broke my god damn nose..” Kaito hissed out and had to be held back by V from probably punching his father.

“Kaito, I never did that.” Dr. Faker said and Kaito doesn’t know what to believe anymore, he remembers that he did. “Yeah you did man, you were drunk and you hit me.” And V isn’t sure what is going on right now at this point. “No you fell, remember?” Dr. Faker said with a wink. “Bullshit.” Kaito said and punched his father in the face.

“Kaito!” V yelled out and pulled Kaito away. “He asked for it, he’s lucky I didn’t throw a chair.” And V sighed heavily and patted his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You’re sure he did this to you?” and Kaito can’t believe that his boyfriend is doubting him. 

“How dare you… you don’t believe me? You think I did this to myself?” Kaito had the distinction of hurt in his voice as he pushed V away from him. “We’re through V, you take my fathers word over me..? I thought you were the first person to actually care about me in my life, I should’ve known better..” and V reached out to stop Kaito.

“Kaito, I never said that. Kaito don’t walk away from me!” He shouted out after Kaito, he turned and ran off after him. It was too late; he was already gone. “Kaito..” 

Kaito hopped on his motorbike and murmured “I thought you were the first person in my life I could actually trust… and you don’t believe me..? Tch’ and I thought we were good enough to be some stupid ass married couple, how dare I be wrong..” he drove off away from the hospital, not sure where he was going at this point. He decided he’d go hang around the school, maybe find that hippo and just punch its lights in. 

Kaito wasn’t sure what he wanted too do anymore, he just knew their were tears in his eyes, he doesn’t know why he cares about V, he isn’t supposed to care about anyone.

Meanwhile back with Yuma…

Yuma had gone and left Dog-Chan’s house and that’s when he ran into Rei, he saw him just.. walking through the snow.. and without Durbe and Mizael? “Rei..! I know you know what happened to Black Mist, can’t you just take me to your gangs hide out?”

“Listen here you, I’m not involved in the gang anymore.” Rei hissed out and Yuma insisted that it was for his best friend. “Fine, whatever, I’ll take you there.” And he grabs Yuma’s hand and began dragging him along, it wasn’t like he had anything better to do. Durbe and Mizael were having some counseling done with themselves. It was good enough because they seriously needed to get over that Ryoga issue. That and Mizael still didn’t trust them both, not that Rei cared for either of their trust. He just knew Mizael trusted Durbe even less than him right now. Which wasn’t a good thing.

“Alright shrimp, you better be grateful for this..” Rei hissed out as he put Yuma in his car and drove off. “Whose car is this? Is this yours?” and Rei shook his head because what the hell no, he hot wired it and stole it. He hoped the owners wouldn’t miss it too much.

That’s when Astral saw Yuma being driven away “Yuma..? And Rei…? Not good..” and he went to fall after them, he needed transportation and he needed it fast, he quickly looked around for anything laying around. That’s when he saw a bicycle, he picked it up and got on and rode off, he was ready to go find out where his future boyfriend was going. He had to make sure Yuma was safe from that bag of dicks.

Meanwhile…

V was still looking around for Kaito and he wasn’t sure where he’d go, he wasn’t at the alley way, where would he even go..? He hadn’t actually hurt him that deeply had he? He heard school was probably going to be back tomorrow, he hoped Kaito would be there. 

He didn’t like seeing Kaito in such a state, he didn’t care if they had supposedly broken up, he still cared for Kaito and he was sure he still cared for him. He just wanted to look out for him, he doesn’t believe Kaito’s father, and he never would take someone’s word over Kaito’s. “Kaito Tenjo.. where could you have gone..?” he murmured out to himself.

“Missing person?! Sounds like a job for Kyoji and investigator Luna!” Kyoji said as he landed flawlessly and Luna sighed, “Excuse him, that’s my best friend. Who are you looking for?” and V decides he can tell them about it. “Kaito Tenjo.”

“Kaito Tenjo? Hey! That guy pushed Daisuke out a window, I saved him, and then a tractor ran him over soon after.” And Luna sighed again because actually they weren’t sure where Daisuke had gone off too but he was presumed dead.

“Yes that sounds like my.. boyfriend.. well former boyfriend.” V sighed, he still wanted too be with Kaito. “So you’re available?” Luna asked and Kyoji whacked her on the head.

“Sorry about Luna, she doesn’t see handsome men often! We’re travelers, we don’t attend school often, Luna is fourteen and I am fourteen. I am also spider lad.” Kyoji added and extended his hand to V. “No thank you Luna, Kaito is the only one who owns my heart, sadly.” He chuckled; he had truly developed a love so great for him.

“Aww! That’s so sweet, right Kyoji?” Luna said as she nudged him and they both took a hold of V’s hand, they were ready to start searching and V wasn’t sure why he was excepting help from these children, he didn’t really require their help and he doubts they can help him. “He went this way!” Kyoji shouted and V asked how could he tell?

“Uh.. duh.. there is motorbike tracks?” and V couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed them, they quickly ran off following the direction of them, he wanted to tell Kaito how sorry he was. 

“Kaito, I promise to make it up too you.. I’ll always take your word first.” V said as he ran off following the children and the tracks.

Meanwhile…

“Rei are you sure you’re going the right way?” Yuma asked as Rei kept running the car through the sidewalks. “You’re gonna kill people!” Yuma exclaimed and Rei didn’t care he just kept driving on the sidewalk, until Yuma moved the wheel and got him back on the street. “Hey, don’t touch my god damn car!” Rei hissed even though it wasn’t his car.

“Rei look at the road!” Yuma yelled out and then they both had crashed into a building, thank goodness they were wearing their seatbelts. “We’re here.” Rei said and then they both got out of the crashed car. “This is the gangs hide out.” And Yuma was like ok and he asked how they were going to get in. “Easy, you just knock on the door, duh?” and Yuma nodded because he knew that and he walked up to the door and knocked.

“Password?” said a voice and Yuma wasn’t sure what the password was and Rei didn’t really care to help out. “The password is suck a dick.” Rei said and two men jumped them and dragged them inside. 

“Who the hell you think you is?” Kaio said and nudged his buddy “Who the hell these people think they is.. eh Rikuo?” he motioned for his other friend to come over. “What the hell should we do with them?” and Rikuno isn’t sure, maybe bring them to their boss.

“Move it you scum!” Rikuno said as he brought them over to their boss Fuma and their second in command Yamikawa and Charlie McCoy..? “Hey you’re dating my sister!” Yuma yelled out and he couldn’t believe his sister’s boyfriend was in a gang.

“Yeah so what of it kid?” Charlie said and he glared at Yuma and it wasn’t the same as it had been when he first saw Charlie this morning. “What’re you going to do to Rei and I?”  
The gang members looked at each other and then looked to their bosses Yamikawa and Fuma. “What should we do to em’ bosses?” and Yamikawa and Fuma look at each other for a moment and try and decide what too do to them. “How bout’ we have a little bump and grind with them?” and Yuma isn’t sure what that means.

Rei then hissed out “I don’t know about you Yuma, but they won’t be doing anything to me, they even try and touch me and I’ll kill them.” And he looked all the gang members in the eye. “You know your little pet, Black Mist?” he said with a smile and they all looked at him. “Yeah…?” and Rei went on. “Your little pet, well, he’s dead.”

“H-how do you know?” Rikuno said as he looked at Kaio and then looked at their bosses and at Charlie. “I know because I was there, he got hit by a train, so tragic, I know!” Rei then glared at them all. “Please do untie me, you wouldn’t want to have my boyfriends come searching here would you? After all, one does have quite a feisty pet.” He smirked.

“You killed Black Mist…?” Fuma asked in disbelief and looked at his fellow gang members. “He killed one of our own..” and they all looked as if they were ready to beat Rei to death. “Oh, please, the train killed him.” And it was true.. the train did kill him.

“Rei Shingetsu, or should we say Vector?” Fuma said as he wrapped a hand around Rei’s throat. “You’ll pay for killing one of our own.” And Rei leaned forward and spit in Fuma’s eye. “Do it, I’m not afraid of you pansies.” And he didn’t even flinch when Fuma started to strangle him. 

“Wait!” Yuma called out. “You aren’t seriously going to kill him?” and the gang members all looked at each other. “We have to kid, it’s the law of the gang, you kill one of our own, we will one of your own.” And Yuma is confused because isn’t Rei in this gang too? “But isn’t Rei in this gang as well?” Yuma asked and Fuma was like no.

“No way, Vector betrayed us, he sold us out more times than we can count. And him killing one of our own is just another reason for us to get back at him!” Fuma said as he slapped Rei across the face. Rei laughed it up and spit in Fuma’s eye again “Is that all you got?” and the other gang members started to kick him and Rei just wasn’t reacting at all. 

“This is nothing, come on! Hit harder, kick harder!” Rei yelled out as bruises began to form on his face and exposed legs. “Is he a masochist..?” Fuma asked to his fellow gang members. “He’s freaking me out!” Rikuno yelled out and looked at Kaio.

“Why won’t you break down and cry?!” Kaio yelled out as he kicked Rei again as blood trickled down the side of Rei’s mouth. “I don’t cry for people like you, I’ve only ever cried once in my life.. and it was over some gay idiots.” And they eventually got bored of kicking Rei around. “Well what should we do boss?” Kaio asked to Fuma.

“I don’t know, he’s concerning me, he’s laughing about bleeding..” Fuma said and he looked at Rei “What is wrong with you?” and he picked Rei up by the hair. “A lot of things, you wanna find out?” Rei chuckled and then spit in Fuma’s eye again.

“Ugh, just leave him there on the ground.. we’ll deal with this one instead..” Fuma said as he looked at Yuma. “So, you know this punk?” and Yuma guessed he did, he didn’t really consider Rei a friend though. “Yeah.. kind of..” and Rei yelled out “Hey! Wait, I got a proposition for you gang buddies, c’mere, I promise not to spit on any of you.” And so they all moved in closely to Rei. “What is it?”

“I’ll tell you what, you can have little Tsukumo over there, you know.. have all the fun like you use too with Black Mist… and all you have to do is let me go~! Fair trade right?” and the gang members weren’t so sure, they could have this kid and still not let him go, why should they deal with this devil who killed their friend? 

“No way, you killed Black Mist.” And Rei replied with much hate in his voice “The train did! How many times do I have to say it?! Listen right for once you damn stupid, fuckers!” and he spit in their eyes. “You deserved that one.” He added and was kicked in the stomach by them.

“..Fine.. we’ll take your offer, only because we’re tired of hearing you.” Fuma said as he untied Rei and let him go. “Just don’t ever mess with our gang again.” And Rei planned to because no one got away with kicking him around. “Wouldn’t dream of it~!” and he left out the door. 

Little did they know Rei would be waiting for them when they were done with whatever they were going too do with Yuma? “So, Tsukumo, seems your friend sold you out.”

“He isn’t my friend..” Yuma said quietly and was kicked in the stomach and fell to the ground in his tied up chair because Yamikawa kicked him. “Shut up scum.” Fuma said and he pulled on his hair “We’re going to have a little bump and grind with ya.”

“What do you mean..?” Yuma said in a very hushed tone and the gang members gathered around and unzipped their pants. “You’re gonna find out beautiful.” Rikuno said and they all began to slowly run their hands up and down their shafts, each moaning out.

Yuma was kind of scared, he closed his eyes and prepared for the worst, he was tired of getting in situations like this. He regrets trying to find out the truth about Astral’s brother. He can’t help but cry, as he knows what is going to happen. He hears the gang members moan out again “Aaah… mmm..” and that’s when a stream of witness befalls on Yuma.

All of it coating him, he couldn’t help but cry, it felt like he was being rained on but he knew it wasn’t rain. That’s when someone burst in through the doors. “Y-Yuma!” Astral exclaimed and ran over and bashed the gang members in the privates with a baseball bat.

“How dare you do this too my.. boyfri—I mean leave my male friend alone!” Astral then quickly untied Yuma and picked him up bridal style. “T-thank you so much Astral.. I shouldn’t have come to find out what happened to your brother…” and Astral tells him to be quiet. 

“No.. Yuma you were looking out for me, and I thank you my friend.” And he quickly left leaving the gang members on the floor; he then put Yuma in the basket of the bicycle. “Come, let us go back home..” and they rode off into the night.

That’s when a car crashed through the gang member’s warehouse, and by no surprise it was Rei. He had this devilish smirk on his face “This’ll teach you for trying to screw me over, not that, that was even painful, you still deserve this though~!” and he crashes the car into their limp bodies, and the wheels cascade over them and he drives off through the wall again. 

“Well, that’ll be the last of them~! I hope Mizael and Durbe’s patching up went well, because my day sure sucked.” And he drove off, he actually couldn’t wait for school too be back, he was just glad he didn’t have too deal with the gang anymore.


	44. Chapter 44

Astral was still riding home; Yuma was still in the basket of the bicycle. “Are you sure this is safe Astral..?” and he knows what he’s doing, he doesn’t need to be told to be careful. “I think I know what I’m doing Yuma, I’ve ridden a bike before.” And he lets go of the handlebars. “Look at me, I can ride my bike with no handlebars!” and he throws his hands up in the air. “We’re going to go far Yuma!” and Yuma can’t believe this.

“Astral! Put your hands back on the bike!” Yuma called out and they had hit a bump and Yuma went flying out of the basket and the handlebars flew off of the bike for whatever reason. Maybe it was from the impact of the hill. 

“Whoa, Yuma—“ and he watched as Yuma hit the ground, he quickly stopped the bike and raced down the hill too see if Yuma was ok. “The handlebars flew off.” Astral announced. “That’s.. great.. Astral.. that’s just.. great..” he was in awe of how he didn’t say anything or ask if he was ok. “We can walk.” Astral helped Yuma up, he then asked if anything was broken and Yuma didn’t think so. He felt okay for the most part.

“Yeah.. okay.. just can you be more careful..?” Yuma asked and Astral nodded, he walked along side Yuma. “So, what were you doing with Rei anyway?” and Yuma thought he already told him it was too find his brother. “Astral, you realize your brother is.. gone.. right..?” and Astral didn’t know that, he isn’t sure what too feel about that.

“..I see.. but if his gang members treated you in a way such as that then.. I cannot say I care, thank you for looking into it Yuma.. but I do not wish for you too ever endanger your life again, especially because of me.” And Yuma smiled “I would do anything for you Astral, you’re my friend!” and it was close too what Astral wanted him too say.

“Yes.. I know, well we reached your home. Goodnight my friend, see you at school tomorrow..!” and Astral walked away after waving to Yuma and he isn’t sure what he is feeling, he just wants too go home and lay down and possibly just pass out because today was the weirdest day he had ever experienced in his life. Well, minus cat girl’s party.

“Hm.. I wonder where Rei went off to.. he was with Yuma.. if he was the cause of Yuma’s endangerment with my brother’s old gang friends then..! I will enact my revenge.. and I..!” and that’s when Astral was hit by a boot and it hit him on the head.

“Be quiet out there!” Haru shouted and so Astral took that as his queue for him too leave this place. 

Meanwhile…

“You’re sure that your friend knows where he’s going?” V whispered to Luna and truly she had no idea, she was just planning on following the tracks. Kyoji on the other hand kept insisting he had spider sense like an actual super hero. “I’m so sorry for him.” Luna replied and pointed “The tracks end here, where would he have gone..?” 

“I believe I know..” V supposed he knew, he figured Kaito wouldn’t go back home and he wouldn’t go back to the hospital.. there was only one logical place he’d go. He would go to the school. There was no doubt in his mind, he had known his boyfriend long enough, he was sure he’d be there. “The tracks end here because he’s here.” Kyoji said.

“How are you sure?! Are you an expert investigator Kyoji? No, you think you’re a spider and that’s not expert at all—“ and that’s when Kyoji yanked on Luna’s hair and they began too bicker amongst themselves. “Ow! Ow! Let go of my hair Kyoji!” Luna hissed out and V just ignored them as he looked around the snowy area of the school. It was almost completely gone of snow; there was only a little frost left on the ground.

That’s when V hears a low growling noise and he isn’t sure what it is entirely until he turns around the corner and sees a giant pink..? Wait why is the hippo pink? Either way there was a giant pink hippo trying to lash out at Kaito. “Kaito!” V yelled out.

“Kinda busy here, go away traitor.” Kaito hissed out as he threw another chair at the hippo, and proceeded to throw snowballs at it. “Come on, bring it on hippo, I’m bad boy Kaito!” and he hurled another chair at the hippo as it caused splinters to get in it’s eyes.

“Kaito, stop you’re going to get yourself killed by that hippo.” V said as he tried to stop Kaito from hurling snowballs at the hippo but Kaito kept jerking away from him.

“And what would you care V? You believed my father over me, what would you care? So what if something happens too me? That shouldn’t matter too you!” and Kaito hurled another snowball at the hippo and then picked up one of the stage props and shoved it up the hippos nose. 

“Kaito, no, it’s not like that. I care about you more than you could ever know.” And Kaito froze upon hearing those words, he isn’t sure what too do or say at this point because he thought V had stopped caring about him. It turned out he was just being irrational at the time. 

“You don’t mean that, you don’t care about me!” and that’s when the hippo tries to lunge at Kaito and V pushes him out of the way, the hippo bit down on V’s arm. “V why would you—“ and V looked back and smiled at Kaito “Because I love you, why else?” and he knew his arm was bleeding because of the hippo’s teeth in his arm, but he didn’t care.

Kaito wasn’t sure how too react at this point but what V said was enough for him, he still cared about V too and if he’d endanger himself against a hippo, he didn’t care what V had said before because it was obvious he still loved him. Kaito then picked up a chair and bashed it over the hippo’s head. 

“You’re an idiot, Chris.” He said and was pulled into a hug by V. “I know, and I don’t intend too be any different if that’s what you consider me.” And Kaito can’t believe that V’s arm is bleeding. He thinks the hippo is dead now though because it sunk back into the snow after having it’s head bashed in. “Why did you do that..?” Kaito asked.

“I told you, I love you Kaito, why else would I do it? If that doesn’t show how sorry I am then I understand if you want me too leave—“ and that’s when Kaito crashes his lips against V’s roughly and pulled away. “No, you’re not going anywhere.” And V just smiled, he was glad Kaito had forgiven him because he would never choose someone over Kaito, no matter who it was. 

“You fought a hippo for me..” Kaito added and V was actually proud of what he did. “I’d fight a million snow hippos for you.” And Kyoji and Luna think this is the most disgusting thing they’ve ever seen, they aren’t sure how bonding over killing a hippo did this but they didn’t really care. “Aww aren’t you happy for them, Kyoji?” Luna asked.

“No, I want too go home and be a spider, I just want too hang onto the wall…” Kyoji whined out, he then tried to climb a pole and Luna sighed because she wasn’t sure why Kyoji kept insisting he was a spider. She was happy that V and Kaito had patched up though. It was the most awkward and touching moment she had ever seen.

“No but seriously Chris, your arm is bleeding are you okay?” Kaito asked and V was pretty sure he was okay, he had been hurt worse before, nothing a little bandages wouldn’t fix. 

“How is your nose Kaito?” and Kaito insists that his nose has been cured by his bad boy system because his immune system is amazing and it cured it in one whole day. “I see… that’s amazing then Kaito.. why the use of bandages still then?” and Kaito hissed out “Because it looks cool, shut up, okay?” and V just chuckled because he knows Kaito’s nose is still probably fractured. 

He patted Kaito’s shoulder “Are you planning on going home..?” an Kaito wasn’t sure, he didn’t want too see his father mainly because of what he had said at the hospital and he had nearly broke him and his boyfriend up. He did want too see Haruto though, he was at mixed emotions with this. “..Nah.. I’ll stay with you, Chris..” and V nodded and kissed Kaito’s forehead. “Of course, go home whenever you feel the need too though.”

Kaito would when he felt up too it, maybe when his father was at work, he hopped Haruto was alright, he was sure he’d be okay though because his father had at least some morals about hitting eight year olds. “Thanks Chris.” And V just nodded and took Kaito’s hand. “Thank you Kyoji and Luna for helping me find Kaito.”

“These children had to help you Chris? Wow, you suck at tracking me, god I know where you’re at like ninety nine percent of the time.” Kaito hissed as he yanked on V’s hair lightly. “Mush, hoe! Mush me home!” and V sighed, “Use your motorbike, idiot.”

“Oh of course, the motorbike..” Kaito walked over and got on the motorbike and V held on tightly too him, they both waved too Luna and Kyoji. They were now going back too V’s home too rest and then hopefully school would be back on tomorrow because the hippo had been slain. They had, had a fulfilling day. 

“What should we do now?” Luna asked and Kyoji slipped down the pole and shrugged “I don’t know, wanna go hang back by the hospital and look for that coma guy?” and Luna shrugged, why not, they had nothing better too do. It wasn’t like they ever went too school. 

They then raced off too the hospital and they saw Daisuke Katagiri in the grass, they thought he was dead? “Hey, hey.. Daisuke? You alive?” Kyoji asked and he kicked Daisuke lightly in the side. “Dude… I’m so smashed..” and Kyoji is a little concerned, he looks to Luna for support in this but she has no clue either what too do about this.

“Have you been here this whole time?” Kyoji couldn’t believe it because he thought Daisuke got ran over by a tractor or maybe he just imagined that. “Yeah man.. I was searching for five marijuanas.. but I didn’t find none.. the grass is dry as frick frack..”

“What does that even mean..?” Luna whispered to Kyoji and he had no clue either because why the heck would there be any source of drugs in the ding dang grass.

“Hey Daisuke, you wanna walk around with Luna and I?” Kyoji asked and Daisuke looked up at the world around him and he spazzed on the ground. “The world has changed around me and I am angry and scared..!” and Luna is slightly concerned by this man’s actions. 

“Is he okay..?” Luna asked further and Kyoji figured that maybe he was just going through some drug withdraw or something. “Daisuke are you okay—“

“Yo, lemme just smash my head into this fucking lamp for six hours.” Daisuke said as he got up and rammed his head into the street lamp. “Oh my god Kyoji..? Is he okay?”

“I don’t know Luna, all I know is I’m off the clock as spider lad so I’m not going to stop him from ramming his head into the lamp, he can stop himself at some point I’m sure.” Kyoji then began to walk away and Luna sighed and walked off as well, leaving Daisuke too his head ramming needs. 

“You think he’ll be okay?” and Kyoji wasn’t really sure how to respond too Luna because he wasn’t sure, he was pretty sure that Daisuke was not okay because he was ramming his head into the light post. They were going back too sleeping under one of the trees near the hospital considering they didn’t have a home. 

Daisuke on the other hand was about to ram his head once more into the pole when a car came speeding by and hit him and he went flying over a house, he then called out into the sky “Dude… I’m a bird…” and he then he crashed into the graveling of the side walk. 

Daisuke was now pavement splatter and he would never come back from that, that was the last anyone would ever see of Daisuke Katagiri… if anyone had been around, they could’ve swore they heard a faint “Kitty, kitty..” whistle on the wind.

“Oh god who did I even hit?” Rei hissed out but he didn’t care too much, he kept driving, he was going over too see his boyfriends, he was pretty sure the guy he hit would be ok.

He finally arrived at Durbe’s house and knocked on the door, there was no answer, and he decided to let himself in. He picked the lock of the door and barged inside and yelled “Honey, I’m home!” and that’s when Mizael and Durbe jerked awake. “Rei..? How did you get inside..?” Mizael asked in a hushed tone, he had himself clung too Durbe on the couch.

“I picked the lock, you two weren’t answering and I just have too tell you of the day I had! What’d you two do? Did you two patch up? You good, did you do a little bump and grind?” and Durbe’s face flushed a shade of red hearing this because they hadn’t done that, they had only talked and it went over rather well and then they fell asleep talking.

“Well now that you woke us up, what was it you wanted Vector?” Mizael hissed out as he rubbed his eyes and glared at him. “I almost got killed by a gang, I think I ran over a man, and I’m pretty sure that something is broken in my body, but other than that great!”

“What..? Who did this too you? And why?” Durbe asked and Rei went on explaining about how he brought Yuma to some gang place and then he got beat up a little but that it didn’t bother him that much and that he might’ve ran them over with a car and that he also might have accidentally struck a pedestrian with his car as well. 

“Yes but who messed you up this badly Vector?” Mizael continued to press the subject because he wanted too make them pay but Rei kept insisting that they were dead because they were. “Miza-chan, I hit them with a car, I’m pretty sure that you can’t mess them up anymore.” He chuckled and Durbe sighed heavily. “Do you wanna stay here with us then?” and Rei nodded his head because he wasn’t sure if their was a warrant out for his arrest now or what because he’s pretty sure he’s killed a majority of people today.

“God just be careful would you?” and Rei didn’t care too be careful when would he ever be careful, he was pulled onto the couch by Durbe and Mizael and was snuggled into their embrace and buried his head against Mizael’s golden locks. They were all ready for a new day of school tomorrow.

Hopefully the snow would be cleared up by then…


	45. Chapter 45

Yuma had just woken up and he felt really sore because he had fell on the gravel from falling out of that basket and he was ready too go to school and he waved too his grandma and he saw his sister crying on the couch. “What’s wrong Akari?” and his sister’s expression scared him a little. “My boyfriend is dead Yuma!” Akari cried out and buried her hands into her face. “What are you talking about Akari…?” and his sister went on. “Charlie.. he didn’t call me back last night.. and he never does that..” and Yuma was like what that means that Charlie died..? But when Yuma left they were okay.. unless..?

Well, Yuma could careless if they were gone because they tried to do unspeakable things too him so he could careless. “Well ok I’m going too school..” and he raced off outside and caught up too the bus as the bus opened up and he got inside. He was glad school was back even if the snow had not completely vanished. “Hey, Astral.. thanks for saving me the other night..” and Astral was like it was no trouble at all.

That’s when the bus came too a stop and they all got out and hurried off too class, Yuma arrived in Mr. Ukyo’s class room and he looked around and he saw Kotori and Ryoga holding hands and his teacher goes on about teaching the lesson. “Hey Astral…” he whispered but Astral ignored him because he was too far away.

“As you all know.. Daisuke Katagiri has been.. well I think he’s finally dead this time.. they found his body laying in the street.. and yes very tragic..” and they were all in shock because poor Daisuke he had so much life ahead of him. “It’s all my fault..” said Yuma and that’s when Sei and Summer exclaimed “Heck yeah it’s your fault!” and Kotori silenced her two girlfriends and sighed, she knew it wasn’t Yuma’s fault. He had nothing too do with it. 

“Man, stop beating yourself up Yuma, god, man the frick frack up!” Ryoga yelled out and slammed his hand so hard on Yuma’s desk that he just shattered the bone in the hand and he cried out. “Damn.. my hand..” and Kotori sighed and kissed Ryoga and asked Mr. Ukyo if they could go too the nurses office because Ryoga had just broke his hand.

“Yeah.. you go ahead..” Mr. Ukyo said and was just so surprised because how did he break his hand doing this..? Just who breaks their hand on a desk..? He wasn’t sure he wanted too know how Ryoga ended up doing such a thing. 

“Anyway class… back too the lesson..” Mr. Ukyo instructed and went back too trying too teach the class, although they weren’t really listening. That’s when the bell rang and it was time for lunch and Yuma’s pencil rolled off and he went too follow it out the door as everyone raced out into the halls. Yuma was surprised when it had stopped at the teacher lounge’s door. He bent down too pick it up and then he accidentally kicked it inside.

Yuma knew he wasn’t allowed in the teacher’s lounge but he had too get his pencil because it was his favorite pencil because it had little tigers on it and everyone knows that’s the best kind of pencil. He looked around at least it seemed no one was inside so he went inside. That’s when the door slammed behind him and he was scared, had someone actually been inside..?

Mr. Asco picked up the pencil and smiled at Yuma “So this is your pencil huh?” and Yuma nodded his head and Mr. Ukyo came up from behind him and he was a little startled. “Uh.. yeah that’s my pencil..” and Mr. Ukyo smiled “You know kids aren’t allowed in here, what should we do too him Mr. Asco? Should we report him to Mr. Heartland the principal?” and Yuma didn’t want that, he didn’t want that on his record.

“N-no please don’t do that!” Yuma begged and Mr. Asco chuckled “Naughty, naughty Yuma ~ Students walking into the teacher’s lounge is against the rules.” And Yuma gulped because he didn’t like this change of tone in their voices.

“But we can let it slide… for a price.” Mr. Ukyo smiled and it was really creepy too Yuma because he had never seen this side of his teacher. “What do you mean..? I just want my pencil..” and Mr. Ukyo squeezed Yuma’s butt and said “I’ll give you something better than a pencil..” and Mr. Asco leaned forward and kissed Yuma. 

Yuma drew back in shock “Uhm.. what’s going on..?” and that’s when he was picked up and threw on the table in the lounge. “Just a little fun between us teachers.” Mr. Asco and Mr. Ukyo said at once and they sounded like a well-oiled machine. 

“O-okay..” Yuma breathed and he didn’t really care it was going too get more people off his bet at least and that’s when he feels his pants taken off of him and he’s a little scared, he hears the sound of zippers and pants being dropped too the floor.

“We’re going too teach you a good lesson..” Mr. Asco breathed out and spanked Yuma’s butt with a ruler and then Mr. Ukyo put his choad inside Yuma’s mouth. Yuma gurgled back any noises he tried too make. Mr. Asco then stuck a finger inside his butthole and began too massage it around. Yuma whined out from the unexpected things occurring around him. Mr. Asco was done so he shoved the ruler up Yuma’s butt. 

“Do you like that?” Mr. Asco asked and Yuma couldn’t answer because he had too much of Mr. Ukyo’s choad in his mouth too go on. That’s when Mr. Asco ran the ruler up and down Yuma’s butt and asked if he liked that again.

Mr. Ukyo jerked forward and showered Yuma in his creamy goodness and then both teachers saluted too Yuma. “Okay you can leave.” And Yuma got up too leave and then Mr. Asco said “No.. keep the ruler inside you.” And so he did and he walked off too lunch with a ruler clenched deep within his butt. 

Yuma walked too lunch and then sat down at his usual table with Astral and his friends and Tetsuo asked Yuma a question. “Yuma.. why don’t you have pants on?” and Yuma looked down and saw he didn’t have pants on and was like oh no. 

“Yuma.. why do you have a ruler…?” Astral went too ask but then Yuma began too wag it like a dog and insisted that he was trying too cosplay a dog. “O-okay.. if you say so..” Astral said and he was still quite concerned and then Yuma sat down and everyone saw his face shoot up in a very uncomfortable way. “You got the ruler stuck up inside didn’t you..?” Astral asked and Yuma just shot a glare “..Please take me too the nurses office.” And Astral sighed because just why did he even.. no he didn’t want too know, he took Yuma’s hand and walked him along too the office. 

The varian table was just laughing it up. “I can’t believe he stuck a ruler down there!” Alit yelled out and he was laughing along with Gilag and Durbe just went back too reading. Mizael sighed and muttered something in French “Imbécile stupide obtenir une règle coincé son trou du cul.” And Rei leaned over and continued too taps Durbe’s shoulder. 

“Hey, hey Durbe..? Durbe!” he kept trying too get his attention away from the book. That’s when Durbe peeked out of the book “What is it Vector?”

“Durbe why does my other boyfriend talk French sometimes is he broken?” Rei asked as he nudged Durbe’s shoulder and it resulted in harsh glares on Mizael’s part as he cursed about in French. “Vas te faire encule! Vas te faire encule! Sucer juin morsure Vector!” Durbe merely laughed at it and turned too Rei “Can I have more explanation to help you?” 

“No.” Rei replied and went back too eating his pudding and Mizael sighed heavily, he couldn’t believe this. “Lunch is almost over, hey we should go Christmas shopping later!” Rei yelled out at both of his boyfriends and clung too them. “What the heck is Christmas, Vector?” Mizael asked because he literally didn’t know and Durbe and Rei both looked at each other and were very disappointed. 

“You never got presents?” They both asked and Mizael had shaken his head and they took both of his hands “We’re gonna get you so many presents after school Mizael! We’ll spoil you!” and they both planted a kiss on each side of Mizael’s cheek.

“Petits amis stupides ...” He sighed and tried too hide the obvious blush on his cheeks, the bell then rang and they ended up dragging Mizael out of his seat. “Time too spoils Miza-chan!” Rei sang out and kept swinging his hand along with Mizael’s very happily.

“I repeat Petits amis stupides…” He sighed and was dragged out of the lunchroom doors and they ended up in the parking lot of the school. “Is this not the car you hit someone with?” he asked and Rei drew back when Durbe looked at him.

“No…” and Durbe sighed heavily because their was blood on the hood of the car “At least clean it if you’re going too lie too us..” and they both got into the car. “Just don’t hit anyone on our drive to the Walmart.” And Rei nodded, he’d be careful because he’d never want too endanger these two dork’s lives. 

Meanwhile…

“Yuma! Put some pants on!” Tetsuo shouted and Yuma said he didn’t have any and then Astral just couldn’t believe he had too look at a Yuma with just boxers most of the lunch period.. not that he minded too much. “Hey did the nurse get it out at least?” Astral asked and Yuma blushed heavily and said yes that she did. Astral was glad because he didn’t like too see his friend in discomfort. 

“So.. Yuma.. are you doing anything after school..?” he asked and Yuma didn’t know what too do so he ran away, leaving Astral very confused.

Yuma was hidden behind one of the school doors and he sighed, “I’m going too the Walmart too see Santa, he promised me he’d get me some cool toys.” And that’s when Takashi came around the corner and saw Yuma just standing there with boxers on.

“Uhm.. you realize you’re talking too yourself right..?” Takashi said and Yuma knew he was, he was just thinking out loud. “Yeah, I know, you wanna come see Santa with me Takashi?” and Takashi shook his head because he wouldn’t be caught dead at the Walmart, he was afraid of people a little. 

“Okay bye Takashi.” Yuma said and he walked away, he decided he would go too the Walmart now and maybe go ask Santa for some presents, he wasn’t sure why he was going.

Yuma then walked out the school doors and decided he’d ask his sister too take him to the Walmart because he didn’t want too walk all the way there. Astral had eventually figured out that his best friend was going to the Walmart so he decided he would go too because he always liked too be where his best friend was.

Meanwhile…

“V why do we have too goes to the god damn Walmart?” Kaito shouted as he threw a chair at V’s bedroom door. “I seriously don’t know where you get these chairs…” and he went on because the Arclights had a family tradition about seeing Santa and mainly because their father having the childish attitude that he did got excited around this time of year.

“I fucking love Santa, he always gives me nice things, you know last year what Santa got me?” Tron asked too his IV and IV wasn’t really sure he cared but he had too at least pretend he cared or his dad would bring out the belt. “No.. what’d he get you papi?”

“He got me a choo choo train, you know how much I love trains son?!” He said as he leaned over and looked IV in the eye. “Yeah.. dad.. I know..” and he doesn’t really know.

“So damn much that I just threw the train out the window on Christmas and yelled that it was the polar express, that’s where it was going too deliver all the presents but it never came back too me.” And IV doesn’t get where his father is going with this exactly.

“And…?” IV says trying too get his father too go on because what is this conversation even about anymore. “I hate Santa.” Tron finished and crossed his arms. III then came out of the kitchen with Christmas cookies and sighed, “You don’t mean that father.”

“Yeah I do, you know what I got last year?” Tron said and neither of his sons wanted too listen at this point but they had too. “I got shit in my god damn stocking.” He hissed out and threw his hand up in the air “Santa shit in my god damn stocking, that’s not coal… that was some reindeer chocolate.. and it wasn’t the kind I wanted.”

“Father.. what are you talking about…?” IV sighed and Tron then threw the remote at the TV and yelled “God damn dora, get the fucking map!” and he then looked at both of his sons “Also we need too ask Santa for a new TV.”

“Dad, you know Santa isn’t real right?” IV couldn’t believe that his father still believed in a figment of a child’s imagination. “You giving me sass boy?” Tron then cracked the belt in his hand “You telling me what too believe in? You want me too get the belt?”

“Dad please…” IV then just sat on the couch next too his father who kept looking him in the eye. “That’s what I thought. Okay! Who wants too go Christmas shopping!” he shouted and then called for V and Kaito. “You know… with little bad boy living here, it’s like I have four sons…”

“The number four is me dad! Dad that’s my number!” IV shouted and Tron stared his son right in the eyes “Your number is whatever I tell you it is, you got that?!” and IV doesn’t get what’s happening anymore. “Can we just go already father…?” III begged because this whole conversation was becoming pointless. 

“I’m ready for Christmas!” Kaito shouted as he came down stairs and flung a chair down the stairs and then he quickly ran down the stairs with him dragging V along with him.

“Goodness I love Christmas…” Tron said with the most brightest smile on his face and then he told V too go drive them because he always was mistaken for a child and then he would get angry and spit in the cops eye and it would result in a ticket.

“Yes… of course father…” and V followed everyone else outside and they all got in the car and headed off too the Walmart.


	46. Chapter 46

Kaito could hardly believe that it had felt like only yesterday when he and V had, had their fight.. granted it was yesterday but did that really matter? They had got along so well, maybe it was because he cared a lot for V still. “Wait, we need too pick up Rio!” they heard IV call out and Tron went on about how he didn’t want quality Santa time too be taken away from him.

“Father… she’s my girlfriend, and I promised I’d take her Christmas shopping come on.” And Tron sighed heavily and buried his head into III’s lap. “Fine, go, Chris go to the Kamishiro house, I thought my biggest disappointment had a boyfriend? Wow, I’m shocked!” and IV put his hands on his head, he couldn’t believe this.

“Is this her house?” V chuckled and IV growled because his brother knew the god damn house and Kaito had his had interlocked with V’s.. and he wasn’t sure why he was feeling so clingy too him. Maybe he just didn’t want too lose him ever again.

“Rio, darling, baby!” IV called out because Rio had come out of the house because of the honking of the car, Tron kept insisting that V honk the horn and he refused but of course being the rebellious boy he was obliged whole heartily. 

“Wanna go Christmas shopping with us?” IV smiled and waved, Rio sighed because of course she did, she planned on getting IV some puppets or something considering her boyfriend was collecting them for whatever reason. “Of course, do you want me too get you Barbie dolls?”

“W-what! I don’t play with Barbie dolls…” he hissed and Tron smiled “I like her! Welcome too the family, and this is my other sons Chris and Miheal!” he said introducing the pinkette and silver haired sons. “…Yes I know them.. and Kaito?!” she was actually surprised too see Kaito with them. 

“Ryoga’s sister, what’s up?” and V was thankful for him being at least substantially nice too her. “You aren’t going too throw any female hormones on people are you?” and Kaito was insulted, he only did that too V and Yuma once but he no longer did that, he hadn’t had a proper reason too anymore. “No.” He went back too holding V’s hand as he drove off. 

“Is that everyone? No more stops? I want too see Santa, please!” Tron yelled out and buried his face into III’s lap again. “Father please be calm.. we’ll see him soon.”

That’s when they arrived at the Walmart and V nearly crashed the car into another car because Kaito just had too been a cheeky little bastard and make a pass at him. 

“Really? Really? Do you want us too crash Kaito?” He hissed and Kaito just frowned “I was trying too be romantic.” And V didn’t count almost dieing very romantic.

“Whatever… it’s fine, come on Kaito.” He took his hand in his own and they all got out of the car.

“Did you freaking see that Mizael?! That guy tried too crashing into me! I should crash into them, come on I got this—“ and Durbe put a hand on his shoulder “Knock it off, come let us just go shopping, please.” And it calmed Rei down enough. “You good with that Miza-chan?” and Mizael didn’t really care, he wasn’t sure why they were trying with so much effort too actually spoil him.

“Soo, what kind of things do you like Miza-chan? Do you want some dragon toys? Like.. bad dragon toys?” he winked and nudged Mizael who reacted with a shocked expression.

“What are you…?” and Durbe leaned over and whispered that he was talking about extra special toys. “Vector, please. I’m not interested in such things.”

“Really? Because I saw your room Mizael, you sure had a lot of dragons in there and…” and Mizael just covers his face and shuts Rei up with a hard kiss. “No, you saw wrong.”

“Of course I did, I mean I must have missed the thousand upon thousands of dragon statues around the room and the dragon sheet covers and—“ Mizael clamps a hand over the orange haired devil’s mouth. “Fine! Fine just shut up! trou du cul putain…”

“Hey! Why do you always use French against me?! You know I can’t understand you, Durbe is he broken? Seriously can we trade him in?” He winked and pinched at Mizael’s cheeks and laughed it up. “Enough you two come on let us go shop.” Durbe said and dragged the two along at his side because they kept on arguing. 

The Arclights and one Tenjo as well as one Kamishiro and three Varian table friends had entered the Walmart; they were ready for their holiday shopping and Mizael was ready too learn about whatever this crap was about. 

Tron was the first too run inside and shout “Santa! It’s Santa!” and he ran up and quickly threw a child off of Santa’s lap and sat down. “Ooh.. uhm.. hello what do you want little boy… girl… I don’t know what you are..?” and Tron ignored that and went on “I would like a train, and also I am tired of you shitting in my god damn stocking.”

III leaned over and whispered “Who is even doing that too father..?” and IV laughed because he was the one who had been doing it, he thought it made an excellent scene though that his dad was yelling at a Walmart Santa. “Oh my god, I know who that is.”

“Who is it IV?” III was still trying too make out who the Walmart Santa was and IV smiled and held Rio’s hand tighter “It’s Gauche! I can’t believe it!” and Kaito and V had gone off on their own by now, they wanted too buy each other gifts and Kaito didn’t like standing around people for long. 

“So what kind of things do you want for Christmas Rio?” IV asked and he regretted asking because he knew with the smile Rio had on her face that he was going to be dragged around a lot. He didn’t like shopping especially when it was with girls, thank god he didn’t have any sisters. III came rather close though too that mark.

“I’ll just stay here and make sure father doesn’t do anything terrible…” III sighed because he always had too looked out for his father. “Santa! Why are you so buff?” Tron asked and squeezed one of Santa’s muscles on his costume. “I don’t…?” Gauche said.

“Do you take steroids? Are these natural? Are you even real?” Tron asked and this was making a lot of the people in line uncomfortable. “Father please…” III said trying too get his father away from the Walmart Santa who was Gauche. 

“…Oh my god is that elf..?” III asked too himself aloud and sure enough that elf was Droite, why had they both volunteered? “Excuse me.. uhm.. child? Can you please get off Santa’s lap now? He has other children too get.” Droite said trying too get Tron off her boyfriend’s lap.

“Frick these other kids, I’m the most important child in the world, I am twelve years old! I am the best freaking child in the whole world!” He shouted and had started throwing a tantrum. 

“Sir I’m going too need you too—“ and Tron just continued too throw his tantrum “Sir?! Sir?! I am a god damn father!” and III just put his hands on his head, he didn’t want too understand what was going on anymore.

“Just kidding, I’m maybe.. thirty five? Hey! Son! Am I thirty-five? Or am I thirty which is it?” Tron called out and III was in disbelief because how could his father not know his own age…? “Father, you’re thirty.” And he couldn’t believe he had his father’s age memorized more so than his own father. “Oh right of course! Bye, bye!” Tron said as he hopped off of Santa’s lap and walked off and stood beside his son.

“Hey, can we go to the toy store? I want my train because that fat mean fake Santa didn’t give me my train! He’s probably just going too shit in my stocking like always, I just want some candy canes for once in my life!” Tron shouted and clung onto III’s arm.

“Of course father…” III found it funny how childish his father could be and he dragged his father along with him to the toy store.

Meanwhile…

Yuma had just shown up at the Walmart and was ready too go see Santa for whatever reason because maybe he wanted a new bike? He didn’t know what he really wanted.. he just loved the Walmart. “Oh my god, Santa!” Yuma shouted and ran up and sat on Gauche’s lap.

Gauche knew this was going too be a long day…


	47. Chapter 47

Gauche didn’t know why Yuma was acting so childish.. did he really still believe in Santa? Wow what a loser, oh well he wasn’t one too crush dreams. “What up hohoho?”

Yuma smiled and went on “I want a lot of gifts! Like a ton, I don’t know what I want but just, just… Santa I love you so much…” he buried his face into Santa’s suit and began too cry and Gauche wasn’t sure what too do at this point. “Yeah me too kid.”

“Santa..! Wait you aren’t Santa you’re…” and Gauche quickly silences Yuma’s mouth with his hand and whispered “Be quiet, you want to crush these little kids dreams?”

“No but why are you working as a Walmart Santa…?” and Yuma heard Gauche say he was going too go on break now and he picked up Yuma and dragged him away behind the Christmas curtains. “Hey, I heard about the bet you’re doing… count me the fuck in. Need me a merry good break anyways.”

“R-really?” Yuma breathed and he saw him nod and was told too meet him out behind Walmart in a few minutes, he rushed off quickly because he was so ready.

“Santa is going too give him a big sack…” Gauche chuckled and told Droite too stall them and Droite wasn’t sure why. “Santa is uh.. going on break I guess…”

Gauche had quickly raced out behind the crowds of kid’s and such and was at the back of Walmart now, it was very dirty outside because that was where they threw away most of their garbage. “Hey Tsukumo, you out here?” and Yuma had already stripped down mostly. “It’s cold…” Yuma whined and Gauche face palmed so hard. 

“I swear you’re the stupidest kid I have ever met.” Gauche sighed and then smiled “I’m bout’ to give you a good old merry jingle jangle Christmas…” and Yuma doesn’t get it.

“You want too take a look at my jingle bells if you know what I mean?” Gauche chuckled and his pants dropped too the floor. “Ready for my Christmas present?”

“Yeah Mr. Santa…” Yuma breathed out and was pushed up against the trash cans and then Gauche smiled and held out a reindeer shaped item, it was brown and oddly shaped and had antlers on it. 

“What is that…?” Yuma asked because he was very confused by it and then Gauche didn’t answer and smiled “You’ve been on the naughty list, Yuma!” and he shoved it inside Yuma as the antlers rubbed against him. “A-ah..! Yes.. sorry Santa..!”

“You want too be on the good list don’t you little boy…?” and Yuma nodded “Yes Santa!” and Gauche told him what too do.. so he could be on the good list.

Yuma gulped and nodded his head and he was prepared for what came next. That’s when a slam from the door interrupted their fun. “G-Gauche?! I can’t believe you’d—“

“Droite! It isn’t what you think.” And Droite can’t believe this because how can it not be what she thinks. “What is it then?”

“I’m… yeah there is no way too lie about this.” Gauche sighed and Droite stuffed a cold wet snowball into Gauche’s pants. “I can’t believe you..” and Gauche had run off after Droite. 

“Wow.. well that was some fun..” Yuma said panting a little and he just lay there on the ground with the rulildo in him still. “I think I should go shopping but I’m just going too lay here on the cold floor for a bit.”

“Droite come on! Droite! I’m sorry, don’t run away from me!” Gauche called out and Droite glared at him with harsh eyes “Why should I?! You betrayed my trust and—“

“Droite look out!” Gauche called out and he ran and pushed Droite out of the way as the car crashed into him, and Droite cried out “G-Gauche…?” she couldn’t believe he had just saved her after what he had done.. he still saved her?

“Gauche…? Are you okay.. Gauche…?” She cried out as she breathed air into his lungs and pushed on his chest, he was gone; it was too late. “Gauche… you idiot, why did you..?” she let the tears fall where they may. 

“Kyoji, I told you, you can’t drive you’re only fourteen why did you.. oh my god did we hit someone?” Luna asked and urged Kyoji too drive away because she didn’t want her best friend too get in trouble. “I hit someone didn’t I? Man, I’m just the worst super hero.” And Luna doesn’t even know where Kyoji got the car too begin with.

“I think the guy you hit is dead now Kyoji…?” and he was afraid so he drove off quickly, he could barely see over the steering wheel. “I hate this. You drive Luna!” He let go of the wheel and Luna freaked out, and kept shouting that they were going too crash.

“Kyoji! We hit someone, we’re going too get in big trouble and…!” and Kyoji slapped Luna trying too knock some sense into her. “We’ll just leave the car here.” He hopped out of the car and grabbed Luna’s hand and took off. “Come on, let us go shop.”

“Kyoji.. we don’t have any money.” And Kyoji didn’t care, he was use too shop lifting for Luna, getting her food when they needed it… he was like an older brother too her, minus them not being related and all. “Please, we’ll be fine.” He smiled and dragged her on inside.

“Kyoji…” Luna sighed because she was still worried about the man they had just hit. Her worry soon ceased when she saw an ice cream stand. “Oh! Can we get ice cream Kyoji!” she begged and yanked his arm too the convey stand. “Why are you so strong?!” Kyoji hissed as he attempted too run into the toy store but was held back by his friend.

“We don’t have any money Luna…” Kyoji sighed and Luna pouted “Excuse me can we have some ice cream? It’s the holidays please?” she begged and the person serving the ice cream was the principal of their school. “Ah! I just love the children..” Mr. Heartland said with a pleasant smile on his face “But no piss off, do you even go too school?”

“Well you see…” Kyoji then kicked Mr. Heartland in the shin and grabbed two ice cream cones and screeched like a spider “Luna run!” and they both took off running, they were holding hands at that. 

“..I hate children so much..” Mr. Heartland breathed with much venom in his tone because he truly did dislike them for what they did, he just didn’t understand them at all.

“Phew.. we got away, hey! It’s that Kaito guy and that V guy we helped get back together maybe they’ll buy us something Kyoji!” Luna said taking his arm because who couldn’t deny a couple of kids some presents around the holidays? That and they were bored.

What else had Kyoji and Luna too possibly loose anyway..? Luna was still worried about getting caught by any cops because of what had happened, she was actually still terrified unlike Kyoji who was just a bouncing.. spider full of joy.


	48. Chapter 48

Kaito was looking around at the gifts in the shop “Hey V, what do you think about this chair?” and V doesn’t know why Kaito is asking him this. “What’re you going too do with it?” and it’s like V doesn’t know him, he’s going too buy it so he can throw it. “Well, what do you want for Christmas?” and V isn’t sure, he never really put much thought into it. 

“I’m not one for holiday spirit, I don’t much care.” He said and Kaito was a little disappointed, he took a hold of V’s shoulder and sighed, “There has too be something!” and V wasn’t really sure what he wanted, he never did care for the holidays. “You have too like something, or are you just some stick in the mud loser?” he joked and nudged V.

That’s when the two were interrupted by a screech, they turned around and V recognized the children before them. It was the ones that had helped him find Kaito from before. “Hey! You V guy and Kaito guy!” Kyoji yelled out and almost fell in the process as he ran over. “Can you buy us something?” and Luna can’t believe that he just out right asked them. “Please, Kyoji… they have more important things too do..” though she really wanted them too buy them a gift too.

“What do you two want from us?” Kaito didn’t know why these kids thought it was okay too hang around them now. V didn’t mind though because he doubted he would’ve found Kaito without them. “What kind of gift do you have in mind..?” V asked because he figured why not. 

“I want a race car!” Luna shouted and Kyoji flung his hands up in air and yelled, “I want a Barbie doll!” and Kaito couldn’t help but laugh because why did they both want opposite things of their gender? 

“Wouldn’t you rather have the car…?” Kaito asked and Kyoji frowned and crossed his arms “No, I want a Barbie doll. You don’t understand Mr. Tenjo! I love Barbie!” and Kaito shrugged, whatever who was he too crush a child’s wish? That’s right he was! He was Bad Boy Kaito after all…

“No too bad you don’t get a Barbie doll, that’s for little girls, you’re a boy, you get a truck okay?! You don’t want a truck then I’m going too throw this chair at you!” and V has too restrain Kaito from hitting the small spider boy with the chair. “God, what is wrong with you Kaito?” and he just wanted too hit the boy with the chair… was that so wrong..?

“He wants a Barbie doll, Chris, I mean what kind of little boy asks for that on Christmas? You know what I wanted for Christmas? I wanted a freaking chair…” and V sighed heavily because he doesn’t understand his boyfriend sometimes. 

“Why can’t Kyoji have a Barbie?” Luna asked and then pouted slightly as she went on “I mean if you two can be gay fucks in public why can’t my friend have a Barbie doll?” and the pink haired girl had an actually good point. “Where did you learn such language little Luna?” V asked because honestly who taught these kids this kind of language?

“We don’t have parents if that’s what you’re saying.” Luna added on because she had learned this language herself on the streets when traveling with Kyoji. “So can we have some toys or not?” she asked because seriously she just wanted some toys, it was the Christmas. “What do you think about it Chris?” Kaito asked because he wasn’t really sure he wanted too spend any of his money.

“I don’t know Kaito, they did help me find you, and without their help I doubt I would have.” And Kaito sighed because how could V not have found him without their help? It wasn’t that hard too follow motorbike tracks or maybe V just hadn’t noticed. God damn it V.

“Fine whatever gets the little brats something.” Kaito hissed out and V sighed and dragged Kyoji and Luna along with his boyfriend following behind. “What kind of Barbie do you want?” he asked and Kyoji raised his hand in the air and flailed it around.

“I want a Barbie that has like extra special features! I want her too come with five sets of clothes and I want the Barbie dream house and the Barbie car! I just love Barbie so much…” Kyoji sighed and Luna started laughing and dragged Kaito too the boy’s ile.

“You are the weirdest little boy I have ever seen..” V said and picked up a Barbie doll in a case with a bunch of purple clothes in it. “What about this one?” he asked and Kyoji said that she was a weak ass Barbie and threw it at the wall. “No way! That one isn’t cool enough!” and the store managers were probably getting annoyed with them.

“What do you want then?” V asked because he literally heard Kyoji say he wanted a Barbie doll and he knew his younger brother IV played with Barbie’s so he knew what they looked like so why did Kyoji reject them? “You did want Barbie right?”

“Yes I want a Barbie! Just I need her too have eight eyes and eight legs.” And V has never heard of that type of Barbie and he isn’t sure what Kyoji is talking about anymore. “Yeah.. Barbie you know the fashion accessory girl..?” because he thinks he’s seen IV play enough with dolls too know what one looks like. 

Kyoji puffed up his cheeks and threw another of the cheap Barbie dolls at the wall “No! Barbie, she has a red mask! She shoots webs and she is a spider! Jeez what don’t you get?!” and V finally gets what Kyoji is talking about, he was talking about spider man.

“Oh.. that Barbie…” V said and handed Kyoji a action figure and he seemed satisfied with this because he was smiling and all. “Yeah that’s the toy! I love Barbie, she inspires me too be who I am!” and he hugged the spider action figure in his arms.

“Right…” V said because he couldn’t believe this kid, he hoped Kaito was having better luck with Luna then he had with Kyoji with his gift. 

“So you want a race car toy right kid..?” Kaito asked because god he hated getting presents for people, he didn’t even like shopping that much. He still had too get his little brother a present. He did miss him. “Yeah I want the car with boobs.” Luna said with a smile. “Do you mean wheels..?” Kaito asked because he was pretty sure cars didn’t have those. 

“No.” Luna said and picked up a doll that was red and had boobs on it and Kaito didn’t want too understand. “That’s a car…?” he asked and Luna nodded her head, and he didn’t really care, whatever he’d buy it for her. He didn’t know why a toyshop would have boobs for wheels. He didn’t want too understand the making of that toy.

“So are we all good, can we leave this toy shop so I can go spend a proper shopping with my boyfriend?” V asked and Kyoji nodded his head and stuffed a can of silly string in his pants. “I’m going too need this for when I become spider lad.” And V just shook his head and found the two of them. 

“Did you get them their presents?” and Kaito nodded, they went up in the direction of the register. “How may I be helping you today?” the cashier said and V and Kaito both looked at each other and just handed the cashier the toys that the two kids wanted.

“May you be needing further assistance?” The cashier asked and Luna shouted out “No.” and he rang the toys up and then handed them back too them. “How may you be paying?” The cashier asked and Kaito threw a chair at him. “That is how I will be paying.”

“Kaito why…?” V breathed out and just shook his head and dragged Kaito along, he guessed they wouldn’t pay because the little kids had took off running. What great kids.

“Are you going too get your own little brother anything Kaito?” V asked and Kaito thought about it and he was because he loved his little brother, he decided he’d get him a dragon toy because what kind of kid didn’t like dragons? “Yeah, I got him this dragon.”

“Are you sure he’ll like it?” V asked and Kaito nodded his head because what kind of kid didn’t like a dragon for a toy? Kaito for sure loved them. “Whatever you say.. Kaito..” V is unsure if Kaito’s brother will actually like it, but whatever.

Kyoji and Luna had run far away enough from those two and Kyoji held up the spider man toy that he kept calling a Barbie. “I love this, Luna look!” he pressed a button on the toy’s butt and a little dick popped out of the toy. “Wow, it’s got candy.” 

Luna face palmed so hard, she knew what it was and then she saw her best friend put it in his mouth. “Kyoji that’s not… never mind.” And she just let him do it. She looked at her toy and pressed on one of the wheels and the toy transformed into a naked chick.

“Kyoji I’m beginning too think that these aren’t for children..” and Kyoji pulled the toy out of his mouth “What makes you say that?” and he had ripped the toy’s ‘candy’ off.

“Man, Luna that candy tasted terrible, I swallowed it and it hurt.” And Luna just shook her head because she knows it wasn’t candy. She threw her toy down the stairs and hit someone. “It’s the thought that counts at least.”

Kyoji guessed it was.. it was nice of those two too at least get them something. “You wanna go drive around in that car again? I still got the keys.” And Luna guessed so; she just hoped he wouldn’t hit any more people. “Just please be careful, you’re a super hero! You’re supposed too save them not kill them.” And Kyoji just nodded his head.

“Yeah, yeah spider lad knows this okay Luna!” he then took off back out the doors of the Walmart and back into the parking lot. Sure enough that guy they had hit was still lying there and that Droite chick was still sobbing her eyes out. “Should we help her?” Luna asked.

“Nah, she’ll be fine, come on lets go drive around!” Kyoji slowly sneaked back inside the car and put the keys in the ignition and the car started up. “I can totally see now!” he then backed up and heard crunch. “Oh..” and Luna sighed and got out of the car and sure enough.. they had hit someone. “Not again Kyoji! Seriously?” she couldn’t believe it.

“What it’s not my fault I’m not tall enough too see where I’m going and why didn’t the girl move out the way? She saw me coming.” And Luna just shook her head because she was pretty sure that, that girl didn’t see them coming. “Oh well I’m sure she’s ok.”

“Kyoji.. she isn’t moving.” And Kyoji just waved his hand at Luna and insisted that she was ok. “Luna, she’s fine, she’s just sleeping.” And Luna yelled out further “But she’s bleeding.” And Kyoji got out of the car and patted Luna on the shoulder “Luna, Luna, dear girl… that’s just koolaid… everyone knows people leak out koolaid when hit by cars.”

“Yeah but Kyoji…” and Kyoji sighed heavily “Oh my god Luna, she is fine!” and he got back in the car. “It’s fine, we’re fine, everyone is fine!” he then backed up the car again and accidentally ran over the two of them again. “Kyoji…” Luna sighed and urged him too get out of the car because she swore she heard someone coming.

“Okay, okay you big baby! I’m going.” He hopped out of the car and followed after Luna, they were going back too their tree by the hospital because they had caused enough trouble here.

Meanwhile…

“Father I thought you wanted a candy cane?” III asked and saw his father just ripping up boxes under the giant walmart Christmas tree that were for decoration. “Father those aren’t real presents, they aren’t—“ and then he sees his father show off a toy train. “And you said there wasn’t any toys in here, don’t lie too me Miheal.” And he threw the train into the air and shouted out “Go polar express!” and the train just fell down and broke.

“Cheap ass Santa, making cheap ass toys, and always shitting in my god damn stocking..” and III just sighs and then he hears someone calling out his name from the top floor of Walmart. “Hey Miheal!” and III realizes that voice because it’s that guy Fuuya.

“Hey, Miheal, I wanted too ask you if you’d—“ but III can’t hear him so he asks him to lean in closer. “O-oh okay.. well Miheal I wanted too ask you if you’d be my boyfriend.” And III still can’t hear him so he asked him too lean in a little closer.

“Miheal I said will you be my boyfriend—“ and that’s when Fuuya falls off over the edge but III heard him this time and he panics because he sees Fuuya falling and he never got too confess that he too was in love with Fuuya. “Fuuya!” he called out and tried too stop his probably new boyfriend from hitting the surface of the ground.

Tron is just watching this in awe because he thinks Fuuya is like a train and shouts out “Go polar express!” and III just keeps running and he tried too catch Fuuya in his arms.

“No!” III called out and he barely catches him as he falls too the ground and the shattering of many bones can be heard. “F-fuuya.. are you okay…?” he asked out and their were tears in the blue haired boy’s eyes. “Y-yeah.. I’m fine.. but is your answer too being my boyfriend a yes…?” and III just nodded his head “Yeah it is…”

“That’s good… you’re the first friend I’ve ever had..” Fuuya smiled and held III’s hand and then choked out “I can’t see anymore… I see a bright light, I’m sorry Miheal.. I love you..” and III doesn’t know what he means “What are you talking about…?”

“Goodbye Miheal…” Fuuya said with a smile still on his face.. and apparently the drop from a few feet had killed him. “Fuuya..? I can’t believe…” and Tron just walked over too his son. “Miheal, your boyfriend became the polar express.” 

“Y-yeah.. dad he did…” III choked out and kissed Fuuya’s cheek “Goodnight sweet prince” and Tron then yelled loudly “This isn’t any sleeping beauty.” he then threw his hands up in the air and walked away. “…Goodbye Fuuya..” III said and followed after his father. He couldn’t believe what he had just witnessed, the first person too ever confess love too him had just died..? And it was mostly his fault.

That’s when III and Tron ran into Rio and IV and III told them what happened. “Oh I’m so sorry too hear that about your deceased boyfriend.” Rio said trying too be helpful but she didn’t really know what too do with this situation. “I got your brother Barbie dolls if that helps.” And no it didn’t help… it didn’t help at all.

“It helps me!” Tron shouted and stared at his son in the eye “You are the most pansiest little shit I have ever gave birth too.” And IV just raised an eye brow “But you didn’t give birth too me..? Mom did…?” and Tron glared at him so hard “You given me sass boy?”

Tron then brought out the belt and smacked IV in the ass with it. “I told you not too give me any sass, and what do you do?! You give me some freaking sass.” And he shook his head and then he smiled “Okay, I’m bored with the Walmart, can we go home?”

III nodded his head “Yeah.. father.. we can go home..” and then Tron called for V and Kaito and they hurried down the stairs and had met up with them, and V was carrying six bags of items. “What the hell is that?” IV asked and Kaito smiled “Some bags have chairs, and other stuff, yeah.” And they didn’t really want too question it.

They all were just ready too go home, they then all raced out too the car and got inside and put the gifts and other things in the trunk and headed back home too the Arclight home and of course they dropped Rio off and IV decided in addition that he would go to the Kamishiro house. He did like seeing Ryoga and he figured he could bug him.

“Where will you be going Kaito?” V asked and Kaito smiled and kissed V’s face “I’m going too give my brother his Christmas gift and then I’ll see you tomorrow at school and then I’ll come too your house.” And V nodded his head because that sounded great.

V then gave a final wave and said goodbye too Kaito. Kaito was going too go and give the present he bought for Haruto and he was going too give his dad a fist full of chairs.

Meanwhile…

Yuma was still laying passed out on the garbage ground behind Walmart when Astral came over and saw him on the ground. “Y-Yuma what happened?” and Yuma isn’t really sure he’s pretty sure the Walmart Santa died or something and he’s pretty sure Droite is gone too but he isn’t really sure. “I saw Santa… and he gave me his jingle bells..”

Astral isn’t sure what that means so he just helps Yuma up “Are you going home?” and Yuma nodded his head, he had got enough presents at least for his sister and his grandma. “Okay bye.” Astral said and walked away from Yuma, he decided he would just let him go home. He didn’t want too bother him after all.

Kyoji and Luna on the other hand were cuddled together under the tree near the hospital, they had found a dirty old blanket in one of the hospital trashcans, and so they were glad that they could keep somewhat warm in the cold weather. They were still thankful that Kaito and V had made the effort too buy them something, granted they threw them away.

It was still one of the best days the two little friends had ever had in their life.

Meanwhile…

“Durbe! Where did Mizael run off too? I tried fitting him into this dragon costume but he ran away before I got it over his head.” Rei pouted and Durbe just sighed and sat back on the bench in the Walmart. “Well where did he go off too?”

“I don’t know, why would I ask you if I knew?” Rei hissed and folded his arms; he just didn’t know what Mizael wanted for the holidays. “He is so damn picky, I tried giving him a dragon dildo but he said no!” and Durbe now understood why Mizael ran away.

“I’m sure he didn’t go far.” Durbe then took a hold of Rei’s arm and went too help him look for their blond haired dragon-loving boyfriend. “Mizael, Mizael where did you go?”

That’s when the blond snuck up behind them and scared them slightly, well not Rei, Rei attempted too break his hand until he realized it was Mizael. “Don’t do that Miza-chan, I almost broke your hand!” and he flung his arms around Mizael’s neck. “Idiot.”

“Je suis vous les gars présente c'est pourquoi je m'enfuis et je ne veux pas de votre costume de dragon maudit.” Mizael then held out two bags of presents and kissed Durbe and Rei on the cheeks. “Merry Christmas and all that nonsense.” And they both smiled and hugged Mizael. “We were supposed too be spoiling you!”

“I don’t care.” Mizael hissed out and still they both hugged him and they presented him with a gift and it was a dragon toy. “Do you like it? I heard Kaito talking about that everyone loves dragons, so I figured I’d just get you that.” Rei said with a smile.

“Please, Kaito wouldn’t know what anyone likes.” Mizael hissed because he didn’t like Kaito very much, he had some sort of rivalry with him. “Everyone knows I love dragons more than Kaito.” And Rei smiled “Are you sure because…” and Mizael began too choke Rei. “I said I love dragons more than anyone, shut up you cunt.” 

“Mizael, Mizael… calm down..” Durbe said patting his boyfriend’s shoulder as he tried too calm him and he eventually let go of Rei. “Jeez, Miza-chan, control your hands.”

“Whatever…” Mizael hissed out and then they all figured it was time too go home and so they exited through the Walmart door and ended up in the parking lot and saw two dead bodies. “I like whoever did this.” Rei said with a smile and then they got into their car.

The three Varian boyfriends then drove away, Rei was going back too his home and they all were dropped off separately at their own houses because Mizael needed too feed Tachyon and Durbe needed too feed Mach. 

Today had been a good day.


	49. Chapter 49

Everyone had left the Walmart by now, it was closed off and everything.. well all but one man who was trapped under a rack of dresses he had been looking at. “Anybody..?” Tetsuo called out but no one would come too his aid, the shop was closed. “Anybody?!” and he knows he regrets looking at these dresses, he just wanted too dress up nice.

He hated how these clothes would be the end of him, he tried too push them off but even more fell on him. He was smothered in the sea of clothes; he blanked out from lack of oxygen under the combined weight. That’s when Tetsuo decided in his final moments that he disliked shopping; he lay there until he had completely faded away.

Meanwhile… the next day…

“Haruto, I got you this gift!” Kaito said as he extended the wrapped box out too Haruto who was still a little disappointed in his brother because he had ran out of the hospital. “Bother…” and Kaito frowned “Little brother, just open your gift.” And so Haruto sighed and opened it quickly “What is this?” and he really doesn’t know what it is?

“Haruto! It’s a dragon, I know how you like dragons and the girl at the store said every kid loves dragons.” Kaito smiled because who didn’t like dragons? “Brother, I hate this so much.” And Kaito drew back in shock because he didn’t like his little brother’s tone. 

“What did you just say?” and Haruto was not even the least bit concerned “I don’t like it. I just want some candy, and also dad is looking for you. I think he’s drunk again.” And he said it with such causality too.

“No, fuck dad I’m not going too see him.” Kaito then knocked over the Christmas tree and broke down the door as he threw a chair at it and ran outside and hopped on his motorbike and then he stopped when he heard his little brother yell out. “Wait brother.”

“What Haruto?! You don’t like my present, I don’t like dad, why are we even living together? I deserve a new better family.” And Haruto looked shocked at this “Brother… you can’t mean that..” and Kaito kind of did mean it because their family really did suck.

“No, Haruto you know what he got me? He got me a dick shaped Christmas present; I’m not putting up with this today.” And he can see the saddened look in his little brother’s face. “Brother..!” Haruto called out and he ran out into the snow and caught Kaito’s hand.

“Don’t leave brother, I’m sorry.” And Kaito isn’t sure why he has too feel sorry, it wasn’t his fault, it was his father’s. “I’m leaving.” And Haruto doesn’t know what too do..

Haruto doesn’t let go of his brother’s hand and Kaito just drives off and that’s when he notices his little brother hanging on for dear life. “Haruto, you’re going too hurt yourself.” And he is because he is pretty sure his little brother is getting skid marks.

“No! You’re just going too leave me alone again..” and Kaito just isn’t sure why this matters so much. “Are your shins bleeding?” because he is pretty sure that his little brother is hurting himself doing this. “No.” Haruto looked away with tears in his eyes.

“Haruto just go home, I’ll be back at some point.” And Haruto doesn’t believe that and he looks him dead in the eyes “No you said you wanted a better family, you’ll never come back…”

Kaito doesn’t care and swings his brother loose as his little falls off into the snow. He doesn’t say anything more and doesn’t look back. He was heading off too school anyway.

That’s when Kaito had too come to a stop because he saw two huge pink hippos emerge from the snow and he doesn’t know where these hippos are coming from anymore. He sees that Dog-Chan girl and her pet Chukichi; they were approaching the hippos.

Kaito decided he’d just watch because nobody else had seemed too arrive at school yet, and that’s when he sees Dog-Chan trying too talk to the hippo. “Please take me too Cathy..” and the hippos just unlatch their jaws and bite down on her head and swallow her. That’s when her dog Chuchiki starts barking and the other hippo gets angry and eats the dog. 

Kaito isn’t sure what he just witnessed, he’s a little disgusted, he really hates hippos because of what they had done too his boyfriend, he picked up a snowball and chucked it at the hippo. That’s when the Arclights car pulled up and Tron looked out the window and saw the pink hippos. “Hungry, hungry hippos mother frickin frick frack!” and V then notices that it’s Kaito trying too throw snowballs at the beasts. “Kaito!” He called out.

That’s when Kaito ceased fire and jumped away from the hippos as they went back into the snow. “What were you doing?! You know how dangerous snow hippos are?” and Kaito never knew hippos were dangerous or why they lived in the snow. 

“I know, I just saw them eat two people and it was just.. the most.. disturbing thing.” And V wondered who had been dumb enough too evoke the creatures. “Who did it?” and Kaito went on too explain about how this girl and her dog got eaten and V just nodded and took his boyfriend’s hand as they rushed off too class. 

IV then met up with Rio and asked her if she liked her presents and she nodded her head “Yeah did you like your Barbie dolls?” and IV mentally cursed because he could hear his father laughing. “My son is such a pansy oh my god, he plays with dolls, I bet he touches himself too the dolls.” And IV sighed heavily “Thanks Rio..” and his girlfriend just smiled. 

“You’re welcome.” And she took his hand and they went off too their separate classes.

III was still kind of down because his future boyfriend Fuuya was gone and his father was not the least bit helpful because he just kept insisting that his boyfriend had become the polar express and was going too give all the good children presents. III isn’t sure how that even makes sense but he doesn’t want too argue with his father so he just gave up.

Tron then yelled out after his sons “I hate Santa! He shit in my stocking again!” and III can’t help but feel embarrassed because why did his father have too yell that out loud?

III knows that today just won’t be the same without Fuuya even though they had barely talked, he feels like they talked a lot before but now they would never because he was gone. That’s when the bus came and it opened up and Yuma got out with Astral.

“Hey do you know where Tetsuo is?” Yuma asked too Astral but Astral didn’t know because he didn’t go too the Walmart because he doesn’t like shopping. “No.” and then he walked off leaving Yuma alone. Yuma just wondered what happened too his friends.

Mizael and Rei and Durbe then showed up with of course the car that Rei had been hitting with and he nearly crashed it into Yuma but was stopped by Durbe. “Vector, please watch where you’re going!” and he knew where he was going he just didn’t notice Yuma. “Yeah, yeah. How was feeding your horse?” And Durbe isn’t sure how that is relevant too the conversation but whatever. “It was fine and how was your stay at your home, did anyone come too arrest?” and Rei pouted because no, he wasn’t being sought after, after all because he had left no evidence that it was his doing.

“What about you Miza-Chan?” Rei asked and Mizael just shrugged because he didn’t do anything too important he just dressed Tachyon in a Christmas sweater, which he tore off quite quickly as expected. 

“I gave Tachyon that tacky sweater you bought me, he didn’t like.” And his boyfriend pouted because that was actually hurtful that he didn’t want his gift. “Wow, Mizael… you wound me so! Giving away my gift, how cruel, how heart wrenching!” and Mizael just laughed it up because he thought it was funny how Rei could put on such an over dramatic act. 

“Come you two, let us get to class.” Durbe took both of their hands and dragged them off to Mr. Asco’s class.

Once they had all ran off into the classes that they were supposed too be in… class had started..

“Okay class today I have an assignment.” Mr. Asco said as he started handing out the papers and that’s when a stack of the papers had been flung too the ground. “Kaito would you mind picking those back up?” and Kaito looked his teacher dead in the eye.

“No, excuse you bitch? You think you can give me homework? Like excuse you, I’m bad boy Kaito.” And V just looked at his boyfriend and sighed because did he really have too make a scene? Oh of course he did. That’s when Kaito walked over and stood on Mr. Asco’s desk. 

“I don’t need no homework, I don’t need your school!” and Mr. Asco then begged him too sit down. Which of course Kaito refused too do.” Mr. Tenjo, please just take your seat.” And Kaito then threw a chair at the wall and shouted, “I’m not doing your god damn homework!” and Mr. Asco just sighed heavily and laid down on the desk.

“I give up, I quit.” And the rest of the class isn’t sure what their teacher means by that but then their teacher had pulled out a knife. “Mr. Asco think about your life!” Sanagi shouted and then added, “Think about the play.”

Mr. Asco doesn’t have too think about it because he slices the knife quickly against his throat and the blood splatters a little on the children and he flops down on the ground and stops moving. “Good job Kaito, look what you did.” Sanagi shouted at him.

Kaito just stared in disbelief and walked over and sat by V and looked up at him “So, what’re you doing for lunch?” and V just widened his eyes “Kaito, I cannot believe that man did that because of you.” And it wasn’t entirely his fault, okay it was but he didn’t really care.

“I just didn’t want homework…” Kaito sighed and that’s when the principal Mr. Heartland walked in and sighed “…We have too merge the classes..” and he ordered all the students too follow him into Mr. Ukyo’s class.

“Okay Mr. Ukyo these are now your students because Mr. Asco just… he just… yeah.” And Mr. Heartland walked away and Mr. Ukyo just sighed and looked at all the new students had. “Okay considering we don’t have a lot of desks, I’m going too need some of you too share.” And some of the students weren’t happy with this.

“Okay.. so Tetsuo is gone.. so someone can have his desk…” and Yuma looked up and he recognized Alit and Gilag as well as Mizael and Durbe and Rei and the Arclights and Kaito and Sanagi.

“I’ll take Tetsuo’s seat!” Sanagi yelled out and pushed some kids down in the process of taking the seat. Gilag sighed and wasn’t sure where too sit when Yuma motioned for him too come over to his desk. “Here, you can have my seat Gilag, I can sit on your lap.”

Gilag guessed he could, he saw Yuma get up and so he sat down and then Yuma sat on his lap. “I’m not sharing my god damn seat.” Kaito yelled out and crossed his arms.

“Mr. Tenjo can you please share a seat with Mizael?” Mr. Ukyo asked and Rei and Durbe looked at each other “Not our Mizael! He’s ours.” And Mr. Ukyo told them too shut up.

Kaito sighed and looked at V and just walked over too Mizael. “I’m gonna sit in the desk and you’re gonna sit on the floor.” He instructed too Mizael.

“No you’re gonna sit on the floor.” Mizael hissed out and he glared at Kaito. “I like dragons better than you.” Kaito added and Mizael got angry and slapped him in the face. “You take that back.” And that’s when Mr. Ukyo sighed and then he told IV and V too sit together and Durbe and Rei too take an empty seat together. Alit was told too go sit with Kotori and Ryoga. III was told too sit with Astral. 

“I’m not sharing a seat with you, dragon breathe.” Kaito hissed out and Mizael took the seat and smiled “Fine, you can sit on the ground.” And that pissed Kaito off so he knocked the desk over and Mizael fell out. “No.” and then Kaito sat in the desk.

Mr. Ukyo tried too ignoring what was going on but the two were fighting over a desk. Finally they seemed too have stopped when Mizael got fed up with it and just sat on Kaito’s lap. “Just pretend I’m your whore boyfriend, V.” he said with a smile.

“Yeah okay, you just pretend that you’re sitting on your two cumbucket boyfriends.” And Mizael hissed, “You shut up.” And Kaito just chuckled, and V didn’t seem too happy about it though. V then sat down in his own desk and IV sat on his lap.

“Hey, Chris can you control yourself?” IV asked and V doesn’t get what he means and IV sighs heavily “I can feel your dick up inside me, god.” And V just felt disgusted because he wasn’t doing that..? “Are you sure that isn’t yourself up inside you?”

III just shook his head and sat down on Astral’s lap and glared at him “I don’t like you.” He announced and Astral didn’t expect him too, he didn’t even know III that well anyway. “Whatever, I wish I was on Yuma’s lap… or he was on mine..” and III just looked up again at him “You know, that’s really creepy.” And nothing more was said.

Mr. Ukyo then announced, “As you may know Tetsuo is no longer with us, he apparently was suffocated by a pack of wild clothes. And by that I mean some dresses fell on him, Dog-Chan and her pet were eaten by the rabid snow hippos.. I told you kids too be careful but did you listen? No. These are dangerous creatures what don’t you get—“ and that’s when one of the hippos broke through the window and he told everyone too be perfectly still.

Everyone stood still for the most part until Kaito shoved Mizael out of the desk and the hippo freaked out and grabbed Takashi in its mouth and ran away. “Hey! Somebody help!” Takashi yelled out and the hippo went back into the snow never too be seen again.

“Okay… new rule class.. nobody talks about the snow hippos because if we do, they come out apparently…” Mr. Ukyo sighed and that’s when he heard a faint yell on the wind and it said “Hungry, hungry hippos!” and the Arclights were pretty sure it was their dad.

“Well…” Mr. Ukyo said and then went on “As we can all see… Takashi is no longer with us…” and that’s when Mr. Ukyo got a call from the flower shop and it turned out Aika had been eaten by one of her flowers because she was breeding deadly flower beasts.

“I have more news… class.. our local flower shop runner… Aika is dead..” The rest of the class didn’t know who that was because they never really went too the flower shop but Yuma knew.. Yuma couldn’t help but think everyone who was disappearing had, had come in contact with him.. did that mean it was all his fault…?

“Also class, Gauche and Droite are no longer with us, someone got in a car crash with them.. and yeah..” Mr. Ukyo sighed and he didn’t have too tell the class went happened too Mr. Asco because most of the class was aware what had happened.

“Anyways class… as you can see we have new students in our class because we had too merge classes.” And yeah they could all see that, Mizael was still pissed about being pushed too the ground by Kaito. “You asshole, we’re supposed too share the desk.”

“You can share with the floor.” Kaito said with a smile and waved at Mizael who was on the floor. Kaito then blew a kiss too V. IV smiled “That’s for me.” And he caught the kiss in his hand. “I hate you so much brother.” V sighed because he didn’t like these sharing desk ideas.

“Anyways class… on with the lesson today…” and the class would just have too get used too it.


	50. Chapter 50

Soon it had become lunch time and Yuma got up off of Gilag’s lap and walked too the door when Gilag grabbed his hand “Hey Yuma do you want too maybe come over too my house?” and Yuma thought he could because why not. He smiled and kissed Gilag on the cheek. “Yeah sure, I’ll see you then. I’ll meet you outside after school.” And Yuma then met up with Astral who was looking pretty down. “Hey buddy is you okay?”

“No, I’m not okay Yuma.. Takashi and Tetsuo are gone… and..” and Astral would’ve gone on but then he sees Tokunosuke come up and he was looking like he was about too cry. “Oh… did you over hear…?” and Tokunosuke nodded his head “Yeah.. I was there when Takashi got… you know.. so you don’t have too sugar coat it.. I know there gone!”

“Tokunosuke… we’ve all lost someone important, I know he was your best friend but—“ and that’s when Tokunosuke throws his hands up in the air “How would know Yuma?! You didn’t lose your best friend! You still have yours! Mine is gone and you don’t even care..!” and that was a lie because Yuma did care.. he just knew nothing could be done about it.

“Tokunosuke wait!” and before he can say anything Tokunosuke ran out into the snow and shouted “Hippos! Snow hippos! Come and out and fight!” he yelled and that’s when two pink hippos come out of the snow. “Tokunosuke don’t do it!” Yuma called out.

It was too late though; the hippos latched onto Tokunosuke and dragged him under the snow and you could hear a faint scream. Tokunosuke was gone…

“Tokunosuke!” Yuma called out and broke down and nearly cried until Astral came up behind him and tried too comfort him. “Go away Astral..” and he felt hurt hearing that but he drew away leaving his best friend too cry because he obviously wasn’t wanted.

That’s when Gilag came over and looked down at him “Are you okay Yuma?” and Yuma looked up with tears in his eyes “No… everyone I love disappears…” and Gilag just smiled “I’m still here Yuma.” And Yuma isn’t sure what he means but he just nodded his head. “Come on.. let us get you back inside..” and he took Yuma’s hand in his own.

Alit saw this and wondered what too do, he didn’t know his best friend was into Yuma? Why was Gilag even hitting on Yuma? Didn’t he like Sanagi? He was so confused. He decided too leave it alone though. He walked back over too the Varian table and sat down beside Mizael and Durbe and Rei. “So, what’d you think of the new seats?”

“I didn’t like them that much…” Durbe said because he didn’t like how Mizael wasn’t allowed too sit with them and had too sat on Kaito’s lap. “I didn’t like either, Kaito kept pushing me out of the desk, and insisting his dragons were better than mine..” he hissed and Rei just smiled “I liked it.” And he winked at Durbe who flushed a shade of red.

“I’m sure it’ll get better Mizael.” And Mizael didn’t see how that could possibly get better. Kaito on the other hand didn’t see the bright side of it either nor did his boyfriend V. “I can’t believe I had too have French dragon boy sit on my lap.” And V nodded his head.

“Yeah I know what you mean Kaito, I had too have my younger brother on my lap and he kept making rude gestures…” and Kaito asked what did he even mean by that? “He kept talking about dicks…” and now he understood he didn’t want too know anymore.

Rio on the other hand was yelling at IV “Why did you have such a happy expression sitting on your brothers lap?!” and IV doesn’t know what she means “What’re you getting at Rio?” and what she yelled next surprised him “You’re cheating on me!”

“What.. Rio..? I just sat on my brother’s lap because of Mr. Ukyo’s stupid rule how does this even begin too—“ but Rio doesn’t give him a chance too explain.

“No, you’re in love with V.” Rio shouted and IV just stared in shock because literally what..? “Excuse me..? I don’t—“ and Rio then just smiled at him “Yeah of course you don’t..” and she walked away leaving the confused IV there just very confused.

“I’m not sure what happened but okay…?” IV said and then took a seat next too Ryoga. “Hey Ryoga, how are you and Kotori?” and Ryoga just glared “What do you want…?”

“Can I have kiss?” IV smiled and leaned forward too kiss him and Ryoga just drew back “What…? No.” and Kotori looked at them both confused “Is he okay…?”

“Nah, I’m pretty sure Rio just broke up with me and I don’t know why.” And Ryoga wanted too face palm so hard but he resisted because he remembered he broke his hand before. “I wonder why…” he said and IV smiled “I wonder too!”

“So, what say you and I and your Kotori… all hook up?” and Ryoga just shook his head “No, I don’t want that and my sister doesn’t want that.” And IV pouted “But she broke up with me come on Ryoga, baby, Ryoga.” And Ryoga just shook his head because why.

“No leave me alone.” Ryoga hissed and then he acted like he had walked away but then he came back and whispered in IV’s ear “Hey.. I’ll do it, just don’t tell Kotori.”

IV went wide-eyed and smiled “Heck yeah!” and he said he’d meet him at his house; Rio was going out shopping with Kotori so it’d be okay. 

That’s when class rang and everyone went off too their now one combined class… and soon it was over… and it was the end of the day and so Yuma was going over too meet Gilag tonight and Ryoga said he would meet with IV… 

Everyone had gone home by now and Yuma met up with Gilag in the hall “So do I just follow you—“ and that’s when Gilag picked up Yuma and took off running. Yuma was okay with this he guessed it was a fast way too get around, and before he knew it..

Man did Gilag run fast because they had apparently arrived at Gilag’s house.

“So.. Gilag.. what did you want too do?” and that’s when Gilag punched Yuma in the stomach and picked him up again like a suitcase and took him up stairs.

“Hm… I guess this will do..” Gilag sat Yuma down on the bathroom floor and he began chucking bottles of beer into the bathtub very carefully of course until it was filled too the top with beer and he smiled and urged Yuma too wake up but he didn’t, oh well.

Gilag figured he might as well strip and get in the water, which was really a sea of bottles of beer; he took off his clothes and then settled into the sea of bottles, it was slightly uncomfortable and cold, but oh well and then he put on his hat. His hat had a dick hanging from it. He called it his dick hat. “Hey.. Yuma, wake up.”

That’s when Yuma finally woke up and saw Gilag in the tub of bottles of beer and he had an interesting hat. “Uh…Gilag why do you..?” and he didn’t really wanna know. “Yuma, you wanna come swim with me?” and Yuma guessed he did because why not until he saw that the bathtub was filled with bottles and wouldn’t swimming around in that cut him up..?

“Uh I don’t know…” Yuma said but he didn’t really have a choice and was pulled into the tub. “Nice huh?” Gilag then smiled and leaned forward and kissed Yuma hard.

“Yeah… I guess…” Yuma said and Gilag looked him dead in the eye “Say it’s nice.” And Yuma was a little scared and regretful in coming here “I-It’s nice…” he said.

“Okay Yuma wanna have some fun?” and Yuma doesn’t know what kind of fun but that’s when he’s face planted into the sea of bottles and it hurts a bit but he doesn’t really have a say in this anymore. “Are you ready?” and Yuma isn’t sure what too be ready for.

That’s when Yuma feels Gilag’s choad enter him and he tenses up because it’s not what he’s used too. “Oh.” And Gilag bucks into him harder than expected and it grinds Yuma’s face into the bottles, which is a little painful, but again he doesn’t have a say in it.

“Want me to pop your cherry? Get it over with? I could go for a fuck, honestly, and you’re okay to look at.” And so he grinds in too hard and that’s when he feels snap.

“Gilag are you okay..?” Yuma asked but he doesn’t receive a response and he hears a yell instead “Gilag?!” and Gilag just shouts out loudly “I think my chaod is broken!”

“What’re you talking about…?” Yuma asked and Gilag went too pull out but then his chaod broke in half and he cried out. “Gilag are you okay?”

Gilag then fell too the floor and was bleeding uncontrollably “Yuma…” he breathed out and then he passed out from too much blood loss. “Oh my god!” Yuma called out and that’s when he realized it.. Gilag was dead…? Why did everyone Yuma came in contact with just… disappear..?

Yuma ran down stairs and nearly tripped on one of the bottles and cut his leg but he kept running and he got down stairs and he called on the phone “I need an ambulance!” and that’s when the ambulance realizes who is calling it’s that guy who put Daisuke in a coma. “Did you screw someone so hard again that they went into a coma?” The ambulance driver asked and Yuma found that very insulting.

They said they’d be on their way, Yuma hoped that they could save Gilag before it was too late…

Meanwhile…

“Ryoga..? Are you around? You told me too meet you here, don’t you want my hot sauce?” IV called out and Ryoga came up behind him and quickly covered his mouth with his hand. “Be quiet, do you want the whole neighborhood too hear you?!”

“Yeah I do Ryoga, hey neighborhood! I’m about too screwing the Ryoga Kamishir—“ and he was quickly shut up again with a kiss this time. “Oh my god IV…” and he dragged him inside.

“I was trying too be helpful.” And Ryoga doesn’t see how that could be helpful in the least. “Why did my sister break up with you anyway?” and IV isn’t really sure because he knows it was over something stupid. “I don’t know your sister is complicated.”

“You take that back you asshole, I hurt you!” and he wrapped a hand around IV’s neck and he just chuckled “Don’t wanna break your hand again, I heard you tried too be cool and then you ended up breaking your hand, good job.” And Ryoga ignored that comment.

“Your hair smells nice.” Ryoga said trying too complimenting IV because he doubted this was going too actually work. “…Thanks Ryoga, you smell nice too I guess…?”

“This is awkward come on IV just stop… this obviously isn’t working, I don’t know why we tried.” And IV isn’t willing too give up, he leans forward and kisses Ryoga and strokes hair. “Oh my god IV stop, just stop we’re not doing this.”

“But Ryogaaa…” IV whined and put his hands on his hips “You promised…” he said trying his best too imitate Kotori. “Oh my god IV… shut up please.”

“No, you promised!” IV then clung a hand too Ryoga and pouted and he just looked back “When did I promise..?” because he literally does not remember making such a promise.

“I don’t know but you should have.” IV smiled and Ryoga eventually gave up “Whatever, come on IV.” And he dragged him inside because this obviously was going too happen one way or another. 

“Wow, your house looks gay Ryoga.” IV said and looked around the room and it did look kind of gay too him because there was bedazzled curtains and he then nudged Ryoga “Did you bedazzle these yourself? Do you make shrinky dinks in the oven too?” and the purple haired boy just face palmed so hard. “I hate you so much IV…”

“I know, Ryoga, baby, sweetie, sharkie-poo.” IV hummed out and Ryoga slammed his hand so hard against IV’s mouth that he ended up making a bone in his hand crack. “I hate you IV… my hand hurts now..” and the other boy just smiled because he knows.

“Come on little sharkie baby, let us get you some band aids for your little hand~!” and Ryoga does not like being sweet talked, it’s disgusting coming out of IV’s mouth.

“My hand is fine can you not?” Ryoga insisted and IV was fine with it then if that’s what the purple haired boy wanted. “Okay where is your room?” and he refused too show him so IV picked him up and carried him up the stairs. “Hm… it must be this one.”

“Wow Ryoga you sure have a lot of dolls.” And Ryoga cursed loudly at IV too put him down “Oh my god shut up that is my sisters room and you’re one too talk Barbie boy.”

This obviously wasn’t working, IV decided he’d quit it for a bit and he set Ryoga down on the bed. “Do you wanna dress up as a shark.. and..”

“No IV I’m above dressing up as a shark thank you.” And IV just pointed at the shark costume in Ryoga’s closet. “Are you sure because that says differently…”

Ryoga just shook his head and IV went on “Do you dress up like that for Kotori and pretend you’re a sharknado and just tear her up or—“ and Ryoga just puts his head in his hands. “I hate you so much.” And IV nodded “Yeah, I noticed.”

“So are we gonna do this or what Ryoga because—“ and that’s when Ryoga pushes IV against the bed. “Yeah, yeah just shut up.” And he chuckled “Did you dress up as a shark for Kotori and pretend you were her…” and Ryoga just wants him too shut up.

Ryoga put a hand against IV’s neck and leaned down and kissed at his shoulder. “Man you suck at kissing Ryoga.” And this annoyed him a little because who is he too say that?

“Better than you’ll ever get.” And IV smiled and tilted his head a little “Are you saying your sister is lesser than you?” and Ryoga rolled his eyes “She isn’t here, I can say it.”

“Are you so sure, what if she’s got your room bugged or something?” and Ryoga slapped his hand against his forehead “Why the heck would she do that? God you’re stupid.”

Ryoga’s clumsy hands maneuvered IV’s pants off and he bent his head downward and the rest was a blur from there at least in Ryoga’s mind it was. 

Meanwhile….

The ambulance had come and taken Gilag but the ambulance driver told Yuma that they doubted that Gilag would be okay. Yuma didn’t know why this always happened too him.  
That’s when Astral had appeared and was concerned because he had heard the ambulance noises from his house and got worried and he knew that Yuma was here because he saw.

“Yuma what happened?” and Yuma doesn’t want too talk about it so he just lets Astral take his hand and walk him home like a good friend. “Hey Yuma, you’re going too be ok right?” and Yuma just nodded his head because he wasn’t really sure but he didn’t want too worry Astral. “Yeah… I’ll be fine… cya…” and Yuma entered his own house.

Rio and Kotori had finished their shopping and were going back too the Kamishiro house when IV gave a wave too Ryoga who was passed out, he snuck out the window. He was sure Ryoga could explain why he had no pants on if Kotori or his sister came up.

Ryoga was a smart kid after all. That’s when Kotori knocked on Ryoga’s door.

“Ryoga-kun! I’m back from shopping with your sister, oh you’re asleep how cute… why don’t you have pants on?” and she just shook her head and decided too leave him like that. After all Ryoga just might have forgot and fell asleep, she didn’t really know.

It had been a very interesting day.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuma fucks a horse.

Yuma was still worried about Gilag’s condition but he was pretty sure he wouldn’t recover because like Daisuke when they said he would recover, he did not recover. That’s when the hospital called Yuma up “He’s gone…” and he couldn’t help feeling it was his entire fault. Why did everyone he seemed too touch just vanish from his life…?

“Hm.. today is a weekend.. what should I even do today?” Yuma wasn’t sure because he had told Astral too go away and that obviously wasn’t good. Astral was his last friend in his group. He still had Kotori and Ryoga but he was pretty sure they were busy. Who could he even try and talk too? He saw Durbe walking and carrying a bag of carrots..?

Yuma decided too follow Durbe and see whom they were for.. he was sure him and Durbe could be friends.. he seemed like a great guy minus his boyfriend’s Rei and Mizael. Mizael seemed okay as well but Rei was just the root of all evil, he’d done so many cruel things to his friends, he isn’t really sure if he did it though. There was no proof after all.

He continued trailing Durbe either way and that’s when he sees him stop in front of a stable. Did Durbe have a pet..? He was sure it was nicer than Mizael’s pet. He shivered at the thought of that Komodo dragon… Tachyon.. what a scary pet… very scary.

Yuma peeked around the corner to see Durbe giving a horse some carrots, so he raised horses? No it was just one horse, which was pretty cool. He wanted too play with the horse but he was unsure if the Durbe would let him. The horse seemed to get along well with Durbe. He quickly hid when he noticed he was leaving, he then decided too play with the horse.

“Hey! You’re a pretty horse.” And he isn’t sure what it’s name is he hadn’t listened that well enough too Durbe talking too the horse. “What is your name little fellow?” and the horse just snorted loudly and stared at him in the stable. “Right can’t talk ha ha.” He chuckled, he wasn’t sure what enticed him too open the stable gate but he opened it.

“Wow, you have a pretty long mane.” He tried too reaching out and touching the horse’s mane when it jerked back in fear. “Hey I’m not going too hurt you.” And still the horse jerked back in fear. He leaned forward and read the horse’s little collar. That was cute Durbe had made it a little collar? “Wow, so your name is Mach.”

Yuma brushed Mach’s hair carefully as he tried too calm the horse. “I can see why Durbe takes really good care of you.” And that’s when Mach started licking his face. “Awe! You’re so sweet, Mach.”

Mach felt like he could trust Yuma, he could be his friend like his master Durbe or even more than a friend. He leaned forward and shoved his tongue deep inside Yuma’s mouth and breathed deeply and snorted. “Oh.. okay..” Yuma said because he was in shock by this. He was a little confused…? Did animals with names count for his bet too?

“N-nice Mach.. I just want too be your friend, friends… just friends.” He said petting the horse on the nose as he tried to calm it, but Mach wanted to be more than friends. He knew that Durbe would never see him in this light and if this human would that he would allow it to happen and he had made the move, Mach wasn’t gonna let him get away now.

Mach licked Yuma’s mouth again and he knew the human felt extremely uncomfortable with this and he wasn’t sure what to do, he shuffled his nose into the human’s pants and threw them off. “What do you want me too do…?” Yuma was horrified but.. had he made a new friend?

Mach wasn’t sure what he wanted Yuma to do but that’s when he backed the human against the wall with his backside and began rubbing himself against Yuma and making horse like noises. “U-uh..?” Yuma breathed out but he knew what too do, he let his boxers drop to the floor. “Mach..?” he asked out but the horse just nodded its head.

“O-okay..!” Yuma called out and entered Mach, which seemed too startle the horse at first. The horse lightened up a bit when he began too pretend it was Durbe.

“N-nice horse..!” Yuma called out as he bucked himself against the horse, steadily and timely, he tried his best to be comfortable with this. He continued to roll his hips against the horse as he kept a timely pace and Mach’s tail kept hitting him in the face.

If Mach could possibly neigh out anything his neighs probably were the yelling of Durbe’s name and thank god that this human could not understand him for that would be awkward and may break the tiny human’s heart. “Neigh…!” Mach called out as it relinquished itself onto the stable floor, Yuma did so shortly after as well.

“I can see why Durbe likes you.” Yuma said petting Mach on the head while still engorged in him. Mach was sure that his master would not like him after this. What if Durbe never wanted to see him ever again? All these thoughts were running through the majestic creature’s head. He still feels something building up but he doesn’t know what.

Yuma was still gently petting his head when he realizes what is happening.. a loud thunderous boom is heard from behind him and Yuma is quickly flown across the room from the powerful wind gust. The horse isn’t sure what just happened but the human had just flown across the room. 

Mach was now startled by this and turned to see the human had flown out the stable window from the hard impact of wind. He is unsure if he had did that to the human until he smells the air around him and he gets so scared that he just jumps around in the stable and runs into the wall. This ended up killing the beautiful horse on impact. 

Yuma looked back through the window that had hurt a lot.. what a powerful fart. That’s when he sees the passed out horse that seemed to have..? Wait, Mach wasn’t moving.. oh my god.. had the horse got so startled by what it did that it ran around in fright and died?

That’s what it seemed like to Yuma. “I should leave…” he really should because he knew Durbe would not be pleasant if he found out it was him who did it. He quickly snuck off. 

He decided to run home quickly, he didn’t want at all being caught. Thank god no one saw him come here.


	52. Chapter 52

After having such a traumatic situation happen to him Yuma decided instead of going home that he’d rather have some coffee, he heard the local coffee shop ran pretty late. He arrived there shortly, he entered the sliding doors with little to no trouble. “Hey can I have a mocha latté?” and the server looked up at him with a sigh, he obviously didn’t like working the late shift. “Do you hate your job?” Yuma asked and the server turned away. “I didn’t know I was running a sass shop, and my name is Mamoru.”

“I’m sorry you just seem unhappy.” Yuma frowned trying to make small talk with the coffee shop worker. “Do I look unhappy to you?” and Mamoru handed him his coffee. “Jeez, I’m sorry I just thought maybe you needed to smile!” and Mamoru sighed “I need to do no such thing.” And Yuma knew this was getting no where so he decided to leave.

He had got his coffee after all, he needn’t do anymore, he could go home now and get some rest and— he jumped back on noticing that the coffee machine had fallen on Mamoru after he had set one of the cups back in the rack. “W-what..? How is that even possible…?” he wasn’t sure how that even happened, he hopped over the counter.

“Mamoru…?” and he ended up lifting the coffee machine off of the man but there was no sign of life and this worried him greatly. He just wanted some coffee how could this have gone so wrong? Was something about him truly cursed..? He’d done nothing wrong to deserve such a thing. He hadn’t done this, it was just an accident. Right an accident.

He’d just walk away forget about it because how could this possibly have been his doing? He never caused any of this… honestly how could he? It was just the universe dealing its cruel hand of fate. 

That was the only logical reasoning behind any of this. He’d just go home and forget about this. He’d just go home and prepare himself for tomorrow, just sleep it off. If he slept then everything would be all well and fine.

“T-thanks for the coffee…” he sipped it and exited through the revolving doors, he’d just forget about it. A certain orange haired devil had witnessed what happened though…

“Hm? It’s like Tsukumo is a walking death threat, it’s like everyone he touches just… poof! How strange, but maybe Yuma’s right. Just strange occurrences.. or not.”

Some of them yes but not all of them, well not Mamoru’s in this case but the others not even he was sure about those. 

“That’ll teach you for not giving me black coffee like I asked.” 

He couldn’t help but smirk and look to the wrench in his hand. “Should’ve thought twice about that, shouldn’t have gave me sass afterwards either.” He had loosened the bolts on the coffee machine, and the slightest adjustment had caused it to collapse. 

“Tsk, tsk… but oh well, bye Mamoru-kun!” Rei then walked inside the coffee shop and took one of the coffee mugs and poured the coffee from the tipped over machine as the hot brew spilled onto the still body. “Hm, now that’s more like it.”

He took a final sip and exited the coffee shop, he had a few text messages lighting up in his pocket. He picked up his phone and it was from \Books/ and he had a feeling that, that was Durbe. “…Durbe..?” and he read the texts and they consisted of his boyfriend complaining or more so just being worried about something, he kept scrolling.

That’s when he paused when he read something about death, he was freaking out about his pet Mach? He read further, so Mach had just dropped dead mysteriously, something that wasn’t his doing? He wouldn’t ever harm any of his boyfriend’s pets, not even Tachyon despite how much he hated the beast. “What happened to him?” he quickly texted that to Durbe and received a quick response back, he didn’t know either?

“Jeez, okay, okay! I’ll be right over.” He didn’t know why Mizael couldn’t comfort him or something, maybe Mizael was asleep? Or hadn’t answered he knew the blond would’ve jumped at the chance.

He got in the car he was so very use to driving and headed over to Durbe’s house; who had even been the cause of that. For hurting Durbe’s feelings they deserved to pay dearly.

He arrived at Durbe’s home shortly and saw him greet him as he got out of the car, he hadn’t expected a full on hug from him. He must have been really shaken up. “Durbe, Durbe.. calm down, what happened fully?” he patted his boyfriend’s head trying to soothe him. “I.. don’t really know.. I always take extra care of him..”

“And you just found him on the ground unconscious and no longer alive?” Rei tilted his head to the side, he always found death interesting no matter how someone died. He’d seen his share to know if it was an accident or not. “Let me see him.” And Durbe obliged.

“..He’s in here…” and he was shown to the stable, he looked around carefully at the walls and the stable pen. “Blood splatter, interesting! Not an accident at all, someone did this.” He looked further and no, no one had done this.. well someone had spooked the horse that was for sure. “Nobody hurt him, he.. uh.. perished from shock it seems.”

“I see… my beloved horse Mach…” Durbe said and nuzzled into the crook of Rei’s neck.  
“Hey! Hey, I’m sure he lived a good life come on! Think on the bright side Durbe!”

“…There is no bright side to this Vector, none at all. I think I just need some time alone, I’ll see you at school tomorrow, thank you for coming though. I wonder why Mizael didn’t show up though…” and he leaned in and kissed Rei’s cheek. 

“Bye, Durbe!” Rei waved and went off, he wondered to what was with Mizael, he normally always answered Durbe..? What had been the reasoning behind that, maybe he had been busy with Tachyon feeding. He didn’t really care, they’d all see each other tomorrow anyway. He did hope Durbe would be fine though, he seemed so upset.

Durbe was probably going to drown his sorrows as much as the thought pained him to think about, it was likely what his boyfriend was going to do. He just better show up tomorrow. He clasped his hands together and walked off and got back in the car.

He was backing out when he heard a crunch, man he should seriously re-name this car the death mobile, what did he hit this time? He got out of the car to check and make sure.

“What is that even..?” Rei looked at the creature he had ran over, it was a raccoon.. wait.. raccoon..? Ponta..? He had just hit Gilag’s pet, great, wasn’t Gilag gone anyway?

Little creature was likely looking for food, oh well, he wasn’t going to clean it up, and raccoons shouldn’t even be pets in his mind. He got back in the car and drove off. 

He still wondered about who had done such a thing to startle Durbe’s pet, it didn’t seem much could be done about it. There wasn’t enough evidence to go off of, that horse must have meant a lot to his boyfriend though considering he was so upset. He has to wonder if Durbe raised it himself, if it was the last piece of his past that he actually had in his arms.

He arrived home, got out of the car and walked inside, he decided not to think about it anymore, it pissed him off not having enough evidence, he’d just go to sleep and look forward to the new day. Something was seriously off with their school though.. and it wasn’t all his doing for once. He intended to find out what was with the high tragedy count. This all couldn’t just be some simple coincidence could it? Or maybe it could.

He shrugged it off and had fallen asleep, it was not worth thinking about people he didn’t care about to begin with anyway. As long as Durbe and Mizael were fine he could careless about what happened to any of the other students. It wasn’t his problem.


	53. Chapter 53

Yuma had woken up after the long weekend he had, had and he was now ready for school and at least he didn’t have to share his desk anymore because Gilag was gone. 

He waved to his still grieving sister who was still upset over her boyfriend’s decease and his grandma just waved him off as he walked out the door. 

He kind of hoped he would see Astral today because he felt a little sorry for being rude to him before and he was likely his only friend left. He may have hurt Astral but he was sure he’d forgive him; he was his best friend after all. He ran and got to the bus as it opened and he got inside.

“Hey Astral.. I’m sorry about what happened, I didn’t mean to push you away again..” and he reached out to touch Astral’s shoulder when his best friend jerked away just like the horse. “Astral..?” he managed out as his best friend walked away from him. He deserved it he knew, he had been tossing away all the chances Astral gave him to be around him. Why would his best buddy want to now? He got off the bus alone.

Yuma saw Kotori and Ryoga fighting and he wasn’t sure why, he walked over there “Hey are you two okay…?” and Kotori sighed “Yeah, just.. I can’t believe he lied to me again, he said that his pants were off because his pet shark and flew out of the tank and ripped his pants off. “And like a shark is just going to fly out of the tank and do that!”

“It’s true, Shark Drake ripped my pants off and he yelled that he was shark drake doing it!” and Kotori just shook her head at her boyfriend’s statement. “Ryoga, it’s okay you don’t have to lie.” And he sort of wasn’t lying in a way… okay yes he was.

“Kotori I didn’t—“ and that’s when Kotori brings up a hand and puts it to his mouth and hushes him. “No, you did cheat on me didn’t you? You thought I wasn’t going to find out and you just think that’s okay?!” and Kaito getting off of his motorbike as he arrived and heard the yelling. “Hey, hey calm your tit, just one tit Kotori. Leave the other one crazy and out of control that’s your party tit.” And the two fighting couple paused on hearing it.

“W-what…?” Kotori questioned because what was even happening and that’s when she decides to ignore Kaito and continue to pester Ryoga. “You did, you slept with IV I bet.”

“Leave IV out of this Kotori, nothing happened!” Ryoga shouted and that’s when Kaito grows tired of listening to this and walks over and pushes Yuma to the ground and laughed, “Ha, ha you’re on the floor and I’m up here.” And Yuma looked up at him “I know…” and Kaito chuckled and stopped when he heard the Arclights car driving up.

“Goodness, it seems Kaito’s pushed over Yuma, I better get over there.” V sighed and got out of the car first and III was still pretty down about Fuuya’s death but he got out to along with his brother IV. 

IV saw the fight between Ryoga and Kotori and he knew it was his fault but he also knew that him and Ryoga would never work out. He knew Ryoga loved Kotori. He was about to approach the group and get involved in the conversation when Tron yelled out “Hey Rypha!” and had pointed at Ryoga and that’s when III began to laugh because that was not Ryoga’s name. “Father… that isn’t his name—“ he went to point out but his father went on saying “Hey, Rypha! Rypha, you better love my son the right way.”

“W-what? So it did happen, why you Ryoga! Why would you lie to me?” and Ryoga has a pained look on his face. “I’m sorry Kotori, can you ever forgive me? I just thought you wouldn’t find out so I didn’t say anything—“ and that’s when Kotori puffs up her cheeks.

“How could you think I wouldn’t find out?! You’ve done this twice Ryoga, once with Durbe and I forgave you.. and with IV..? I just don’t know…” and she backed away from him. “No Kotori, he was just—come on Kotori.. I won’t do it again I swear!”

Ryoga took her hand in his own “Kotori, come on just—“ and that’s when Kotori sighed and leaned forward to kiss him when he had jerked away. “What’s wrong Ryoga…?”

Kotori was concerned because just second ago he had been telling her how much he was sorry for it and that he still loved her and yet now he won’t even let her kiss him..?

“..I can’t believe you Ryoga, you just can’t make up your mind can you? First Durbe and now IV, and now you say you still want me but—you don’t…” and he tries to stop her but she ran off into the school, she was probably just going to go to class anyway.

That’s when he stopped in his tracks when he saw Kotori on the roof of the school. “K-kotori?! What’re you doing?!” he shouted up at her but she just looked down without a second thought and turned around, closed her eyes and leaned back.

“Kotori… what’re you—“ and before he even has time to realize what is happening, Kotori had leaned back and was now falling, he ran as quickly as he could and he caught her in his arms as she fell to the ground with a hard thud. “..Thank god Kotori.. I thought I was going to lose you, I never got to tell you how much you mean to me, I wouldn’t trade you for anyone.. I’m sorry for all the mistakes I make and.. can you ever forgive?”

That’s when he leans down to kiss her and he feels no pulse in her lips, he realizes he was to late.. she’s gone.. and that’s when he drops her to the floor, he backed away horrified.

“…I can’t believe she’s gone.. and I can’t believe that I actually don’t mind.. and I don’t know why..? I thought I loved her but, why aren’t I crying..? And why didn’t my apology feel… like it was real..?” and he dropped to his knees, unable to fathom what he was feeling.

“Ryoga are you okay?” IV asked as he walked over to him, he knew he wasn’t okay and he knew this was partially his fault because he dragged Ryoga into this. He should’ve known better and he probably is aware that Rio knows about this now as well.

“You shouldn’t talk to me anymore IV, you’ll just hurt my sister and I want her to be happy.. I don’t want anyone else to be sad anymore… just go away IV!” and IV takes the hint, he isn’t sure how this would fix anything because Rio had already broken up with him over something stupid, so why would she care anyway? “Ryoga, but—“

“No, IV please just go.. I need time to think..” and so IV left off to class even though he would see him in class anyway because the classes had merged and that’s when the bell rang and everyone else ran off into their one combined class room.

“Okay, class as you know… Kotori just… I’m not even going to address this anymore because you student seem to not care… well some of you anyway, so on to today’s lesson.” And everyone had their own separate seats now because they had cleaned the other desks and brought them in. “Now as you can see class… this is—” and that’s when Mr. Ukyo has to pause because one of the students came in late and it was Mizael.

“Well you’re rather late, please take your seat.” And most of the seats had been preoccupied by now but there was one saved by Durbe and Rei had saved him a seat.

“What happened to you last night Mizael? I was texting you and you didn’t respond at all..” and Mizael just shrugged, he patted Durbe’s shoulder and smiled “Don’t worry about it, it’s nothing.” And Rei nudged Mizael about it, how could it just be nothing?

“Really Miza-chan? I mean Durbe had been upset and normally you just jump at that kind of chance, what really happened?” and he frowned when Mizael just turned away and glared back “My phone was off, nothing more to it.” But he still had a feeling that there was more to it than just that. He just wasn’t sure what, oh well he’d find out soon.

“It’s fine Mizael, I’m okay now… Vector comforted me, even if it wasn’t the best; I just wish I knew who did it… I can’t believe someone would do that to Mach..” and Mizael nodded his head at Durbe’s words because he to would be sad if something happened to Tachyon because that was his pet, and one of his only family left in his life.

“I see… that’s good Durbe, and I am sorry to hear of your pets deceasing.” And Durbe nodded and looked back at the lesson going on around them. Mizael noticed how Kaito and V’s desks were moved together and they were holding hands and he wasn’t sure why it upset him.

“How were that night you spent back at your father’s house? He left you alone right, Kaito?” V asked because it had been one of the first nights that he had spent away from the Arclight home, he hoped all went well. “It was fine V.” and he hadn’t expected that type of answer because normally it was never fine. “Are you sure..?” 

“I’m fine Chris, don’t worry about it.” And V wasn’t completely sure that, that was true but he’d let it go. He seemed in a good mood, why should he be the one to spoil it?

That’s when the lunch bell rang and everyone ran out of the classroom, except for Ryoga who was still slouched in his desk with a saddened expression on his face. IV nudged him “Hey, Ryoga, you want to talk about it—“ and that’s when Ryoga looked up and shook his head “Just go be with my sister okay…?” and IV sighed “Ryoga…”

“I said go, IV!” he hissed out and so IV left because he knew Ryoga just needed some space, he was unsure if Rio had forgiven him at all for such a stupid thing, anyway.  
That’s when IV had walked into the hall and saw Rio talking to Sei and Summer. “There he is the biggest cheater! First his brother and now my brother.” And he just wanted to face plant his head into his hand from this. “Rio please your brother told me—“

That’s when Rio throws her hand up in the air and says, “You’re such a dildo, I’d call you a dick but you’re not real enough.” And IV pauses and just stares for a long time.

“What are you even talking about Rio..?” and she just walked away and said “Bye.” And walked off with Sei and Summer and IV wasn’t sure he wanted to understand what just went down, he could just go find his little brother and sit with him at lunch and maybe V and Kaito, they were like his friends anyway. “Jeez, what is wrong with people?”

That’s when IV paused because he heard some choking noises in the art classroom and he ran off to see what it was when he saw someone drop to the floor, he was frightened by what he had saw, a man had choked on a…? Paint brush..? It was Chitaro Ariga.

Chitaro was one of the class artists, he worked in art class often, he was well round a nice guy, and he was unsure how this happened but the lead painter had choked on a paint brush, maybe he had thought it was food by mistake? Oh well IV wasn’t going to question it. He decided to go off to lunch now having witnessed that was terrible.

He had eventually made it to the pavilion and sat down next to his brother V. “I can’t believe Ryoga is still sulking about all of that, jeez.” And V sighed at hearing this. “Brother please, he’s going through a lot, just let him be. Why don’t you go talk to Rio?” and IV didn’t want to talk to her not after the things she said and she was just being over all weird in general, he wouldn’t question it though, he didn’t care anymore.

“She’s acting weird and I’d rather not, what about you and Kaito? How are you two? And how is III doing, he still grieving over Fuuya?” and V just nodded his head because III was still moping at the table, he understood why though, Fuuya had been one of III’s first friends in his life. Its a tragic thing to see him just vanish from his life like that. 

That’s when Tron had drove up to the school and walked in through the pavilion gates and ran over to III. “Son, son! You have to see what I just bought.” And III isn’t sure he wants to see; he just wants to quietly sulk about Fuuya was that so hard to understand?

Tron realizes his son isn’t responding so he pulls the toy out and the toy is known as a party seal. He smacks his son with the party seal and started yelling; “Party seal, party seal!” along with the party seal’s chanting and it began flashing green and red.

“Go the fuck away!” III shouted at his dad and buried his face in his arms, he refused to look up now.. he just wanted to be left alone was that so wrong? 

Tron just paused and nodded his head “Ok. .c.” And so he walked away and went back outside after showing all three of his sons the party seal, he likely enough drove back home. “I’m sorry about father, III.” V said trying to comfort his younger brother.

“…It’s fine Chris I just want to be left alone for now.” And V could respect that, he wanted to be left alone with Kaito to but IV just wouldn’t go away. IV then decided to go see the principal for whatever reason; he was bored enough anyway.

IV was repulsed by the scene he had just witnessed upon entering the principals office, how could Mr. Heartland just be.. having his way with one of the students..? And how disgusting that it was Tsukumo Yuma, he never wanted to see that. He didn’t understand why Yuma had been doing such repulsing things but he guessed it involved some bet, why didn’t Yuma just stop anyway? Wasn’t it Tetsuo’s and wasn’t he gone now?

IV didn’t really care either way, he was sure that Yuma had got addicted to it anyway; he decided to leave the two alone. He’d just walk back to the table he guessed. He arrived shortly back at the table and sat down and that’s when Kaito’s phone rang.

“Excuse me Mr. Tenjo..?” and Kaito wasn’t sure if they had meant his father but this was not his father’s number this was his number. “Uhm, no?” and the voice responded back “Oh, no this is about your father, he got in a car wreck and your number was on his dial system and his medical records show that he has two sons, you wouldn’t mind coming to see him would you?” 

Why should Kaito go to the hospital to see his father? He was nothing but terrible to him, why should he? “I’ll think about it.” And he hung up on the hospital nurse. “Kaito are you sure, he may have been a cruel man to you but don’t you at least want closure?”

“Don’t tell me you’re taking his side again?” Kaito sighed and V wasn’t at all he just thought it might help his boyfriend, he didn’t know where he kept thinking that he’d betray him. “No Kaito, not at all. Just think about it.” He leaned forward and kissed Kaito, brushed a hand across his cheek and smiled. “It is your decision, Kaito.”

“Sorry, I don’t mean to be touché… it’s just a sensitive topic.” And V nodded because he understood that and he wouldn’t force Kaito to go see him if he didn’t want to. “I’ll go see him, it’s likely the last time I’ll see him anyway… if he’s really critical like they say.”

“What will you and Haruto do?” V asked because he wouldn’t mind sharing his home with Kaito if that has to be the case. “I’m not sure Chris—“ and that’s when V takes his hand “You can stay with me if you need to, you and Haruto. Father accepts you and…”

“Ugh stop being so disgustingly serious about this, I’ll be fine, don’t get soft on me V-gina.” And he pushes V away from him and chuckled slightly, V just smiled “Of course Kaito, just I don’t know what I’d do without you.” And Kaito nodded his head.

“I’m going to see my father, I’ll see you tomorrow, and tell you of my choice.” And V nodded he could wait, he knew Kaito would likely stay with them, he doesn’t know why he feels so worried for him lately, maybe it’s because he’s still afraid of actually losing Kaito.

“You and Kaito should just get married already, my god.” IV gagged and V rolled his eyes and stormed off as the bell rang for everyone to go home. “Come on sad sack, III.” IV said prying his brother away from the seat. “…Yeah..” and he was still shaken up, he understood though, he was still worried about Ryoga, he hoped he’d be okay and got home safely.

Meanwhile…

Yuma had just exited from the principal’s office and he ended up bumping into Astral “Hey buddy, are you still upset with me?” and Astral shook his head “No.. but why were you in the principals office…?” and he didn’t really want to tell his best friend, wouldn’t he just not want to talk to him again? Or was it because he was less honest? He wasn’t sure what to do. “I.. uh.. nothing, I promise!” and Astral sighed, he knew what happened, he didn’t have to pretend anymore. Why couldn’t Yuma just acknowledge him?

He was his last friend left in his life and he still preferred anyone over him and it just.. made him so empty, he knew his friend didn’t want to hurt his feelings but the more he did this, the more it hurt him. “Bye…” He just had to walk away.. he couldn’t take this.

Yuma watched him go and he just wished he knew why it always resulted in this lately; he knocked on Mr. Heartland’s office door but no answer, he knocked once more and decided to just barge in.. and when he entered he saw his principal on the floor…?

“Mr. Heartland..?” Yuma called out but no answer, he ran over and got behind the desk and felt his pulse, a barely steady heartbeat was there, he had, had a heart attack…?

This was his fault wasn’t it..? He wasn’t aware he had done anything wrong during what they did, he sighed heavily and went to dial the phone when he heard a faint voice call out “No.. this is how I want to go out kid, a heart attack… a fit for Mr. Heartland…”

That was the last Yuma heard out of Mr. Heartland before he had gone completely quiet; this was his entire fault though even if he was okay with it. How could all these things be happening to him? Why him…? What had he done to deserve any of this ever?

Yuma decided to just go home, he wasn’t feeling well having witnessed that, he just felt awful like he had felt with Gilag and Daisuke, he just needs to rest this off. Think about the brighter things, and just stop thinking about this entire cruel unfortunate thing.

Meanwhile…. 

Kaito had decided to actually go to the hospital, it was the last he would see of his father anyway and he knew Haruto should see him to, he wondered if those two orphaned children were still around, he wasn’t sure why he was calling them children if they were fourteen… maybe because they acted so childish. 

He walked into the hospital, one of the nurses greeted him and recognized him at that some anger was shared but he was escorted to his father’s hospital room and told not to punch him. He wasn’t planning on that as long as his father kept his trap shut about him.

Kaito was just glad that his father was sleeping; he didn’t want to talk to him because there was nothing that could patch up their relationship, nothing at all. “Is he going to make it?” he asked and what the nurse said didn’t surprise him in the least bit.

“No.. or else we wouldn’t have called you so urgently, he only has a few hours left, he lost a lot of blood from the crash.” And Haruto clung to his brother’s waist in a crying fit.

Kaito didn’t see what there was to be sad about because he was treated awful around his father; he could careless what happened to him. “Yeah ok.” He waved at the nurse and then sat down on the chair next to his father’s bedside. “I hate you old man.”

“You said you raised me wrong all the time, disappointed in me for liking males, said you messed up on me, what kind of a father.. let alone a person are you to say that to their own flesh and blood?! Why couldn’t you ever just be happy for me and Haruto?” and Haruto was a little frightened by his brother’s yelling, he just wanted them to get along.

“Brother…” but Kaito refused to calm down, he clenched his hand tighter “Why couldn’t you just ever support me?! What did I ever do to earn your scorn? What did we ever do?” and he knows his father isn’t going to answer him; he picked up the chair.

“You asshole you just—you don’t deserve to be called a father!” and that’s when the chair collides with the bed and the body, smashing against his comatose father. He flinched as the heart monitor went off, and his father with it.

A nurse ended up rushing in after hearing the sound “I am so sorry…” and he guessed she hadn’t seen the smashed chair pieces, and he was handed a letter. “Your father wrote this for you.” And Haruto nudged the nurse “What about me?”

“Sorry just him.” And Haruto pouted as the nurse left and Kaito began to scroll over the note, why should he even read it? It was probably just saying what a horrible failure of a son he was. How much he hated him, how much he regretted him—

He was actually surprised to see that his father had apologized for all his wrong doings and all his mess ups and disapprovals and abuse, he didn’t care because this changed nothing, he crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash. “Good riddens!”

“Brother…” and he didn’t care he ignored Haruto’s advice about ending it on good notes; he knew Haruto wanted some happy ending but this wasn’t what this was. He was Bad Boy Kaito and that’s all he’d ever be. He had to thank his father for that at least. He would have never been who he was today if not for him at all, he was thankful for that.

“Come on Haruto, let us go to the Arclight home.. that’s.. our new home I guess…” Kaito sighed, he wasn’t sure for how long though; he knew V would be accepting, as would the others but… he just wasn’t comfortable with what he had done, he wasn’t yet ready to tell V. He doubted he would ever be ready.. he just shook it away. 

The two had left and drove off to the Arclight house where he was sure V was waiting with open arms, open arms that he did not deserve. 

“Kaito!” and he was greeted by those welcoming arms, pulled inside and everyone accepted him, he felt happy for a brief moment in his life. He told V that he just wanted to get some sleep after his long day; it wasn’t even about his father that was bothering him. It was something far more than just that; he could careless about his father.

“Goodnight Kaito..” V whispers as he clings onto his waist, he feels safe in his arms and he goes to sleep even though he knows he shouldn’t, he wouldn’t if he actually knew.


	54. Chapter 54

Durbe didn’t understand what was with Mizael and nor did Rei; neither understood why he was so concerned with Kaito, why should he be? 

They hated each other, they pushed each other from their desks that day so the two just didn’t understand, they didn’t understand why Mizael had suddenly become so distant, and rejecting all their study dates. 

“I got the popcorn Durbe! Are you still a sad sack about your horse?” and Durbe sighed, “Just a little, he was my best friend, you see and it’s hard to know that he is gone.” And he just shoved some popcorn into his boyfriend’s mouth. “I’ll be your horse, neigh.”

“You seem to be a terrible horse actor, thank you for the effort.” Durbe chuckled and patted Rei’s head and kissed his forehead. “What did you want to study anyway Durbe? Why do we even bother studying anyway? We hardly do anything class related what with Kaito throwing chairs at people and all the tragedies lately, what is the point?”

“You know I just wanted a reason for you to come over here, right?” Durbe asked and Rei understood now, he got it.. he just needed comfort, he didn’t mind, he enjoyed being around Mizael and Durbe, one of his boyfriends was sweet and kind and gentle and the other fierce and rough, he liked that about both of them and then he who was so unpredictable, neither of his boyfriends could ever figure him out, never would.

“Hm, so like you then, and I can’t just let you drink away your sorrows can I?” He chuckled and leaned forward kissing at his jaw line and finally to his lips.

“I would accept no less from you, you intend to look out for both of us don’t you?” and Rei nodded his head, that he did.. anyone who hurt either of them would pay in his mind, anyone who tried to take either from him would also pay, he would’ve made Ryoga pay.. to bad that he and Durbe were friends, it would’ve ended differently if so.

He knew Durbe wasn’t going to go be with Ryoga anyway, he wasn’t going to have to act anyway, he didn’t like resorting to violence unless it was fully needed, that was only when all failed and that meant his dirty schemes, photographs and blackmail usually did the trick and of course the drama that played a big role in all of it. 

“Mm.. I just wish Mizael wanted to spend, as much time with me as you do, I just don’t understand him lately. He seems so distant towards us. Showed up late, and then didn’t talk at all during lunch, he usually makes comments, he said nothing at all..” and Rei understood, he seemed actually to have some form of a pained expression on his face.

“Hey! Hey! Don’t get all sad on me Durbekinz, I’m still here right!” he tried to lighten up the mood, he didn’t want to ruin his mood, and he saw him nod, thank goodness, the two ended up falling asleep on the couch after a few hours of just watching TV and talking.

Meanwhile…

“Rio! Why are you leaving town?” Sei and Summer both asked at once because they were confused and a little worried. “I just need time to think, and I can’t very well do that with IV around.” And the two girls still didn’t see the problem but said ok and let her go.

“Wait where are you going?” Sei asked as she shook Rio’s shoulder “I’m just going out of town, on a flight for a little bit.” And Summer understood and saluted her off and the two girls left. They were bored without Kotori around and would be even more without Rio. They could bug Anna but they realized that she did not like them at all because they were clingy according to Anna, they didn’t really care though, they though they were fine.

“See you Rio!” and the two girls waved as their friend had got inside the car to leave, they wondered if Ryoga knew about this and when they had saw Ryoga leaving school, he looked really down. They couldn’t figure out if it was about Kotori or IV.

They decided to go pay Ryoga a visit after a quick shopping spree because they needed to forget about some of the things they witnessed today and what better way then shopping?

The two girls held hands and ran off into one of the shops, by the way it was a hot dog shop. They had bought at least five freshly made hot dogs, just the hot dog to. No mustard, no toppings and of course no bun. They were walking down the street when they bumped into Tsukumo Yuma. “Yuma! Wow did you hear about Mr. Heartland?!”

Yuma instantly felt worse about himself and was going to get away from them when they apologized. “Hey want to come hang with us?!” and he isn’t really sure about that he was going home. “Come on it’ll be fun, come to our house!” and he decides that’ll be ok.

He might as well, why not, it was just a house visiting… nothing could go wrong right..?

“Sure…” and he was dragged away by Summer and Sei, they decided to go to Sei’s house considering it was blue and according to Sei that out ranked Summer’s yellow house for whatever reason. Yuma didn’t really care but whatever they wanted to do.

He just was not sure what he was going to get himself into…


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where they shove the hotdogs up yuuma's ass.

Yuma had been dragged along with the two girls to Sei’s house and he wasn’t sure why they had such an excessive amount of hot dogs in their arms, what was even the point of that? He wasn’t really sure he cared; he was shoved inside Sei’s house.

“Let us play some games!” Summer shouted and threw down a bottle and began spinning it and Yuma guessed it was spin the bottle but there was only three of them, wasn’t this kind of weird? “Shouldn’t we get more people—“ and they shake their heads at him.

“No we play like this all the time with Kotori and Rio.. when they were around! It was girls club and it was amazing, you aren’t a girl but were bored so…” and Yuma wasn’t sure he liked where this was going because of the looks he was getting from them.

“Lets dress you up first!” Sei smiled and he knew he didn’t like where this was going as he was pinned down by the two girls, and was quickly shoved out of his clothes and into new clothes, very girly clothes, they had put bows in his hair. 

“Wow you look cute Yuma or should we say Yumimi!” they chuckled at their girl name for him and he was not impressed. “So what are we even doing—“ and that’s when the bottle landed on Yuma and one of the girls shoved a hot dog in his mouth. “We were playing spin the bottle for kisses but now because we have these hot dogs, lets see how many we can fit inside you.” And Yuma isn’t sure if he is okay with this happening.

“Right arm green!” Sei called out and Yuma thought this was spinning the bottle he doesn’t understand what is happening anymore. That’s when a hot dog was shoved into his hand. “There! Ok now… ooh its now right mouth green!” and Yuma doesn’t get it.

The two girls both shoved a hot dog into his mouth and he is pretty sure this is not how twister or spinning the bottles works but he was now having hot dogs shoved left and right. “What about you guys…?” Yuma asked through the muffling of the hot dogs.

“No way Yumimi, it’s all on you! You’re the hot dog queen.” Summer tells him and Sei goes on naming random parts and the color green over and over. “..I don’t understand..”

“Right butt cheek green!” and that’s when Yuma feels a hot dog shoved up inside of his skirt and he feels really uncomfortable, he tenses up and freezes and it reminds him of the ruler. He doesn’t want to get this stuck either. “I’m not sure I like this game.”

Sei and Summer didn’t care, they had eventually ran out of hot dogs though, and then they looked at Yuma and he had like ten hot dogs inside of his mouth and other places and he was drooling everywhere. 

“Wow.” Sei said and then she walked away and Summer had gotten bored to and so she followed after her girlfriend, and Yuma was so very confused, he just lay there on the floor.

“Mm.. grpphh..” Yuma managed out trying to talk with all the hot dogs inside of his mouth and he coughed and felt a little sick. He heard the door open and expected to see Sei and Summer but instead he saw a man in a purple suit. “MMm grhh..” Yuma tried to talk but it didn’t work out on his part. The man just stared at him and sighed heavily.

“Eh son, you seen my hoes? You seen Sei and Summer? They owe me money, they worked at my place and then stole some of the money, I’m pretty sure them damn hoes bought some hot dogs with it—“ and that’s when he sees Yuma with hot dogs in his mouth. “Oh my god, my hoes are wasting money on trash like you?”

“Mmm…” Yuma tried to talk again but it wasn’t working and the man before him sighed again “My name is A Pimp Named Kurage.” And Yuma tried to talk again “Mm.. kur..?” was all he got out before the man repeated his name “No hoe, it’s A Pimp Named Kurage, you gotta say the whole thing!” and he slapped Yuma in the face.

“Where Sei and Summer at? They run out, good for nothings, taking my money. You aren’t them and you sure as hell ain’t Glitter Kitten or Nasty Night.” And he sighed and saw the boy before him in some cross dressing outfit, and he bent down and shoved his hand up Yuma’s skirt. “So, what my girls end up calling you? Yumimi?” and he laughed.

“Dang girl you got a tight ass wad.” A Pimp Named Kurage said and then shoved his whole fist up inside Yuma and this caused him to spasm and spit out all the hot dogs as they flung into A Pimp Named Kurage’s face. 

He gagged at it and Yuma felt like a thousand inches of pain were flowing through out his body. That’s when Yuma threw up from the excruciating pain he was feeling and it flew out and hit A Pimp Named Kurage in the face as he flinched from disgust.

“You nasty stank puss, look what you did, now I’m gonna have to go in balls deep.” A Pimp Named Kurage said as he went in deeper and caused Yuma more immense pain and eventually he got tired and pulled his hand out and there was blood. 

He wiped it on Yuma’s face and walked out of the house and gave him a wave “Bye, you see Sei and Summer ok?” and he just left with saying that as he walked out into the street and was hit by a truck and the people driving the truck was Sei and Summer.

“Oh no Sei, who did we hit?” Summer yelled out in fear and Sei looked out the window and saw a purple coat and she was afraid because that was their pimp daddy. “Oh no Summer, we’re going to get in so much trouble and then I can’t go to beauty school!”

That’s when Summer smacked Sei in the face and told her to calm down and they got out of the car and while they were trying to hide the evidence, a bicycle came speeding down the rode and crashed into them and it ended up knocking them down as they skidded across the rode and they had passed out and likely died from the bicycle crash.

Yuma then got up, still a big woozy from everything and he sighed aloud “I think a piece of brain just shot out of my wiener.” as he went to exit the house he saw a large pile up. 

He let his jaw drop as he yelled out “Oh come on, how can this even happen?! Is something seriously wrong with me?” he cried out because he just had to be a coincidence, this was just another hand dealt by fate.

He decided to just go home and not think about it because there was nothing he could possibly do and the more he worried about it the more he began to think that the town was in some kind of curse, seriously how was this all happening? He knew it wasn’t a curse, he just didn’t understand any of this. He decided to stop thinking about it.

He would just go home and sleep it off again, he at least still had his health and his family and Astral even though he refused to talk to him at times but he knew he deserved it. He just isn’t sure anymore, maybe class will cheer him up tomorrow; Mr. Ukyo was always encouraging. He was Yuma’s favorite teacher so he did look forward for tomorrow.


	56. Chapter 56

V nudged Kaito to wake up because it was the next day and they had to get to school, they walked into the living room together to see their father, well V’s father but he had taken to calling Tron a father to with how Tron at least treated him like a son. Tron was playing with that party seal still. “Father are you ever going to get tired of that thing?” V asked because he had been unable to take his father away from such a toy.

“No son, I love party seal and he loves me and were best friends and—“ that’s when the battery died on the seal and his father threw it at the wall and screeched “Party seal you have failed me! You piece of crap, I hate you, you betrayed my love!” and the toy popped. 

“No.. party seal.. I didn’t mean it!” Tron yelled as he ran to pick up the pieces of the now dismembered blow up wobble seal. “Speak to me! Don’t become the polar express!” and III just shook his head at the scene, he couldn’t believe his father was crying over a toy.

“Yeah.. I’m just going to go to school..” III said as he exited out the door and IV followed shortly after, he was still concerned for Ryoga and he knew III was still concerned for Fuuya even though he knew he was gone forever.

“Come Kaito, lets leave my father to his grieving of the party seal.” V then escorted Kaito out and they got on Kaito’s motorbike because he knew that he liked to ride the motorbike to school, he liked the wind through his hair for whatever reason.

Kaito felt V cling to his waist for added safety, he wasn’t sure when he should tell him of what he did but he just wasn’t ready yet. He was unsure how devastating it would be for him. He just let it go, and he was glad that someone almost responsible would watch Haruto, well he was sure Tron wasn’t that responsible but at least someone would watch.

That’s when they arrived at school and saw a saddened Yuma getting out of the bus.   
”I wonder what’s with his deal…” V muttered aloud and then he noticed the slight decrease in annoying girls, he noticed Rio wasn’t there; he also noticed how Sei and Summer weren’t there. He wondered what happened to them but he didn’t care that much.

That’s when he feels his hand being jerked along as he’s dragged inside the school building with Kaito, he never knew his boyfriend to actually want to be on time and he wasn’t sure why he had left in such a hurry when Durbe and Rei and Mizael showed up.

“So, what did you two do on your study date?” Mizael asked and he wasn’t paying attention to them as they talked. “Durbe said he’s worried about you, said you were distant and that’s funny considering you said the same thing about him before!” the orange haired devil chuckled and nudged Mizael’s shoulder. “Anyway! I’m sure a seat opened up closer to us now with how Sei and Summer aren’t here today.”

Mizael didn’t mind not sitting next to them and he wasn’t sure why, he felt his hand being taken by Durbe and lead along with the two inside. They sat him down in a desk next to them. “There now Miza-chan is much closer to us!” and he nuzzled Mizael’s cheek affectionately. “Of course, I wouldn’t want it any other way.” And he smiled.

“Ok class as you all know… or probably don’t know… Sei and Summer disappeared but Yuma claims to have seen them.. uhm.. deceased… I guess.. what I’m saying is they are no longer with us, and Rio took a plane trip it seems, how do you feel about that Mr. Ryoga?” Mr. Ukyo asked to Ryoga who was still looking pretty down and even more so now thanks to the news of his sister getting on a plane without telling him or messaging.

“Thanks Mr. Ukyo.” Ryoga sighed and just slammed his head so hard on the desk that he gave himself a headache. Yuma felt a little bad for Ryoga and he tried to walk over and comfort him when he shouted out “Go away nerd tsukumo, I don’t want your kind here!”

Yuma doesn’t get what that means but he backs away he was just trying to help and that’s when he sees Astral come into the class room and he waves at him but Astral gave him the cold shoulder and sat down in the desk next to III. “I still don’t like you.” III said without looking up from his comfortable arm fortress that he had buried his head in.

“I feel exactly the same way.” Astral replied and crossed his arms and he wasn’t sure why III had started to hate him, maybe it was because of how he always talked about Yuma, either way he wasn’t really sure, he wasn’t sure what he felt for Yuma anymore.

“So how are you doing with your Fuuya matters?” Astral tried to ask because he was trying to make small talk but this just ended up making III feel worse and he slapped Astral’s hand away and went back into his arm fortress that he buried his face in.

“Think on the bright side everyone! The play is still here!” Sanagi announced and everyone was just to sadden and or just didn’t care to go to the plays, IV didn’t even want to attend the next play, nor did Kaito. “You can make the play yourself Sanagi.” IV hissed out, he just couldn’t do this anymore, he loved acting but what was the point?

“Fine I will!” Sanagi yelled and Mr. Ukyo tried to stop her from storming off but she walked out the door and was likely going to the drama club room and that’s when Kaito threw a chair across the room and yelled “Yeah screw the drama club!” and Mr. Ukyo sighed, he now understood why Mr. Asco had gone over the edge from these kids.

The chair nearly hit Mizael and Kaito froze upon noticing that and looked away and just distracted himself with V, he took his hand in his own and looked at him. “What Kaito? Was it really necessary in throwing that chair?” and he’s glad that V’s acting like his old self again, he really missed the fights the two had often, he didn’t like how V had been scared to egg him on lately, it was like he really was afraid of losing him. 

“Yeah whatever V-gina, stupid pretty boy!” Kaito chuckled having said words from their first meeting and V to smiled and kissed him in front of the whole class. 

That’s when Anna shouted “Ew disgusting!” and the two ignored her, Mizael turned away and brought his attention back to Durbe and Rei. “Why were you watching them Mizael?” Rei questioned because normally he knew his boyfriend would never even glance at Kaito or consider glancing at Kaito, he didn’t understand the sudden take.

“Nothing, he threw a chair at me and I was glaring at him menacingly…” and he guessed he could understand that, he tugged on Mizael’s hair and expected a response or some yelling in French but it resulted in not even a glance, he just didn’t understand him.

“Mizael are you feeling under the weather?” Rei asked and Durbe to was concerned for their boyfriend and Mizael shook his head “No, I’m perfectly fine, were you expecting something?” and Rei gripped his shirt and hissed at him “Okay, what is wrong with you?” and Mizael just doesn’t get what he’s asking because nothing was wrong.

“You know you can’t keep secrets from us Mizael, that’s just in poor taste.” Rei frowned and Mizael didn’t see why he shouldn’t as they had all kept secrets from him at some point, why should it even matter if he had a secret? “Nothing is wrong, Vector.”

Rei knew something was up even if his boyfriend refused to admit it, he and Durbe could both tell when he was acting out of the ordinary, he’d find out one way or the other.

“If that’s what you say Mizael, just lighten up a little though would you?” he hated how he was being such a downer or not even reacting, it just disappointed him because he had been the first one he had fallen for and to see him change like this was just discouraging.

That’s when a crash was heard down the hall and Mr. Ukyo knew it was from the drama club room and the only one who left the class room had been Sanagi, it must have just been her moving some props. “May I go investigate sir?” Rei asked and Mr. Ukyo nodded.

“I’ll be back Durbekinz and Miza-chan.” Rei said waving at his two boyfriends and exiting the room, he made his way down the hall until he heard another crash. This time he heard a shriek and he opened the door quickly. “Sanagi, where are you?”

The scene before him was the pink haired performer with boxes upon boxes of props just fallen onto her, he wasn’t sure if she was okay. “Hey, Sanagi-chan, you need help?”

Sanagi couldn’t even get a word out and she wasn’t sure how the props had gotten moved, she didn’t remember setting them in the way they were and she was normally the only one in the drama club after hours. 

“I thought your props could use a little arranging, and I see I was right, you found them all well and good, hm.. to bad you know nothing about Mizael, I wish I knew what was with him.” And she isn’t sure why Rei is talking to her instead of helping her out of this, she had heard he was a terrible person but hadn’t believed it. 

“Hm… should I be kind and help you out? Or hm.. I didn’t really like your play, it was such a let down, and then with the hippos coming that was rather unfortunate don’t you think?” and Sanagi isn’t sure what he knows about the hippo incident or any of this.

“It’s funny all you need is a few trucks and bam, you have a little truck full of hippos and then they just seem to adapt to the snow… and a little spray paint and then you have a pink hippo or what you’ve all been calling them, snow hippos.” And Sanagi feels her heart drop in fear. “You know the things the hippos did that was just a bonus for me.”

Sanagi isn’t sure what Rei had to gain from any of this because what possible good could have come out of all these terrible situations? “W-why…” is all she can manage out and Rei chuckled “Why? Why is there ever a reason dear Sanagi, did I even need one? I thought it’d be fun, and it was… and everything else was just a bonus, a shame you won’t be around for such a grand finale.” And Sanagi isn’t sure what he means by that.

“Afraid your time has run out, bye fair Sanagi, I’m sure your plays would’ve been blast, good bye.” And he gives a wave as the final box falls and covers her. “Hm, how sad.”

Rei chuckled and walked away and decided that his story would be that he found her like that; he quickly ran into the classroom with a sickened expression on his face “Oh Mr. Ukyo, it’s just terrible! Sanagi seems to have… perished, and when I got there I couldn’t do a thing, it’s so tragic!” and he faked a crying tone and wiped some tears out of his eyes.

“..Oh goodness.. I told Sanagi to be careful… how could this all have happened, thank you Rei for your concerns and thank you for checking it out, I think now would be a good time for you all to just study or something, I’m going to call the hospital.” And he left the students alone in the room, unsupervised. “That’s just awful…” Durbe sighed and patted Rei’s shoulder, and Mizael wasn’t sure why Durbe was patting his shoulder, he didn’t seem sad in the least after Mr. Ukyo had left and he was sure he wasn’t sad at all.

“Poor Sanagi…” Yuma sighed but hey at least this one wasn’t his fault and he refused to believe any of the others were either, this was all just some big accident, yeah.. he really didn’t understand what was going on at the school and in this town.

That’s when the lunch bell rang and everyone ran out of the classroom and headed to the pavilion. Ryoga on the other hand was still seated in his desk just slumped over and IV tapped his shoulder “Hey, you want to maybe come enjoy lunch with me? I know you’re still down and a lot of others are but come on Ryoga you need to get over it, come on.” 

Ryoga wasn’t sure he was ready, he still felt sick from everything that was happening around him and with the news of Sanagi now to and Sei and Summer he just wasn’t sure about anything anymore. “Come on Ryoga, cheer the hell up!” he grabbed his arm.

“Fine.. IV… I’ll join you…” and he followed after IV and they ended up sitting at the table with a still sulking III and a little awkward V and Kaito, the two were interacting as usual but he still felt like something was off. He didn’t really care though, he was just glad he had gotten Ryoga out of the class room because he needed some fresh air.

“So, Ryoga how are you?” and Ryoga just wanted to face palm because it was obvious that he didn’t want to talk and he just wanted to sit there and think about his life. IV slammed a hand down on Ryoga’s shoulders so hard that it startled him.

“What? What IV? I’m sitting here with you, what else could you possibly want?” and IV sighed at hearing these words he just wanted him to cheer up, he was tired of seeing everyone around him be such a sad sack. “Fine, be sad then jeez Ryoga.” And III just looked up from his arm fortress “Brother please just let everyone sulk in piece.”

“Fine, you guys were cramping my style anyway, I’m going home early, screw this.” IV walked out of the doors leaving everyone else to their sulking. All except for one little orange haired devil who just couldn’t be happier for unknown reasons. 

“You seem happier than usual, Vector.. did something happen to lighten your mood?” Durbe asked and he guessed he could say that, the sight of death always did put him in a good mood. “Oh yes, I saw the most wonderful thing on my way to check on Sanagi.”

“And what was that?” Durbe asked and he was glad that someone at their table was happy, Mizael seemed to just be staring off into space and Alit was sulking about Gilag. It was a nice change from everything else happening around them, he missed his horse but he wanted to be strong around his friends, especially since everyone seemed so down.

“I saw a wonderful stage prop, that’s all, and it put me in a rather good mood, I guess.” Rei chuckled and Mizael just glanced over, he could tell that wasn’t the case but he didn’t care to bring it up, he knew if he brought it up that they’d just bring up how he was acting strange as well. It wasn’t worth it to Mizael, he just didn’t want to cause a fight.

“Well today has just been a wonderful day hasn’t it?” Rei said with the most realistic smile he could ever muster and Mizael was still slightly suspicious but he didn’t really care. “Whatever you’d like to believe, Vector.” And hearing that surprised Rei, he thought Mizael hadn’t been listening at all to the conversation. “Oh cheer up Miza-chan.”

That’s when the bell to go home rang, and Mizael decided he just wanted to go home, he didn’t feel the appeal of being in anyone’s company, he just knew what Rei was saying was some lie because he knew how he truly was and Durbe knew as well. He was sure Rei had been the cause of some of these occurrences; he just refused to bring it up.

“Aww bye, Mizael, bye Durbe!” and he gave them a wave as the two walked off and he intended to find out what was causing Mizael to be so distant with the two of them. He just didn’t know where to start in all of this, maybe he could find out properly tomorrow.


	57. Chapter 57

IV had gone home before all of them because he was tired of everyone just wanting to be left alone, he saw his father still grieving over party seal. “Hey papi, you’re still upset about the seal—“ and that’s when his father throws a hand up in the air “That seal was like a son to me, that seal was the son I never had!” and IV wanted to say that he had three sons but he knew his father wouldn’t care. “So, papi where is Haruto?”

“Haru-who? I was busy with my party seal, I’m sure he’s somewhere.” Tron said and IV went to look for him and saw Haruto on the floor, he had a bunch of chocolates scattered around and a bunch of sugar was on the ground. “Were you supposed to be eating this?” and Haruto just shook his head and he felt really sick from eating all of this sugar.

That’s when IV helped Haruto off the floor, he guessed he could go get something to clean the boy up and that’s when he saw his father running down the hall. “Papi, what are you doing?” and Tron just laughed and urged him to follow, and so he did follow.

He was surprised to see that they ended up in his room, and that’s when Tron started dumping stuffed animals onto his son as they poured out of this very large container. “Did I hear someone say I want to drown in puppet ass?” and IV sighed and repeated “No, Papi.. no… I never said that.” And Tron frowned “I just wanted to have some fun.” And so he threw the bucket in the air and ran off and that’s when a ton of puppets fell from the shelf because the bucket had rocked against it, it also caused the whole shelf to collapse.

That’s when the shelf fell a top IV; he had literally drowned just as his father said and the shelf was an added bonus, he blanked out and suffocated from the weight of the shelf. It was ironic that someone who loved puppets so much had been his downfall. The only thing that didn’t make sense was how the shelf had fallen; it was a sturdy shelf.

That’s when an orange piece of hair had fluttered from the shelf; the only problem was how could it have possibly gotten there? 

That’s when III and V and Kaito had arrived back home, they knew IV had gone home before them and they had expected some form of greeting from him but no; that was unusual. “Hey father, where is Thomas?” III asked and Tron shrugged “After I dumped puppets on him I stopped caring.” And V sighed upon hearing that from his father.

“Haruto?” Kaito called out and Haruto came running from the kitchen covered in flower and chocolate. “You had an interesting day didn’t you?” and his little brother nodded his head and that’s when a scream came from IV’s room because III had gone off to investigate or see if his brother was sleeping. Everyone quickly rushed up stairs.

“T-thomas… is… gone..!” III announced to the family and Tron yelled out “No, not my biggest disgrace, how dare he! No one gets rid of my biggest disgrace but me, who did it?! Was it you Dora?! You and your god damn map—“ and he was about to go and punch the TV when V and III stopped him from doing so. 

“Father would you please calm down.” III said trying to calm his father of his anger and eventually he calmed down and sat on the couch. “I just can’t believe he’s gone, it seems like only yesterday I had hit him with the belt…” and V wanted to point out that it was yesterday that he had done that but he figured it would ruin his father’s speech.

“I’m going to miss Thomas.. he was the biggest disgrace I had ever had, but I loved him, him and his god damn McDonald hair.” And V just shook his head at hearing that come out of his father’s mouth, he knew that was the most sympathetic thing he’d get out of him though. “He will be missed…” V said as he added on for his father.

“As will party seal… right son?” Tron said with a smile and his two sons just nodded, yes just like party seal. “I’m heading to bed.” Kaito announced and V wasn’t tired because it was just after school, he decided to stay up and just talk to III to calm him as well. He wasn’t sure why Kaito was suddenly tired; he didn’t question it though.

Kaito had gone off into the room and he checked his phone, he didn’t remember having this contact in his phone, he might have though. The name said Dragon Rider and the message they had sent was that they needed to talk; he wasn’t sure who it was. He doesn’t remember. 

“Who is this?” He quickly texted back to the person, he was proud of his text name which was of course as expected Bad Boy Kaito. 

Dragon Rider: Right, you don’t remember giving me your number? Or do you not recognize my name?

Kaito wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be recognizing because he did not for the life of him know what or who this was. 

Bad Boy Kaito: I don’t have to respond to this, stranger danger!   
Dragon Rider: Je te déteste

Kaito wasn’t sure what the text messenger had just said to him but he vaguely remembered that language from somewhere, he isn’t sure. He doesn’t know this person texting him, he swears that he only gave his number to V.. Haruto.. and the hospital apparently.. and that’s when his phone flashes again with a text message.

Dragon Rider: Mizael, the man you pushed out of the desk, maybe that’ll jog your noggin.

“Mizael…” Kaito now remembered what happened, he hated himself for it but he didn’t remember giving his number to the blond. “Do we really need to talk?” he texted to Mizael, he didn’t see the point, what was exactly the problem here? He can tell that the blond clearly wants to talk though for whatever reason, he wished he could throw a chair through the phone but sadly that technology was not there yet. 

Maybe he could explain what happened because he doesn’t remember the night besides feeling extremely guilty, he was told to meet him tomorrow in the hall before school. How was he going to get around V with this? He’d just leave before him if he could.

“Not sleeping yet?” V asked and that caught him off guard, he closed his phone and looked up at him. “I was getting around to it, I sleep when I want to I’m above curfew!” he yelled in V’s direction and he saw him chuckle “Of course Kaito.” And he feels him lean against his shoulder. 

“What’re you doing?” and V just snuggled into the embrace of Kaito and he felt extremely uncomfortable with this for some reason, he still wondered what happened with that text message guy, he does remember Mizael but didn’t remember giving his number. “Does it bother you?” and Kaito shook his head, he was just caught off guard.

“I’m.. heading to sleep now…” He refused to tell V why, he still hoped he could get up before him and V obliged, he even was willing to sleep in early with him? He didn’t understand, he had done something terrible or at least he assumes he did because something in the pit of his stomach keeps eating at him. Is it guilt that he so suffers?

He decides he doesn’t really know what he is feeling so he just lets it go and goes to sleep. “Goodnight.” He hears his boyfriend tell him and he can hear his steady breathing as he goes to sleep, still with the answers left in his head.


	58. Chapter 58

Rio was at the airport getting on her plane; she was unsure why it was delayed for as long as it was so she decided to walk up to one of the help desks “Excuse me? When will my flight be ready?” and the help desk lady assures her that it will be ready soon, that isn’t really a good enough response but she goes back and sits down. “Fine..” she didn’t really care what airplane to take, she just wanted to get out of this town for a while.

Rio slouched back in one of the airport seats and that’s when a man in a black cloak approached her and she shouted “Are you the rare hunters?!” and the cloaked man said nothing but he shook his head. “Oh excellent because I don’t know who those people are.”

The hooded man took her hand and normally she wouldn’t allow a stranger to drag her anywhere but she was curious who this was and she was lead in direction of a plane. “Oh.. I’m waiting for a flight—“ and then she heard a faint whisper coming from the man.

“Don’t you want to get out of here? Why not take the chance?” and she guesses she can, she shook the man’s hand and thanked him. “What is your name?” and before she could get it, the man had run off, what a strange guy. She stepped onto the plane; she found it odd how there were no other passengers…? That’s when her seat belt had strapped her in, planes weren’t supposed to do that automatically…

That’s when she heard an automated voice speaking from the cockpit of the plane “Hello Rio Kamishiro, I hope you’re having a pleasant ride so far.” And she can’t remember where she has heard that voice.. it sounds very familiar though and that’s when the plane takes off. She was a little worried about how the plane driver knew her name.

“I’d tell you who I am, it wouldn’t matter anyway though. You won’t be around long enough to even remember my voice, you like tricks don’t you?” and that’s when the plane goes spiraling down.

Rio screeched “Not these kind of tricks!” and the pilot can be heard cackling in the distance. “Would you like a little comforting news?” and Rio isn’t sure she wants to hear it, she’d like to find out where the voice is coming from so she can punch their lights in.

“No answer? A shame! I’ll joyfully tell you without a care though, fret not, oh poor IV Arclight, gone what despair what tragedy! It moves me to tears!” and the voice cackled and it echoed through out the diving plane. “What do you mean?!” Rio shouted out to the voice and she just got back more cackling and it was beginning to become annoying to her.

“Rio Kamishiro, sister of Ryoga Kamishiro… are you thick minded? He’s gone, you know as in poof, bye bye!” and the cackling continued and she got out of her seat as she slipped off the seatbelt. “I’m coming for you whoever you are!” and the voice welcomed that. “Go on, go make it to cockpit, just a little further Rio Kamishiro!” and that’s when she opened the door of the cockpit.. but no one was inside how…?

“It was all for not wasn’t it? To bad so sad!” and that’s when the plane dived forward and humming tune could be heard as the plane crashed into the ground of the airport, it was a tragic scene, the holder of the plane’s navigational system felt it was very needed though.

“Hm, not as fun as the simulation implied.” A silhouette could be scene, and a small glimpse of orange hair as they got into the car and drove off to who knows where. They just knew the airport wouldn’t be in business for a while and that meant anyone who still wanted to leave the town was sure out of luck, a real shame in their eyes because what a blast it was there.

“Goodbye Rio Kamishiro…” and the car sped off into the distance…


	59. Chapter 59

Ryoga had woken up and felt uneasy still, he hoped school would at least be better; he at least had IV still looking out for him. He got dressed in his polyester and headed out the door, that’s when he heard his pet Shark Drake calling out to him. He knew sharks couldn’t talk but he felt like he could hear him talking, it was always him constantly saying that he was Shark Drake. 

Ryoga wasn’t sure why his pet always needed to announce that, he knew his pets name after all. He swore he could hear the beasts cries for sustenance and it was as if it he could actually understand the shark. He approached its tank “What do you want from me? I already fed you…” and he isn’t sure what is beckoning him to get closer.

“What do you want me to play with you? I have to get to school…” and he isn’t sure but Shark Drake is bumping his head against the tank, so Ryoga put a hand out and touched its, he felt rubber and was very rough. “I can’t play right now.” But he isn’t sure why he doesn’t leave. He feels still compelled to stay by the tank and he keeps brushing its head.

“…What do you want Shark Drake?” and he can swear he can hear the shark trying to talk to him and he swears its saying to become one with him, he doesn’t know what is so tempting but he takes off his shirt and gets in the tank. “Ok I’m here..” and that’s when his pet starts circling around him, and he isn’t sure but he’s lost in the moment.

[Muffled jaws theme song plays in background] 

“…I really should get to school, I’m sure IV is missing me..” Ryoga added but the shark wouldn’t let him go and he was pulled back into the water by its powerful fins. “I can’t play with you right now Shark Drake… I have to go to school… what don’t you—“ and that’s when Shark Drake latched onto his arm with his teeth and Ryoga cried out.

“What’re you doing Shark Drake don’t do this?!” and that’s when his arm is tugged on rougher than he wanted and he can feel the sharks teeth digging into his arm, he doesn’t want to cry though even if no one is around, what would IV think of him? The shark has gotten a taste of blood now and he can’t tell who is master or friend.

“How could this happen to me, I made my mistakes, nowhere to run—“ and he would have finished his little number but he couldn’t remember the rest of the words that and his pet had just tore his arm off. “Shark Drake no!” and that’s when he hears his pet or he thinks he hears his pet, he isn’t sure if he’s imagining hearing him but he does and he hears “Shark Drake yes!” and Rypha quickly jumped out of the tank.

“…My arm it hurts so much..” and that’s when he scurries over to the kitchen, holding his arm and groaning in pain, he uses his other hand to quickly dial the hospital. “P-please… I need an ambulance, my pet shark.. he hurt me…” and the lady that picked up asked if this was another of Yuma Tsukumo’s doing because lately all the hospital calls had been because of him. “Please…” Ryoga managed out again and that’s when the hospital hang up and said that they would be on their way.

Ryoga quickly looked for some bandages to tie up his bleeding stub, he only found some shark themed towels, how fitting that a shark had hurt him and he had to bandage himself with little sharks. He quickly wrapped it around his arm as tight as he could to stop the bleeding. He hated how much it hurt; he hoped the ambulance would be coming soon.

That’s when there was a knock at his door, he quickly stumbled over to the door and opened it and they took one look at his arm and then escorted him in the ambulance and they asked who did this to him, he said that it was his pet shark and the hospital didn’t want to question why he had a vicious aquatic creature as pet.

Ryoga eventually blanked out on the hospital rid to the hospital because he couldn’t take the pain and he knew if his sister was here instead of on some plane trip that she would have called him a weak cabbage. 

That’s when they bring out the stretcher and bring Ryoga into the hospital, and they noticed how the only one on his emergency number was his sister and a man named IV and Durbe as well as Kotori. The hospital was aware that two of them were dead. They tried calling Durbe and waited for an answer, that’s when Durbe finally picked up.

“Yes hello?” Durbe answered the call and the hospital informed him that Ryoga Kamishiro was in the hospital and that he was the only one in his contacts, well there were others but they were no longer in the living. “What happened to Nasch..?” and that’s when the hospital informs him that a shark attacked him, Durbe said he would be there right away. He normally didn’t like missing school but this was very important to him.

Ryoga had been his first love and one of his first friends and it pained him to hear how unwell he was and was tragedies had befallen him, he hoped that he would pull through, he wasn’t sure why it bothered him so much but the thought of Ryoga disappearing he couldn’t bear it.

“I’ll be there as soon as possible!” He hung up the phone and he hoped that Mizael wouldn’t be distant with Rei today because he was sure he’d need some company without him around, he then called up the school and told them that he may not show up today because he had to visit someone in the hospital.

He then took his book bag and walked out the door, he wasn’t sure what he was feeling anymore, he just knew the thought of losing Ryoga pained him, he hoped his friend would be okay, he had already lost him once before to Kotori and then to IV but he knew that they were just friends. He knew they could’ve been more but now it seemed impossible, if only another time another place.

“Nasch how could you have been so reckless…” and then he headed out the door, and he got on his scooter and took off, he didn’t even bother texting Rei or Mizael, this was far more important.

Durbe had then reached the hospital and entered the hospital and was then shown to Ryoga’s room by a couple of nurses. “Thank you…” and he sat down in the chair next to his friend’s bedside. “Nasch… you foolish man.. what did you do? It is always me it seems that has to look out for you, I wish I could’ve been there to knock some sense into you..” and he sighed, he knew that Ryoga couldn’t hear him because he was in a deep sleep.

That’s when one of the nurses came back into the room “He lost a lot of blood, he was lucky we got there in time or he wouldn’t have made it, he’s running on IV right now.” And Durbe mistook what the nurse said for the person IV but then realized it was the medicine type. “I see… will he recover?” and the nurse assured him that he would, he just needed rest. “I see.. may I stay by his side for a little longer?” and the nurse didn’t care.

That’s when he brushed a hand across Ryoga’s face and brushed his hair out of his face “Why must you be so reckless Nasch..? If only I was there to protect you like old times this wouldn’t have happened to you, huh? I know this isn’t my fault… but I only wish I was there.” And he sighed as he lent down and kissed Durbe gently on the lips.

“I wish I could’ve done more for you Nasch…” and that’s when a nurse calls for Durbe’s attention and he wasn’t sure why he was needed because he didn’t think he missed any paper work but apparently he had, he was told to leave and he brushed his hand passed Ryoga’s and then he left. “I wasn’t aware I missed any paper work?”

“Yes well apparently this file had been taken out and now it is back.. and we don’t know how.. but please do sign it.” And so Durbe took out a pen and began signing and that’s when a black silhouette made its way passed the nurses and passed Durbe. 

“Hm, Ryoga Kamishiro, we meet again… I thought I was fine with you the first time around and I thought everything had been settled but I guess not.” And he tugged lightly on Ryoga’s IV packet. “But still even when you’re wounded you try and take Durbe, and just because he’s your friend, it won’t save you this time. It isn’t your fault, I know…” and he tugged again on the cord. “I wonder who forgot to feed your shark?” and he smiled the cruelest smile he could muster up which wasn’t very hard to do for him.

“Or maybe someone had given him a little taste of blood.. but what do I know?” he chuckled and tugged once more on the cord and sat in the chair as he did so. “I don’t know what Durbe sees in you, I mean you obviously prefer anyone over him, and with them out of the way it seems you could just have Durbe, huh? But that isn’t the case.” And he tugged again on the cord, he found it hilarious to play like he was some kind of god in this, how easily he could take or give him life. 

“Even your sister, she’s gone to but you wouldn’t know that now would you? She was so very sad to hear what happened to IV, you don’t know that either do you? Two very important people that you love and hold dear are gone but you can’t even shed a tear, but then again that is a little hard for a dead man isn’t it?” and that’s when he goes to tug on the cord again.

That’s when Rei began to hum softly and he took out a sock and placed it in Ryoga’s hand “Ejaculate into a sock, I'll never talk to you again, I'll never talk to you again ~” and that’s when he pulled the cord and the blood that was being pumped into his arm ceased and his heart monitor dropped. “A shame really, you were actually interesting.”

He heard footsteps quickly coming towards the room so he quickly jumped out the window and landed flawlessly in a tree and then hopped down from it.

He dusted himself off and chuckled “Well, that was the high light of my day.” And he then took off and that’s when the nurse and Durbe came back into the hospital room.

“Nasch..? Nasch..!?” Durbe called out but he knew he wouldn’t receive a response and he tensed up when the nurse put a hand on his shoulder “I’m so sorry, he’s gone..” and he bent down at Ryoga’s bedside and took the limp hand in his own. “Nasch, I’m sorry I wasn’t by your side… in your time of passing… I wish I could’ve—“ and he knows nothing he says will bring him back, he tenses up as he squeezes Ryoga’s hand.

“I’m so very sorry… I wish we would’ve talked more Nasch… and I’m sorry for any bad thing that ever happened to you.. you were a true friend..” and he let the tears fall against Ryoga’s face and the nurse had to eventually pull Durbe away because he was in a sobbing mess. “You know uhm.. kid it’s only 1pm so you still have time to go to class or—“ and he isn’t really sure if he is up to class after what he just saw.

Durbe knew that he didn’t have anyone else’s support anymore besides his two boyfriends and one had been being distant so he isn’t really sure anymore if he even has Mizael. He exited the hospital and then got on his scooter and drove off to school, he was a bit shaken up of what he had just seen and experienced.

He wasn’t sure he could even focus properly in school today because of what had gone down. He felt so sick and shaky he just needed some form of comfort from his friends.

That’s when Durbe showed up into the classroom and Mr. Ukyo asked “Why are you so late?” and he just sighed heavily because he thought he had called in but he guessed not. “I was visiting the hospital because R-ryoga… he.. he.. he’s gone…” and he dropped to the floor as he covered his face with his hands and began to weep.

“O-oh.. Durbe I’m so sorry…” Mr. Ukyo said trying to calm him down but the teen was still in a fit of tears. “I’d ask how it happened but I don’t wish to make anyone sad..” and everyone looked with pained expressions except Rei who was smiling. 

“Do you need to go to the nurse’s office?” Mr. Ukyo asked to Durbe who just shook his head and took a seat next to Rei and Mizael. “Hey, Durbe are you going to be okay?” and Durbe isn’t really sure, he’s glad that Rei is worried about him. “I’m sure I will be… soon enough..” and he was pulled into a hug by the orange haired devil.

“That’s good Durbe, I’d hate to see you sad!” and Mizael just shot a glare as the two hugged, he wasn’t sure what was off about all of this but he just felt like everything was not okay. Even with the things he had did, he just feels like Rei is hiding something again.

“Okay class onto today’s lesson…” Mr. Ukyo said and Mizael let the thoughts go for now and that’s when Mr. Ukyo got a call from the hospital and he sighed heavily and the announced to the class “It seems Anna has passed away from some disease.” And everyone went silent and didn’t say anything for a bit and Yuma looked like he was going to cry. Astral just didn’t care and III was hiding in his arm fortress. V and Kaito were just staring at each other and Alit was still sulking.

“Thank you class…” and he went back to teaching the class.


	60. Chapter 60

Soon enough the bell for lunch rang and everyone scurried out of class room, Kaito knew he had missed the opportunity to see Mizael before school because V had followed him but he knows he needs to talk to him. He doesn’t want to, he’d rather just hit him with a chair. That’s when he feels a hand on his shoulder “Bad Boy Kaito? It’s Dragon Rider.” And Kaito removed the blonde’s hand from his shoulder. “Please refrain from touching me.”

“You really don’t remember what happened or are you blocking it out, out of sheer guilt? Are you angry because someone touched you other than your precious V?” and Kaito drew back away from Mizael, he didn’t like what he was saying at all. “What are you trying to say? Like I’d ever let someone like you touch me and if I did I’d—“ and that’s when it all clicks, he did… he didn’t .. no… “No, no way… I didn’t.”

“I’d hate to break it to you but it did happen, I’m not sure why you don’t remember, you did it willingly to which shocked me because you and V are so close—“ and that’s when Kaito throws Mizael against the locker, choking at the blonde’s throat and growling almost like a furious dragon. “You’re just spitting bullshit, I’d remember if I—“

“What is the point in denying? You have my number is there any more proof? Why are you even trying to block it out? Was it that terrible for you?” and Kaito doesn’t get what the point of this conversation is because the dumb French blond has Rei and Durbe. 

“I don’t care because it didn’t happen, you’re a god damn liar!” He said slamming his fist against the locker as it barely missed Mizael’s face. “Relax there, it happened on the day we shared seats.” And Kaito doesn’t remember any of this, why had he blocked this all out?

“Hm, maybe this’ll jog your memory as much as I would hate to touch you again.” He leaned forward even with Kaito’s hand clenched at his throat, he kissed him. 

“Don’t touch me..!” Kaito shouted and threw Mizael hard against the floor, he quickly wiped his mouth and why didn’t he remember..? He feels guilty but was it because of this?

“You have your own boyfriends and I have mine, why don’t you go suck face with them?!” Kaito growled out and Mizael got up off the ground wiping the blood dripping from his mouth away. “I can’t, it’s all your fault.” And Kaito doesn’t understand at all.

“Je suis tombé en amour avec vous, malheureusement.” Mizael sighed upon saying those words that rolled off the tongue as much as he hated it and Kaito glared back at him. “…What did you just say so I can punch you for it.” And he clenched his fist tighter around the other’s neck.

“That night, I’m not sure why but it changed the way I felt and opened my eyes to someone’s true intentions.” And Kaito didn’t care for what this guy was saying and that’s when he lost it when he heard him say “And you don’t love V at all after what we did.”

“God damn liar, shut up, shut up!” Kaito yelled out and punched Mizael square in the jaw again knocking him to the ground. “You’re interesting in denial, bad boy.” And he hated hearing those words coming from Mizael because that was his and V’s thing, and how could any of this be true if he didn’t remember it but why does he feel so guilty?

“Here, look at these.” And Mizael scrolled through Kaito’s phone and sure enough it was texts he had sent to Dragon Rider. “It did happen, and I tried for as long as I could to ignore it and let it go but—“ and Kaito doesn’t let him finish as he shoves a hand to him.

“No. I’m with V what don’t you understand? As much as I would hate to say this around him, I love him and I don’t want your trouble that comes with you. I’ve seen what your boyfriend, Rei, brings on. I don’t want his trouble, I’ve seen what he’s capable of.” And Mizael wasn’t aware that anyone besides himself had known what Rei had done to several people, he wondered how much Kaito knew, Durbe knew but he just didn’t seem to care.. anymore about it, forgave him because he was forgiven.

“I see.. but you can’t possibly deny the feelings that were shared? You even—“ and Kaito doesn’t remember what was shared or why he blocked it out but he doesn’t want to get involved in this. “That’s to bad, why don’t you tell someone who cares Mizael?”

“I hope you’ll realize what happened.” And Mizael left with that and Kaito doesn’t get what is important about realizing it or not because they both had someone, hell Mizael had two. “Whatever.” And that’s when he flung a chair across the room and tried to hit him with it. “God damn liar…” and he walked away with that, he was sure V was looking for him.

A certain orange haired devil was watching this go down “Miza-chan is in love with Kaito…?” and as much as it pained his little black heart, it did hurt, he may be messed up but he had feelings, so that was why he had been so distant, did he not love them anymore? “…Well Mizael, I won’t say anything to Durbe because it’ll just sadden him more.. hm.. but just what happened between you two? Something I don’t know about?”

“Oh, Mizael… you sneaky little Frenchie you, you can’t hide your little secret for long, I do intend on finding out just what is going on between you two, and when I do..” he clenched his fist and chuckled “Well, you’re lucky I’m so forgiving.” And he walked off at that to go find Durbe, he had left him alone at the lunch table, he hoped the Kaito thing was just a fling, it did even their scores but if what he heard was true, he was going to put an end to this “I’m in love with Kaito.” Bullshit.

He just had to wait for the right time…

A/N: Next chapter we find out what happened with Mizael and Kaito so flashback chapter; don’t know why chapters are broken right now hope they come back soon… and lol sorry about all name changes we are testing things out with broken chapters.


	61. Chapter 61

Kaito didn’t understand, he’d never do that, Mizael was just full of himself, he’d never… and suddenly something clicks in his mind, did he actually? No, he didn’t, did he? Why, why did his past self do it, what the hell compelled him to let it go so far? He just had to think, think what made him do it and he wished he knew. That’s when he walked into the cafeteria door and passed out. He never thought a door could take him out; he had time to reflect at least. That’s when all these suppressed memories were rotating around in his mind and he thinks he remembers. 

He does, Mizael was right… it did happen on that day they shared seats…

*Flashback*

Kaito had exited the room after the bell rang, he didn’t like how Mr. Ukyo had the seating arrangements, who the hell does that? He detested the teacher for it, he wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking and had ended up bumping into the French asshole himself, Mizael. “You, why didn’t you just stay on the floor?!”

“I’m above the floor, you’re more floor worthy than I, why don’t you have a nice fall?” and that’s when a bunch of insults were shared back and forth and Kaito’s fist collided with Mizael’s face. “God, you’re so annoying you and your French. How can your boyfriends stand you?” he hissed out and Mizael dusted himself off from the fall.

“I don’t know, how does your little pet put up with you?” and Kaito groaned, V was in no way his pet; how dare he be saying this. “Are you sure you aren’t thinking of your pet? Komodo dragon boy, my god I knew you liked dragons but not that much.”

“I’m glad you know that I love dragons more than you, period blood boy.” And Kaito took out the bucket upon hearing that when Mizael shoved him back and caused it to spill on him. “It isn’t nice having it the other way around is it?” he chuckled and Kaito collided his fist with Mizael’s face again, blood dripping from his mouth.

“Piss off, go back to your cumbucket boyfriends.” And then he heard Mizael tell him to do the same. “Nobody even likes you frenchie!” and Mizael leaned in closely to his face.

“Really?” Mizael said getting all up in Kaito’s face as he said these words, and Kaito repeated himself “Yeah! Did I freaking stutter Mizabitch?” and that’s when the hair pulling started and suddenly a pair of warm lips were on his own, he didn’t know how fighting led to that. He remembered fighting led to that with V, this was also similar to his scene with V. “I bet you do this to all the boys you, love.” Mizael chuckled and Kaito didn’t understand because he thought they were fighting. “Piss off, as if.” And he flipped him off as he walked away.

He wasn’t sure why his heart was pounding, he now remembered why he blocked it out he hadn’t wanted to remember the incident with the bucket, but what else did he block out? He knows there was more to that, he apparently gave Mizael his number then..?

It clicked back and forth in his head, he did, he went home with Mizael at some point, and he just didn’t know why he would and what even made him agree, and how he had possibly gotten away from V? He was coming to but no he needed more time, he needed more time to think about this.

“Kaito..? Are you okay, you ran into the lunch room door and—“ and Yuma was grabbed and thrown on the floor by Kaito. “Oh my god shut up Yuma, nobody cares.” And that’s when he ran into the locker and blanked out again. “..Should I go tell V..?” and so he went into the lunch room and got V. “Oh my god Kaito…” and he just shook his head.

“Thank you Yuma.” V said as he picked Kaito up and carried him out of the hall way because he was going to make people trip, not that anyone was really in a cheerful mood. Everyone seemed so down; he wished everyone would cheer up. Especially his brother.

“I wonder what he did to himself…” V sighed and petted Kaito’s hair, trying to soothe him, he seemed so tense even in his sleeping state. 

Kaito on the other hand was still having his dream state, trying to remember what in the hell he did, he saw the first half but just what else did he do?

That’s when a scene opened up and he was in the bathroom, so he had washed the disgusting red liquid off and then headed back into the halls but where was Mizael? He knows he gave him his number but when? That’s when Rei and Durbe were talking amongst him, he was glad because he preferred him staying with them; he didn’t understand what happened honestly. That’s when the two had left.

He wasn’t sure what the blond had said to them but he stayed behind for some reason… he looked and turned around and there was Mizael. “God, what the fuck, scared the shit out of me.” And he glared at the blond before him; he didn’t want to talk to him not after what happened. “I thought, maybe, we could become closer friends?”

Kaito thought that was the weirdest thing ever to hear from Mizael, why was he suddenly so interested in him? They both had someone, he guessed being his friend would be okay, he didn’t really like him or care that he was alive at all though. “Will you go away if I do?” and he saw the blond nod, so this was happening, great, just diddy darn great.

“What do you want from me exactly?” and Mizael just wanted some little house hangout, he suggested that Kaito come over to his home, considering how Kaito’s father wasn’t the best parent, he didn’t really want to get involved in his family anyway.

“Whatever… are we going now—“ and that’s when his hand is dragged away from the scene, he’s taken outside and led to his motorbike, he doesn’t even get a chance to tell V that he was going to visit someone he barely liked at all.

He guessed he was driving, he started his motorbike as it spoke to him “Hello Kaito, may I offer you any—“ and that’s when Kaito slammed his fist down on the motorbike “Oh my god Orbital, please.” And he drove off, Mizael thought it was funny, and partially he hoped Mizael would just fly off the motorbike, he told him not to touch him at all.

He didn’t understand how if he was hating Mizael the whole time, how could something possibly have happened..? That’s when he hears a voice talking about him; he still needed more time. He opened one eye and saw V.. wait, he was holding him?

“I see you’re awake, have a nice nap?” and Kaito rolled his eyes, if only it was a nap, it was more like a forced dream state that he so very needed right now. “Drop me hard against the floor.” And hearing that from Kaito shocked V instantly, why was he asking this?

“But Kaito, why would I do that..?” and Kaito sighed, he didn’t want to egg his boyfriend on, he liked how they were getting along lately but he needed to know what happened so very much. “Please, it won’t hurt me at all, you’ll me doing me a favor.”

“Kaito I don’t—“ and that’s when Kaito sighed, fine and he jumped out of V’s arms like a fish and slammed onto the ground and a faint “I’ll do it myself!” was heard on the wind as he had slammed on the floor. “Kaito! What is wrong with you…?” he just didn’t understand why. “Brother, perhaps he is trying to remember something, dreaming is the best for that, I’m not really sure..” III said from within his arm fortress and V understood.

Kaito was back in the clouded dream state and that’s when he sees they’ve arrived at Mizael’s house he guessed, he got off and parked his motorbike. Mizael was about to get off the motorbike when Kaito shoved him to the ground off of his motorbike.

“Thanks.” Mizael said as he rolled his eyes and dusted himself off and Kaito walked up to the blonde’s door and waited patiently for him to unlock the door. He did open it but when he did, that beast came out and nearly tackled Kaito; he kicked it into the wall.

“Don’t touch me, I will kick you into oblivion.” And that’s when Tachyon got the message and scurried away into the corner, and Mizael chuckled “Someone is dominant.”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Kaito sighed and that’s when Mizael put on a movie. “What is this some kind of date, who do you think you are?” and that’s when Mizael tried to sing along “Collecting these jars of hearts—“ and Kaito held a hand to his mouth. “No.” and so he just put the movie in. “I just thought it’d be better since you refuse to talk.”

“Piss off.” And that’s what Mizael thought so he plopped in the movie and it began to play and Kaito cringed away as a strange opening occurred. “What in the feck is that?!” and Mizael widened his eyes.. “That’s a girls—you don’t…?” and Kaito shouted at the TV. “No, god no, I don’t know how those work, I don’t want to, why do you think I’m dating a guy?!” and Mizael drew back in shock, he found it hilarious how much he was overreacting to this.

“Kaito do you want any—“ and that’s when Kaito flung the remote and it shattered the TV “My god, the female system is disgusting, oh my god.. why do you have this?!”

“I don’t know honestly, I swore this was some dragon movie…” and Kaito instantly blurted out “What you think I’m some little kid who wants to watch dragon tails with you?” and Mizael shook his head, he wasn’t even aware he would know a name like that.

“No I just thought—“ and that’s when Kaito slammed a hand down on Mizael’s shoulder “Well I do, I want to watch some dragon tails but look what happened the TV is broken.” And the blond just sighed, he didn’t understand how V could put up with this, this was incredible.

“I see… what would you rather do then?” because he isn’t sure either why he is making an effort to be friends with Kaito, he can’t actually like him.. that’s just.. he has Rei and Durbe, that’s just wrong… but.. then again, they did something similar to him, why didn’t he have a right to do this? “Do you want some Le Fleur De Fleur?”

“The hell is that, I don’t want your French drinks, they probably taste like shit.” Kaito spat out and crossed his arms as he refused to look at him anymore, that’s when Mizael had set a cup in his hand and he guessed he could drink it. Why was he even here?

“Fine…” that’s when Kaito gulped it down and his mental picture began to become blurred between the lines and all, he felt so dizzy, what was this? “You’ve never had alcohol? And here I thought you were a bad boy, you aren’t such a bad dragon huh?”

“W-what the fu—“ Kaito slurred out and almost in a daze, he almost fell off the couch and the blond just lifted up his chin. “I can see why V likes you.”

“I can see why I don’t like you.” Kaito repeated and spit in Mizael’s eye and he just drew back and wiped his eye. “I think we’re bonding well.” And the Kaito watching the whole dream state just doesn’t understand if they were having so much issues, how did it result in anything..? Even if he wasn’t himself, he still had resistance, he didn’t understand.

“I think my foot would bond well with your ass.” Kaito hissed out and that’s when Mizael was laughing again, he didn’t understand.. and suddenly back and forth hate you talk were shared. “I hate you more.” And maybe it’s because he is blurred and dizzy, he thinks he’s talking to V. “Shut up vuh..” and that’s when he stops himself, this isn’t V.

“I hate you more…” and Mizael thought it was anomalous that he was spitting the same insults back at him. “Kaito, are you okay?” and he doesn’t remember what happens next.

He wished he could remember the rest, vague memories of a kiss that was shared he remembers that… and then.. no. He didn’t, he did actually sleep with him.

He doesn’t remember if it was willingly or not, but it happened, he remembered it all now and after he had wrote his phone number and given it to Mizael.. but why did he..? He didn’t like him at all… he loved V. 

He eventually awoke from his dream state not wanting to remember the rest, he saw V looking down at him with a confused expression. “Good now?” and Kaito nodded his head, he guessed so, why had he been so stupid though..? And why did Mizael think he liked him now? He didn’t at all, right…?

“Yeah…” and that’s when the bell rang to go home, and V helped Kaito up. “Please stop slamming yourself on floors.” And Kaito chuckled “Only if you’ll do it to me.” And they both laughed and walked away.

“Hey Durbe, you aren’t still down about Ryoga are you?” Rei pouted and Durbe was… Nasch was his first friend ever; he would always hold a special place in his heart. “I’m afraid so, I wish I could do something to that shark that did that to him… I know Shark Drake would never harm Ryoga, I don’t understand..” but Rei understood, he did.

“It isn’t worth looking into trust me, Durbe.” And Rei gave a curtious smile, and Durbe sighed, he still insisted that he would, he wondered if the shark was still at the house?

“…Yes.. I probably shouldn’t…” he assured his boyfriend, he would look into it though, he knew this was no accident, just who had it out for Ryoga? Let alone all these people.

“That’s good! Just cheer up!” Rei leaned over and kissed Durbe’s cheek, Mizael on the other hand was glaring at Kaito and V till they had walked away. Durbe then left to investigate Ryoga’s house leaving Rei and Mizael alone.. this wouldn’t be good.

“So, Mizael..? You don’t love us anymore do you?” and the question caught him off guard, where did he..? “You’re assuming things again, then again I do not know a murderer do I?” and Rei scowled what was he implying of him?

“Mizael are you saying I got rid of these people? Now who is assuming? You’re so silly!” he bopped his nose and chuckled, Mizael didn’t buy it though.. he knew Sanagi wouldn’t just misplace the stage equipment she loved plays after all, he knew Ryoga got along with Shark Drake, this just all had to be his doing, he just didn’t know why or..?

“Of course Vector… how.. delusional of me..” Mizael then laughed and bopped Rei’s nose back, he knew how he was though, he wouldn’t put it past him to have done all of this, he knew how messed up he was.. what did it matter..? He at least wasn’t bothering them. That was probably because he loved them, didn’t he?

“Now about Kaito, don’t tell me I actually saw you say you loved him? I hope I misheard.” And Mizael wasn’t aware he was being watched, why had he been..?

“Why were you watching…?” and Rei repeated that it wasn’t important and that he just wanted an answer. Mizael felt slightly uncomfortable, he didn’t trust him?

“Even if I did, don’t you remember what you said? Make it even what does it—“ and that’s when Rei slammed a hand on the table. “Do you love him?!”

“Vector, please you’re being irrational…” and that’s when Rei grabbed a hold of Mizael’s shirt and placed a rough kiss on him. “Don’t you lie to me!”

“I’m leaving, come talk to me tomorrow when you have calmed down.” And Mizael walked away and Rei knew he did, he knew he loved him, he didn’t know why it hurt so much, he shouldn’t feel any pain for those two, why..?

“Fine.” And he walked off just as Mizael did to.. and if his relationships were dampening because of Kaito? Why should he deserve to be happy, especially if what he assumes and saw, Mizael kissed him, sure it evened the scores but did he care? No.. not at all.

“Kaito, I was actually warming up to you, to bad you’re a home wrecker.” He chuckled and walked off, oh what he had in store for those two. He’d forgive them both because he loved them but everyone else? They were fair game.

A/N: wow… i was told to do the love scene to but Vkai game to strong… ok bye.


	62. Chapter 62

Yuma had gone out to get the mail when the mailman stopped him and said hello, and Yuma said hello and then the mailman pulled out gun “Hey show me your dick.” And that’s when Yuma was scared and the gun was pointed in his face. “Wait, let me give you your mail.” And that’s when the mailman shoved some letters up Yuma’s butt.

“Oh and can you call me Letter-kun while we do this.” And so he kept sliding the mail up and down, and that’s when Yuma thought he got a cut from the mail, and he called out “Oh Letter-kun!” and that’s when the mailman leaned in and kissed Yuma and he set him down against the steps, and slinked his hand into his pants and that’s when it was all blur.

Meanwhile…

Durbe had broken into Ryoga’s house and that’s when he saw shark drake and he was still in the tank and he yelled out “How dare you do that to Ryoga! My Nasch, I’ll kill you!” and that’s when he flung in a toaster and yelled out “Durbe get sum toast!” and that’s when Shark Drake was electrocuted, and then he died and went face up.

Durbe felt that the revenge was good, and that he had felt satisfied in life, he felt like he was a murderer but it had to be done, that’s when he decided to go home and sleep because he had, had a long day. He was also still a little bit sad.

Meanwhile… back with Yuma..

“Thanks for that mailman.” And the mailman nearly shot Yuma and he walked away and got in the mail truck and that’s when the mailman hit a bump and he flew out the window shield, and Yuma cried out because why did this always happen? He didn’t do anything.

“Mailman!” Yuma called out and ran over to the mailman but it was to late another truck come by and hit the mailman, and Yuma cried and he was gone. Yuma decided to go home, because none of this was his fault right? 

Yuma had walked home and when he unlocked the door he saw that his grandma and sister were on the floor, he didn’t understand that’s when he realizes it, they were gone. Who had did this? How had anyone even got in Yuma’s house…? He was so sad, they were the most important people in his life, and now they were gone. He called the ambulance and that’s when they asked if this was his doing and it wasn’t. The ambulance said ok and then they came to pick them up and now Yuma was all-alone in the house.

He was so scared, he wanted to call Astral up but he knew that he was busy and so he didn’t want to bother him and so he slinked around like slinky and went to bed.


	63. Chapter 63

Luna and Kyoji on the other hand were playing around at the hospital quarters; Kyoji was trying to climb a pole like a spider. “Kyoji for the last time, I told you, you aren’t a spider!” and Kyoji just yelled back that she was crushing his dreams and to let him live his life. “Kyoji for the last time—“ and that’s when he blurted out “If I roll myself in butter does that not make me toast, Luna?” and Luna was very confused, she didn’t understand what that had to do with being a spider. “Yes but Kyoji you’re going to—“

“No Luna I am spider toast, I am the notorious breakfast for Spiderman!” and Luna face palmed and sighed as Kyoji made his way up the tree. “Kyoji I don’t understand…” and that’s when Kyoji fell off the pole and began to cry and he yelled out “What spiders don’t get hurt! Luna why didn’t you tell me I wasn’t a spider?!” and Luna just shook her head.

“I’d say lets go to the hospital.. but we live near it and they refuse kids without money so.. I wonder how much money Yuma has racked up?” and Kyoji shrugged because he didn’t care about Yuma Tsukumo and his money issues, he just wanted to be a spider.

“Yes but Luna is he a spider?” and the pink haired girl just sighed, and that’s when a plane crashed into the hospital and thank god they were a safe distance away from it.

“Oh my god Kyoji! Look what happened!” and it took a bit for Kyoji to realize this but wasn’t that Rio Kamishiro’s plane..? He was in shock but he didn’t really know the girl at all so he couldn’t say for sure. “Oh my god.. Kyoji this is so tragic..!” and she held Kyoji tight.

“Maybe we should go find V and Kaito…” Luna suggested and Kyoji guessed so but wouldn’t they be in school? The first time they went to school in ages, incredible.

“Ok Kyoji lets go!” and Kyoji didn’t really want to go but Luna did and that’s when his hand was grabbed and dragged off in one direction of the school.

“Wait, Luna I got this I’m Spiderman.” And Luna sighed as she saw her friend climbing up a tree again. “Come on Luna! You’re a fairy! Come with me.” And Luna finally gave up and followed him up the tree. “Okay Luna because you’re a fairy, you can fly!”

“Kyoji but I don’t think—“ and that’s when Luna was pushed off the tree and told that she can fly but she knew she wasn’t fairy, and she knew Kyoji didn’t know because he was always so lost in some fantasyland. “Kyoji..!” she called out and that’s when he realized that she was not a fairy. “Luna! It’s ok I’ll save you I’m Spiderman!” and he was crying while this was happening, and that’s when Luna fell on the rose bush, that had many thorns. 

“Luna!” He called out as he jumped from the tree and landed flawlessly and sighed “..No Luna I’m so sorry I’m a bad super hero…” and picked up Luna and cradled her in his arms. “Luna.. its all my fault…” he said as he brushed her pink hair out of her face.

“I’ll go see Kaito and V… for the both of us..” and he set her down in the grass, he knew she was gone.. and now he was even more alone in this cold world around him.


	64. Chapter 64

Kyoji was walking along the lonely road the only road that he had come to know now because Luna was gone. That’s when he got to the school and he saw V and Kaito just getting there and he ran to them but then he bumped into Rei. “Hey you’re that kid that ran over Droite and Gauche aren’t you?” and Kyoji felt really bad about that and he sighed “Please don’t turn me in mister, I didn’t mean to!” and that’s when Rei laughed.

“Turn you in? I thought it was excellent craftsmanship.” And he shook Kyoji’s hand. “You remind me of well me when I was younger.” And that’s when Durbe pointed out that Kyoji was only a few years younger than him. “Durbe be quiet this is my son!”

“Oh… but sir I think my dad is a spider…” Kyoji added on and that’s when Rei threw a hand around Kyoji “Screw that, you can be my new son, I’ll raise you! I’m adopting you!” and that’s when Durbe sighed because did that make him a papa too?

“Rei shouldn’t you ask Mizael—“ and that’s when Rei yelled out “No, this is my son.” And Durbe just shook his head apparently they had just adopted a child, that was barely younger than them, he knew Rei had no motherly instincts but he didn’t want to say anything.

“Well ok…” Durbe sighed and Rei pulled Kyoji into a hug and laughed, “This is your daddy Durbe, I am your daddy Rei and then your other daddy is Mizael.” And Kyoji just blinked “Why do I have so many daddies?” and Rei shrugged “Fine Mizael can be mommy. There?” and Kyoji shrugged, he didn’t actually care.

“Ok… where is mommy then daddy Rei?” Kyoji asked and Rei shrugged because he didn’t even know where his other boyfriend was but he swore if he was around Kaito, he was going to teach them both a lesson. “Come son, you can come to class with us.”

“But dad I don’t like school.” Kyoji sighed and he wasn’t really sure if they were playing house, he didn’t mind he thought it was fun. “Son! Don’t you listen to Durbe, school is great.” And Durbe just widened his eyes “I didn’t say anything..?” and Rei shushed him.

“Come little Kyoji, papa Rei will teach you right.” And he took Kyoji’s hand and walked away and Durbe just followed after and he didn’t want to understand what was happening, he was actually envious that Mizael wasn’t around with them right now.

Rei left Durbe with Kyoji as he left the classroom, he found Alit just standing in the hall. “Alit can we talk?” and Alit doesn’t know what he wants because he just wanted to be left alone. “How can I get Mizael back?” and Alit doesn’t know what he means “Isn’t he still with you?” and Rei then repeated “Yes but he loves Kaito, how do I get him back?”

“Maybe you could hit him and maybe he just needed more excitement in his life—“ and that’s when Alit feels a shoulder on his shoulder. “He wants excitement he can take his ass to the movies!” and Alit just sighed because he wasn’t a councilor so he didn’t care.

“What can I do to get him back Alit?!” and he shook his shoulder with his shoulder and that’s when he moved his shoulder off of his shoulder. “Has not hitting the bitch achieved the desired result, Rei?” and Rei just stared for the longest time.

“Well no but—“ and that’s when he felt two hands on his shoulders and heard him say “Exactly.” And that’s when Alit walked away, well Rei guessed he could try it, he never thought of harming Mizael or Durbe because he loved them.. maybe Kaito and V but never them.

“I’ll give him one more chance, that’s how generous I am!” and that’s when he saw Mizael waiting by Kaito’s locker and Rei sighed “I take it back, why must you break my heart Mizael?” he then walked off back into the classroom and that’s when he saw Mr. Ukyo passed out over the desk. “What did I miss?” 

“You missed our teacher just getting so sad that he drank a bunch of Le Fleur De Fleur.” III said and Yuma was in shock but at least it wasn’t something caused by him, Astral didn’t really care he just slumped over in his seat and V and Kaito were busy talking.

“Who gave it to him?” Rei asked even though he knew that he gave it to him, and everyone didn’t know, he didn’t know his teacher would actually get alcohol poisoning from it because he saw Durbe drink a ton of it but maybe it was a certain tolerance to it that made him immune, oh well he didn’t really care.

“See son, that’s the death the death of a teacher.” Rei said as he taught Kyoji and he just nodded “I’m learning so much pap pap.” And he nodded and ruffled Kyoji’s hair.

“Is mommy Mizael still standing outside by the lockers?” Kyoji asked and Rei nodded his head, he thought it was cute how much this little kid had started calling them mommy and daddy.

“Daddy Rei will be right back.” Rei said as he patted Kyoji on the head and left him with Durbe, and he went out into the hallway and saw Mizael and Kaito talking…?

That was the final straw, he was tired of the two interacting he’d put an end to this.

He clicked a picture of the two next to each other and then he used an AP on his phone to Photoshop it to make it look like they were kissing each other when they were not. “This’ll teach them both, oh but Mizael, I have a personal punishment for you.” And that’s when the phone printed out the pictures and he stapled them to the lockers.

“This should be fun!” and that’s when he left back into the classroom, oh how he couldn’t wait till lunch for the chaos to unfold.


	65. Chapter 65

Rei was told Durbe to watch over Kyoji while he went out, he said he was going to pick up lunch that he left at home but he really wasn’t going to do that. He was going to Mizael’s house even though he was at school, he was just so mad and Alit was concerned so he decided to secretly follow after him. That’s when Rei got in the school bus as it opened up and he got behind the wheel, Alit secretly snuck into the bus when he wasn’t looking.

“Can’t believe he’d just! After all the nice chances I gave him, after all the nice things I’ve done!” and that’s when the bus drove off and he kept swerving back and forth and that’s when he thinks he’s reached Mizael’s house, he recognizes it. He doesn’t care for knocking, he would knock with the bus and that’s when he crashed the bus through Mizael’s house. “Get swerved bitch!” he yelled out and that’s when he realized he had run over Tachyon. He didn’t really care for the dragon but he knew Mizael would be sad.

Why should he feel sorry about doing it though when Mizael had hurt his heart deep, he found that this was almost an equal punishment for him, he was good with that? That’s when he turned around in the bus and saw that Alit was in the bus.

“Alit! What did you see?” Rei asked and that cruel smile is on his face and Alit backed away. “No, no… I didn’t see anything.” And Rei just chuckled “Did you?”

“I didn’t see anything—“ and that’s when Alit jumps in fear because he doesn’t want to die so he jumps through the window of the back of the bus and he realized that the window was closed and he broke through the glass but it shattered all around him.

It cut him deep, and that’s when Alit fell to the ground as the bus speeded off and then Rei backed up while saying “I was backing up, backing up cause my mama taught me good..” and that’s when a crunch was heard, it was like the sound of a cucumber.

“Goodbye Alit, your counseling didn’t really help… a shame..” and that’s when he drove off back to school because he didn’t want to worry them anymore, he headed back to the school. He was ready to see the chaos that he had unleashed, or he hoped that was what.


	66. Chapter 66

Rei had arrived back at the school and parked the bus and that’s when he got out of the bus as it opened, and he hoped he hadn’t missed all of lunch. “Hey!” he called out as he ran into the pavilion and Kyoji assumed what he was supposed to do so he hugged Rei and yelled out “Papa Rei!” and Durbe just didn’t know what was happening anymore.

“Rei where is your lunch…?” Durbe asked and Rei shrugged “I guess I didn’t have a lunch at all, where is Mizael?” he asked and sure enough Mizael was at a table all alone. “Why is he sitting alone?” Rei asked and Durbe wasn’t sure because when he went over he got no response, he was worried if Mizael was okay, he missed so much.

“Hm.. I wonder if they’ve seen the pictures yet…” and Durbe isn’t sure what he’s talking about but then he’s pulled on by Kyoji. “Daddy Durbe, why is mama Mizael alone?”

“I don’t know.. uh.. son..” Durbe said patting the little spider boy’s head and Rei didn’t know either, that’s when Rei called out into the hall and III and Astral and Yuma and V and Kaito and Durbe and Kyoji and of course Mizael came running into the hall.

“Who would put up such a thing?! My goodness, and why would little Kaito just kiss my boyfriend?” Rei pouted and clung to Mizael, and the blond didn’t really like it because Kaito hadn’t kissed him, he had kissed Kaito. “Vector, that isn’t the case—“ and that’s when Rei shushed him “No, no it’s fine Mizael! I know what Kaito put through.”

V was looking at the picture and that’s when he paused “Kaito… did you actually..?”

“What?! No! I didn’t, and I can’t believe you’re even doubting me—“ and V shook his head “No, Kaito.. I understand if you’d prefer him..” and Kaito held out a hand to him.

“Stop it, Chris! I don’t like Mizael trust me!” and V sighed, he did trust him but the evidence… it just hurt. “You’re sure this is fake…?” and Kaito can’t believe he’s being questioned about this, questioned about his loyalty, his love for his boyfriend.

“Why would I lie to you?” Kaito asked and V sighed “I believe you.. it’s just…” and that’s when frantic calling from V’s phone interrupted them. “Yes.. hello..?” and he heard it was his father. “Son! Party seal is dead!” and V knew that but he didn’t understand fully. “What do you mean father, yes your blow up seal is gone but—“

“No son! Haruto, Haruto is gone! I went into the kitchen and he wasn’t moving, I told him not to eat baking soda!” and that’s when V gulped and held Kaito’s hand. “Can we not fight right now?” and Kaito rolled his eyes “I wasn’t aware we were fighting.”

“Goodness Kaito, please.. your little brother just… he’s gone.. can we not right now?” V repeated and Kaito didn’t know he was fighting at all, he drew back at hearing the words about his little brother. “What… what happened to Haruto..?” and V patted his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry Kaito…” and he looked him in the eyes again “What happened to him..?” and V wasn’t sure he could actually tell him, it was heartbreaking enough. “Kaito I don’t—“

“Chris, what happened to my little brother…?” and V brushed his hands through Kaito’s hair “I’m so sorry, he ate baking soda and he just… he’s gone..” and Kaito had the most shocked expression on his face as tears dripped down his face. “…Why didn’t your father look after him..?” and V knows his father isn’t the most responsible but he believes it isn’t his father’s fault.

“Kaito, your little brother is no way my father’s fault, he’s an excellent man—“ and that’s when Kaito yelled out at those words “He is an excellent man?! Excellent?! He drowned IV in puppets, he probably told Haruto to do it and—“ that’s when V smacks Kaito across face. “You will not dishonor my father’s name in front of me.” 

“…I can’t believe you just hit me..” Kaito breathed out as he rubbed his face and stood up and V asked him where he was going and then it pained him to hear “Away from you, you don’t want me around, why should I stay where I’m not wanted?” and V tried to tell him how sorry he was and that it wouldn’t happen again. “Kaito! Kaito!” he called out.

“No, V… we’re done…” and he walked away and V wasn’t aware how much this hurt him but tears fell from his eyes. “Brother are you going to be okay…?” III asked and V wasn’t, he had just lost Kaito, in what way was he ever going to be okay?

“I don’t know Miheal..” and V just sat next to his brother and buried his hands in his arms and III tried to calm him down but it seemed nothing was working. “Brother.. maybe we should go home..?” and V guessed he could do that.. it might take his mind off of everything, he knew it wouldn’t and what would become of Kaito? He lived with them, where would he go now?

“Yes… that’d be nice..” and he took III’s hand and they walked off to go home together, and they knew Tron had called the ambulance for Haruto but they didn’t come because apparently the hospital had been crashed into by a plane, so Tron gave him a proper burial which was burying him under stuffed animals along with IV’s body.

Eventually the two Arclights had made it home and V half hoped that Kaito had gone there but he wasn’t there. “Father.. what did you do..?” and Tron repeated “I made them pillow pets…” and both of his sons sighed because why did he do that? “Why..?”

“Why not? Then I can have my disgrace of a son as a pillow! That’s comforting to me.” And both of his sons were just extremely disgusted and Tron sighed, “I plan to do that when all of you die before me.” And III and V backed away uncomfortably. 

“Dad no.. that’s not okay.” V said and Tron sighed, “I’ll just watch dora…” and he turned on the TV. Both sons just needed a break and both went to their separate rooms. 

“…Kaito where could you have gone off to..? Where would you go.. the alley!..” and that’s when V raced out of the house like a race car and had ran to the alley but to his surprise, Kaito wasn’t there. “Kaito…” he sighed and walked back to the house.

“…I understand Kaito, you’re better off with Mizael anyway…” he choked and went back into the house with his head hung low, and went back up stairs. “I won’t bother you anymore..” and that’s when he took out a piece of paper and a pen and began writing.

Meanwhile….

Kaito had actually stayed behind at the school and he was just hunched over by the lockers and refused to move and that’s when he heard footsteps, he didn’t expect anyone to have stayed so late at the school. “Hey, I saw you come over here—“ and it was Yuma and he didn’t want to talk to him. “Just go away Yuma.. I don’t want to talk to anyone.”

“I’m sorry about what happened, I’m sure V still loves you—“ and Kaito yelled back again “Please go away, I know he doesn’t. What he said proved it.” And Yuma knew that wasn’t true.. and he kept trying “But.. Kaito.. he does love you!” and he can’t take it.

“He lied to me Yuma, he said he’d never chose anyone over me again and he took sides with his father!” and Yuma wanted to say how family was important but then Kaito slapped him and walked away because he couldn’t take hearing all of these words.

That’s when he decided to go back and confront V because he guessed Yuma might be right, he might still love him, and because he did still love him to.. the Mizael thing was just an accident, one that he had not wanted. He ran back out the school doors.

He had to go see V, he had to tell him how sorry he was.. he would forgive him. 

That’s when Kaito had reached the Arclight house after he had rode his motorbike there quickly; he burst through the doors. “Where is V?” he asked and Tron didn’t know and so he assumed that he was in their room, he trembled at saying their room.. it was still their room wasn’t it..? He knocked on the door, no response.. he quickly turned the knob and saw V drop to the floor, he couldn’t believe it.. why had he just…? He had the most hurt expression on his face, as the tears wouldn’t stop. He saw a letter dangling in V’s hand.

He quickly took it from his hand and read it, it was filled with V’s thoughts and he began to read through it. The first three words he read were.. I hate love. “I hate love, I put up with everything you did, I thought of nothing of when you did all these things because I loved you, I still do.. but you don’t..” and he can’t believe what he’s reading as the next line said “I saw everything, I saw the look in your eye, maybe you do love Mizael, I don’t really know though… but in a way its alright.. Kaito.. because we’re all born to die..”

Kaito clenched his hand into a fist as he kept on reading, he couldn’t help that tears were staining against the paper, why..? Why did he think this..? he went on reading “Tell father that I’m sorry that it came to this, but I can’t go on anymore because I hate this..” and Kaito dropped to the floor and clung his arms around his legs as he continued reading.

“I hate the way that you can do everything you please… and I never thought of it Kaito, I never cared because I loved you and isn’t that what is important…? You know I loved you Kaito, I gave you everything, all the memories we made are fading…” and he couldn’t stop the tears.. why.. why did V think this? Why couldn’t he have given him time..? He can’t help but keep reading because he knows that there is more.

“And I know just like you… I can’t take back what I’m about to do.. I wanted to give you the gift I bought for you, it’s a song.. I don’t sing.. but I wanted you to have it..” and Kaito looked at the desk and he saw the little disc that V had made for him.

He kept reading and that’s when he read “And when we fucked I just wished it was safe sex, cause I saw the positive on the stick you hid.” And that’s when he stopped reading for a moment and the tears had stopped because he yelled out “I’m pregnant?!”

“Where is the baby even coming from?! I didn’t know I was pregnant, what…” and then he shook his head and kept reading “and I know your heart’s breaking and it sucks huh? This is though I’m running out of time to write but I’m leaving.. Kaito.. because I felt like the time was right..” and Kaito hates him, why did he do it..? He still loved him, how could he..?

Kaito was about to crumple up the letter when he read the last lines “and you should know my very last thought was you, and I just wish we could’ve tried harder.. but this is it baby… goodbye..” and that’s when he crumpled up the letter and broke down in V’s room, no in their room.. and the tears just won’t stop falling and that’s when he looks up.

“Chris… you idiot… why did you..?! Why couldn’t wait! I loved you, I always did..!” he yelled out and he held his hand tight one last time. “Don’t worry… I’ll be there.. right after you.. after all, you taught me how to be a better person, to bad I didn’t listen..” he chuckled and walked down the stairs, he couldn’t believe this, the boy he loved was gone.

Kaito took one of the dinning room chairs and sighed “Damn V.. why did you?!” and that’s when he throws the chair at the wall and it bounced back and slammed against his face and the feeling left his body, he didn’t have to think about it anymore.

That’s when Tron had heard the crash and came into the kitchen and he sighed, “He just threw a chair at my cake wall, and it bounced back at him.. I’m not cleaning this up.” And he walked away and that’s when he went up to his sons rooms and saw V was gone.

“Oh my god why are all my good sons going away, stupid potato ice cream head!” Tron shouted at V’s unconscious body and he sighed and he knocked on III’s door.

“Son are you still alive please tell me you are.” And III opened the door and sighed, “Why father..?” and then that’s when he explained that V was gone to and so was Kaito; III couldn’t believe it… how could his whole family just disappear from his life, he was only living for them anymore, he already felt so empty without Fuuya in his life.

He couldn’t take it anymore, it was to much, he ran into the living room and Tron quickly followed after him and that’s when III punched his hand into the TV while it was still on and that’s when he heard Dora’s voice say “hola can you tell me where the mountains are?” and that’s when his hand shattered into the mountains and the TV shocked him.

“No! Damn you Dora, you killed my only son! Dora first party seal and now my sons?! You and your damn map, I hate you Dora, you never fine swiper and—“ that’s when Tron punched his hand into the TV as well and suffered the same fate as his son.

The two fell next to each other, and everything in the room was silent.


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> astral/yuuma they fuck.
> 
> also yuuma got aids from his grandma

Yuma was back home and he wasn’t sure if anyone was still attending school or not because of all the things that were happening but he still hoped that Kaito had taken his advice and that him and V were back together. That’s when he got up and was feeling a little sad; he decided to look in the fridge to see what they had. That’s when he noticed a bottle of Le Fleur De Fleur in the fridge. He had never tried it but, it had poisoned his teacher so he was unsure, it was just alcohol right? There was nothing else to drink.

He decided to try it because he was thirsty, and the water bill had shut off their water so he couldn’t drink from the tap because no one was paying the bills, he knew the electricity would be shut off soon. He gulped down the Le Fleur De Fleur and that’s when he started to see stars and swirls in the eyes. That’s when he heard a voice say “Can you see the cinnamon in every bite?” and he ignored the voice and went to his room.

He felt so sick and dizzy and he picked up his phone and tried typing to Astral and he wasn’t sure what he was typing but what he typed to him must have been amazing because Astral replied really quickly.

Kattobingu Kid: heyy my ass is good and round but not bubble butt  
Blue Light: what are you talking about Yuma? Are you ok?  
Kattobingu Kid: come to my house I’m like bounce house.  
Blue Light: I don’t understand are you ok my friend?  
Kattobingu Kid: I will when you come inside…  
Blue Light: I-I’m coming over to make sure you’re okay!

And that’s when the texting had stopped because Astral stopped replying and Yuma felt kind of sad because that was his best friend and he was scared that he had scared him away for good now but then again he didn’t know what he was doing fully. That’s when the door slammed open down stairs and he heard it and it sounded like cucumber.

That’s when he heard steps coming up stairs and they sounded like squish squish, that’s when the door opened and Yuma through his blurry eyes saw him. “Astral…” he breathed out. “Y-Yuma are you alright..?” Astral asked and that’s when he saw that his best friend was in front of him and he was in the nude. “Yuma.. why are you..?”

“Astral… you’re my best friend and I wanted you to be last because I was saving the best for last…” and Astral’s face lit like Christmas tree as Yuma pulled him to the bed.

“Yuma are you sure you’re okay..?” and Yuma leaned forward and kissed him roughly and tugged on his tie and then he shouted “Tie grab!” and Astral just looked down at him. 

“Astral… I’m sorry for all I put you through, I want to be your first… even if I’m so dirtied..” and he smiled and kissed him again and then whispered in his ear “I’m going to give you everything..” and that’s when the blue haired boy’s face went red like tomato.

“Y-Yuma!” and that’s when he was pulled down on top of him and he can feel him through the fabric; he feel rough like a candy cane, he heard his best friend say how much he wanted him, how much he needed him. “Y-Yuma wait… we should get protection.”

“W-why..?” Yuma asked and Astral said he just wanted to be safe and so he said ok and that’s when Astral pulled out the condom and wrapped it around his Willy wonk.

“I want our first time to be special Yuma…” Astral said as he double dipped his fingers into Yuma, and heard the soft moans of his best friend and his body tensing up.

He thinks he is ready so he removes his fingers from his best friend and slowly lines himself up, he breathes against Yuma’s neck and it sends chills over his best friend’s spine. He heard the steady breathing and that’s when he entered him and heard the low-pitched whine. He didn’t know why Yuma was so tense, he had done this plenty of times.

He wasn’t sure if he was faking it to make him feel like it was also his first time, he didn’t really care… all that mattered to him right now right here was that he had Yuma, he kissed softly against his neck as he pumped his cucumber into him.

“A-astral… I’m sorry I pushed you away so much; I just never wanted to hurt you… and with how much people disappeared… I was afraid you would to..” and he can’t tell if Yuma is crying but he feels like he is with the tone of his voice. “I wouldn’t Yuma..”

“I-I know Astral…” and that’s when he keeps shoveling into him like a pile of snow and then he hears his best friend cry out and that’s when the bed sheets are stained with their love. “I’m glad my last could be with you…” Yuma breathed out and Astral didn’t understand.

“What do you mean my friend…?” Astral asked with much concern and that’s when he saw Yuma’s expression as tears ran down his best friend’s face as he leaned up to kiss him. “Astral.. I think I was the main cause of everyone disappearing… and…”

“What do you mean…?” he asked again and that’s when he sees Yuma’s smiling face fading and then he hears the words he never wanted to hear “I have aids…”

“W-what?! No Yuma, you’re going to be fine—“ and that’s when Yuma rubs a hand across his best friend’s face and tells him no he would not. “Goodbye Astral..”

That’s when Yuma fell to the bed and went unconscious and Astral put a hand to his heart and heard no heart beat and he began to cry… “Y-Yuma.. why..?”

How could Yuma just go, he had done nothing wrong and that meant the only people left in this town were Rei and Mizael and Durbe and Kyoji… and he hated them; well he didn’t hate Kyoji... and why did they get to live and not Yuma..? Rei was a douche banana, how could he deserve to live?

“I wonder if they’re at the school…” and so Astral kissed Yuma’s forehead one last time and said “Goodnight sweet prince…” and then he exited the house and went off to school to go find Durbe and Rei and Mizael and Kyoji and confront them for whatever reason, he just knew Rei was behind all of this somehow… he had to find out..


	68. Chapter 68

That’s when Astral had arrived at the school and he was surprised to see that Mizael and Rei plus Durbe were there as well as Kyoji. Why did they keep going? The teacher was gone; everyone was gone, what was the point anymore? That’s when he walked up to Rei. “You did it, you killed everyone.. didn’t you..?” and that’s when he freezes and his two boyfriends looked at him as well as his son, and he shrugged “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Y-you.. you did it..! You killed my brother and you.. I bet you killed all of those people too! You made Yuma believe he was the cause of all of it and now he’s gone—“ and that’s when he couldn’t believe that Rei was laughing and then he heard “How’d he die?”

“He… he said he had aids.. and he just.. he died after we made love..” and Rei couldn’t stop laughing at this point and put a hand on Astral’s shoulder “I bet your terrible sex killed him.” And Astral’s eyes lit up with anger and he punched Rei in the face.

“Hey why’d you hit my daddy?!” Kyoji yelled out and Durbe just covered his eyes because he assumed a good daddy wouldn’t’ let his son see this. “Its ok son, daddy Durbe got you.” And Mizael really didn’t care for what was happening because he lost trust in both of them, sadly. 

“Your daddy is a conniving bag of dicks, he killed everyone, I bet he killed your friend Luna also..” and Kyoji looked up at his daddies and asked if that was true, he knew that it wasn’t because it was his own fault that Luna was gone.

“Yeah, where is your proof Astral?” and Astral had none but he didn’t see why Rei would keep the charade going because everyone was gone, what was the point anymore? “Vector, please everyone is gone, why must you keep lying?” and it was Mizael’s words that shocked Rei the most, how dare he be siding with Astral on this, yes he may or may not have killed everyone, well almost everyone, some were not his fault, why should his boyfriend care? Someone who is supposed to love and support him?

“Mizael, how can you just think that, I’m not a terrible person.” And Mizael didn’t believe this because he had killed a majority of those people and he knew it was him when he had gone back to his house yesterday and saw that Tachyon was dead.

“You’re telling me, that you did none of this? And that Tachyon just dropped dead on his own?” and Rei nodded his head because what did it matter? It was just a pet, a pet he didn’t even like. “I didn’t kill everyone!” and that’s when his boyfriends had looks of disgust in their eyes. “Y-you.. killed Ryoga..? And Mach.. didn’t you…?” he heard Durbe ask, well Ryoga yes.. the horse.. that one was Yuma’s fault.

“Ryoga yes… the horse.. not so much.” Rei then saw his boyfriends backing away from him, and that’s when Mizael had clung an arm around Durbe, and Kyoji was still by Rei.

“Why… why did you do this…?” Mizael asked and then he heard a cruel laughter coming from his boyfriend.. was it even right to call him his boyfriend..? “I don’t know, I’m just so random.. LOL.” And he said the last part as the letters themselves.

“…You did all of this just for no reason..?” Mizael repeated, he couldn’t believe this, how could someone just do this all for no reason..? “I only meant well! Oh who am I kidding? I didn’t mean well at all, I did this cause I wanted to! Aren’t I just precious?”

“N-no.. you aren’t Vector.. what you did, it was in no way right.. and everyone’s gone.. and you have no remorse.. you’re just… laughing..” and that’s when he does laugh, he can’t help it, he just finds it all so ironic and he just can’t stop himself from laughing.

“Mizael, I didn’t kill everyone…” and that’s when he picked up Kyoji and threw him off the bridge that was near the school, he chuckled and smiled at his two boyfriends and Astral. “Now I have, well except you two and Astral, but I mean come on? Why should I even do away with him? He did that all on his own! I’d rather just watch him suffer.”

“You did this all.. for a game..?” Astral asked because who does this..? That’s when Rei shrugged his shoulders, yeah he did, it was fun, and it was like a game of chess.

“Oh come on Durbe, Miza-chan! I’m sorry, forgive me?” and they both were just so disgusted; why should they forgive him after what he did to everyone? “You killed your own adopted son…” Astral reminded them and Rei shrugged “I’m sure he’s fine.”

“…He landed on rocks..” Astral added and the orange haired devil shrugged and just smiled and gave a hand wave “Oops, oh well, looks like I did it again!”

“I can’t believe you..” and Rei didn’t care, he had all of time for them to forgive him, they were the last four on this earth, what did it matter? He’d offer Astral to come with them but he would only drive him and his boyfriends away from each other after all.

“You’re calling me a bag of dick, Astral? Look at your shoes, you have literal dick shoes on.” And Astral wasn’t aware that when he had bought them that they were those kinds of shoes.

“Yes but you killed your own boyfriend’s pet, how do you think Mizael feels? You think you still deserve their love after what you did? No wonder he was leaving you for Kaito.” Astral said as he snapped his fingers and that’s when Rei smacked him across the face.

“Don’t be Sasstral now with me! Don’t even bring that up, they’re gone and it’s irrelevant to me and them, right Durbe, right Mizael?” and he received no response because they were still ignoring him.. oh well in due time they would forgive him.

“I think not, and I’m leaving, I don’t need to be around you cabbage fucks.” Astral left with flipping Rei off, he couldn’t believe this was all just some game to him, and he didn’t care what Mizael and Durbe did, he would walk this load alone, it was the only rode he had ever come to know.

“Goodbye fair town.. and everyone in it..” and that’s when he exited the town, he wasn’t sure where he’d go but he just knew he couldn’t stay there anymore.. there were to many memories. 

 

A/N: next chapter is rei and mizael and durbe related ok bye.


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE GOOD + THE BAD ENDING.

Bad End: 

“Oh come on Mizael, Durbe! Can’t you just forgive me? Honestly what’re you two going to do without me?” and the two didn’t care, they had each other, they didn’t need Rei in any of this and that’s when a low growl was heard from the distance of the town.. wasn’t everyone dead..? Astral had already left the town, so who could even be making the noises?

“Vector, cut out your noises, it isn’t funny.” Mizael hissed out as he held Durbe’s hand tighter, Rei wasn’t doing this though; he couldn’t even make such inhuman growls like that even if he wanted to and his intentions weren’t to scare his boyfriends away.

“I don’t know exactly, I did pour radioactive waste into the towns water supply, and I might have broken a pipe or two.. and it started flooding the town.. but—“ and that’s when Mizael and Durbe didn’t want to know anymore because they didn’t have to.

What they saw coming towards them was proof enough, it was the whole town… but.. they were zombies.. had this been the cause of Rei? Had his radioactive waste done this to them..? They weren’t even aware zombie making was possible.. then again their boyfriend always did do the impossible. 

“R-rei… why did you…?” and that’s when they were terrified by the hoards of zombies coming from the town so Mizael took Durbe’s hand and ran off and told Rei “Va te faire foutre!” and he couldn’t believe that they were leaving him, he knew he was a terrible person but.. he still did love them, how could they just leave him? He was sorry after all, isn’t that what truly mattered?

“Can you ever forgive me zombies?” Rei asked and he couldn’t help but cross his fingers because he wasn’t sorry at all, the zombies held no remorse because they were incapable of human emotion. That’s when the hoard of dead residents of the town devoured him alive.

That’s when Durbe turned back to look and saw the expression Rei had on his face and it was that of a cucumber, he almost felt bad for leaving him behind but after all the horrible things he did, he just couldn’t bring himself to shed a tear, after all.. he had killed his first friend, Ryoga. “Mizael, I can’t believe he’s just gone…”

“He deserved it Durbe, he deserved it after all he had done.” Durbe wasn’t so sure because all three of them had committed acts of sin, why didn’t they deserve death just like everyone else? Weren’t they just as bad as Vector? After all they had cheated to, they may not be a murderer but… isn’t murdering love just as close?

That’s when Mizael dragged Durbe out of the town, they couldn’t stay here anymore especially with the zombies, they knew that they may not eat them but… they wouldn’t stick around to find out, they were walking in the street when a truck came by and hit them and it crunched them like cucumber. 

That’s when Astral got out of the truck and he thought he had hit the zombies, he hadn’t meant to hit the only two people that were still alive, he sighed heavily “Oh my god.. I’m so sorry…” and that’s when the zombies had heard him and stopped eating the douche banana known as Rei. One jumped into the back of the truck and broke the window.

“No, Yuma! I’m your friend, remember!” And that’s when the zombie dragged Astral out of the truck window and smashed him to the ground, that’s when all the other zombies began to eat him like a cucumber. That’s when a meteor was rocketing towards the center of the zombie hoard.

The zombies were to busy eating their prey to notice and that’s when the meteor crashed down on them like wrecking ball, the sound that the meteor made was the sound of I came in like wrecking ball.

Everything was silent around them, nobody was alive, nobody was happy. It was all over… everything was gone.

Good End: 

“Oh come on Mizael, Durbe! Can’t you just forgive me? Honestly what’re you two going to do without me?” and the two didn’t care, they had each other, they didn’t need Rei in any of this and that’s when a low growl was heard from the distance of the town.. wasn’t everyone dead..? Astral had already left the town, so who could even be making the noises?

“Oh, look you two, little zombies have come to greet us!” and Mizael and Durbe were slightly scared, Rei was holding the only protection they had and it was a baseball bat.

“Fine Vector, we’ll forgive you… only if you give us the baseball bat.” And Rei was wary at first of giving it to them but then he decided “Yeah fine whatever.” And handed the baseball bat to Mizael. They then ran off with Rei following close behind.

“Now Vector if we’re going to forgive you—Durbe hit with the bat!” and Durbe wasn’t sure at first then he remembered what he did to them and swung the bat at Rei as it collided with his stomach and he couldn’t help but shout out “Home run!”

Rei coughed slightly as he had the wind knocked out of him, that’s when he tried to get up and tried to talk but he couldn’t because it was hard to breathe. He finally got back his breath and managed out “G-good one guys…” and that’s when Durbe hit him with the bat again and this time the sound of the bat cracking against him sounded like cucumber.

“A-are you guys done…?” Rei coughed out and slightly spit up some blood, and Mizael rolled his eyes “Be lucky we didn’t bash your face in, yeah we forgive you douche banana, come on, who else has your killer instinct anyway?” and Rei got up off the ground.

“Aww… you’re so sweet Miza—“ he doesn’t get to finish the rest of his sentence because that’s when Mizael took the bat from Durbe and swung it and hit him in groin, and Rei couldn’t help but laugh because he didn’t get the wind knocked out of him at least. “Try harder… it doesn’t hurt.” He had been punched, kicked around, brutally stabbed by gang members several times before; this was like kitten kisses.

“Is that all Mizael… come on.. I’m sure zombies fight harder than what you’re doing—“ and he paused when Mizael curb stomped him in the balls, that’s when Rei just had the same expression on his face. “What is wrong with you…?” Mizael asked and Durbe wondered that as well.

“Don’t tell me you’re actually into this…?” Mizael couldn’t believe it because he actually was… so there little boyfriend got off to pain, that was probably one of the reasons that he did all of this to begin with. “You’re disgusting..” he spit on his face.

“Mmm~ Mizael you have no idea, come on enough playing around, we should get to safety… after all you two are the most important people in my life.” And they both just rolled their eyes and helped him up. “Whatever, we forgive you for being.. well you.”

“That’s the kindest apology I have ever been given, you two are so sweet. Then again that’s the only apology I’ve ever gotten!” and the two resisted the urge to use the baseball bat again, he pulled them into a hug and walked away with them.

They had no idea where Astral had gone off to but they were pretty sure wherever he was… he would be safe; they too would be safe as soon as they left this town.

“Oh by the way Mizael, Durbe… we might want to start running.” And that’s when the two looked at each other with concern because what had he done now? “What did you do this time Vector…?” Mizael asked for the both of them, and that’s when Rei took both their hands and started running with them, urging them to just hurry up.

That’s when they barely made it out of the towns barrier, that’s when an explosion went off and the town was devoured in flames and smoke, the last of their memories were gone forever. “Y-you set off a bomb?!” They both said, they should’ve known though.

“There was zombies, what did you expect me to do? Give them a cake; hug them? What kind of man do you take me for?” he laughed and put a hand around their shoulders. “So where to?” and the two refused to talk to him even if he had just saved them.

“Oh? Fine not going to talk? That’s fine, we have an eternity to patch things up, and I guess I’ll pick the place! Things are looking up for us aren’t they?” and he grabbed their hands and dragged them off in the direction of a new town, a new start.

“Just shut up Vector, please… we forgave you just never bring this up again, never do this again.” And that’s when Rei nodded his head, he could make that promise, after all they were the only three left on this planet besides Astral.

“You know you two are lucky to have me, after all, you’d just be so lost in this apocalypse without me, huh?” and the two weren’t really sure.. wait apocalypse?

“What do you mean apocalypse..? I thought it was just our town, aren’t other people still alive else where…?” Durbe asked and the way Rei had quickly answered no, shocked him; the radioactive waste had spread that far? Everyone had become infested in zombies.. they all had become infected…?

“That is correct Durbe! I would expect nothing less after all you do read so many books, but hey look on the bright side, we still have each other!” and they guessed that was true, they walked on in the direction of the next town, they had an eternity of fighting zombies together, they guessed that was a punishment worse than death itself.

Moving from town to town… or perhaps just staying in one and making it their territory forever once they had cleaned out the zombies of course. They were together through all of this, they didn’t care what a monster their boyfriend was because in the end weren’t they all monsters?

A/N: that’s it, that’s the whole story. I will not do a sequel this is the ending; this is for real, ok bye—just kidding! It’s been a fun run everyone. You deserve a medal if you got through this story, thank you all.


End file.
